


Somewhere Only We Know

by thehaakun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: College!AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Nobody's dead AU!, coffee shop!AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 117,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaakun/pseuds/thehaakun
Summary: The morning sun reflected off the glass buildings of the city zooming by, and Corrin wasn’t sure if she was blinded from the rays of light or the radiance of beauty from the girl across the way.And of course, at that moment, the girl glanced over at her.Their eyes met, for just a second. Corrin stopped breathing.---[F!Azurrin] College!AU with a bit of Coffee Shop!AU splashed in. A tale of two girls brought together by fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rikariart for beta'ing this LOL and eNABLING MY GIANT CITY!FATES!AU...of JOY..HAPPINESS...very little suffering please enjoy LOL
> 
> The Hoshidan family and the Nohr family will appear!! Along with some other appearances by other Fates characters, I'm just not here to flood the tags lol

Maybe it was the three hours of sleep, maybe it was the suffocating space of the packed train car, or maybe it was quad shot espresso she’d downed as she sprinted into the station, but the girl standing in the window of the next car was the most beautiful girl Corrin had ever seen.

Corrin went breathless in that moment, her grip loosening on the handlebar next to her, and she shifted on one foot to get a better look -- the morning sun reflected off the glass buildings of the city zooming by, and Corrin wasn’t sure if she was blinded from the rays of light or the radiance of beauty from the girl across the way.

Her hair, blue as the dawn sky. Her eyes, gold as a bright sunrise.

The train made a turn, and Corrin felt the jolt of the passengers in the car; tightening her grip on the handlebar, Corrin noticed the smaller things about the girl in the window.

Stiff shoulders. The thin line of her mouth. The white knuckles on her hand that held onto the strap of her bag. She was looking away, out into the city, watchful of the world as it blurred past.

And of course, at that moment, the girl glanced over at her.

Their eyes met, for just a second. Corrin stopped breathing.

Right then, the train began to brake -- the man in front of Corrin bumped into her, obscuring her view of the window, with the passengers in the car all shifting as they prepared to make for the doors, and Corrin lost sight of the girl across the way.

She remembered to breathe, then. Corrin put a hand to her beating heart. She’d never seen anyone that beautiful before. Never, in her whole life.

The train slowed into the station, and immediately Corrin felt the pressing of business suits and school uniforms around her the second the doors opened, the passengers flooding out in waves into the station. After a few hasty apologies, polite shoves and some not-so-polite pushes, Corrin managed to get through the ocean of people and escape into a clear space by the escalators.

She glanced around, ever a spark of hope in her chest that maybe she’d get to see the most beautiful girl in the world again; but as fate would have it, the black blazers, the navy ties, the backpacks and briefcases of the morning commuters revealed nothing to her, and Corrin sighed.

_ Well. Back to the same old same old. _

Corrin repressed a yawn, and then headed up the stairs to find her best friend and study partner, Silas.

* * *

 

And he was, as he did everyday they had classes, waiting underneath the awning of Azama’s Tea Shop, a cup of tea in each hand.

“Morning! Welcome back to uni hell!” he said cheerfully, offering Corrin one of the teas before giving her a one-armed hug.

“Hey, Silas,” Corrin said, hugging him in return before pulling back and offering a tired smile of appreciation as she wrapped both hands around the warm drink; as she took a sip, she gave a hum of satisfaction. Green tea -- her favorite. “I’m jetlagged as shit right now, so thanks for this.”

“Figured you would be. Can’t believe you got back from Japan last night and you’re still tryin’ to make the first day of classes.” Silas motioned for them to start walking, and they headed down the street, joining the morning hustle and bustle of bikes and pedestrians.

“Can’t afford to skip class, even if it’s syllabus day.”

“As hardworking as usual,” Silas said, rolling his eyes, taking a sip of his own drink. “But seriously, how was your trip?”

Corrin gave a dreamy sigh, her mind returning to a land far, far, away. “ _Amazing_. Sumeragi showed us where he grew up -- he lived out in the countryside, near all these gorgeous temples. Mom loved those, and Mt. Fuji.”

“I’ll say. Your instagram pics looked cool.”

Corrin almost choked on her tea as she spit out a laugh. “Thanks, I paid for all of those with Takumi’s usual--” She imitated his exasperated sigh, and Silas burst out laughing.

“Sounds like your soon-to-be siblings are doing well.”

“ _I know right!_  I still can’t believe Sumeragi finally proposed to my mom,” Corrin said excitedly, almost running into a hurrying woman going the opposite direction. “Took him three years to do it, but it was the cutest thing! Right on New Year’s and everything! It was this entire set up...”

The two continued on down the street, weaving and dodging between the crowds on the sidewalk, with Corrin eagerly telling Silas her winter break adventure in Japan; celebrating New Year’s with Sumeragi’s extended family throwing a party for Mikoto, destroying an all-you-can-eat sushi buffet with Ryoma, joining Takumi on his visits to Akihabara for anime and manga merchandise, laughing with Sakura as the two visited all the Sanrio and Pokemon stores they could, and spending an entire day raiding gift shops and fashion stores to help Hinoka find a gift for Camilla.

“Oh, really? Did Hinoka finally ask Camilla out?” Silas asked, the two of them taking the last turn down onto University Avenue.

“Nah, she’s still too chicken to do it,” Corrin said, finishing off the last of her tea before tossing her cup in a nearby trash can. “She still wanted to come back from Japan with something for her, though.”

“How come Camilla doesn’t just ask her out? Everyone knows they like each other.”

Shrugging, Corrin slowed her pace as the two came near a flower shop. “When I asked her about it, she just did that laugh of hers and said she’ll do it when she knows Hinoka’s ready.”

Silas rolled his eyes, and the two came to a stop in front of the flower shop, its front window flooded with a burst of color of lilies, roses, and forget-me-nots. “I think she just likes it when Hinoka dies anytime she flirts with her.”

Leaning a little closer to the window and staring down at the bright shade of blue, Corrin was thrown back to the moment on the train, the forget-me-nots reminding her of the same color of the girl’s hair--

“Silas! Corrin! Good morning to you both!” The front door to the shop opened, and out stepped Laslow’s mother -- Olivia, a kind smile on her face. “I hope you both have a good first day back! Are you two looking for Laslow?”

Silas straightened up, arms crossed behind him. “Yes, ma’am -- is Laslow here?”

“Always so polite,” Olivia chuckled. “Sadly, he left a bit ago. He said he had an early meeting with a professor this semester. Oh, Corrin, do you like those?”

Shaken out of her reverie, Corrin scrambled to find her train of thought, away from the girl on the train. “Those flowers are beautiful, ma’am. The blue’s a lovely color.”

“It certainly is,” Olivia said wistfully. “Reminds me of a singer I used to know, back when I danced. But off with you two, you shouldn’t be late to your first class!”

Silas and Corrin bid goodbye to Olivia, continuing their walk down the avenue and entering the main part of campus, joining the other throngs of students. “Anyway, I texted Laslow and Felicia and Odin, but do you wanna join us at the Kraken tonight for some drinks of the new year?”

Corrin shook her head, still unable to get rid of the thought of the girl with blue hair. “Nah, my mom said we had some guests coming over tonight for dinner. Her childhood friend or something moved into the city, and we have to throw them a welcoming party.”

Giving a hum of acknowledgment, Silas held open the door to the humanities building, holding the door open for Corrin and a few other students -- including one with blue hair -- before following Corrin inside to the lecture hall.

“You look like you have something on your mind,” Silas said as they sat down.

“Can you just read minds or something, Silas?” Corrin asked half-jokingly, but giving a sigh after Silas gave her a look. “I saw the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen on the train today.”

“Oh?”

Corrin sat back in her seat, and she said dreamily, “She was so beautiful, Silas. Like, my heart stopped when I looked at her. She had the most beautiful blue hair--”

“Blue hair?” Silas asked, glancing behind them, and then snapping his gaze back to Corrin.

“Yes, blue hair like forget-me-nots, and her eyes, Silas, it was like, seeing God herself,” Corrin continued, oblivious to Silas’ forced straight face. “Gold eyes, and she was wearing the cutest outfit, like this light pea coat and this dark blue scarf -- like, the cutest outfit. Perfect.”

“I-I see,” Silas replied, biting the corner of his lip, but a smile tugged out at the corner of it all the same.

“Gosh, Silas, she was so beautiful, I can’t stop thinking about how pretty she was,” Corrin sighed, pulling out a notebook from her bag. “I wish I could see her again.”

“Perhaps fate will have you both meet again today,” Silas said, but Corrin was too busy rummaging around in her backpack for a pencil to notice his strange tone, and she snorted.

“Yeah, I hope not, I look like garbage, Silas,” Corrin said, gesturing to herself and her raggedy sweatpants, sweatshirt, and dirty Converse. “And I’m running on three hours of sleep and look half dead.”

At that moment, Professor Yukimura strode into the lecture hall, raising his hands for silence, and the morning chatter died down. “Alright, students, I know it’s just day one, but I’d prefer you all pay attention…”

Silas checked his phone and then muttered under his breath, “We’re gonna meet up with the others for lunch down at the sandwich shop. You down?”

As Yukimura began writing on the whiteboard the dates and times of office hours, Corrin whispered back, “Sure, sounds good.”

Behind them, a girl with blue hair kept a hand over her mouth to cover up her small smile.

* * *

 

“ _I. Hate. You. Silas_ ,” Corrin muttered in a dead monotone, knocking her head on the tabletop with each syllable.

“I’m s-sure it wasn’t that b-bad,” Felicia stuttered, giving a hesitant, but comforting pat on Corrin’s shoulder.

“But it was!” Corrin whined, burying her face in her arms and ignoring the sandwich Silas passed to her from across the table. “When class ended, I stood up and turned around and then she was right there! And Silas didn’t even tell me!”

“Hey, hey, I’m sure it’ll be alright,” Silas chuckled, unwrapping his own sandwich. “As your wingman, I thought she had the right to know how you thought of her.”

“But what about what she thinks of me!” Corrin dramatically threw up her arms before bumping her head against the tabletop. “Now she thinks I’m some creepy train stalker.”

Felicia, in all her innocence, replied, “I-It could be worse! At least we all know you’re not a creepy train stalker.”

Giving a huff of amusement, Corrin said, “Thank you, Felicia, for your unending optimism. I’m glad my friends don’t think I’m a creepy train stalker.”

“She didn’t say anything to you as she left, did she?”

“Well, no--”

“Then I have a right to be optimistic,” Felicia said cheerfully, and Corrin gave a grumble of exasperation in response.

Laslow took that moment to join their table, sliding into the seat next to Silas and tossing each of them a bottle of water. “Well, if you need help talking to this mystery girl, I’m here to help,” Laslow said, winking.

Groaning, Corrin shook her head, straightening back up and repressing another yawn. “Yeah, with your legendary womanizer skills, I’m sure you’d help.”

Laslow laughed, unperturbed at the sarcastic jab. “Like Silas said, I’m sure it’ll be fine. You only have one lecture with her. It’s not like you’ll see her all the time anyway.”

Tearing off the paper wrapping on her sandwich with her teeth, Corrin shrugged, running one hand through her wild mane of silver hair. “Anyway, where’s Odin?”

Finishing a mouthful of bread, Laslow said, “He has lectures back to back on Mondays. Told me to tell you guys hello, though. He’s preparing for the next theatre performance already, supposed to be a compilation of classical songs and dances, like Olivia’s, Arete’s...”

And with that, the four of them sank into conversations about their semester, and Corrin altogether forgot about the girl on the train.

* * *

 

The rest of her first day was uneventful, aside from Corrin struggling to stay awake through her afternoon lectures. When it finally came time to head home, she almost fell asleep standing on the train before being abruptly jolted awake at the announcer’s voice on the loudspeakers and the train braking into the station. She was familiar with insomnia, but jetlag compounded with it made the two all the more unbearable.

Yawning and stretching as she descended the stairs, Corrin checked the time on her phone -- she had a little bit of time before she had to head home and help her mom close up shop and set up dinner for their guests tonight. A quick visit to the Nohr & Coffee cafe couldn’t hurt -- maybe Xander or Camilla could whip her up another espresso she wouldn’t pass out at dinner and embarrass herself any further than she had today. A quick text to her mom, and she strode down the street, hands in her pockets as she watched the sky turn to a sunset orange.

She paused just outside the Nohr & Coffee, staring up at the purple and black signpost, written in elegant manuscript -- Camilla, probably -- and decorated with intricate spirals and twists.

_ It’s nice to be back home. _

“Oh, my dear Corrin, you’ve returned,” said an alluring voice as Corrin opened the door and heard the familiar bell chime above her; giving a tired smile, Corrin leaned up against the counter across from Camilla.

“Sorry for the quick visit this morning,” Corrin said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair. “Almost overslept because of all the jetlag.”

Camilla laughed, striding around the counter and opening the latch to walk around and give Corrin a tight hug. “It’s alright -- I’m just happy to see you back, dear. Did you come by for another round?”

Grateful as always for Camilla’s somehow psychic ability to know what she needed at any time, Corrin nodded eagerly, and soon enough, Camilla had prepped her another quad shot espresso, and the two settled down on the stools by the counter.

“Where are the others?” Corrin asked, glancing around the shop; the dark wooden booths and mahogany counter were all but empty, aside from a few business suits taking an evening drink at the bar and glancing at the news on the television screen in the corner of the room.

“Xander’s punching numbers upstairs, Leo’s at chess team practice, and Elise is at Sakura’s place doing their tea party thing,” Camilla said, waving a hand. “It’s been a slow day today.”

“Hinoka hasn’t visited?” Corrin asked, grinning, and Camilla laughed, a light and mirthful sound.

“She’ll visit on her own time. From the look on your face, did Hinoka get me something from your trip to Japan?”

Camilla was as insightful as ever; Corrin wished she had that kind of sixth sense for reading people, and downed the rest of her espresso before nodding. “She did! I think you’ll really like it though.”

The soft smile on Camilla’s face brought a little happiness to Corrin’s heart; any kind of joy she could bring to her -- they’d known each other long enough to say this, even if they weren’t blood-related -- older sister always brightened Corrin’s day. After all Camilla’s family had done for her and her mother, almost helping to raise her since she was a child, it was only right to help the cafe when she could.

A ping from Corrin’s phone, and Corrin was sliding off the stool and giving Camilla a hurried hug. “Sorry, gotta go help Mom--”

Camilla hugged her tightly once more, before pulling away and waving her hand. “Go, go, I’ll still be here anytime for you, dear Corrin.”

Despite the events of the day, her exhaustion, and the thought of the impending semester ahead, Corrin left the Nohr & Coffee shop a little lighter.

* * *

 

Just down the street and around the corner was her mother’s ramen shop and their apartment above it, crammed between a motley collection of mismatched buildings and tiny alleyways, with a toy shop to the left and another apartment complex to the right; but the warm golden light from the window and door made a welcoming sight, the neon Open sign ever present, and Corrin felt her shoulders sag in relief as she shouldered her way inside. Just a dinner and then she could crash and burn for the rest of the night.

She was hit with the usual smell of noodles, meat, and all flavors of kinds of soup; the shop was small, with only a counter and stools to sit at and the kitchen an open view to its customers, no tables or chairs; her mother always claimed that the intimate setting made her regulars more eager to come by.

“Mom?” Corrin called, standing at the counter and glancing around at the kitchen within; there were still signs of used pans on the stove and unwashed dishes in the sink.

“Sweetie! Welcome home,” Mikoto called from the backroom, and Corrin ducked under the latch at the end of the counter and joined her mother as she was placing a few boxes in the refrigerator.

Corrin had gotten tired of ramen long ago -- living in a ramen shop for almost her entire life wasn’t as dreamy as her friends thought it was -- but she never got tired of watching her mom cook; expertly multitasking, Mikoto could always serve a crowd of customers with ease, all while getting the broth just right, the noodles just right, the camaraderie with her regulars just right, never missing a beat. It wasn’t hard for Corrin to understand why Sumeragi fell for her mom so fast -- despite her mother wearing only plain clothes on days she was in the kitchen, a simple apron and jeans and a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Mikoto had an air about her that radiated trust and goodwill.

To Corrin, it was all a sign of how much her mother had done, had sacrificed, to get the both of them here.

“I hope you had a good first day!” Mikoto said cheerfully as Corrin gave her mother a quick hug.

“The jetlag is killing me, but today wasn’t too bad,” Corrin replied, helping Mikoto push one more heavy box onto the top shelf of the fridge.

“You’ll recover, sweetie -- oh, and try and put on something nice, my friend’s going to be here soon,” Mikoto added, giving Corrin a once-over and raising an eyebrow at her haggard appearance.

“I don’t look  _that_  bad, Mom,” Corrin muttered, but she scooted past her mother and went up the small staircase at the back of the room up to their apartment.

Silently wishing she’d somehow gotten her mother’s gene of looking beautiful constantly, Corrin took the stairs two at a time, past the first floor of their apartment with the living room and her mother’s room and up to the second, fighting back another yawn as she opened the door to her own room. She tossed her backpack down by her desk before digging around in her closet for something presentable.

* * *

 

Quickly coming down the stairs and hastily smoothing down the front of her gray sweater, Corrin hoped what she’d thrown on was enough; glancing at herself in the mirror by the back door, she checked that the collar of her light blue button up wasn’t inside out -- didn’t want to pull a Leo today -- and then patted down the wrinkles in her fitted black jeans, praying the tears in the knees wouldn’t look too casual. And lastly, her pair of beat-up Converse would have to do. Sorry, Mom.

Her silver white hair, of course, was a wild mess as usual, but she’d done her best to brush it down before putting on the black headband Camilla had given her all those years ago. A nice, simple, elegant touch.

“Alright, Mom, ready!” Corrin said, walking to the front and joining her mother in the main kitchen area, where Mikoto was just finishing the final touches on two bowls of ramen. Glancing at the dinner setup, Corrin saw that she and her mother would be enjoying bowls of rice with a side dish of fish and vegetables, all laid out neatly by the stove; since there were no tables and only the counter of stools, Corrin took her position on the kitchen side of the counter, taking out pairs of chopsticks and napkins and placing them on the countertop for their guests.

“Oh, you look so cute, sweetie,” Mikoto said affectionately, reaching out with one hand and picking off a little mote of dust on Corrin’s shoulder. “Thanks for getting ready so quickly, I know you’re still tired, but just make it through this and then you can sleep.”

“I’ll do my best, Mom. Who’s your friend, anyway? Do I know them?” Corrin asked, leaning against the counter and pouring herself a cup of green tea from a kettle nearby.

“Yes, right, I forgot I didn’t tell you! It’s my friend Arete and her daughter.”

Corrin choked on her tea, almost spitting it out on her mother. “Wait, Arete? Like, the famous singer? The woman on all the music albums you played all the time when I was like, four?”

“She’s been retired for some time now, sweetie, but yes, the singer,” Mikoto said nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just bomb-dropped the name of the one of the most famous classical singers in modern times. “She just moved into the city, her and her daughter, and I wanted to give them a welcome dinner.”

“Wait,  _Mom!_  I’m not prepared to meet famous people!” Corrin frantically wrung her free hand, trying to figure out how this day could get anymore packed with unexpected events. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“Sweetie, trust me when I say Arete is very down-to-earth. You’ll be fine,” Mikoto replied, stepping back and admiring the two picturesque bowls of ramen in front of her. “And her daughter’s your age, too! She actually--”

Indignant and in disbelief, Corrin opened her mouth to blurt another protest, but just then there came a knock on the front door and a beautiful voice sang, “ _Mikoto_!  I’ve arrived!”

Mikoto carefully placed the bowls of ramen on the counter before gesturing for Corrin to follow her through the open latch. “C’mon sweetie, you’ll be fine.”

Mikoto’s reassuring smile did little to assuage Corrin’s nervousness, but she swallowed back her anxiety, placed her cup of tea down, and smoothed down her gray sweater again, standing at Mikoto’s side as she opened the front door.

Corrin wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she definitely wasn’t expecting the Arete in all her glory, step into their humble ramen shop wearing an extravagant, long black coat, with bright pearls hanging around her neck, and a dazzling smile that seemed brighter than a midday sun.

“Mikoto! Oh, it’s good to see you,” Arete said, each syllable somehow sounding like a song, and the two older women exchanged quick pecks on the cheek.

“It’s good to see you’re as extra as always,” Mikoto replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. “You haven’t changed one bit.”

“And you’re as grounded as ever,” Arete chuckled, and then she turned to Corrin standing awkwardly to the side, unsure of how to approach such radiance. “Oh, and  _Corrin!_  My, how you’ve grown! You’re as beautiful as your mother.”

Almost blown away into speechlessness, Corrin barely managed to muster a response. “Th-th-thank you, Miss Arete. It’s an h-honor to meet you, I could take your coat, if you’d like?”

Anything to try and have a second away, to text her friends about how she was meeting  _the_  Arete--

“Oh, thank you dear! You’re too kind,” Arete said, and Corrin just barely realized she’d made a mistake when Arete took off her heavy black coat to reveal an even more stunning, fitted black dress underneath, dazzling Corrin even further into speechlessness. “But where are my manners? Mikoto, Corrin, I’d like to introduce you to my daughter--”

The next five seconds were a solid five seconds that Corrin could never forget.

As Arete stepped forward through the doorway, taking a step to the side and raising a hand to gesture at her daughter, Corrin went breathless in that moment, her grip loosening on the black jacket in her arms as she saw the girl behind Arete step into the light of the shop.

Her hair, blue as the dawn sky. Her eyes, gold as a bright sunrise.

Their eyes met, for just a second. Corrin stopped breathing.

“--my daughter,  _Azura_. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have NOT written in a VERY long time, apologies if this first chapter sounds a bit stilted, I'm still trying to figure out my rhythm. I wrote a long time ago for the Life is Strange fandom (if anyone remembers me lmao), but getting back into writing now for the OTP.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is very much self-indulgent and just a bunch of scenes of happiness, joy, and fluff of them getting together with some occasional angst thrown in and of course, the comedy that comes with figuring out romance.
> 
> Thanks so much to anyone who reads lmao!!!!! Y'all the troopers!!!
> 
> ALSO SORRY when i last stopped writing i was better at present tense than past tense but getting back into it i'M DOING PAST TENSE I HOPE IT DOESN'T SOUND TOO STILTED LOL also...i last stopped writing only knowing how to write 2 characters...NOW I'M WRITING A LOT LOL THANKS FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP this was originally part of a larger chapter but i'm a fool and didn't account for editing time so i'm GONNA PUT THIS HERE lol until i finish editing the other larger part of the chapter lmao
> 
> also thanks for reading!!!!

_ One week earlier _

Placing the last cardboard box on her desk, Azura took a deep breath, wiping her forehead with her forearm before glancing around at her new room — her new home.

She’d been hesitant, at first. Moving to the city, when she’d felt so at home with the parks and lakes and abundant wildlife, was a thought that brought a wave of anxiety. Although the singing scholarship from her mother’s alma mater was gratifying to receive, leaving the small quiet town she’d called home for years and entering a concrete jungle filled with bright lights and large crowds made her feel downright foreboding.

Not that she didn’t catch the irony in that, of course. It came easily to her to perform in front of a packed theater, where all the spotlights flashed at her, and the audience would clap or cheer for her; but a city, with its own rhythm, its own heartbeat, its own song marked a blank page in her life, unknown and unmarked.

Arete’s enthusiasm and unending support for her, is what convinced Azura that perhaps it was time to turn over a new leaf. Accepting the scholarship, Azura agreed to move into the city — the origin of her mother’s fame and success.

Leaning against her desk, Azura sighed, reached a hand up to twirl a strand of her hair around her finger. ‘Starting anew’ was easier said than done, and now that they’d finished moving in the last of their possessions into their new apartment — modern and sleek, as Arete would like it — Azura pondered idly just what exactly she’d signed up for.

The fine arts academy back in the countryside could only get her so far, and — although it was sad to admit — Azura had never fostered any close friendships with her peers, instead preferring the peace of nature. Leaving her old home hadn’t been terribly heartbreaking, but she missed the quiet lake she’d sing at to pass the time when she couldn’t sleep.

And now, of course, there was no lake, no forest, and no grass. Just cement, glass, and metal.

Lovely.

Crossing her arms and staring at the ground, Azura bit her lip, knowing full well that if she’d stayed at home she would never have had any future; and she would not waste the opportunity to move forward in her life — even if it meant meeting the unknown facefirst.

Glancing around at her bare room save for her bed, the white walls unadorned, Azura sighed, pushing away from the desk. She was here now. This was it — and now only to move forward.

She strode across the room, reaching a hand up to pull aside a long curtain; it revealed a sliding glass door that opened up to a small balcony.

Taking a tentative step outside and breathing in the cool evening air, Azura listened for the city’s song, watching the sunset across the skyline.

Bits of conversation drifted up to her. Sounds of cars revving along on a main road nearby. In the distance, a train zooming down a rail line. The urban jungle settling down for the night.

_ It’s a different kind of peace and quiet. _

Glancing across from herself, all she saw was the rooftop of the ramen shop next door, and then the unending waves of buildings beyond. She had the idle thought of jumping over the railing of the balcony onto the roof, it wasn’t that of a jump, but then shook her head in amusement. That’d be one way to start her new life. 

Taking in one more deep breath, Azura stepped back into her room, sliding the glass door shut behind her.

“Azura, honey?” Arete called from the living room. “Are you in your room?”

“I’m here, Mother.”

Arete popped her head in through the doorway, shooting her daughter a smile, her gaze darting to Azura’s hand on the door handle. “Oh? Did you enjoy the view from your balcony? Isn’t the city wonderful?”

“It seems like it, but I’ll need some time to adjust,” Azura said quietly, moving to sit on her bed.

Arete’s face went somber, and she nodded in understanding. Coming to sit down next to her daughter, Arete pressed a quick kiss to the Azura’s temple. 

“Take your time, honey. I know this is all new. But I’m proud of you.”

Offering her mother a small smile, Azura felt a small bit of solace; at least her mother was here with her, every step of the way.

“Now, tomorrow we’ll take a trip to the university to make sure all your paperwork is cleared,” Arete said, before giving a small ‘oh!’ and excitedly taking out her phone. “Which reminds me — I wanted to tell you that Mikoto’s daughter goes to the same university! Maybe you two can be friends!”

Azura shrugged, unsure of how to respond as Arete pulled up an image on her phone of a woman with black hair, wearing an elegant haori with a matching white kimono underneath; a younger woman with silver white hair stood next to her, sporting a happy smile and wearing a similar outfit.

“Mikoto sent me some pictures from Japan, and goodness, we  _ must  _ go one day, honey. But look! That’s her daughter, Corrin!”

Her mother’s enthusiasm did little to change Azura’s opinion on someone she didn’t know; she could admit, however, that both Mikoto and Corrin Loulan were beautiful. “They seem nice, Mother.”

“I’m just saying, give them a chance when you meet them,” Arete said, standing up. “Try and get to know them,” she added softly, and Azura stared down at her feet, knowing full well what her mother meant.

As Arete left the room, closing the door softly behind her, Azura whispered in her empty room, “I will try.”

* * *

 

Azura’s initial hesitations of distrust and caution about Corrin Loulan eased slightly when she entered the lecture hall, sitting down two rows behind Corrin and her friend, the young man with gray hair.

Maybe it was her smile, the way she talked with a light note in her voice; maybe it was her casual attire, the way she held herself, grounded and real. Genuine. Bright.

Something about Corrin — an aura of positivity, of good humor, hovered about her.

Azura pondered for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. If this was meant to be a new stage in her life, perhaps the walls she'd thrown up around herself be lowered, just for now. She had to try. 

Holding up her hand to cover her smile as she heard Corrin's wish, Azura felt a spark of hope in her chest, for the first time in a long time.

They would meet again, soon enough. Corrin didn’t know her yet, apparently, and Azura found herself looking forward to the dinner that evening. 

A chance to try. A new leaf, with new people, in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully will get the rest of the chapter up like!! this week lol!!! once i finish editing  
> also i'm not really focusing on ... pacing in this fic tbh b/c i'm REALLY JUST HERE FOR THE GAY AND SLOW BURN SO IF PACING SEEMS A BIT OFF I'M TRYING BUT ALSO NOT LOL
> 
> also please ignore unrealistic architecture when I was in Japan I mean I knew buildings were tightly packed but never once was there a balcony I could romantically stand at the edge of it and be able to just one hop over the railing onto a rooftop and run like spiderman but for this au!! let's bend more reality lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i lied lmao!!!!! here's the rest of the chapter ok now i can sleep

Corrin’s brain sped into hyperdrive, a jumble of thoughts colliding into a chaotic mess in her head as she tried to comprehend, through a fog of jetlag and the weight of exhaustion, what she was seeing.

 _The_ Arete. Famous singer.

And her daughter. _Azura_. Gorgeous train girl.

Here. In her house.

Shit—

“Corrin?”

Mikoto’s voice pulled Corrin back into the present, and she shook her head, trying to clear it. “Y-yeah, Mom?”

“Are you alright, sweetie? You look a little red,” Mikoto said, frowning.

“Yeah, I’m f-fine—“

“You both _did_ just get back from Japan,” Arete said pointedly, already settling down on a stool by the counter. “You must be exhausted, Corrin.”

“I-I’ll be fine! Um,” Corrin stammered, getting a better hold on Arete’s fine jacket in her arms. “Miss Azura, I can get your jacket—“

“Thank you, Corrin. And please, call me Azura.”

Another explosion of thoughts went through Corrin’s head at hearing Azura speak for the first time — somehow both her and her mother had a kind of singing tilt to their voice, like every word was its own note. Whereas Arete had a more energetic and fuller tone, Azura’s sounded soft, reserved, like a small bird’s.

“You’re welcome,” Corrin blurted breathlessly, fumbling Azura’s white peacoat and inadvertently staring at what Azura was wearing; a golden pendant at her neck, a dress with the top half white and sleeveless, coming at the waist and ending with a modest black skirt.

Tearing her gaze away before she could embarrass herself any further, Corrin zoomed around her mother and into the backroom, hanging up her guests’ coats on a coat hook. Running a trembling hand through her hair, Corrin took a deep breath.

She hadn’t expected Arete Valliete _,_ let alone _her daughter_ , Azura Valliete to be here. She hadn’t expected that both were going to wear red carpet dresses and coats to a casual ramen dinner. And she definitely hadn’t expected that the girl on the train was goddamn going to show up in her own house and sweep her off her feet by just taking her coat off and saying eight words.

Whipping her phone out of her pocket, she rapid fired texted the group chat.

 **Corrin:** shit u guys the cute girl on the train is at my house

 **Silas:** Your mom’s childhood friend is train girl?

 **Corrin:** no like u no the singer ARETE shes bffs with my mom and her daughter is cute train girl

 **Laslow:** WHAT? ARETE is in your house RIGHT NOW?

 **Silas:** :OOO

 **Felicia:** Oh my gosh!! Can you get her autograph??? Flora loves her music

 **Laslow:** I’m on my way w my mom

 **Odin:** Wait Arete?? The most beautiful wonderful amazing talented singer who outshines the sun???

 **Odin:** Autograph pls!!!!

 **Corrin:** u guys!!!!

Knocking her head into a wall, Corrin let out a groan before sighing. She’d have to find her strength and resolve from elsewhere; clenching her fist and nodding determinedly at herself, Corrin steeled herself. No dying allowed. She could make it through one dinner. This wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever been through. If she could survive three back to back finals on four hours of sleep, she could survive a dinner with Arete and Azura while running on three hours of sleep.

Grabbing a jug of ice water, Corrin made her back to the front.

Arete and Mikoto were sitting next to each other by the counter, already in animated conversation, with Mikoto detailing all the sights they’d seen in Japan; Azura had sat down next to her mother, already enjoying her own bowl of ramen.

“Oh, Corrin, could you get our guests some drinks? What would you both like? Tea, water?” Mikoto asked, pausing her story of Sumeragi’s proposal.

“Mikoto, please.” Arete rolled her eyes before flashing Corrin another bright smile. “We should be _celebrating_ your new marriage! Corrin, what’s the strongest drink you have?”

“Um—“

“Corrin, tea for Arete. Azura? Would you like anything, sweetie?” Mikoto cut in, ignoring Arete’s indignant huff.

“Tea would be wonderful, thank you.”

Nodding and not trusting herself to speak further, Corrin rolled up her sleeves up to her elbows before sliding cups next fo Arete and Azura before smoothly lifting the kettle and filling each. Standing across the counter from their guests, picking up the kettle; she was familiar with this role, serving and assisting.

Thank God for those years of helping her mother around the shop — she’d been blessed with the ability to at least not fuck up pouring tea.

As she finished pouring Azura’s drink, she heard a small, “Thank you.”

Glancing up, Corrin met Azura’s gaze with her own.

“You’re welcome,” Corrin said, swallowing. “I, uh, let me know if you need anything.”

Azura nodded, but a hint of a smile lingered at the corners of her lips. “I heard you attend the university nearby.”

Almost fumbling picking up her bowl of rice, Corrin let out a breathless laugh. _Okay._ “Yeah, I do. I heard you do too?”

“I do now. I also take the train in the morning to get to class.”

_God. She’s playing me._

Finishing her bite of rice, Corrin shook her head in disbelief and amusement. Arete’s daughter, most beautiful girl in the world, had a wit as sharp as a knife. “You’re hilarious, Azura.”

“Oh? So you think I’m beautiful _and_ funny?” The smile on Azura’s face and the humor in her tone brought out a genuine laugh from Corrin.

“You’re also unbelievable.”

Azura giggled. “I must be a dream come true for you, then.”

Setting her bowl of rice down, Corrin threw her hands up in defeat, rendered speechless but nonetheless a grin of disbelief came across her face. “I—you—I’m just not gonna talk anymore.”

“Please, don’t. It’s nice to see you smile.”

Burying her face in her hands and feeling her face heating up, Corrin mumbled, “I’m gonna die. You’re too good at this.”

While expecting and praying a meteor would crash down and smite her into nonexistence, Corrin did not expect a soft, gentle pair of hands lightly tugging at her own; she looked up to see Azura’s apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to embarrass you further, only to make you feel at ease. You seem tense,” Azura said, still holding onto Corrin’s hands and giving her a look of concern.

Caught off guard by the sudden intimacy of holding hands and Azura’s acute observation, Corrin stumbled on her response. “I’m—thank fine? Good—me! Wait—”

Azura pulled away, tearing her gaze from Corrin’s and Corrin felt a pang of loss as those soft hands left hers. “I apologize for overwhelming you, if I am.”

“N-no, Azura, _wait,”_ Corrin said, swallowing and summoning what strength and courage she had; she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting other people, let alone this girl in front of her she’d just met. She reached out and held one of Azura’s hands in hers. “Please, you’re not, I’m just bad at words and I’m tired and a lot of other things right now, I should be the one apologizing for not being a good host.”

When Azura didn’t pull away, but instead glanced back at her, Corrin continued, “L-let me try introducing myself again. I’m Corrin. It’s an honor to meet you.”

She took her hand from Azura’s, and instead held it out — for a handshake.

Whatever she’d just said seemed to have surprised Azura, for she turned fully and shook Corrin’s hand, though hesitation flickered across her face as she pulled her hand away. “Azura. The pleasure is mine.”

“So, do you mind if I ask what classes you’re taking?” Corrin asked carefully, picking her bowl of rice back up again.

Azura paused for a second, but then replied, “Well, I got a singing scholarship…”

The rest of the conversation, Corrin did her best to play the part of a good host — so focused, in fact, she didn’t notice Mikoto and Arete slowing the pace of their conversation to listen in on their daughters — and Azura would respond in kind, the two settling into a casual banter, the questions and answers coming easier as the food diminished in their bowls.

“So...what’d you think of Yukimura?” Corrin asked, taking a sip of tea.

“A very studied man. I anticipate his class will be difficult, or at least time-consuming.”

“You’re not wrong,” Corrin chuckled. “His essay assignments are absolute monsters.”

Azura seemed to have questions in return.

“How long have you lived here?”

“Since I was a kid,” Corrin said. “Probably like, fourteen, fifteen years?”

Azura nodded, using her spoon to scoop up one last piece of pork in her bowl.

There were points in the conversation when Corrin noticed Azura seemed to pull into herself, becoming introspective and quiet for a moment before saying something else. Corrin would take those moments to refill their cups of tea, or tear into the rest of her own food, allowing Azura to have her own thoughts.

Every now and then, Arete would point questions at her too.

“So what are you majoring in, Corrin?”

“International Relations, but I’m minoring in Human Rights.”

Mikoto glowed with pride as she said, “Corrin’s had straight A’s the past three years, too.”

Blushing, Corrin, waved her hand. “I-it’s nothing, really--”

“Sweetie, you should be proud of your accomplishments! You’ve done so much!” Mikoto exclaimed. Excitedly turning to Arete, she said, “Last summer, she volunteered for the hurricane relief effort down in Cheve, and this summer, she’s interning for Lissa’s law firm.”

Arete gasped, placing a delicate hand over her heart. “Wait, Lissa? Like Mayor Chrom’s sister, Lissa?”

Mikoto nodded, and the two dove back into their own animated conversation of friends from long ago.

“Seems like you’ve done a lot,” Azura said, leaning her head on her hand.

“Nothing to really brag about,” Corrin said, shrugging, but a tinge of pink stayed on her cheeks. “I just want to help people, make the world a better place. If I have the ability and opportunity to help someone, then why shouldn’t I?”

Azura took a moment to respond, but then said, “That’s...very admirable, Corrin. I...feel the same way.”

For a moment, the two looked at each other, dark red into bright gold, and then Corrin cleared her throat and glanced away, hastily changing the conversation to favorite kinds of tea.

* * *

 

The evening passed by, and soon enough their bowls were empty.

“Oh, Miss Valliete, Azura, allow me to clean up,” Corrin said, automatically moving to collect all the dishes.

“Oh, sweetie, when you’re back there, could you get Arete and I two bottles of beer?” Mikoto asked, handing her bowl to Corrin as well. “And thanks for getting the dishes. When you’re done you can go sleep.”

“Oh, right! You’re still sleep-deprived!” Arete exclaimed, and she turned in her seat towards Azura. “Honey, go help Corrin clean up.”

“W-wait, no, that’s alright—,” Corrin started, but Azura had already stood up and walked behind the counter, picking up the leftover cups of tea.

_Well. This is happening._

Mikoto and Arete continued their conversation on Arete’s life in the countryside as the two young women headed into the kitchen.

Corrin took a second to get out the bottles of beer and handing them off to her mother before heading into the backroom and handing Azura a washcloth.

“I can wash, if you can dry the dishes, Azura? I can show you where everything goes.”

Azura nodded, and stood at Corrin’s side as she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and got to work.

They worked in silence for a while, Corrin gesturing to drawers and cabinets, with Azura swiftly moving about and placing things neatly back into order.

“Um,” Corrin started, getting her thoughts together. “I, uh, wanted to apologize actually, for this morning.”

Azura raised her eyebrows, drying off a bowl. “For what?”

“If I made you uncomfortable at all when I was talking about you,” Corrin said, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. “And for dinner. I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or, feel bad.”

“Not at all. People have said worse things.”

The bluntness with the way she said that made Corrin wince. “Still. If there’s anything I can do to help you, please let me know.”

Saying that aloud made Corrin feel a little stronger, more bold. Remembering all those years ago, when she’d clung to her mother’s arm, fearful and frightened of a city made for people so much larger than her; she could still recall when Mikoto had made her first visit to the cafe down the street, softly coaxing Corrin along. They’d arrived to a pair of teenagers greeting them with warm smiles, one a handsome blonde boy and the other a gorgeous girl with purple hair. Their smiles had turned to concerned frowns when they saw the small toddler cowering behind her mother, alone and shy.

The boy had knelt down, holding a hand out, a friendly smile on his face, while the girl too lowered herself, holding out a cookie, voice speaking of sweet treats and candies.

Mikoto softly encouraged her, reassuring her it was alright as the toddler stepped out from behind her mother, small hand trembling as she reached out to a pair of teenagers who wanted nothing more than to offer her solace and comfort in an unfamiliar world.

Xander and Camilla had been there for her when she’d arrived in the city, alone and only with the company of her mother. Now, Corrin felt obligated to do the same.

Azura glanced at her, sliding the bowl into its cabinet. “That’s kind of you to say. Thank you, Corrin.”

An idea sprang to Corrin’s mind as she finished the last dish and turned off the faucet, removing her rubber gloves. “If you’re comfortable with it, we could go to the station tomorrow morning together? I can introduce you to some of my friends, if you’d like!”

Azura paused, and Corrin saw the hesitation on her face, the way she bit her lip and turned away, and for just a second, she saw a girl unsure and uncertain in an unfamiliar world.

“I just...don’t want you feeling alone, without anyone.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could think about it, and Corrin froze as Azura turned in surprise.

A number of emotions seemed to play across Azura’s face as she looked at Corrin, the small towel gripped tightly in her hands. Disbelief? Resolve?

Corrin’s heart pounded in her chest. Shit. She got too deep too fast with a girl she barely knew and—

“I...would enjoy that,” Azura said carefully, and she took a step closer to Corrin, looking up into Corrin’s face, as if she were searching for something. “It’d be a pleasure to take the train with you, Corrin. Thank you for offering.”

They looked at each other for a moment; those golden eyes, though radiant in color, seemed cautious, weary, but a hint of hope hung there too.

Corrin held her breath, and she wondered what Azura thought of her.

“Azura! Honey, we should get going! Have you both finished cleaning up?” Arete called, and Corrin returned to the present, lightheaded.

“Yes, Mother, I’ll be out soon,” Azura called in return, slightly breathless. The two glanced at each other before Corrin lead the way back, first handing Azura’s coat back to her from the coat rack before grabbing Arete’s.

* * *

 

And as fate would have it, sleep did not come easily to Corrin, and instead the first hour of her lying in bed consisted of her frantically texting her friends the events of the dinner, responding to all their unread messages.

Felicia was disappointed she didn’t get an autograph, but looked forward to meeting the mysterious train girl, optimistic about befriending the daughter of a famous singer.

Silas, smug in his texts as the best wingman ever, credited himself for getting Azura to join them on their morning walks to uni. Corrin rolled her eyes.

Laslow was more eager to meet Azura in dance class, and was too let down that Corrin hadn’t gotten an autograph. He lamented that his mother, too, had died of disappointment. Corrin rolled her eyes again.

Odin had spewed a long message train of praise about Arete’s singing ability before spitting out another long message train about Azura’s mysterious intrigue and potential, as of yet unheard of, singing talent. Everyone told him to cut off the spam, and he begrudgingly complied.

After appeasing her friends’ curiosity, Corrin drifted off to a much needed sleep, thinking of the color blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you guys are enjoying this I have so many more scenes planned and set in places and there's hints of it to come in this chapter lol
> 
> you know what's unrealistic about this chapter  
> everyone answering the group text all at the same time lol let's bend reality a little bit  
> it's also unrealistic FOR SOMEONE AS GORGEOUS AS AZURA TO EXIST BUT SHE DOES ANYWAY!!!
> 
> i also picked corrin's major after scouring my college's website for what humanities majors they had and which sounded most like corrin lol b/c unfortunately i graduated as a computer science major!!! RIP in pieces the real life IR people reading this fic!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok originally i was going to write more for this chapter and end it somewhere else but THIS IS SO MUCH i haven't written this much in a very long time, so I'm gonna try and end it here for now even though I feel like it's not really the best place to end it since I had a different timeline of events in my mind lol
> 
> thanks for reading though!! the slowburn is real!! we'll get to the gay eventually!! hold out with me y'all!!

She was already awake when her phone vibrated on her nightstand, screen lighting up the darkness of her room.

She didn’t pick it up, at first, instead curling in on herself and squeezing her eyes shut, pressing her face into her pillow and praying, like she did so often, for sleep to return to her. Passing out so quickly after the dinner had been a blessing, but she’d known it would only be a matter of time before the claws of insomnia sank into her brain, surfacing old haunts and ghosts that she couldn’t escape from.

Japan had managed to stave off the nightmares, if only because she’d passed out each night into dreamless sleep from sheer exhaustion after an entire day of exploring. It’d even almost been a relief yesterday when she almost overslept. Now that she was back home…

At least the jetlag excuse would work for a week, or two. By then, she’d be able to use the excuse of late night essays to explain the bags underneath her eyes, the tiredness that weighed down her shoulders.

Wrapping her comforter more tightly around herself, Corrin sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. Maybe if it was early enough she’d have some time to have some tea up on the rooftop before getting ready for class.

Picking up her phone, Corrin squinted at the time, glanced at the text notification, and then choked.

Shoving her phone up to her face, Corrin didn’t breathe as she read the text.

**Azura** : Good morning, Corrin! I understand you might still be sleeping, but I’d like to take you up on your offer of walking to the station together. If you would like, I can meet you at the station or at your house. Let me know what works best for you.

Corrin held her breath for so long she thought she’d pass out.

_ Shit. Right _ .

The events from last night sprang into her mind’s eye.

They’d exchanged numbers last night, as Azura had left. She had Azura’s number. Azura had her number. They had each other’s numbers. And now Azura had texted her. 

_ Would it be weird to answer this early?! No, shit, if she texted me that must mean she’s awake too. _

**Corrin:** if my house isn’t far from u, we can meet at my place! 8 sound ok? I have a 9am class

Corrin felt her soul astral project out of her body as Azura responded almost immediately.

**Azura:** I live next door, actually. I’m fine with 8.

_ Wait--what?! She lives next door? Like the apartments next door?! _

**Azura:** If I’ve woken you, I apologize. Please get some rest, if you can.

Corrin’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, trying to summon a response; Azura didn’t even have to be in the same room to make her speechless. 

**Corrin** : no no!! Ur good, i was awake anyway! See u soon!!

Throwing off her blanket, Corrin stood up, stretching her arms out above her. Azura’s text was one way to get her awake and alert. Turning on the lamp on her nightstand and blinking from the sudden brightness, Corrin threw open her closet, cracking her knuckles. Now she had time to get ready.

_ Can’t look like a slob today. Gotta look good. _

* * *

 

Azura raised her eyebrows as she saw the little speech bubble appear, showing Corrin was typing a response in return. She hadn’t expected her neighbor to be up at 5 AM, let alone anyone else in the city.

Leaning her head against the cool window of the sliding glass door in her room, she watched the sky beyond her balcony slowly brighten to a lighter shades of indigo, and she savored the last moments of the peaceful night as it faded to day. The city had so much noise during the day; the sun setting below the horizon seemed to be the only time when the colossal concrete beast settled in for its quiet slumber. At least, in this part of the city, anyway. Azura didn’t doubt elsewhere the night brought forth life that came awake only with the moon.

She read Corrin’s text, and then frowned. Corrin must still be exhausted from her trip to Japan. Azura had seen that much last evening. When she expressed concern, Corrin’s reply made Azura bite her lip.

She should’ve texted Corrin later. Maybe she did wake her up and Corrin was just being nice about it. 

Azura sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself focus on the cool glass pressing against her cheek. _ Corrin Loulan. _

Last night, after the dinner, Arete had eagerly asked her what she’d thought of Mikoto and Corrin.

“They seem very kind, Mother.”

“And?” Arete had asked, looking at Azura expectantly.

“...And?” Azura repeated back, raising an eyebrow as Arete opened the door to their apartment.

“What do you think of Corrin?” Something in her mother’s tone made Azura slightly guarded, and her response came out maybe a little too defensive.

“She’s nice.”

Arete glanced at her daughter, and Azura could see that her mother was searching for a response, in the way she pursed her lips with concern. 

Sighing, Azura continued, “She asked to go the station together, tomorrow. To class.”

Arete’s face immediately softened, and the relief in her voice was almost tangible. “That’s wonderful, honey. I’m glad. At least you know someone at school.”

Looking away and not meeting her mother’s eye, Azura reached up and grasped the pendant around her neck. “...Mother, you don’t need to hold my hand everywhere I go. I’m old enough to take care of myself. You don’t need to find friends for me.”

Arete stood there, unmoving, and didn’t answer for so long, that Azura chanced a glance at her after a minute and her felt her heart ache. Her mother’s face was so full of a kind of heavy sadness, the corners of her lips weighed down with a kind of grief that Azura had only seen once, when her and her mother had sat down so many months ago for a long-needed talk.

“I know, honey. I know.”

What she had left unsaid, Azura already knew. She quietly bid her mother goodnight, leaving her mother to her own thoughts, and isolating herself with her own.

Azura shook her head, trying to clear her mind; she focused again on the feeling of the cool window, clenching her fist as she tried to loosen the tightness in her chest. She had to think of something else.

Corrin. Corrin Loulan. 

She was sweet, honest. Most of all, thoughtful. Beautiful, too.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Azura vividly recalled when Corrin had rolled up her sleeves, and she’d seen the wiry muscles of Corrin’s upper arm stretch the fabric of her gray sweater. Her smile, too; sharp canines that gave her a toothy kind of grin, but she’d glown with a kind of light of her own, bright and friendly. 

It was definitely  _ not _ hard to look at Corrin, that much she could admit to herself. Chuckling to herself, Azura opened her eyes and tapped her head against the glass.

The color of the sky began to warm with shades of gold and orange as dawn rose above the skyline. She reached up and grasped her pendant, looking out at the new day.

She’d promised her mother. She had to try. For this new place, for her future, for making her own life better. 

And Corrin seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

 

Azura stood outside the door to the ramen shop at 8 o’clock sharp, adjusting her scarf with one hand as she knocked on the door with the other.

A slight pause, and then she heard Corrin’s muffled, “Coming!” from the other side.

The door opened a moment later, and Azura saw Corrin appear with a piece of toast in her mouth, one hand supporting a strap of her backpack hanging off her shoulder, the other holding another piece of toast.

“Heh,” Corrin said, grinning through her mouthful of bread as she offered the piece of toast in her hand to Azura. She wore something more presentable this time; a pair of ripped skinny blue jeans, black Converse, and a gray coat. “Goff u so toat!” 

“Um, that’s,” Azura started, unable to stop herself from smiling as she reached out and accepted Corrin’s gift. “Very nice of you, Corrin. Thank you.”  _ Corrin’s...really something. _

Freeing up Corrin’s hand, Corrin turned and closed the door before managing to take out the piece of toast in her own mouth.

“I just wasn’t sure if you had breakfast before, or, anything,” Corrin said. “Or if you like toast? If you don’t, I can find something el--”

“Toast is wonderful, Corrin,” Azura said, biting into her own toast.  _ It’s nice to be thought of. _

“R-right,” Corrin nodded, and she gestured down the street. “Off to the station, then?”

The two headed down the road, munching on their bread as they made their way off to the train station, passing by other morning pedestrians commuting their way to work. Corrin stopped by a slightly crowded cafe on the way there, waving through the glass in the window to a good-looking blonde man standing at the register, who gave a smile and nod in greeting. Beside him flitted about a girl with blue and pink hair, a whirlwind as she hurled about the coffee machines, throwing together drinks in a chaotic dance. Corrin made sure to wait for a moment before giving the girl a wave too, which she eagerly returned, almost spilling the cup in her hand.

As Corrin stepped away from the coffee shop window, she glanced at Azura’s questioning expression.

“Ah, that’s Peri,” Corrin said as the two went on with their trek. “She’s a bit...eccentric, but she makes incredible pastries.”

“I see.”

“That coffee shop is where I go to study a lot, and I worked there part time last summer, so it’s kind of a second home for me,” Corrin continued as she took another bite of her toast. “Xander -- the blonde guy -- is like a big brother to me. Maybe if you’re free later this week, I could show you the cafe?”

There it was again; that unmistakable kindness and thoughtfulness she wasn’t used to hearing. Azura wondered if Corrin was just this nice and friendly or if Arete had asked Mikoto to put Corrin up to this.

“I wouldn’t mind. It’d be nice to learn more about the city,” Azura said, finishing off the last of her toast and brushing off her hands.

They made it to the station after a few minutes, the two of them joining the waves of commuters squeezing themselves in the crowded train cars; Azura didn’t notice Corrin’s red face as they were crammed up against each other as the train started moving from the station, the two standing almost chest to chest, Azura’s eyes coming up to Corrin’s shoulder. 

Like yesterday, Azura glanced to the side of the train car, watching the city outside the window, glass and metal and the reflection of the sun blurring past. She recognized nothing, seeing only skyscrapers and buildings that had only ever been a fiction to her; things she saw in shows and movies, but never imagined she’d live in this part of the world. Her hand tightened on the handlebar. 

Maybe Corrin noticed, because her newfound friend said softly, “Hey, uh, Azura? I usually meet up with my friend Silas and we walk to uni together. Is that alright with you?”

Pulled out of her reverie, Azura took a second to respond. “That’s fine.”

“I just, don’t wanna overwhelm you with too much at once,” Corrin said in that same quiet tone. “The city can be a lot sometimes, even for me. If you ever want space, please. Let me know.”

Azura chuckled, dodging Corrin’s unasked question. “I’d be hard pressed to find space in here, huh.”

Corrin laughed as the train began to slow, reminded of the packed crowd of people around them. “Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

When they met up with Silas, he had a small, plastic tray of three cups of tea this time. He gave Corrin his usual hug in greeting, and then bowed and respectfully lowered his head when greeting Azura.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Lady Azura,” Silas said, offering her a cup of tea. “I am Silas. Please, take this gift of tea as a welcome present from myself.”

Corrin rolled her eyes, giving Silas a punch on his shoulder as she picked up her own tea. “Silas has this knight chivalry thing going on. You can ignore him, if you want.”

“ _ Hey! _ It’s called being  _ polite, _ Corrin,” Silas said indignantly. “I’m just doing what’s right!”

Nonetheless, Azura did a small curtsy of her own as she took the warm cup of tea. “An honor to meet you as well, Sir Silas.”

Corrin burst out laughing as Silas sputtered out his surprise, and Azura gratefully took a sip of her tea, listening to the two friends have their banter on the walk to uni. 

_ Corrin’s friends are just as thoughtful as she is... _

* * *

 

Azura said her farewell to the pair as she headed off to dance class, the other two heading off to their own classes; Corrin told her she’d send a text once she figured out lunch plans, and Silas had given her a respectful nod in farewell. Azura then went off on her own, pulling up her schedule on her phone. Morning dance class.

She was standing outside the dance studio and checking the building map on her phone when she met Laslow -- or, rather, Laslow came up to her.

“Hello there, miss. Might you be lost, milady?” 

When she glanced up, he seemed to do a double take, barely regaining his composure as she brushed past him.

“I’m alright, thank you,” Azura said, pushing open the doors.

“W-wait! A-are you Miss Azura, by any chance?”

Azura paused, already guarding herself from the inevitable question about Arete--

“I’m Corrin’s friend, Laslow!”

Azura turned fully then, taking a good look at the young man named Laslow; dark gray hair, accompanied by a youthful face, and he wore an indigo down jacket with gray jeans and black boots. She said nothing, for a moment, silently gauging just what kind of person Laslow was.

“I apologize for startling you, Azura,” Laslow said, giving a deep bow. “If it’s the modern dance class you’re going to, I could show you the way.” He moved towards the doors, keeping his distance -- a sign that Azura saw as respect -- and held the door open for her.

If he was a friend of Corrin’s, and if Silas was anyone to judge by, Laslow too must be someone of good nature; and her gut instinct agreed with her.

She couldn’t be cautious around every stranger she met.

“I would appreciate that. Thank you,” Azura said, and Laslow perked up a little as she stepped inside.

He waved his hand down a hallway and offered her a bright, cheerful smile. “Welcome, Azura. I hope you like it here.”

As the two headed to the studio, Laslow asking her polite questions along the way and answering her own questions in kind, she managed to learn a few things. First, they shared many dance classes together; Laslow too, was a performer, but focused in dance (he sheepishly admitted he couldn’t really sing). He constantly carried flowers with him -- no wonder the scent of lilies and roses followed him everywhere -- because his mother was a florist. Laslow told her more about how he started dancing, how his mother had taught him all she knew before an injury prevented her from going further. 

“I’m sorry, for that,” Azura said, and she meant it.

Laslow shrugged, a sad smile on his face. “It’s alright. I’m here to carry on her legacy.”

Azura thought of her mother, in that second, and she felt a moment of kinship with the son of an accomplished dancer.

Later on, during class, she realized that he carried flowers in an attempt to hit on almost every girl in the room; she was amused to find that of course, his attempts never worked. She learned, too, that Laslow had a friend in the theater department -- Odin, who was interested in dancers and singers to participate in his next stage performance.

“Auditions are, I think, next week?” Laslow said, stretching and reaching down to his toes. “I’ll be going, if you would like to go together.” He hastily added, after a look from Azura, “I’m not trying to hit on you! I’m just asking!”

She’d think about it, is what she told Laslow then. But it’d been a while since she’d beeon stage...She missed it, a little. And she would at least know Laslow at the auditions...It couldn’t hurt to try.

After class and she and Laslow were packing up their things, she got a text from Corrin about lunch at the falafel shop. Laslow offered to guide her there too, and the two headed out.

* * *

 

At lunch, Azura met Felicia, an English major with a slight stutter in her voice, but with a heart made of only pure intentions. She met Odin, and she understood now why Odin was in theater -- every sentence he uttered had an unnecessary dramatic flair, and he threw about gestures and poses as if every spot he stood on was its own stage, albeit with no audience. Quiet and sitting next to Corrin for most of the lunch, Azura observed the banter between the group of friends. Silas had a sharp kind of humor, despite his chivalrous intentions. Felicia was unendingly optimistic, supportive when the others grumbled about assignments. Laslow had a kind of sarcasm that brought eyerolls, but a wit that nonetheless complimented the rest of the group. Odin’s excessive flair brought on a light tone to any conversation, but his moments of seriousness were always taken into consideration.

Corrin, in the midst of it all, seemed to have a deep bond with each. With Felicia, Corrin had helped her and her sister get jobs at the cafe, helping pay their way through college. With Silas, they’d been childhood friends back from elementary school, yielding a bond that had lasted through time. With Odin and Laslow, high school had brought them together, with Mikoto befriending their mothers as well. 

When they all left to depart for their own separate afternoon classes, Corrin asked Azura if she wanted to head home together, since their class ended at the same time; of course, she agreed. As she walked away, one thing stuck to her mind; neither Corrin nor any of her friends had mentioned Arete, a sensation that was unfamiliar and strange, but not at all unappreciated. They’d welcomed her as one of their own, not as the child of a celebrity, but as another student attending uni.

It felt nice. Corrin. Her friends. It was nice to be around them.

* * *

 

As Corrin sat back in her seat during her Foreign Policy class, she glanced down at her phone at the buzzing group conversation.

**Odin:** She really IS the most prettiest girl in the world, isn’t she?! 

**Felicia:** She seems really nice too!!

**Laslow:** not gonna lie, she’s also an incredible dancer. You guys should have seen her during class

**Silas:** What, you didn’t hit on her then?

**Laslow:** Of course not, she’s way out of my league

**Laslow:** Besides, I think she’s into Corrin :P

Corrin choked, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

**Corrin:** Yeah right u guys, im just the first person she met

**Laslow:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Silas:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Odin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Felicia:** How do you guys make that emoji?? I can’t find that on my phone!!

**Silas:** Felicia after class I’ll show you lol

**Corrin:** For real tho, guys, thanks for being chill around her, dont want her to feel left out or anything

**Felicia:** I hope she feels welcome here!! She seemed really quiet at lunch

**Silas** : Yeah, let us know if she’s ok! 

**Corrin:** I think she’s just kinda like that but i’ll make sure!!

**Laslow:** :D

**Odin:** :D convince her to audition!!

She was just about to slide her phone back into her pocket when a text from her mother came up.

**Mom** : going out 2nite with arete!! Closing up early, make dinner 4 u and azura when u get home

Biting her lip, Corrin stared, wide-eyed at the screen. Another dinner with Azura. Just the two of them. 

_ Oh, boy. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHOH MY god this was so much to write LOL I'm trying really hard to keep up with weekly updates and I'm kind of missing it a little bit by a day or so, but thanks to everyone for reading!! And especially thank you to those who commented, they really keep me motivated to get this story out there ;-; !! i half-beta'd this as I was writing I'm hoping things are legible/understandable lol
> 
> thanks so much for supporting/reading/kudos'ing/commenting!! I really appreciate it!!

“And here we are,” Corrin said, stopping outside the familiar door to the ramen shop and pulling out her keys. “Anyway, I’m glad you had a good time today. If you ever need anything from my friends, let them know. They’re all good people, even though they can be a bit extra sometimes.”

As they stepped inside the shop and Corrin flicked on the lights, Azura pulled off her scarf and said, “You seem to attract good people.”

Despite waving a dismissive hand, Corrin’s sheepish grin gave her away. “Ah, not really, I...I just try and be a good person too.”

“Then allow me to thank you for dinner, again,” Azura said smoothly, setting her bag down but walking around Corrin to open the latch at the end of the counter. “But this time, please let me help.”

“You--sure,” Corrin said, unable to throw out the polite ‘you don’t have to’ before Azura shot her a look. “I was planning on making some salad and spaghetti, if you’re good with that?”

“Of course,” Azura said, taking off her coat and reaching a hand out to take Corrin’s.

Once they put away their coats, Azura noticed that Corrin wore a black, long-sleeved button-up underneath, and she stared -- just a little -- when Corrin rolled up the sleeves up past her elbow, revealing lean biceps that flexed as she bent over the sink to wash her hands. The collar too, unbuttoned, showing just a hint of collarbone--

“I can cut up the salad, and then I can help you with the sauce and everything else?” Corrin asked, stepping back from the sink and wiping her hands with a towel before reaching up and tying her hair up into a ponytail; Azura maybe took a beat too long to glance at Corrin’s bare neck, strands of silver gray trailing down it...

Darting her gaze back up to Corrin’s face, Azura said, “I can do that.”

Thank God years of performing allowed her minute, precision control over her expression.

They pulled together all the ingredients and Corrin got to work chopping up a head of romaine lettuce while Azura carefully stirred the mix of beef, tomatoes, and blend of garlic, onion, and spices in a pot on the stove. They stood side by side, their arms occasionally brushing; Azura glanced over and noticed Corrin’s calloused hands, strong and nimble as she easily broke off leaves from the head of lettuce.

“I would’ve offered to make you ramen, but my cooking’s not as good as my mom’s,” Corrin said, deftly cutting the leaves with a knife and tossing the pieces into a large bowl. “And, also, I’ve had enough ramen for a lifetime.”

“I sort of figured living in a ramen shop might make you averse to it, after a while,” Azura said, focusing back on the pot. “What kind of food do you do like?”

“Oh, geez,” Corrin said, pausing. “I like a lot. Well, for dinner food, I love surf and turf. You?”

Azura took a moment to think. “I’m open to anything, really. I enjoy sweets, desserts, quite a lot.”

“Like what kind?”

“Hm,” Azura said, pursing her lips. “I’ve always loved chocolate fondue. Especially with strawberries, they’re my favorite kind of fruit.”

“Man, that sounds really fucking good right now,” Corrin sighed, and she got to work chopping tomatoes. “I don’t have chocolate fondue, but I do have some strawberries and some blueberries in the fridge if you wanna have that after dinner.”

“I would greatly appreciate that,” Azura said, glancing at her friend and giving a small smile. “You have good taste. I wouldn’t mind having dinner again with you, sometime.”

Corrin looked at her, mouth open, then swore as she missed cutting a tomato on the board and instead cut her finger.

“ _ Corrin!” _ Azura immediately tossed the stirring spoon aside and grasped Corrin’s hand in both of hers; the cut wasn’t deep, but the blood dripped down her finger and onto Azura’s palms. “Oh, Corrin, are you alright--”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Corrin said, cheeks a brilliant red, but she didn’t pull her hand away, instead gesturing with her other hand into the backroom. “Here, there’s a first aid kit back there with some band-aids.”

Azura refused to allow Corrin to patch up the cut herself, and the two ended up standing by the sink, Corrin’s hand in her own as she dabbed at it with a small alcohol wipe.

Wincing, Corrin said, “Thanks.”

“It’s the least I can do. I apologize for distracting you,” Azura said quietly, and she used one hand and her teeth to rip open the thin paper wrapping around a band-aid. “I hope you’re alright.”

“I-I am,” Corrin stammered, and she swallowed before continuing, “I should’ve paid attention. It’s my bad.”

Azura didn’t respond, instead focused on delicately placing the band-aid around Corrin’s finger; she held onto Corrin’s hand for a moment longer, brow furrowed in concern. She glanced up in surprise when Corrin placed a hand over her own, her friend’s expression soft and gentle.

“Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, kind and sweet, and for the first time, in a long, long time, Azura felt a small piece of the walls she’d thrown up around herself and her own heart, crumble a little. The calloused, rough hands that held onto her own, seemed like such a far cry from the softhearted, considerate girl in front of her.

God. It’d been so long since she’d been close to anyone. Physically or emotionally. Though repeating to herself that taking chances would help her move forward, the hesitation and caution she still felt around a world that had been cold, distant, and altogether uninviting to her for most of her life remained still in the corners of her heart, lurking in the background of her every thought, whispering doubts in her mind.

Somehow...Corrin kept those thoughts at bay. Hesitations would melt away when she saw that toothy grin, that genuinely bright expression, that innocent honesty. It felt wrong to believe that Corrin could -- or even would -- harm or hurt.

Maybe it was too soon to think that, but her gut instinct stood resolute against doubt for her newfound friend.

But Azura noticed something else too, as they stood so close to each other, their faces just a hands-breadth apart; the exhaustion that lined the bags underneath Corrin’s eyes, the tension that stiffened her shoulders.

But before she could open her mouth, Corrin spoke first. “I also wanted to ask -- you seemed a bit quiet at lunch today. I mean, you just kinda seem like a quiet person? Like, not that that’s a bad thing! I was just wond--”

“No, I understand,” Azura said, sliding her hands from Corrin’s and sighing. “It...takes me time to get used to being around new people. Please, don’t worry about me.”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Corrin nodded, a little hesitant, but then perked up a little. “If it makes you feel better, my friends think you’re really cool.”

Tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear, Azura gave Corrin a wry smile before walking around her to get back to the pot of sauce on the stove. “That’s good to know. I’m glad I’m beautiful, funny, and cool, all at once.”

Throwing her hands up in exasperation but getting back to work on cutting up the rest of the vegetables for the salad, Corrin shook her head, but smiled all the same. “You’re gonna hold that against me forever, aren’t you.”

Echoing her friend, Azura replied, “If it makes you feel better, I think you’re beautiful too.”

This time, Corrin stopped cutting before turning to Azura, opening and closing her mouth for a few seconds before shaking her head again and leaning against the counter. “Okay...but am  _ I _ funny and cool, though?”

Azura laughed, then. A genuine laugh, one that she hadn’t experienced in some time, and she covered her mouth with her hand. “You’ll get there. Try and keep up with me.”

She giggled when Corrin started gently protesting, and Azura wondered then if the ease with which she bantered with her newfound friend was just something that Corrin brought out in everyone, or if she herself was just adapting and learning to better speak to others. Maybe a combination of both. 

What she did know, was that she liked Corrin. And Corrin seemed to like her too.

It was a good start.

* * *

 

Down the street, in the underground bar beneath the Nohr & Coffee cafe, two women sat at the bar, glass shots in their hands, tequila in both, and they clinked their drinks together in celebration of a new marriage.

Setting her glass shot back down on the countertop, Arete pressed two fingers to her brow, breathing deeply as the soft burn of alcohol shot down the center of her chest. “God, that’s nice.”

Mikoto chuckled. “Thanks for treating me. You should know I’m going to take full advantage of that offer.”

Waving a hand, Arete smiled. “Anything for you, Mikoto. It’s been years since we’ve gotten to do something like this.”

“Then let’s try another round,” Mikoto said, and she waved a hand at a gorgeous young woman with luscious lavender hair standing at the end of the bar, cleaning empty glasses. “Camilla, could you get us another two shots?”

“Of course, Ms. Loulan,” Camilla bowed her head respectfully, walking towards them in two strides before smoothly taking each of their glasses and pouring another shot.

“I hope you and your family are doing well, Camilla. It’s good to see you,” Mikoto said as Camilla slid them their glasses.

“They are, and it’s good to see you as well, ma’am,” Camilla replied, and she gave a small bow to Arete. “An even greater honor to have you at our establishment, Ms. Valliete.”

“Oh, you flatter me, honey,” Arete said, and she leaned forward on the countertop. “I saw that you have open mic nights on occasion?”

Camilla straightened up in surprise, eyes going wide. “Yes, ma’am. We would absolutely love it if you came to sing, if you’re open to that.”

Arete smiled, and picked up her shot glass. “I’ll get in touch with you, honey. I love the place you have here. Absolutely my kind of place, love the leather seats and dark wood furnishings.”

Thankfully, on this weekday night, the bar was relatively empty; aside from the three of them, a lone business woman sat at the end of bar, eyes on the TV running the local news station. The stools that Mikoto and Arete sat on were of a polished wooden frame, black leather seats on top; the booths, much like the booths above in the cafe, were too made of black leather and dark wood. Behind Camilla, the entire stretch of wall was lined with shelves of all kinds of drinks, a rainbow of bottles and liquids in all shapes and sizes. In the corner of the room was the small, metal winding staircase that led to the first floor, and in the center of the room between the bar and the booths along the wall, a swath of open space remained clear for the nights when the bar turned to club.

What caught Arete’s eye was in the back corner of the bar, where a stage stood raised just a few inches off the ground; a basic set of sound equipment stood to the side, while a grand black piano took the center of it, where a set of stage lights shone a soft white spotlight on its polished surface.

“Now you flatter  _ me _ , Ms. Valliete,” Camilla said, before bowing again. “If there’s anything else you both require, please, feel free to call for me.” She strode back down to the end of the bar, busying herself with cleaning the rest of the glasses.

“The Krakenburgs are an incredible family,” Mikoto said, raising her shot glass to her lips. “If there’s anything you need, Arete, please, let Xander or Camilla know and they’ll get it. They helped me a great deal with taking care of Corrin when I moved here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Arete said, downing her own shot and wincing a little as the fire went down her throat.

“But now,” Mikoto said, setting her glass down and looking Arete in the eye. “Tell me -- what’s the real reason you moved here? And don’t say, just for Azura’s scholarship. I know you, Arete.”

Pressing two fingers to her brow again and leaning an elbow on the countertop, Arete sighed. “It may have been years since we’ve seen each other, but you still catch onto things as easily as a hawk plucks a fish out of water.”

Mikoto laughed, a light and mirthful sound. “No, it’s just easy for me to read people. For you, it’s even easier since I’ve known you for so long.”

“Then I’m glad we’re together again. And neighbors, no less. Thank you, again. For telling me about that apartment opening -- it’s a lovely, beautiful place.”

“You’re welcome, but really, Arete, don’t dodge my question.”

That was one thing about Mikoto that Arete had a begrudging admiration for; her sharp sense in figuring out people, in always peering through to the truth.

“Right.” Arete breathed deeply, preparing herself for what she’d wanted to tell Mikoto since yesterday. “You’re right. It wasn’t just for Azura’s scholarship, but it  _ was _ for her.”

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. “For Azura? Did she want to move to the city? I find that a bit hard to believe.”

“No, no,” Arete said. “I…” She trailed off, unsure of where to begin. “Mikoto, there’s so much to this.”

“I’m here all night, Arete,” Mikoto said gently. “Lemme try and help you, and get another round.”

Camilla came by and refilled their glasses; the next shot went down a bit easier, and Arete gathered her thoughts together. “I want to say this all started at the beginning, when she was born.”

Mikoto nodded, waiting for her best friend to go on.

“You remember all the news outlets and tabloids, right? Anytime I so much as took a step outside the house, Azura and I would be swarmed with cameras and microphones,” Arete said, shutting her eyes tight and reliving a time of chaos. “They all wanted to look at her, see her.”

Opening her eyes and glancing down at her empty shot glass, Arete continued, “Her father, bless him, did his best to shield her but a child of fame can never escape the spotlight, no matter how far they go.” A deep kind of sadness settled into her voice, and Arete felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders. “And then you remember when he...passed away.”

Mikoto nodded again, and she reached out and gave a comforting rub to Arete’s arm. “Take your time.”

Shuddering, Arete tapped her glass on the counter, lips thin as she recalled distant memories. “She was so young, Mikoto. She barely remembers anything of him. But I think she remembers the paparazzi, which is even worse when you think about it.”

“A child of fame,” Mikoto echoed quietly. “I remember the media was all over you. Asking you what’d you do now, what Azura was doing.”

“Right, and you remember what happened next,” Arete said, turning to her friend fully, expression somber. 

“You packed up everything and moved out to the countryside,” Mikoto said. “Even then, I thought the media would still follow you out there.”

“Yeah,” Arete said, bitter. “I say I’m retired and to leave my daughter and me alone and what do they do? They follow me like bloodhounds released on a hunt.” She laughed then, a hard and cold outburst of amusement. “I remember when your husband chased them all off with his lawnmower, shouting at them to get off his lawn.”

Mikoto chuckled, but the sound comes out with a bit of sadness too. “Right, you only visited once with Azura. I understand why you didn’t come by more often.”

“I  _ hated _ that it took so long for the paparazzi to leave me alone,” Arete said, clenching her hand around her shot glass. “I wish I could’ve come by more to see you. If it weren’t for them--”

“I know, Arete. I appreciate the thought, though.” Mikoto smiled, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Besides, that’s around the time...he started getting sick, anyway,” she finished quietly. 

They have a moment of silence, both staring at their empty glasses. The air felt hollow, before Mikoto cleared her throat.

“Remember how well Azura and Corrin got along, though?”

That brought a laugh out from Arete, and the mood lightened a bit. “God, yes. They were so cute. Corrin was such a sweetie, giving all her toys to Azura. Even as babies, they got along well.”

“And then when you had to leave, Corrin cried for an hour,” Mikoto said, smiling softly. “I doubt they remember that at all, but if yesterday was anything, they still do seem to get along.”

Remembering the dinner before, Arete straightened up on her stool. “That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Getting back to your original question, the reason we moved out here was because...Mikoto, I’m going to be honest here.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“I don’t think Azura was making friends,” Arete said bluntly, and her chest tightened a little. “I...I think me being her mother...I wonder if the kids at school bullied her for it, or something. She never invited anyone home, I never saw her go out with friends, it just…!” Swallowing back her frustration, Arete looked Mikoto in the eye.

“I asked all her instructors, you know, at the academy. If the students were treating her differently, or, anything,” Arete said, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. “I was always afraid. That somehow, even after the paparazzi left, my fame would get to her too.”

Mikoto caught on quickly. “So you think the reason Azura never brought home friends was because of you?”

“In a way, yes,” Arete said, turning her gaze to a dark whirl in the wooden countertop. “I mean, we spent a lot of time together, of course. I taught her everything I know, and from what I know, she loves performing.” Biting her lip, Arete took a moment to pull together the words she was looking for. “But...it felt like it was  _ just _ me. Whenever she did go out, I’d see her head out to the lake or to the forest. But always on her own.”

Leaning her head on her hand and her elbow on the counter, Mikoto pursed her lips. “You thought she was lonely.”

“Exactly. Anytime I tried to bring it up, like, hell, Mikoto, I didn’t care who she brought home as long as she brought  _ somebody _ home,” Arete said, brow furrowed. “It could’ve been a ten foot tall dragon for all I care, but anytime I tried to ask Azura about it she’d...shy away. It’s one of the few times I felt like I couldn’t get to her, be there for her as I should be as her mother.”

Mikoto closed her eyes for a second, processing everything her best friend was saying. “So were you the one who asked her to apply for the scholarship to the city uni?”

“In a nutshell, yes,” Arete replied, and she pressed two fingers back onto her brow. “I had no doubt she’d be accepted. The doubt I did have was about whether or not she’d actually take it.”

“Well, you both are here now,” Mikoto said pointedly. “How’d you convince her?”

“I’m hoping it really was me ‘convincing’ her and not forcing her,” Arete sighed, using a finger to mime the air quotes. “We ended up having a long talk. A big one. Everything laid out on the table.”

“...And? A good or a bad talk?” Mikoto asked after a few seconds of silence from Arete.

“You could say  _ good _ in that she agreed to moving,” Arete said, and she met Mikoto’s gaze. “ _ Bad _ in that I felt like she still wasn’t telling me the truth. But I think I did get through to her, that day. Azura even admitted to me that she knew that the academy could only get her so far.”

“What do you mean, the truth though?”

“I felt as though,” Arete’s face scrunched up as she tried to put her thoughts together in a coherent train. “As though she wouldn’t admit to me why she didn’t have friends.”

“Hold there. Let’s take a break for a second,” Mikoto said, and she gestured for Camilla to refill their glasses. Once that was done, and they’d both taken their shot, Arete took a deep breath, inhaling deeply through her nose.

“I  _ really _ needed that, thanks.”

“I’m your best friend, Arete. I’m here for you, even though you’re paying the tab,” Mikoto said wryly, putting down her glass and reaching behind her to tighten her ponytail. “But to get back to things, what are you most concerned about for your daughter?”

Arete opened her mouth, and then closed it. “That’s...a good question. A lot of things.”

“Try and narrow it down,” Mikoto said, tracing the rim of her shot glass with one finger.

“I’m...hoping she makes friends,” Arete started slowly. “I’m also...hoping she’ll open up to me, in her own time. Don’t get me wrong, I love her dearly, Mikoto, and I know she loves me too, or else she wouldn’t have gone all the way out here.”

“Of course,” Mikoto said, but she sighed before continuing, “Arete, with all the new things that’s probably happening to your daughter right now, it might be some time until she’s close to you again. Let her have her space, and I believe in time, she’ll come to you. Be there for her as you always have been.”

“God, am I trying,” Arete said under her breath.

“In the meantime, knowing  _ my _ own daughter,” Mikoto said, gesturing again for Camilla to come by. “Trust me, I’m sure Corrin and Azura will get along fine.”

“I sure hope so,” Arete said, thanking Camilla as she filled up their glasses. “And I’ve got to say, Mikoto, you’ve raised Corrin wonderfully. She’s beautiful and kind, just like you.”

“Oh, goodness,” Mikoto laughed, lifting her glass to her lips. “Despite everything, I can say the same for you and Azura. Your daughter’s incredibly accomplished and very sweet.”

“Ah, we’re at that point in our conversation when we’re going to start bragging about our kids, right?” Arete grinned, and their night went on a lighter note, the two women sharing fond stories of their children, recalling better days and as they clinked glasses, wishing and hoping for better futures.

* * *

 

When Arete and Mikoto returned to the ramen shop later that night, they found Azura and Corrin sitting next to each other by the counter, sharing a small bowl of strawberries.

Figuring that it was her cue to leave with her mother, Azura gathered her things, and Corrin and Mikoto helped see the Vallietes out; as Azura took a step outside, however, Corrin gathered her courage.

“Um, is it alright if I hug you goodbye?” Corrin asked, wondering if she was overstepping the lines of their budding friendship; the entire night had gone so well, she’d only tripped up on her words a few times, managed not to look like a dumbass, and they’d spoken about so many things and bonded over favorite books, shows…

Azura turned in surprise, but she smiled all the same. “Goodbye, Corrin,” she said softly, reaching out -- and Corrin gave her a brief, gentle hug.

Arete and Mikoto shared a brief look as the two pulled away from each other, and Corrin said tentatively, “See you tomorrow morning?”

Azura nodded, and as the door closed behind the Vallietes, Corrin turned to see her mother looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Corrin asked, a little bit too defensive.

“Did you and Azura have a good dinner tonight?” Mikoto asked, the hint of a smile on her lips as she walked behind the counter.

“Yeah, we did,” Corrin said, helping her mother shut off the lights in the shop. “Gosh, Mom, she’s so cool.”

Her mother laughed as the two of them headed up the stairs in the backroom, walking into their small living room. “Well, I’m glad that you two had a good time. Be good to her, okay, sweetie?”

“I will, Mom,” Corrin said, catching onto the barest hint of a serious tone to her mother’s query.

“Alright, get to bed, you,” Mikoto said affectionately, giving Corrin a kiss on the head. “Don’t forget you have martial arts practice tomorrow after class. Sumeragi’s expecting you.”

“I know, I know,” Corrin called to her mom as she headed up the last flight of stairs up to her room. “G’night, Mom.”

“Good night, sweetie.”

And, as fate would have it, it really had been a good night -- for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked a little bit of the backstory I'm trying to drop in, and I'm trying to get more practice in dialogue/minimal body language...I'm hoping this wasn't too much of an info dump kind of chapter for you guys ;-; !!
> 
> wE'RE GETTING TO THE GAY EVENTUALLY I PROMISE!! EVENTUALLY...!!  
> again thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh ok I'm actually going to a convention this weekend and won't be able to post on the weekend so here's the 'first half' of the next chapter lol!! i'd rather post this now than make u guys wait forever b/c i'm probably not gonna write at all this weekend or even next week b/c of work deadlines lol
> 
> or if you guys would prefer longer chapters but over longer periods of time?? if you have a preference lmk lol i'm hoping the speed at which i'm writing isn't making the quality of my writing deteriorate ://
> 
> thanks so much for reading y'all!!! i really appreciate it!! and thanks so much for the kind comments ahh they MAKE ME STRONG to see this AU through lmao

Azura glanced down at Corrin’s text, re-reading the directions to the Shirasagi dojo, before checking the street sign above the street lamp above her.

At lunch that afternoon, Corrin had asked her if she’d be willing to do an impromptu tour of the nightlife of the city with her and Felicia, with Felicia mentioning that her cousin Jakob could get them into the Rainbow Tower, and even a trip to the observation deck all the way at the top.

That had intrigued her, definitely. She’d never been in a tower or a skyscraper, let alone one of the tallest structures in the world.

Felicia had happily clapped her hands, and she’d told Azura and Corrin to text her and meet her on the main street below the tower whenever Corrin was done with her martial arts practice.

Martial arts -- Azura understood then Corrin’s lean, wiry figure, the calloused hands, but she found it hard to imagine someone as gentle and sweet as Corrin actually _fighting_ someone in hand to hand combat. Then again. She’d only known known for two days.

Corrin offered to guide her to the tower, if she’d meet up with her at the dojo after practice.

A few hours later, and Azura found herself walking down a street still busy with commuters returning home, students on bikes speeding to their next destination; a never ending stream of people. She wondered, as she glanced up at apartment buildings towering several floors into the fading, indigo sky, how people who lived directly in the middle of all this hustle and bustle found peace or solace. So used to hearing the chirping of crickets, the rustle of trees, and the familiar old creak of that last staircase step, the chaotic jumble of noise of the central part of city was…

Now she wondered how long it’d take her to get used to it. Or, even, the seemingly endless things to do. Corrin had told her so much yesterday, of hangouts that she frequented with her own friends, of scenic spots that were perfect for sightseeing and photoshoots, of all the niche, in-the-wall restaurants like her mother’s ramen shop that provided the best kind of food in the city.

She turned a corner, and found herself looking at a building whose front was simply a stretch of glass windows, the front door at the end; she peered inside, and caught herself holding her breath when she saw Corrin.

Corrin, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and pair of black shorts, her hair tied up in a ponytail, wielding a wooden practice sword and facing a young woman with brilliant red hair, wearing similar garb but in white, holding a wooden staff. Azura tensed a little as she saw Corrin dart forward, wooden sword swinging, only to meet the center of the woman’s staff--

Just then, the front door opened, and Azura tore her gaze away for just a second to see a small girl with pink hair hesitantly pushing the door open farther and shyly looking at her.

“U-um, e-excuse me, a-are you Miss Azura?” she asked, voice small. “C-Corrin told me you were c-coming.”

“I am,” Azura said, breathless.

“O-oh! Okay,” the girl said, relieved. “She’s sparring r-right now with my big sister, but s-she wanted me to tell you y-you could come in when you got here.”

The girl held the door open for her as Azura took a step inside the dojo; the left and right walls in the large, open space were lined with mirrors, and the back wall displayed an impressive array of weaponry, some wooden, some steel. Some shelves on the back wall displayed an array of trophies and plaques, a number of awards of excellence in martial arts. To the right of the room stood a massive, hulking man with a wild mane of black hair and a pointed black goatee, dressed in a white keikogi, arms crossed and focused on the fight in the middle of the room.

He glanced at her when she came in, and relaxed his expression just slightly enough to give her a small smile and nod of acknowledgement before turning his gaze back to Corrin and her opponent. Neither Corrin nor the woman with red hair spared her any attention as the door closed behind her, too focused on their swings and jabs and the delicate dance of combat footwork.

The young girl tugged at Azura’s coat sleeve, and when Azura glanced at her, she stammered, “I-I’m Sakura, I’m Corrin’s little sister. I-it’s n-nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Please, Azura is fine,” Azura said kindly, and Sakura gave her a small, though hesitant, smile. “Is there a place we both can sit to...watch? If we’re allowed?”

Nodding, Sakura guided Azura to a small bench near the front door, and Azura glanced down at a number of colored, square, paper sheets, and next to the pile sat a single, origami crane on the bench. She saw Sakura carefully pick the crane up, delicate and fragile in her small hands as she sat down, and Azura’s heart softened.

“Did you make that, Sakura? It’s beautiful,” Azura said, sitting down on the other side of the pile of sheets.

“I-I did! Do you know how to m-make one, too?” Sakura asked, looking up at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

“I do, it’s a beautiful art,” Azura said, and she glanced up in time to see Corrin parrying a swing of the red woman’s staff. “If you’d like, I could show you how to make a lily flower.”

“W-wow! I’d love that,” Sakura said, blushing, and Azura handed her a pink piece of paper before picking up a white piece of paper for herself.

As she carefully pointed out the folds and showed Sakura the steps, Azura asked, “Sakura, what exactly is Corrin and…?”

“O-oh, that’s Hinoka, my big--or, bigger sister,” Sakura said, brow furrowed as she followed Azura’s adept movements. “The goal is to try and hit your opponent once with your weapon. N-not very hard,” she added at Azura’s alarmed look. “Whoever h-hits their opponent three times wins the round. I-It’s contact-based.”

Right at that moment, Hinoka dipped down into a low crouch, and her staff whipped through the air; Corrin, unable to dodge in time, was knocked off her feet as Hinoka’s staff slammed into the back of her knees, tumbling her onto her back and onto the soft mats that covered the floor.

“ _Two, one, to Hinoka!_ ” boomed the man standing to the side, and he nodded approvingly at Hinoka, who smiled.

“C’mon, lil sis, you can do better than that,” she said, grinning and holding out a hand to help Corrin up; she gratefully accepted, getting onto her feet and wiping her forehead with her forearm.

“Just watch me, Hinoka, I’ll win,” Corrin said, panting, and she looked over at Azura and gave her a wave and grin. Azura returned a small wave of her own, before Hinoka clapped Corrin on the back.

“Alright, sis, let’s try again.”

As Azura pointed out a more complex fold of the paper, she asked quietly to Sakura as Corrin and Hinoka got back into starting positions, “Is the man the master of this dojo?”

“R-right! He’s my dad,” Sakura said, staring hard at how Azura held down her piece of paper. “Sometimes Hinoka or my big brother, Ryoma teach too, but Ryoma’s out tonight with my brother, Takumi.”

As Sakura busied herself with trying to complete another fold, Azura chanced a look at the man standing stockstill at the side of the fighting space; he held an intimidating air, his massive form and ferocious-looking plume of black hair giving him a strict and imposing presence. But from what Corrin had told her of her soon-to-be stepfather was that Sumeragi Shirasagi was a man of great kindness and he possessed an even bigger heart for his students and most especially, his family.

“You could say he’s like, a giant cuddly bear,” Corrin had laughed the night before. “Big, but he won’t bite unless you really piss him off.”

“L-like this, Azura?” Sakura asked, pulling Azura to the present and she looked down at Sakura’s careful, precise folds. _She’s so cute._

“That’s perfect, Sakura,” Azura said. “And now, to finish it off, you just have to…”

Half paying attention to Sakura turning her paper this way and that to finish the last creases, Azura watched out of the corner of her eye as Corrin and Hinoka exchanged a flurry of blows, the sound of wood on wood colliding loudly in the space of the dojo. Anytime Corrin seemed to be close to making a hit, Hinoka would deftly dodge it, swinging her staff around to put space between the two again. Likewise, Corrin’s wooden blade would knock away Hinoka’s staff anytime it came too close, and Azura saw, as the two stepped around each other, feigning and swinging, a kind of dance not unsimilar to what she’d seen before…

And if she focused on Corrin, she saw a fierceness as she swung her blade, a kind of determination that made her understand her friend just a little bit more. She may be sweet, but Azura didn’t doubt for a second as she saw Hinoka wince and falter slightly as Corrin landed a strong blow on her staff, that Corrin could be, and would be if necessary, a challenging fighter and intimidating opponent. The way her brow furrowed as she darted back to avoid Hinoka’s counterswing, the whiteness of her knuckles showing as she gripped her sword to launch another swing, the deep red in her eyes seemingly a little bit brighter, burning with an intensity as she deftly danced around Hinoka...

Turning her focus back to Sakura and remembering to breathe, Azura gently helped her create one more crease, before saying, “And you’re just about done, Sakura.”

As Sakura gently curved the paper leaves of her origami lily using her finger, her entire face lit up with a bright joy, and she looked up at Azura with a pure kind of happiness that warmed Azura’s heart. “Azura, it’s so beautiful! I did it! C-Corrin really was right about you.”

“Oh?” That piqued Azura’s interest, and she carefully held her own white lily in her hand as she asked, “And what did Corrin say about me?”

“She said that you were really pretty and,” Sakura said, cheeks red as she cupped her prized, pink lily in her hands, “That you were really really nice.”

Azura chuckled. _I’m pretty, funny, cool, and nice._ _Corrin must not have a single mean bone in her entire body._

Just then, they both heard a sharp _smack_ and Azura looked up to see Hinoka’s staff meeting Corrin’s back, with Sumeragi bursting out into a booming good-natured laughter as Corrin let out a groan of defeat.

“Three, one, to Hinoka,” he said, and he stepped forward to clap the two young women on the shoulders. “Well fought, both of you. Corrin, you’ll best Hinoka one day. Practice makes perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Corrin grumbled, shoulders slumped, but Hinoka threw an arm around her, grinning cheerfully.

“Don’t worry, sis, you’ll get there,” she said, and then she leaned in closer so only Corrin could hear her whisper, “Make sure to keep your eye on the opponent, next time.”

Blushing furiously, Corrin sputtered, “I--It’s--”

Bursting out into laughter, Hinoka patted Corrin on the back, only for Corrin to shoot back, “I’ll do that as soon as you ask Camilla out.”

Now it was Hinoka’s turn to go beet red, almost the same color as her brilliant hair. “Th-that’s--you can’t just--”

“ _Alright, alright_ , cut it out you two,” Sumeragi said amiably. “Let’s greet our guest, as good hosts.”

Azura took that moment to stand up, carefully putting away her lily in her pocket for later. She gave a polite bow as the three of them walked towards the bench, and Sakura ran up to Sumeragi, holding up her own origami lily.

“Father, look! It’s for you,” she said, and Sumeragi bent down, his massive form almost overshadowing Sakura’s tiny frame as she gently placed the pink lily in his wild mane of hair.

“Thank you, Sakura,” he said, and Azura saw in his soft expression and gentle voice exactly what Corrin had told her; his wild appearance was only a contrast to his loving and kind heart. Sumeragi cleared his throat then, straightening up and facing Azura before giving her a bow.

“Miss Azura, I am Sumeragi,” he said, his voice deep and rumbling. “Any friend of Corrin’s is a friend of my family’s. Should you ever need anything, please, know that you are welcome here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Shirasagi,” Azura replied politely. “I’m honored to meet you and your family, sir.”

Sumeragi turned to Corrin and said, “Alright, you. Stretch and clean up and don’t make this kind lady wait for you any longer.” He then nodded at Sakura and added, “And you, young lady, let’s go get started on your homework.” Turning his gaze onto Azura, he said, “Miss Azura. Please feel free to ask Hinoka for anything you might need, as I must take my leave as well.”

He bowed again, and Azura bowed back. Sakura came back to the bench to gather up her things, and she paused to give Azura her crane.

“Thank you, for teaching me,” she said, and Azura smiled kindly at her as Sakura gently placed the crane in her palm. “It was really nice to meet you, Miss Azura.”

Corrin then said to her, “I’ll be out in like, fifteen minutes, promise.” Azura nodded in response as she delicately pocketed Sakura’s crane; she watched as Sakura skipped to Corrin’s side and the three of them walked towards the back of the room, where Sumeragi and Sakura exited through a door.

Azura couldn’t help but notice Corrin’s back as she walked away, the rippling muscles around her shoulders as she strode forward, her toned and lean frame reflected in the mirrors on the walls; if her arms had been anything to look at, Azura managed to see Corrin’s abs, and she could see, when Corrin flexed as she did a series of arm and leg stretches,  just the barest hint of the outline of a six pack.

Azura had a good look at _everything_ , and the black sports bra and black shorts left little to the imagination as she saw Corrin twist and reach, this way and that.

She bit her lip, watching as Corrin shook her head as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

Just then, Azura heard a cough, and she felt her face heat up as she looked to her right.

Hinoka, standing there, holding a water bottle. Slowly, ever so slowly, raising it to her lips as a wide grin spread across her face.

“So,” Hinoka said, with that wicked grin and raised eyebrows.

“Um,” Azura said, voice an octave higher than usual. “I--”

Hinoka burst out laughing, chortling and bending over, slapping a hand on her knee. When she straightened up, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, she pat Azura on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell her,” Hinoka said, still chuckling, and she sat down on the bench. “Anyway, I’m Hinoka, it’s nice to meet you, Azura.”

“I, it’s--it’s nice to meet you as well, Hinoka,” Azura said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“So, how do you know Corrin?” Hinoka asked, taking another swig from her water bottle.

“We’re neighbors, classmates,” Azura said, taking a seat next to Hinoka and smoothing out the wrinkles in her coat. “My mother is friends with Mikoto.”

“Oh, really?” Hinoka said, surprised. “Have you tried Mikoto’s ramen yet?”

“I have,” Azura said, and she thought of how different her week would be going if she’d chosen to stay inside rather than go out to dinner with her mother to meet the Loulans. “It was wonderful.”

“Ah, yeah, Mikoto’s ramen really brings people together,” Hinoka said, and Azura felt her face flush, wondering if she was hearing a double meaning in Hinoka’s statement. “It’s how my dad met Mikoto, anyway. We won a tournament and he took the fam out to dinner at Mikoto’s.”

“Corrin told me your father and her mother were getting married.”

“Yup!” Hinoka said, and she brightened up. “We’ve known Corrin for four years now, teaching her for three, and now we finally get to say she’s a part of the family.” She puffed out her chest with pride as she said, “That trophy on the bottom shelf, over there? Corrin won that one. Her first one, we were all so proud…”

The fondness with which Hinoka spoke of Corrin and the rest of her family members as she described her life at the dojo made Azura acutely aware of something that became ever more present the more she knew Corrin; every person Corrin knew was of good heart, each bearing a strength and positivity she was unfamiliar with. Not unwanted, of course. She found herself enjoying Hinoka’s company as the elder sister took the time to answer her questions about Corrin and her life, albeit with a knowing grin that made Azura’s cheeks pink.

She learned that Sumeragi had frequented Mikoto’s ramen shop so many times, he’d eventually asked if he could offer Corrin martial arts lessons in exchange for ramen; Mikoto, ever the one to seize opportunity, relayed the offer to Corrin -- who, in turn, saw no reason as to why not. Her bond with the Shirasagis only deepened, and in time, Sumeragi became close to Mikoto as well. Azura also learned that Corrin was terrible at archery -- which was something Takumi and Sakura excelled at, as she saw a number of archery awards too -- and she learned that Corrin chose to wield the sword, inspired by Sumeragi and Ryoma.

She felt like that fit Corrin, thinking back to her fighting style, lithe and fluid; a sword that cuts the darkness, a bright flame that glowed with a fierceness and determination that never burnt out.

Soon enough, Corrin came back out, wearing a snapback, a black leather jacket with a form-fitting gray thermal sweater underneath, a ripped pair of black jeans, and her signature black Converse, and the two bid farewell to Hinoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who played Warriors, I imagined Corrin to be wearing what she's wearing when her armor breaks in Warriors lmao...and same for Hinoka I KNOW IT'S IMPRACTICAL A REAL DOJO WOULD NEVER HAVE THEIR STUDENTS FIGHT UNPROTECTED LIKE THAT but for...gay sake, i'm gonna bend reality a little more lmao but if you've seen that scene in PacRim where they fight with their staffs, that's what I was imagining here
> 
> thanks again for reading!!! hopefully next week i'll be able to post again


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP THIS GOT WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED LOL at least i managed to post this week thank goodness
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who's commented ;-; it brings me so much joy to hear that you all love this fic as much as I do and that you all look forward to updates b/c damn do I look forward to them too lmao (but really it means so much to me!!! it really keeps me going thank you so much you guys ;-; !! )
> 
> ALSO TO THE PERSON WHO ASKED ME WHAT CITY THIS AU HAPPENS IN: I was waiting to get called out on this b/c I've kept it so vague but I honestly...HAVE NO NAME FOR THIS CITY LOL it's just a mash-up of all the cities I've visited and loved, like Tokyo/Osaka/NYC/San Francisco...now you know why there's no name for this city LOL I just personally HATE introducing original names/OCs anywhere with identifiable characteristics b/c I really want this world to be _their_ world...I don't like injecting my own things into it if you catch my drift lol
> 
> i might go back to earlier chapters and re-edit a bit b/c i realized i fucked up some details lmao i'll try and tell you guys when i do lol
> 
> thanks again for reading/kudos'ing/commenting!!! (apologies for any typos here and there...i wrote some of this on a plane...lol...)

They took a train to get to the main street, the bustling center hub of the city; Corrin hovered close to Azura, instinctively trying to shield her from the packed crowds hustling through the underground station.

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you this is like, tourist central,” Corrin said, hastily dodging a group of teenagers booking it through the station; Azura quickly sidestepped them, almost pressing against Corrin’s back as the two stood close to a wall.

“It’s this busy, even on weekdays?” Azura asked, incredulous.

Corrin grinned and gestured for Azura to follow her through a clear path that cut through the crowd. “You do know that this is the city that never sleeps?”

Rolling her eyes, Azura followed Corrin up the steps and into the street, only to meet an unending current of people flowing up and down the sidewalk; above them, massive TV screens lined the buildings, bright and brilliant amidst the city’s lights, flashing ads and announcements in an infinite loop. Cars of all shapes and sizes honked and revved and clogged the streets, pausing as packs of pedestrians crossed the road.

“Hey, stay close if you can,” Corrin said, offering out her arm. “I know you can take care of yourself,” she added quickly at Azura’s questioning look. “But, um, it’d…make me feel better if I know you won’t get sucked into this black hole of people.” She swallowed, unsure of how to interpret Azura’s expression; all she could tell was that Azura was thinking, that stoic face a closed book.

“Sure,” Azura said after a moment, and she reached out with her left hand, carefully holding onto Corrin’s right arm, her delicate fingers surprisingly firm around the sleeve of Corrin’s leather jacket. “If it makes you feel at ease.”

Corrin wondered if she imagined the slight pink on Azura’s cheeks, but she guessed that it was, in all likelihood, just the glow of the giant red Coca Cola sign above them. “Thanks, uh, so the tower’s over there,” she turned and pointed at the luminous, rainbow-lit tower rising above a set of skyscrapers a few blocks away. “I was thinking I could show you some of the good street food vendors I know, and get dinner on the way? I texted Felicia, she’ll meet us at the tower.”

Azura nodded, and the two set off down the main street, a wide road lined on both sides with tall, multifloor buildings with colorful fronts. Corrin took the time to point out the more interesting ones; a white, ten floor tower that housed and sold nothing but electronics, a techie’s dream; a blue and red five floor arcade, filled with all manners of video games and frequented often by Corrin’s gang; and of course, the world famous, largest  _ Forever Emblem _ clothing department store took up almost an entire block by itself.

Along the way, a myriad of scents and smells wafted through the air, borne from the number of food vendors lined along the streets, some in food trucks, some in tiny alcoves tucked in between massive storefronts, a secret hideaway from the mainstream flow.

The pair ended up ordering from a friendly woman making beautiful crepes; she recognized Corrin from previous visits, and as Azura perused the menu hanging in front of the woman’s food truck, the woman made small talk.

“So, the usual meat lover’s crepe for ya, kid?”

“Hell yeah. I’m covering whatever she wants too,” Corrin said, handing the woman a bill; the woman only gave her a wide grin and a wink in return.

“On a date, huh?” The woman whispered, leaning in so only Corrin could hear. “I gotcha, I gotcha. Gorgeous catch, by the way.”

Corrin felt her face heat up. “N-no, it’s--”

“Could I have the strawberry crepe, ma’am?” Azura asked then, completely oblivious to Corrin’s consternation, and the woman nodded, shooting Azura an innocent smile.

“Oh, no, your  _ friend’s _ coverin’ ya,” the woman said, winking as Azura made to pull out her wallet. “Two crepes, comin’ right up.” She turned around, leaving the pair alone.

“Oh, Corrin, you didn’t need to do that,” Azura said, frowning and still hanging onto Corrin’s arm. At that moment, Corrin wasn’t sure what was worse; that her idiot brain hadn’t realized what it’d look like if Azura stuck close to her and hung onto her arm like that or that Azura seemed completely unaware of the implications of them being this physically close.

Scrambling her thoughts together, Corrin said, “I, I just wanted to do something nice for you.”  _ Wait, shit, that also sounds like-- _

“You’re too kind, Corrin,” Azura said, her disarming smile making Corrin’s heart skip a beat. “This just means I’ll pay for dinner the next time we go out.”

_ N-next time? God, everything she says, it just sounds like… _

Earlier that day, she’d hung out with Laslow in between classes, the two lounging on couches in the student union building.

“So, you gonna try out for Odin’s auditions?” Laslow asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Corrin rolled her eyes.

“Over my dead body. You ask every time a production comes up, and you know I can’t sing or dance worth shit.”

“You can play a mean keyboard riff. Could always compliment the sound crew.”

“You trying to make me playing piano sound like it’s hot stuff still isn’t gonna convince me,” Corrin said, flipping to the next page in her assigned reading, unperturbed.

“Well,” Laslow said, a wicked grin coming across his face, “Actual _ hot stuff _ is auditioning.”

“Uh huh,” Corrin said, writing notes in the margins.

“Corrin,  _ Azura’s _ auditioning,” Laslow said emphatically. “She told me today, she’s gonna try out. For singing and dancing parts.”

Now that made Corrin pause for a second, and she tapped her pencil against her cheek before shrugging. “Even better reason for me not to go. All she’d see is me eating the stage floor and busting my head open or something. Some wingman you are, Laslow.”

He gave an exasperated groan, clapping a hand to his forehead. “Alright, look, you don’t have to audition for anything or the sound crew, but I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure Azura’s into you and it’d be neat if you came and supported her. Just saying,” he added, throwing his hands up in the air at Corrin’s sharp look.

“You say that, but I’m pretty sure it’s literally because I’m just the first person she met here,” Corrin said, turning her focus back onto her reading. “She knows me better than she knows you guys.”

“Ok, right, but you ever listen to what she says? Or what she does when she’s with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“At lunch, she always sits next to you,” Laslow said, counting off points on his fingers. “When you first met her, you told me that she told you that your smile was nice,  _ and _ she said she wanted to get dinner with you --  _ you _ \-- again!”

As she nonchalantly turned to the next page of her reading, Corrin had her counter arguments prepped and ready to fire. “She sits next to me, because it’s where she sat the first time she got lunch with us, she said my smile was nice because she probably saw me panicking, and the dinner thing was just one of many nice things she just seems to say. Because she's _ nice,  _ Laslow.”

Laslow slumped back on the couch in defeat. “I’m trying to be your wingman here and all you're doing is clipping my wings, Corrin.”

“We’ve known each other for like, three days. I doubt someone can get a crush on someone that fast.”

“And yet, you’re head over heels for her anytime she talks to you,” Lazlow smirked, ignoring Corrin’s glare and her pencil pointed threateningly in his direction.

Well, not like he was wrong. Hearing Azura laugh for the first time last night had thrown Corrin into breathless daze; it’d been a heavenly moment, like what she’d imagine the light from the stars would sound like if given form to song. Bright and twinkling, and so rare to find or see in the city, but a kind of music that Corrin wanted to hear once more.

She’d tried the rest of the dinner to try and make Azura laugh again, but only succeeded in getting smiles and small giggles; not that, of course, those weren't rewards in themselves, but her heart never really jumped in her chest as it had when Azura’s laugh had lit up the room.

It didn’t help either that Azura was incredibly, undeniably, breathtakingly, beautiful.

“Hah, see, you can’t even say anything because I’m right,” Laslow said, smug. “Look, I’m an expert at knowing what women are interested in. Trust me when I say that I'm certain she's into you. Just pay attention to what she says and does around you.”

She’d thrown a couch pillow cushion in Laslow’s face then, asking if he knew she was interested in her goddamn reading and for him to shut up, but what he had said stuck to her mind the rest of the day.

_ And now it sounds like she wants to get dinner with me again. _

“Yeah, sure,” Corrin said to Azura. “I wouldn’t mind getting dinner with you again, too.”

“I look forward to that,” Azura replied without missing a beat, and Corrin swallowed. Maybe she’s just reading too much into this and Azura was probably like this with everyone. Probably. That has to be it.

The woman turned around a minute later with their crepes in paper cones, and as the pair bid farewell, the woman mouthed to Corrin  _ good luck _ and gave her a thumbs up as Azura was preoccupied with admiring her crepe.

Corrin hastily pulled Azura away then, praying that she herself wouldn't die of embarrassment, but Azura said, “Oh, Corrin, look! This crepe is so beautiful.”

_ Son of a-- _

“The heart is really well done,” Azura said, taking her hand off Corrin’s arm to take a phone picture of her crepe; the red strawberry slices along the edges formed the rigid shape of the heart, which only accented further the white cream filling inside. “Thank you for this, Corrin.” She smiled, soft and wonderful and as sweet as the crepe in her hand, and as she held onto Corrin’s arm again, Corrin felt her heart skip a beat. 

_Well. At least it made her smile._ _Worth it._

They took their time walking down the rest of the main street, stopping to observe the lines of items in the windows, taking bites out of their crepes along the way.

* * *

 

They met Felicia at the base of the Rainbow Tower, standing in front of the glass doors that led to the visitor’s entrance; Azura craned her neck to peer up at its vast white spires shooting up into the night sky, illuminated with a wild array of colorful lights that gave the tower its signature name.

“G-Glad you guys made it!” Felicia said excitedly, cheeks and the tip of her nose a bit pink from the cold. “We’ll have to go around back to meet Jakob, unless Azura, you wanted to see the tourist stuff in the main entrance?”

Azura glanced inside; nothing noteworthy enough to warrant a further inspection, and she shook her head. “I’m fine with meeting Jakob, if that's alright.”

The three of them took a route around the tower to a much more secluded area, approaching a dimly lit, ten foot tall back gate with a rusty sign marked  _ Employee Entrance. _ However, both Corrin and Felicia frowned at what seemed to be a brand new door handle, with a shiny silver keyhole.

“Well, that's new. They finally replaced the old lock they used to just chain it up,” Corrin said. On the right side of the gate was tall shrubbery, on the left was tower wall, and past the gate was a walkway that led further into more dimly lit areas, curving around as it followed the base of the tower.

“Hm, Jakob didn't tell me about this,” Felicia said, pushing on the handle to no avail. “Lemme see if I can get him to meet us down here.”

As it turned out, a quick text from Jakob notified them that no, he couldn't make it down to them.

Felicia and Corrin looked at each other, and Azura glanced at them both.

“Alright, plan B,” Felicia said, and Corrin nodded.

“What’s plan B?” Azura asked.

Corrin pulled away from Azura and instead crouched slightly by the gate, clasping her hands in front of her, palms upward. “Plan B is what we used to do to get into the tower. Plan A was we used to pick the old lock, but the new one looks tough to crack.”

“Don’t worry, Azura! We did Plan B a lot!” Felicia said cheerfully, and her reassuring smile only made Azura raise her eyebrows in response as Felicia tightened her ponytail and walked several strides away.

“Ready, Corrin?” Felicia called, and Corrin nodded.

What happened next was so smooth that Azura took a second to believe it. Felicia took a running start at Corrin, then right as they met, she placed her foot in Corrin’s hands; Corrin then heaved upward with all her strength, and Felicia hurled through the air and easily somersaulted over the top of the gate, landing and rolling on the other side.

Azura stood there, mouth open, as Felicia opened the gate from the other side.

“C’mon, Azura,” Corrin grinned, gesturing for her to follow through the gate. As Azura blinked and made to follow, Felicia and Corrin high-fived each other.

“Can’t believe we got it the first try,” Corrin laughed as the three of them walked down the path. “That was sick.”

“ _ What?” _ Azura said, voice a pitch higher. “You mean you two have missed it before?”

Felicia waved a dismissive hand, innocently smiling as she pointed at various spots on her black leggings. “Got a few scars sometimes, but nothing worth of note! Everything turned out fine. It’s funnier when the guys try and do it...”

As the trio kept walking, Azura listened to Felicia and Corrin detail their misadventures; how Odin had gotten himself half-stuck in between the bars of the gate in an attempt to slither through, how their group almost got arrested when a cop just happened to walk by as they were all vaulting over the gate, how they’d had a contest to see who could throw who higher over the gate (Corrin and Felicia had easily won that one).

She also came to learn that not only was Corrin skilled in martial arts, but that Felicia had a talent for acrobatics; her and her sister apparently both excelled at gymnastics. What didn’t surprise Azura was that Felicia and Corrin both seemed to use their innate, physical abilities for less-than-conventional uses...like breaking into the Rainbow Tower’s employee entrance.

It seemed, to Azura, that Corrin and her friends had a mischievous side to them, and she wondered just exactly how many sides of Corrin and her friends she would see in the coming months. Still...Covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, she found herself looking forward to other unexpected experiences with her newfound friends. It made for...an interesting time, in the city.

And it meant new, hopefully better, memories for her future.  _ Moving forward. Albeit, in an unexpected way. _

They reached an open door at the base of the back of the tower, and Felicia gestured for them to follow as they made their way inside a series of white hallways, lit with fluorescent lights above them. 

“Sorry, Azura,” Felicia said apologetically, as she paused to look around a corner. “This isn’t the most scenic route to the top, but at least you're not paying twenty bucks.”

“Are we heading to the service elevator, Felicia?” Corrin asked.

As the three headed down another hallway, Felicia shook her head. “Jakob told me to meet him in the employee breakroom. He said something about new management, and we’d have to be, ah, discreet?”

What Jakob truly meant was revealed a few minutes later, when they found Jakob sitting in a chair by a table in a room whose sides were lined with lockers. He wore a fine butler’s outfit, and he straightened his tie and stood up to hug Felicia as the three came in.

“Good to see you, cousin,” he said tiredly. He gave a bow to Corrin and Azura. “And good to meet you again, Miss Corrin and…?”

“Azura,” Azura replied, bowing herself.

“An honor, Miss Azura. Right, now that you’re all here,” Jakob said, clapping his hands together -- the same way Felicia did -- and tucking his hands behind his back. “There's been a change in security around the tower, so I won't be able to get you all up the usual way.”

“What do we have to do?” Felicia asked, concerned. “Is the service elevator broken?”

Jakob shook his head as he stepped to a row of lockers along the wall, and he opened all three as he spoke. “We can still use the service elevator. You will all simply need to put on these uniforms and carry these temp employee badges and you’ll be set.”

The three of them took a look inside the lockers. 

In each was a maid’s outfit, a parallel to Jakob’s.

Azura had to cover her mouth again, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.  _ Another unexpected adventure, so soon. _

Felicia turned to Jakob and said sweetly, “Jakob, these are maid outfits.”

“Y-yes, cousin,” he said, swallowing and taking a step away while a wide, wicked grin came across Corrin’s face.

“Jakob, why didn't you tell me about this before?” Felicia asked.

“To be completely honest, cousin, it slipped my mind in the busy haste of things, as you know,” Jakob said, and he took another step back as Felicia stepped towards him.

“Jakob, are you saying I have to put my friends in maid outfits to get to the top of the tower?” Felicia’s smile was sharp enough to cut, and Jakob knew it.

Jakob swallowed again, and he stiffened as he gave his response. “...Yes, dear cousin.”

Corrin’s laughter filled the room as Felicia smoothly dipped down, threw her arms around Jakob’s waist, and suplexed him.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them were heading up the service elevator, the three women in maid outfits with their coats in their arms and Jakob in his own butler outfit, albeit a bit dusty after his pleasant union with the floor.

“I do apologize dearly for this,” Jakob said, and he bowed to Azura. “And to you the most, Miss Azura, as I understand this is your first time here.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” Azura said, looking down at herself and smoothing out the front of her black skirt before adjusting the golden pendant around her neck. “Sometimes the unexpected can bring about wonderful memories down the road.”

“Well, as long as you’re having a good time, that’s what matters,” Corrin said next to her, using the reflection of herself in the glass of her phone screen to fluff up the frilly white collar around her neck. On her other side stood Felicia, who was busy adjusting her ruffled, lace headpiece.

Azura had to admit, it felt nice and comforting to stand between two women who seemed capable of hand-to-hand combat. It added a layer of security; and earlier, when she’d grasped Corrin’s arm, felt that hard, sinewy muscle underneath the leather of her jacket, she’d felt a sense of safety amidst the unfamiliar and chaotic rush of the city. Knowing that both Corrin and Felicia were here for her...She’d felt such a multitude of new emotions in just the past three days, and most stemmed from the positive feelings she had with her new friends.

Her new life seemed to only be heading up, literally and figuratively.

“We’re not actually going to be expected to work, right?” Felicia asked to Jakob, and he gave a noncommittal shrug.

“I would hope not, you’re terribly clumsy,” he said, before giving an  _ oof _ as Felicia gave him a sharp pinch on the shoulder. “Just try and walk through the restaurant to the stairs to the viewing deck as fast as possible. And make it look like you’re carrying a guest’s coat, not your own.”

The service elevator opened up into the kitchen, where chefs bustled about the stoves and other persons in maids and butler outfits beelined in and out of a set of double doors, carrying empty dishes and trays or bringing out full plates and platters.

“Alright, Corrin, Felicia, you both know where the viewing deck is,” Jakob said, nodding to both of them. “Get there as fast as you can. If someone asks you for something...Please,” he said, taking out a handkerchief from his front breast pocket and patting his forehead. “I’ll try and cover you, but do try and follow through if they talk to you specifically, and please don’t get me fired.”

Of course, they only managed to half-follow Jakob’s instructions.

When Azura followed Corrin and Felicia out the double doors, with Jakob trailing close behind, they were immediately accosted by two men, frantically gesturing at their child who’d spilled their drink.

Jakob grabbed onto Felicia’s arm and forced a smile, dragging himself and Felicia with the couple, leaving Corrin to exchange a quick look with Felicia before she too, hastily hurried Azura to the staircase that led up to the observation deck.

“Try and put on your coat, it gets a bit chilly up there,” Corrin said in Azura’s ear, and Azura obeyed just as they reached the top of the staircase, and just in the nick of time as the temperature at the top of the tower dropped a considerable amount.

She shivered, but the goosebumps she felt came from the view she saw as she reached the top.

The stairs led up to a wide, open circular platform; along the outer rim were viewfinders and white metal bars, with warning signs of high elevation every few feet. The side of the platform they’d come up on was the right side, exposed to the chilly winter air and the bitter winds, and Azura pressed close to Corrin, thankful that her friend held a hand out to steady her as the air nipped at her cheeks and nose. What split the circular platform in half was a long wall of glass down the middle, with the left half an indoor viewing deck with a ceiling too made of glass and metal beams, protected and shielded from the elements. 

“Sorry, would’ve taken you over there first but the staircase to that side is farther from the kitchen,” Corrin said, squinting against the wind that sent her wild hair behind her.

“L-let’s head inside then,” Azura said through gritted teeth, arms wrapped around herself; the maid outfit definitely  _ did not _ help with the cold, and her black leggings did little to protect from the windchill.

Though there were few people outside, milling around the viewfinders with their hands stuffed in their pockets, they found that the indoor viewing deck to be a bit more populated, with bystanders sitting on benches or standing by the glass walls on the outer rim, peering out to the city beyond.

The second they were inside, the glass door swinging shut behind them, Azura shivered, pressing her cupped hands to her mouth, letting out a huff of air to warm them up faster; she was startled a moment later, when she felt Corrin put her leather jacket around her shoulders.

“A-aren’t you c-cold?” Azura asked, looking up at Corrin nonchalantly straightening out the sleeves of her maid outfit.

“I don’t actually get cold,” Corrin grinned, running a hand through her hair. “Mom likes to say it’s--,” she stumbled over her words the next second, and Azura sensed how Corrin forced out what she said next. “I-It’s my dad’s dragon blood, or something.”

The smile she saw on Corrin’s face then wasn’t like the ones she’d seen so many times the past few days; her heart ached a little, the way that smile didn’t quite reach Corrin’s eyes, how the warm light on that beautiful face she’d become so familiar with dimmed.

She tried to open her mouth to ask Corrin the question that’d been on her mind since yesterday; why her friend looked so exhausted and tired, smiling and laughing through it all. Jetlag couldn’t possibly be the reason; the weariness she saw in Corrin’s face, just underneath the surface, was one that, she could tell, had deep roots.

But she missed her chance.

“I can show you the best spot though, to get the sickest view of the city,” Corrin said, turning around and walking, and Azura clutched Corrin’s jacket a little tighter around her as she followed, unable to see Corrin’s face.

As Corrin guided them to the glass wall, Azura kept her gaze on the center of Corrin’s back, biting her lip and wondering if she would be overstepping her bounds to prod further into Corrin’s personal life; she’d asked so many questions already, trying to learn and pick up on the beats of her new life and hew new friends.

“And...stand...right, here,” Corrin said, leaning against the glass window and pointing to the spot to her right. “Best view, I swear.”

Glancing at Corrin and taking a step forward, Azura felt her mouth drop open, and she instinctively reached out and held onto Corrin’s sleeve.

Before her lay the entire city, a sprawling beast that stretched out to the edges of the land, buildings and towers and skyscrapers alike all rising from the earth with golden lights aglow in each; she could see to the very edge, where the piers and harbors and docks stretched like fingers out into the sea, and small specks of light twinkled on the ocean as boats and ships came home for the night. And there, she could see the endless waters extending past into the horizon, and the clear skies let her see a vast stretch of dark sky with touches of gray clouds brushing across its surface.

It wasn’t a view of the lake or the forest or sprawling green fields back at her old home in the country, but it was a view of something majestic, grand, and humbling. To see how the city came stitched together, crisscrossed by streets and roads and traffic changing from green to yellow to red and how the people and the cars moved like ants down far below, tiny forms that chugged along in a vast land that breathed and lived on its own.

She felt wonder. Awe. Amazement.

“Corrin...this is beautiful,” Azura breathed, her grip on Corrin’s sleeve tightening as she drank in the sight of a brave, new world.

“Yeah, it really is,” Corrin said, and Azura turned to see Corrin looking at her, expression gentle.

“Thank you,” Azura said, and she meant it, meeting Corrin’s eye. “For this. It’s wonderful.” 

Maybe what she said now would help Corrin, in some small way. 

“It’s nothing, really,” Corrin said, rubbing the back of her neck, cheeks pink, but Azura shook her head.

“No, Corrin, I really mean it,” Azura said, and the tone of her voice made Corrin straighten up a little. “Thank you, for all the kindness and help you’ve shown and given to me. It means a great deal to me.”

“I...I just wanted to do what’s right,” Corrin said softly, and she swallowed, turning her gaze out the window. “I know what it’s like to...be alone. I can’t inflict that kind of feeling on anyone else.”

There. There it was, again. That same tone of voice Azura recognized from the night they’d met. Fragile, vulnerable.

“You have so many friends, and good people around you,” Azura said, pressing further, trying to see just how far she could push. 

Corrin understood her unasked question, and she shrugged, voice distant. “When I first moved here...You could say, I didn’t really have anyone, and I was going through a kind of rough time.” She turned her gaze onto Azura then, and Azura saw in those deep red eyes a tumult of emotions. Grief, loss, fatigue, but then they were replaced with resolve, strength, and determination. “If I can be here for you in any way, Azura, or help you, I  _ will _ be there for you, I promise.”

_ Oh, Corrin. What pains you so? _

But now didn’t seem like the right time to ask that question. Instead, Azura had another idea.

She reached into her coat pocket, carefully pulling out the white paper lily she’d made earlier.

“You already are,” Azura whispered, and Corrin’s eyes widened as she watched Azura carefully fold the lily back into a solid shape, its petals delicately curving downward; high up on the tower, the city’s golden lights cast a warm glow on the paper flower, and she hoped that it would be enough to, just in this moment, convey everything she didn’t know how to say. “It’s a...small gift, but I hope someday I’ll be able to do the same for you as you’ve done for me.”

_ I hope I can be there for you too. _

Corrin stared, mouth open a little in surprise, but she hesitantly reached out, her hand brushing Azura’s as she gently held the flower in her calloused fingers.

“I...thank you, Azura,” Corrin said, gratefulness strong in every word.

They stared at each other for a moment longer, each unsure of what to say next, before they heard a familiar voice.

“There you two are! Thank goodness,” Felicia said, bounding up to them and brushing off the front of her skirt as they both took a startled step away from each other. Felicia, in all her innocence, asked, “So, what’d I miss? That baby made a  _ serious  _ mess, goodness...”

Azura had to take in a deep breath as Corrin laughed, asking what she and Jakob had to do, and she took a second to regain her composure, noticing just how easy it seemed for Corrin to smile and grin just moments after revealing just a bit of her vulnerability.

But that’s for another day. Today, she had to be here to enjoy what Corrin and Felicia had given to her, and enjoy it, she would.

* * *

 

Later that night, when they both returned to their rooms and said their farewells, both were thinking of each other and wondering about what would happen next.

Corrin, carefully placing the white lily on her nightstand, lying in her bed and thinking of what it meant and Azura’s unspoken promise.

Azura, sitting at her desk and holding Corrin’s leather jacket in her arms, thinking of Corrin’s genuine smile when she’d said Azura could keep it until tomorrow and how warm Corrin’s embrace had felt as they’d hugged each other goodbye.

Soft. Kind. Beautiful. Inside and out. That’s what Corrin thought of.

Gentle. Caring. Safe. Like home. That’s what Azura thought of.

That night, they both slept better than they had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes the maid outfits are the exact ones Felicia wears in Fates b/c I cracked up when I saw a picture of Azura as the maid class anD IT'S JUST FUNNY LOL
> 
> SORRY THIS WAS SO LONG...I WAS WRITING THEM AND IT JUST FELT LIKE THINGS HAPPENED...i have very minimal draft plans for each chapter and it's more like i want these events to happen and the chapter to end with this event and so here's this excessively long chapter soRRY
> 
> btw my tumblr is thehaakun and my twitter is thehaakun if y'all have social medias and wanna see me cry about azura constantly and here's my spotify azurrin playlist I listen to when I write lol (Y'ALL CAN GET HINTS OF SCENES I HAVE PLANNED OUT IN THE FUTURE LOL...)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12182775086/playlist/4kKDeVtSj0Tz2KjXf4WqzA?si=QPXcwhmaQKSbsMdNbaIbGA


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all of you who are reading/commenting/kudos'ing ;-; !! i really appreciate all of you, it means a lot to me to see other people still appreciate azurrin in this day and age lol
> 
> i hate i got into it so late but you guys' comments keep me going and make me strong !! ;-; !! thank you so much for your support
> 
> i'm trying really hard to keep up with weekly updates BUT I MET SOMEONE WHO HAS REALLY GOOD AU IDEAS AND NOW I HAVE LIKE 30 WIPs LMAO...RIP...IN PIECES MY WRITING TIME BUT really thank you all for your support!! i hope i can see this through

The next day passed by, a lot less eventful than the day before. As Azura and Corrin headed home, walking up the steps of the train station, Corrin stretched and yawned.

“Wish I could bring you out to more cool places, but I gotta get to work on some essays and readings,” Corrin said, shoulders slumped as she thought of the impending amount of work ahead of her. “It’s only week one and professors are dropping homework like there’s no tomorrow.”

“It’s alright,” Azura said, reading something on her phone. “I have work of my own to do. And Odin’s auditions to prepare for.”

“Oh, yeah,” Corrin said as they turned down a street. “What do you have to do?”

“Sing one of my mother’s songs, apparently,” Azura said, and Corrin glanced at her in surprise. “And perform a short part of one of her dances.”

“Really? Which one?”

“Thankfully it’s one I’m quite familiar with,” Azura replied as she pocketed her phone, and she reached up to touch her pendant. “ _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_ is the song,” she said softly, but Corrin noticed that slight, small furrow of her brow, the way the knuckles on her fingers whitened as she grasped the pendant in her hand. Reading Azura was like trying to watch when ripples in water started and ended; her emotions were imperceptible, unnoticeable, without a trained eye.

But a few days together...Corrin picked up on a couple cues, albeit she had the feeling there was more to Azura’s feelings and thoughts than she let on.

“Is...that bad?” Corrin asked.

Azura looked at her then, and her eyes widened in surprise at Corrin’s question. “I...No, it’s not. It’s...one of my favorite songs, actually.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll do amazing,” Corrin said, giving Azura what she hoped was a reassuring grin, and Azura smiled back at her.

“Thank you, Corrin.”

As they passed by the _Nohr & Coffee _, Corrin paused to wave through the window, as she always did to whoever staffed the counter that day. Camilla and Xander waved to her in turn, but this time, Camilla gestured for her to come inside -- then she winked at Azura, and waved for her to come in too. Both, though attired in standard barista uniforms, black aprons and white button-ups, possessed an air of regality and beauty, heightened only by the dark wooden furnishings of the cafe.

“Oh, I can introduce you to them!” Corrin said, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement as she held the door open for Azura. “They’re really nice, I swear!”

Azura hesitated, and Corrin saw how she took just the tiniest step back; Corrin loosened her hold on the door handle, closing it slightly, and without thinking, she reached out and held Azura’s hand.

“Hey, sorry, I know you’ve met a lot of people lately. We can go home, if you want,” Corrin said, and as Azura glanced up at her in surprise, she became hyper aware of how soft Azura’s hand was, a little cold from the winter air, the touch as light as a feather, and her heart stuttered in her chest.

What truly made her breathless was how Azura’s hand closed around her own.

“No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t mind meeting them,” she said, her smile small. “Let’s go, Corrin.”

When they entered the shop and stood in front of the counter, Corrin spotted that signature, wicked smile coming across Camilla’s face. “Oh, look at how cute you two are,” she crowed, and she laughed as Corrin went red and pulled her hand away from Azura’s. “Oh, Corrin, dear, it’s good to see you. Allow me to introduce ourselves,” she said, leaning across the counter to offer Azura her hand. “Camilla, and this is--”

“Xander, miss,” Xander said, and they shook hands with Azura as she politely bowed her head.

“Azura, sir,” Azura responded in kind, and Xander gave her a friendly smile and nod in return. “Corrin told me you’re like her older siblings.”

“That’s sweet, is that what you tell everyone?” Camilla asked, leaning her head on her hand.

Indignant, Corrin said, “I-it’s true! You guys have been there for me since like, forever.”

Xander smiled at her goodnaturedly. “And we will continue to be, for as long as you need.” He turned to Azura, cordially inclining his head. “May I ask what brings you to the city, miss?”

“I attend the same university as Corrin.”

“Ooh, classmates? That’s precious,” Camilla said, and Corrin shot her a look as she only grinned in response. “No wonder we always see you two together when you walk by after class.”

“We’re neighbors,” Corrin said, as if that would justify everything, but that only brought Camilla more amusement, and she twirled a strand of lavender hair around her finger.

“Well, I hope you’ve been having a good time here with our dear little sister,” Camilla said, but Corrin could hear the imperceptible undertone of her voice, hiding away the barest hint of implication.

Xander added, “Likewise, I hope the city has been treating you well, Azura, and that you enjoy your time here.”

“Thank you,” Azura said, and Corrin couldn’t tell from her neutral, polite expression whether she picked up on Camilla’s subtlety. “Corrin has made the transition easier.”

That gave Camilla only more ammunition and her smile turned impish in a second, and Corrin immediately interjected before Camilla could speak. “I’m just doing what you both taught me -- I help where and when I can.”

Straightening up with a touch of pride, Xander gave her an affirmative nod. “As only expected, Corrin. She has a good heart,” he added to Azura. “You’re in safe hands, Azura.”

At that moment, the small bell hanging above the door chimed as a massive man with a large plume of dark brown hair squeezed himself through, preceded by a small girl with pink hair.

“Ryoma! And Sakura, as well,” Xander said, and as Ryoma fit himself through into the cafe, he was followed by a surly looking teenager with a long ponytail. “Ah, and Takumi. Welcome, all of you.”

As the door closed shut, a gust of chilly winter air shoved its way inside, and Corrin instinctively moved to shield Azura from the cold; the bitter wind made them both shiver, Azura’s long blue hair fluttering slightly in the sharp breeze as she pressed just a little closer to Corrin.

And, of course, Camilla missed none of that.

And Corrin could tell. _Shit._

Thankfully, the Shirasagis came to the rescue, even if they didn’t know it.

“Corrin! You’re here as well,” Ryoma said, and Corrin laughed as he wrapped her up in a tight bear hug.

“Hey, Ryoma, hey Sakura,” Corrin said as Ryoma set her down, and she affectionately pat Sakura on the head as she got a cute smile in return. “And _hey_ , Takumi,” she added to her younger brother, who stood just behind Ryoma, arms crossed.

“Hey,” was his short response, but he loosened up a little as Corrin moved to pat him on the head too, giving her his signature eye roll.

“Missed you too, little bro,” Corrin chuckled, and she turned to see Sakura giving a hesitant smile and wave to Azura.

“Azura, this is Ryoma, and Takumi. You guys, this is my friend, Azura,” Corrin said, and Ryoma gave her a pleasant smile and firm handshake as she greeted them both, with Takumi giving her a stiff nod as he strode past them, heading towards a door in the back of the room.

Corrin leaned a little to whisper in Azura’s ear, “Takumi’s in that ‘I hate everyone’ phase, don’t mind him.”

As he went past her, he turned his head and shot her a glare. “I am not!”

Camilla pointed out, “Well, she’s not wrong. The only person you like within a hundred mile radius of this place is Leo. He’s upstairs, by the way.”

Takumi went furiously red in the face, scowling, but the soft childish roundness of his cheeks only made his irritation all the more amusing to Camilla’s delight, and her laughter filled the room as he threw open the back door and stalked up an inner stairwell.

Xander turned to Ryoma and asked, “Another shogi night, for the both of them?”

“Chess, this time, I think,” Ryoma responded, and he settled down on a stool before gesturing to Sakura. “And for her--”

“Another tea party with Elise,” Camilla finished, and the smile she gave to Sakura was gentle and kind. “Elise is upstairs as well, dear, feel free to make yourself at home again. It’s always good to see you.”

Sakura’s cheeks were pink as she bowed respectfully to Camilla and Xander, and she took a second to smile a farewell at Corrin and Azura before she too, hurried through the backdoor and up the flight of stairs.

Corrin felt a tug on her sleeve, and glanced to her left at Azura.

“I should probably get going,” Azura said, and Corrin nodded.

As she followed Azura out the door, Corrin turned to quickly gesture at Xander, Ryoma, and Camilla that she’d be back; the four of them waved their goodbyes, and the pair began their walk home. Outside, the sun began to descend across the rooftops, painting the sky in a gradient of oranges and reds with brushes of gray clouds floating serenely through the evening. Along the street, lamps and signposts buzzed alight, filling the darkening sidewalks with a fluorescent, neon glow. Off behind them, in the distance, Corrin could hear the train braking into the station.

“You have...a large family,” Azura said when they’d made it a bit down the street.

“Ah, yeah,” Corin said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “It just...kinda got huge. But they’re all really nice, I’m glad you got to meet them. Maybe later you can meet Leo and Elise.”

“Your family seems lovely, Corrin,” Azura said, twirling a strand of blue hair around her finger as they rounded the corner.

“Aw, thanks. They’ve all done a lot for me,” Corrin said. “Hinoka and Sakura told me they like you too.”

“Sakura’s very precious,” Azura chuckled as they came to a stop in front of the ramen shop. “Thank you, for introducing me to your family. It was wonderful to meet them.”

“Nah, it’s nothing. I just hope it’s not too much to meet so many of them at once,” Corrin said, leaning against the doorframe, hands in her pockets. “I hope you can get some rest, you’ve done a lot this week already.”

Something flickered in Azura’s eyes, and she straightened up. “Speaking of...Corrin, I wanted to ask, if it’s not too...intrusive,” she said, hesitant.

“Ask away! I’m here for you, Azura. Anything you need,” Corrin said, smiling, but she noticed Azura pause, indecision on her face before she spoke.

“I...wanted to ask if you were alright,” Azura said carefully. “You...seem tired.”

Corrin hadn’t been expecting _that_ kind of question, and she had to have a second of her own to pull her thoughts together, to weave together the lie that she told so many and to show the mask that she wore so often. Even to her family.

“I--yeah, I’m fine,” Corrin said, not meeting Azura’s eye; something twisted a little, in her gut, to lie to Azura. “Just jetlag, is all. I’ll be alright.”

“I...know you’ve been going out with me a lot the past few days, if that tires y--”

“ _What?_ No, Azura, that’s not it,” Corrin said immediately, and she reached out and held Azura’s hand again, this time meeting her friend’s hesitant gaze. “I swear, Azura, that’s not it. I’ve loved going out with you, I’ve had a great time showing you around.”

Azura stared back at her, her lips parted slightly in surprise; Corrin realized then, how her words sounded, how it seemed with her clutching Azura’s hand in her own, but she went on, determined to make sure Azura felt at home in an unfamiliar world.

“Don’t worry about me,” Corrin said, not knowing that Azura was doing the exact opposite. “I’ll be alright, I promise.”

Azura looked like she wanted to say more, from the way her gaze searched Corrin’s face, but she instead said, “I...I understand, Corrin. I hope you get some rest tonight, and I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Corrin smiled for her once more, and that seemed to be enough, for now; after they embraced each other and Azura pulled away, she tugged out Corrin’s leather jacket from her bag.

“I apologize, I meant to give this to you earlier this morning. Thank you, for letting me have this,” she said, not mentioning that she’d worn it during a couple of her lectures that day, and Corrin slung the jacket over her shoulder, shrugging.

“No problem. The cold never bothered me anyway,” Corrin half-sang, and Azura rolled her eyes and said her farewell.

* * *

 

After Corrin helped her mother with a short dinner rush and got dinner herself, she put on her leather jacket, again, and caught the scent of something nice on the collar; gripping her jacket in her hand, Corrin inhaled, deeply.

 _Oh, wow._ A soft fragrance that made Corrin think of a cool spring breeze came to her nose, and she held the fabric to her face for a moment longer…

Shaking her head, Corrin got her backpack, kissed her mother on the cheek, and then headed out to study at the cafe.

When she returned, she found Ryoma and Xander sitting in a booth across from each other in animated conversation, drinks between them; Camilla stood stationed behind the counter, sipping a cup of tea as she read a fashion magazine in her hand. The rest of the cafe was relatively uncrowded, aside from two business suits sat at the counter, nursing small cups of coffee, as the evening news played on the television in the corner.

Corrin hopped up onto a stool by the counter, tossing her papers and pencils on its surface, and grinned as Camilla lowered her magazine, peering at her over the pages with a sly smile.

“Azura’s cute, isn’t she?”

_Oh, shit. Right._

Maybe, in hindsight, she should’ve reconsidered the sight of her holding hands with Azura and walking straight into Camilla’s keen eye, her sixth sense for people -- and most especially, herself.

Corrin immediately buried her face in her hands and she voiced what she’d been thinking that entire week. “God, Camilla, she’s _amazing.”_

Camilla burst out laughing, putting her magazine on the counter and leaning her head on her hand. “Aw, how cute. Tell me about her, then, what makes her amazing.”

And Corrin did tell her. She told Camilla of Azura’s kindness, of Azura’s wit, of Azura’s radiant beauty. She recalled how they’d met, their dinners together, their trip to the Rainbow Tower, all the while Camilla smiled fondly, adding ‘mhm’s’ and ‘ooh’s’ at all the right places.

“Gosh, Camilla. Laslow tells me that she’s an incredible dancer, too. I kinda wanna go see her audition at Odin’s tryouts next week, but,” Corrin said, biting her lip. “I just don’t wanna come on too strong, you know? Like is it weird to ask her to hang out all the time?”

“Corrin, dear,” Camilla said, as if she were trying to teach that two plus two equals four, “I don’t think she’d object if you went, nor do I doubt Odin would object either.”

“I...yeah,” Corrin said, twirling her pencil in her hand, oblivious, mind thinking of a certain girl just down the street. “She’s just so funny, and nice, and...everything. It’d be cool to hang out with her more, and not just like, going on the train together.”

“Why don’t you ask her to hang out again? Or another dinner?” Camilla asked, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I...I kinda get the feeling, that she...she’s introverted,” Corrin said, and she crossed her elbows on the counter, leaning across to look Camilla in the eye. “She’s really quiet when she’s with all of us at lunch. Like, with a lot of people, she kind of…”

“Hm,” Camilla said, pursing her lips, placing a thoughtful finger on her chin. “So you want to hang out with her, just the two of you, but…?”

Of course Camilla could read between the lines of everything she said.

And Corrin had come to admit that Laslow was right. In groups, Azura spoke little. But when it was just the two of them, Azura spoke easily.

Not that that got her hopes up about anything. She had to be realistic.

Corrin nodded, a slight pink to her cheeks. “Like, I’m one hundred percent certain that people probably asked her out all the time back at her old home,” Corrin pouted, slumping forward to rest her chin on her arms. “Look at her. Who wouldn’t.”

Camilla frowned, and then carefully asked, “You said she was Arete’s daughter, yes?”

“Yeah, why?”

Camilla’s thoughts seemed elsewhere as she gazed out the window past Corrin, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Her mother and your mother actually came to the bar a few nights ago. I…” She trailed off, and then shook her head and focused back on Corrin. “Corrin, dear, I doubt Azura had many suitors back at home.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

The way Camilla said that, in that flat, serious tone; it spoke volumes, and Corrin felt a chill run down her spine. She never figured out how Camilla just _knew_ things, but in this instance, she didn’t want to ask.

“If you want my advice, dear, I suggest you invite her to hang out some more,” Camilla said finally. “You could, of course, always bring her around to the club this weekend,” she added, winking, and Corrin felt her cheeks redden at the thought.

Odin had mentioned at lunch having an end-of-first-week hangout at the club -- or bar, depending on the day -- in the underground level beneath the _Nohr & Coffee _, and having a round of drinks to kick off the new year. They hadn’t made any finalized plans, as of yet, but the thought stuck to Corrin’s mind.

“I’ll...think about it.”

Just then, the door in the back of the room slammed open, and a _very_ offended Elise came stalking out with Sakura trailing behind her; she pointed an accusatory finger at Corrin, and said loudly, “ _Corrin!_ Sakura had to tell me you were here! Why didn’t you come up and join our tea party?! I haven’t seen you in _forever!”_

Laughing, Corrin got off her stool and made her way to Elise, extending her arms in an apologetic hug. Elise pouted at her for a second, crossing her arms, but when Corrin didn’t budge, only offering her that same caring smile, she relented and hugged Corrin as tightly as she could.

With all the things happening this week, Corrin had thought to make time to see more of her cafe siblings, but their schedules were all over the place and, though she would never admit it to Elise, she’d had her thoughts focused on following through with what her very cafe siblings had taught her; to be there for anyone in need.

Patting Elise on the head, Corrin said, “Sorry, Elise, I’ve been busy with school and--”

“Finally getting a girlfriend,” Camilla called out, and Corrin whipped her head around, now pointing her own finger at Camilla’s sweet, smiling face.

“Okay, _hey_ \--”

“A _girlfriend_?” Elise gasped, mouth open in a perfect _O_ , her eyes wide. “Ooh! Ooh! You have to tell me about her!”

“She’s really pretty and nice. Her name’s Azura,” Sakura said timidly, and Elise spun around, grabbing Sakura’s and Corrin’s hands and dragging them to the stairwell, all the while Corrin stared agape at Sakura, wondering how her older and younger sister could betray her so.

Camilla gave a tiny wave of her hand as Elise pulled her away; Corrin glared daggers at her from within the doorway of the stairwell as Elise fired a thousand questions at her about her new girlfriend.

* * *

 

In the condo above the coffee shop, Corrin sat in Elise’s room very pink and very frilly room, answering all of Elise’s eager and curious questions, clearing up the misunderstandings as Sakura refilled her tea cup during the hour. She told them both of her adventures in Japan, affectionately patting Sakura on the head when she recalled their time together, and Elise determinedly made them both promise that they’d bring her with them on their next trip.

The time came when Ryoma knocked at the door, nodding at Sakura, and Corrin got up with them to say farewell; when they knocked on Leo’s bedroom door, they opened it to find Takumi and Leo poised over a chessboard, an equal amount of black and white pieces on either of their tables.

Takumi and Leo resolved to continue their match next week, and Corrin wondered, as she watched Takumi gather his things, why Leo always felt the need to dress up for their casual game days; Leo, in his fitted blazer and tie, with neat slacks, while Takumi always appeared in a hoodie and ripped jeans.

The two made an odd pair, compared to their younger sister counterparts. 

_But at least both sides of my family get along. And I’m glad they’re all with me._

The Shirasagis made their farewell, the bell above the door chiming softly as the family left, and Corrin settled back into her stool on the counter. Xander had disappeared downstairs earlier that night, tending to the few bar patrons who happened to pass by.

This time, Camilla left her to her own devices for the rest of the evening, letting Corrin take her time to go over her assigned readings, and she managed to finish a draft of an essay before it came time for the coffee shop to close.

_Whew. That leaves me free to do stuff over the weekend...Like...the club…_

She had to admit, the motivation to get shit done definitely increased when she had a more concrete reason to have a free weekend, and she stretched and yawned as Camilla finished cleaning off the last of the tables in the shop.

“Alright, you, time for you to get some much needed rest,” Camilla said, and Corrin tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as she hugged Camilla goodbye, closing the door behind her and letting the biting, cold winter air nip at her cheeks and nose.

Camilla’s sixth sense for things wasn’t omnipotent. There was one thing her older sister didn’t know about her.

She sighed, shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, and took a step away from the golden glow of the coffee shop, watching as Camilla turned the lights off.

This part. Leaving. Leaving the warm, welcoming space of the coffee shop and entering what she knew would soon be her own personal hell, was always the hardest part.

The walk home, though short, was something she hated, too. The isolation, the strange silence in the street, the only company she had being the moon in the sky, distant and unresponsive to all her woes.

She stopped outside the ramen shop, pulling out her keys and silently opening the door; her mother had closed up shop hours ago, and she knew her mother would be asleep already in her room on the second floor.

As she navigated through the first and second floors, feeling her way around in the darkness and easily moving about after years of memory, she came to her room on the third floor, dumping her backpack to the side of her door.

She didn’t bother turning on the light as she undressed and went through the same, almost mechanical routine of getting ready for bed. Sometimes she thought there was no point to doing this, to putting on pajamas and getting under the covers, that maybe she should just put on the clothes she was gonna wear for the next day and pass the rest of the night at her desk, catching up on work.

But she didn’t have that excuse, this time. She’d been a little too productive today. She was always a little too productive, for her own damn good.

Corrin curled up into a ball on her bed, shutting her eyes tight and waiting for when her old haunts, the persistent hounds of memory would come nipping at her heels, eventually sinking their teeth into her mind and forcing her to relive, over and over, the same nightmare that had been her reality all those years ago.

And came, they did.

And, like all nights that her nightmare came to life, guilt, fear, and grief, were her only companions as she was thrown awake, gasping, and she pressed her face into her pillow, sobs wracking her chest as she cried, her eyes burning with tears.

“ _Dad,”_ Corrin whispered as her heart broke, as it did, and as it had, so many times before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ohhm y fucking godd yall taking forever ass to hold hands lemme just make that real  
> me: man i love slowburn it's nice to develop their relationship in a realistic way  
> also me: god this sucks ass theY HAVEN'T HELD HANDS HELD HANDS this is AWFUL when WILL THE GAY get here oHHH MY GOD,,
> 
> also shoutout to all those people out there who are too still stuck in azurrin hell even though it's been years since there's been any new content for fates y'all are the real troopers thanks for sticking it with me through this empty hellscape
> 
> me: nobody's dead, this is awesome  
> me: god. shit. everyone's alive and they're all in the same room there's so many people oh my god the dialOGUE THE PRONOUNS OH GOD  
> The scene where both families were in the coffee shop almost killed me it's why I punted Takumi and Sakura out of the scene as fast as possible lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOO i mADE THE WEEKLY UPDATE hell yeah but I have so many other WIPs and ideas I want to do I might end up slowing down on the updates for this fic ;-; It's taking up a lot of my time in the evenings, but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> thank you so much again to all of you for reading, kudos'ing, and commenting ;-; I reread you guys' comments all the time, you're all so kind and supportive in the year 2k18 for azurrin lmao
> 
> this chapter's the longest I've ever written...no wonder it took a couple of days but I feel like I'm still not writing enough ;-; !! I will do my best to have more content in the future !! I must... finish this fic for the OTP

When Azura met Corrin the next morning for their walk to the station, she had to hold her tongue when she, again, saw the bags underneath Corrin’s eyes, ever the same as yesterday, and the day before.

The smile Corrin gave when she saw Azura though; it’d fast become something that made Azura feel at ease, comforted as her new life moved forward. She liked seeing Corrin’s toothy grin, that much she could admit.

She wondered though, as she stood close to Corrin on the train, if she should ask again the question she’d asked yesterday. Hesitation kept her back, fearful that she’d be intruding.

It was enough that Corrin let her hang out with her and her friends; they’d only just met, and Azura was loathe to push the boundaries of their...friendship. She knew there was a time and place for everything, and her instinct agreed, but still, worry sat in the back of her gut.

Corrin had done so much for her that week.  She’d introduced her to many people with hearts of gold, so unlike the people back in the countryside, and had kept her company in times when she didn’t need to.

Azura felt at a loss, feeling as though she was doing little in return.

A true friendship was something she found herself unfamiliar with, and all the reading and media she’d read and seen could not prepare her for the real world, for a real kind of bond with other people.

But she’d made a promise to Corrin. And she would see it through.

Those were the thoughts that mulled over her mind as she, Corrin, and Silas sat in Yukimura’s lecture, his voice droning on about modern history, his chalk scraping along the board as he drew maps and diagrams, detailing cause and effect.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek and writing notes, Azura knew this much: something was causing Corrin to stay up late. The effect was the exhaustion Corrin seemed to dislike speaking of.

When she met with Laslow for modern dance practice, she cautiously gauged his thoughts.

“Does...does Corrin seem tired, to you?”

Laslow shrugged, the two of them sitting on the floor of the dance room, performing their usual stretches. As he reached down to grasp the tip of his left foot with both hands with a supple grace that came from years of dance, he said, “She kinda always is. I mean, look at all the classes she’s taking. Don’t blame her.”

“Classes?”

“Yeah, I mean, she’s international relations, right? She usually tells us it’s just tons of essays on essays.”

Azura thought over this during their practice. Essays. Schoolwork. Was that really the reason Corrin stayed up late? Mikoto did mention Corrin had straight A’s...but then Azura thought of everything else Corrin seemed to do. Martial arts, helping her mother at the ramen shop. Maybe...it made sense? Maybe she had so little time she had to stay up late to finish her work…

But that didn’t explain earlier this week. Corrin had said her assignments had started only yesterday...Azura shook her head. She was thinking too much into it. Corrin’s life was her own, and Azura had a bad taste in her mouth when she thought of poking and prodding further into her friend’s private life without due reason.

She knew what that felt like, too. Too well.

At lunch, Corrin and Odin proposed a hangout the next day, on Saturday, at the club beneath _Nohr & Coffee, _ appropriately dubbed _the Kraken_. The rest of the group eagerly agreed, all looking forward to taking a break from the woes of academia and having a merry round of drinks to celebrate the new year.

Azura was hesitant, at first. The only kind of party scene she was familiar with was her mother’s cocktail parties back at home, when her mother reunited with old contacts and producers from her music legend days.

Definitely nothing like a club, from what she knew.

Her indecision must’ve shown to Corrin, for her friend held her hand again and suggested someplace else they could go -- what truly caught Azura off guard was how easily the others quickly nodded in understanding.

“I know my soccer buddies are having a bonfire at the beach,” Silas said. “Could always go to that, or whatever you’re most comfortable with, Azura.”

“Or we could have tea at my place,” Felicia piped up. “It’d be just us and cookies and tea and cute movies!”

The ease with which Corrin’s friends so quickly adapted to her own needs; it was something Azura had never experienced before.

“I...you’re all very kind,” Azura said slowly. “You don’t have to do all that, for me.”

Odin put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. “Hey, hey, we’re here to celebrate you too! What kind of good cityfolk would we be if we didn’t welcome you to our beloved home with something special?”

Everyone nodded again, and Azura felt Corrin give a comforting squeeze of her hand; when she looked at Corrin and saw her soft, kind smile, Azura felt a bit of courage in her heart.

“You all are too kind,” Azura said again, shaking her head and smiling. “Let’s try the club. I’ve never been to one before.”

Everyone grinned, and Laslow gave her a thumbs up as Odin slung his arm around Silas, saying, “Hey, look, now you can show your sick dance moves to the new girl.”

Silas rolled his eyes, giving Odin a playful shove. “You guys are never gonna let that go.”

Felicia took a sip of her drink, mumbling, “You spilled literally everyone’s drinks within a ten foot radius. I was cleaning for so long…”

As the rest of the group descended into recounting tales of their adventures at the club, Azura, for the first time in a long time, felt a sense of contentment, Corrin’s hand comfortably in her own.

A new life. New things.

When classes ended, she met with Corrin briefly, telling her she was heading to the dance studio to help Laslow practice for Odin’s auditions next week; Corrin nodded in understanding, hugging her goodbye and promising to see her tomorrow.

The next day, when she awoke and had breakfast with her mother and told her of her plans that night, Arete couldn’t be more ecstatic, and Azura couldn’t help but roll her eyes in amusement as her mother bustled about in her daughter’s closet, whipping out dresses and the like for her to wear.

“Honey, no daughter of mine is going to walk into a club and not slay every person in there,” Arete scoffed, holding out two dresses in front of Azura, switching between one and the other as she tried to imagine her daughter in either.

“But Mother,” Azura said, “I don’t want to slay my friends.”

Arete burst out laughing, and Azura cracked a smile too as Arete pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Oh, honey, you’re sweet. But it’s your first -- well, second -- night out on the town! You should celebrate, let loose a little!”

Her mother wasn’t wrong, technically. Though just a bit nervous, Azura nodded, and Arete smiled in return, pride and relief in her expression.

She knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Arete cleared her throat and held out both dresses. “Now, alright, what do you think of these two…”

* * *

 

When Corrin stood outside the Arete and Azura’s apartment door at nine o’clock that night, using her phone camera to check that her hair, hastily gathered in a bun, wasn’t too casually done, she hadn’t thought twice about the text Azura had sent her earlier that day.

 **Azura:** If it’s not too much to ask, Corrin, what would be appropriate to wear for tonight?

 **Corrin:** ooh something nice! We’re here to have fun :3

 **Azura:** Oh, alright.

 **Corrin:** I’ll come by your place around 9ish and we can head out together?

 **Azura:** Sure.

And with that, Corrin tossed her phone onto her bed and then headed downstairs to help Mikoto with the weekend rush of customers.

When late evening came by, Corrin headed back up to take a shower; afterward, she’d checked herself in the mirror; her own outfit a loose, white, flowing crop top with elbow-length sleeves, and high-waisted black jeans, accompanied by her ever present black Converse. She threw on her leather jacket for warmth, and nodded at her reflection.

Casual, but not too casual. Fun, in her own words.

She should have thought twice for the words she’d given to Azura, for what happened after she stepped foot into the Valliete household was something she would never forget.

Arete threw open the door, a dazzling, radiant smile on her face as she reached out and embraced Corrin in a surprisingly bone-crushing hug; Corrin, breathless and dazed, staggered a little when Arete stepped back from her, her strong hands on Corrin’s shoulders.

“Oh, Corrin, honey, it’s so good to see you,” Arete said happily, and she wiped a tear of joy from her eye. “And look at how gorgeous you look! Goodness.”

“I-It’s good to see you too, Ms. Valliete,” Corrin said, blinking and wondering if looking at Arete was always like looking straight into the sun.

“Thank you so much, honey,” Arete said, reaching down and clasping Corrin’s hands in her own. “Thank you.”

Corrin wasn’t sure exactly what she was being thanked for. “Ah, uh, you’re welcome?”

“Come in, come in, take a seat, Azura’s in her room getting ready,” Arete said, and she moved aside, letting Corrin get a look at the Valliete home.

It may have been years since Arete had last performed publicly, but she’d kept a responsible sense of her wealth throughout the years; the apartment was splendid in decor, regal, polished wooden floors, accompanied by spotless white walls and tables and counters. From the door, she’d entered the living room, and to the right was the kitchen and a small dining area. Arete seemed to have a fondness for black and white, with only minimal splashes of color; the couches were white, the table made of glass and black metal, the rug underneath it all a pristine white as well. The kitchen, with its white countertops and dark wooden cabinets made for an impressive sight alongside the sleek, stainless steel kitchen appliances.

Corrin swallowed, taking it all in. She felt...very underdressed.

She could see a hallway off the living room, but Arete guided her to the kitchen.

“Would you like water, or anything? Which reminds me, I do hope you drink responsibly,” Arete said pointedly, giving Corrin a look.

“O-of course, ma’am, and water would be wonderful,” Corrin said, leaning against the kitchen island. No way in hell was she gonna drink herself stupid in front of Azura.

As Arete handed her a glass of water and Corrin raised the cup to her lips, Azura came into the room.

Corrin’s brain immediately went blank.

Azura, her gorgeous hair in a thick, loose braid, its end open, the loose curls of hair spilling down the front of her shoulder and onto her chest. Azura, in a black, close-fitting, low cut v-neck dress, the short sleeves just hanging off her shoulders, the golden pendant around her neck resting at the center of her chest, the golden and blue splash of color accenting the bright hue of her eyes, the azure radiance of her hair.

Their eyes met, just as they had so many days ago.

Corrin forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to speak, for the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen stood before her.

“Corrin?”

A hand shook her shoulder, and Corrin’s conscience, so abruptly torn from her body at the sight of a goddess, suddenly plunged back into her and she gasped, like that first breath of air after drowning -- drowning in a flood of incoherent thoughts about Azura.

“Corrin, are you alright?” Arete asked, concerned, as Corrin shook her head and looked up into Arete’s face.

“I, um, what?” Corrin said, remembering the glass of water in her hand. At least she hadn’t dropped _that_. “I’m…”

“Azura asked if you were ready to go, and you were quiet there for a bit,” Arete said. “Are you sure you’re alright, honey? You look incredibly red.”

Azura stood next to her, the concerned frown on her face a mirror of her mother’s, and Corrin managed to string together, in her mind, of why she was here.

“Ah, yeah, yeah, I’m good to go, I’m good,” Corrin said, hurriedly downing her water in a single gulp and placing the glass on the kitchen counter.

She had to blink a couple of times, when she turned to Azura, because if looking at Arete was like looking at the sun then looking at Azura was like trying to stare right into the heart of a supernova, blinding and illuminating and brilliant, all at once.

If she’d felt underdressed before...The Vallietes really never do anything half-assed, Corrin thought, as she recalled their first dinner together.

_Shit. Get it together, you dumbass, her mom’s right there._

“Are you sure?” Azura asked, as she reached out and held Corrin’s hand, gentle and soft.

She had to make a legitimate, physical effort, to keep her soul inside her body, but Corrin nodded. “Yeah, no worries, uh, right, let’s get going.”

“Don’t forget your coat, Azura,” Arete said, nodding at where a black peacoat hung over the couch. “And you two, have fun, take care of yourselves.”

As Azura made her way to a small shoe rack next to the door, Arete clapped Corrin on the shoulder; startled, Corrin turned to see Arete looking at her, expression serious, as she pulled her aside.

Quietly, Arete said, “I’m grateful for all you’ve done for her. Thank you.”

Unsure of what to say to Arete’s gratitude, and remembering that moment on the tower and what Camilla had said yesterday, Corrin said, “I...I’m just doing what anyone else would do.”

Arete shook her head, a rueful smile on her face, and she gestured for Corrin to join Azura by the door. “You’re sweet, Corrin. Now go have some fun.”

* * *

 

As they walked down the street towards the coffee shop, Azura noticed Corrin’s pensive expression, her hands in her pockets, her lips pursed.

“Corrin, are you sure you’re okay?” Azura asked, hating that she sounded so hesitant.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Corrin said slowly. “Also, um, you look incredible, by the way,” she added, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh, thank you,” Azura said, and she bit her lip. “This...this looks alright, right? Is it too much?”

Corrin vigorously shook her head. “No, no, it’s amazing, I’m serious, you look _amazing.”_

That set her at ease, a little. “I...My mother has a flair for the extravagant,” Azura said, hand instinctively reaching up to touch her pendant; she didn’t notice how Corrin glanced at the movement. “She suggested I wear this, and I hope it’s not too much.”

Corrin chuckled, shaking her head. “Yeah, I kinda noticed, but I’m serious, Azura. You look incredible.”

Azura smiled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Now I’m incredible? You’re full of nothing but praise and compliments, Corrin,” Azura said, and Corrin rolled her eyes as the two continued their walk down the street.

“How come I’m always the one dishing out nice things to say? Is the beautiful, funny, and cool Azura Valliete just too good for a foolish mortal like myself?” Corrin asked, laughing when Azura gave her a playful shove.

“Well, I can now say you’re both beautiful _and_ funny, Corrin Loulan,” Azura said, her self-consciousness fading slightly as Corrin gave her a playful, toothy grin.

As they got nearer to the coffee shop, they both heard the unmistakable sound of a rumbling bass beat emanating down the street; when they rounded the corner, they spotted a small crowd of people milling around the entrance to _Nohr & Coffee _; at its entrance stood two women in black suits, one with red hair tied in pigtails and another, smaller woman whose short, blue hair cut in a close bob, framed her stoic face.

“Hey, Selena, hey Beruka,” Corrin said casually, weaving through the crowd outside; Azura glanced at her, but said nothing as they came to the front.

Beruka gave her a stiff nod and stood aside, while Selena shot her a glare.

“Woah, hey, hey, you might be Camilla’s favorite, but we still gotta check your plus one,” Selena said, pointing a finger at Azura. “Beruka, you can’t just let people in without checking ID!”

Beruka shrugged, saying nothing; she made a gesture first at Corrin, then another at Azura.

“Just because they’re _together_ doesn’t mean--”

“Alright, see you Selena, Beruka,” Corrin said, hastily pushing Azura through the door.

Off to the left of the front door, they found a doorway that led into a descending stairwell. The rest of the coffee shop, to their right, lay in darkness, the only light coming in from the streetlights outside the windows. Corrin pulled her aside for a moment, offering to take their coats and put them behind the coffee counter.

“Safer, that way,” Corrin said, and Azura agreed; as she slid off her coat, she didn’t catch Corrin’s slight intake of breath, didn’t notice how Corrin swallowed and blinked, averting her gaze. After Corrin put away their coats, they headed to the unlit stairwell.

Azura squinted a little, as her vision adjusted to the dimness, and the deep bass became louder, the reverberations vibrating beats inside her chest as she took one step down. If she were being honest with herself, she felt a bit apprehensive; Corrin, as she somehow always did, noticed.

Her friend offered her arm. “I got you.”

Even in the dimness, Azura could see Corrin’s red eyes gazing into her own, her friend’s expression earnest and resolute. And, in that way that only Corrin could make her feel, she felt a bit of courage and bravery fill her heart.

If she had to pick anyone in the world to try something new and unfamiliar with, Azura knew then, that she would choose Corrin; as she slid her hand around Corrin’s arm, just underneath the loose white sleeves of her crop top, Corrin brought her a sense of safety and security, and most importantly, strength.

They descended down into _the Kraken_ together, side by side.

Down below, to her right, was the bar; neon lights illuminated the entire wall behind the bar, filled with bottles and glasses and drinks of all kinds; Azura saw Xander and Camilla attending the patrons who flocked to the counter. Camilla’s seductive smile lured many people in, her low cut, black shirt revealing a generous amount of cleavage as people flocked to her, fistfuls of cash in hand for an excuse to get a drink from _the_ Camilla Krakenburg. Xander’s graciousness and handsome face also had his corner of the bar crowded, his tight-fit white collared shirt, black tie and suspenders only accenting his toned chest and arms.

When Azura managed to peer through the throngs of people crowding the sides of the room, she saw in a corner a DJ and his gear set up on a small stage, the DJ a young blonde boy whose fingers expertly flew over the rainbow soundboard in front of him as he nodded along to the pop music blasting on the speakers on either side of him.

Corrin caught her looking, and she leaned in to say loudly in Azura’s ear, over the music, “That’s Leo, my younger brother, music prodigy.”

The bar itself seemed to only have black lights on the ceiling as its only kind of lighting, and everything white glowed with a bright, purple-ish, neon glow; she caught herself staring a little too long at Corrin’s white crop top, how she could see, if she cast her gaze just a little lower, the outline of Corrin’s abs…

“Hey, there’s a backroom, quieter, the others are there, I think,” Corrin said, and Azura nodded as she followed Corrin through the crowd, grateful that Corrin’s presence shielded her from the many people packed inside the underground club; she’d never enjoyed being in crowds, let alone tightly compact spaces with lots of people, but at least she had Corrin with her.

The two passed by the bar, giving waves to Xander and Camilla, who returned nods and waves of their own; Camilla pointed a finger at a curtained entryway at the end of the bar, and the pair went through it, Corrin holding aside the curtain to let Azura through.

Inside were booths lining the walls, the center housing a large pool table, where a group of people milled about; Felicia spotted them first, waving from a corner booth in the back of the room. The lighting was a bit brighter, from green lamps that hung low over each table, casting sharp shadows in a warm light.

When they came by the table, her friends reacted almost the exact same way Corrin did to seeing her.

Odin, in his popped collar and black button up and gray vest, almost ruined his entire outfit as he choked on his bottle of beer, eyes going wide as he unabashedly stared.

Laslow, in a navy blazer, light blue button up and black bowtie, slammed his shot glass on the table, eyebrows raised high into his bangs, his mouth agape.

Silas, in a worn black leather jacket, white button up and black tie, looked Azura up and down, pressing a hand over his heart as he grinned at her in disbelief.

Felicia, sweet Felicia, in a cute pink dress cinched at the waist with a black bow, clapped her hands to her mouth, gasping before she reached out and clasped Azura’s free hand in both of her own.

“Azura. You. Look. _Beautiful,”_ Felicia breathed, and Silas vigorously nodded next to her.

“I saw God, and she is a woman,” Odin stage whispered, fanning himself with his hand.

“Damn, Azura, you’re _killin’_ it,” Laslow said, and he scooted further into the booth, allowing Corrin to take the seat next to him, with Azura next to her at the edge. Laslow jerked his head at the other booths filled with people, and a few patrons were eyeing their table -- or more specifically, Azura. “Only been here a week and you’re already the talk of the town.”

Blushing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Goodness, I hope I’m not. But thank you, all of you. You’re all too kind.”

“Ah, shoot, I know you just sat down, but could one of you guys, since you’re at the edge, get us another round of drinks?” Laslow asked, nodding at Azura and Corrin.

Feeling like this was her chance to help, Azura immediately offered, standing back up; she took everyone’s orders and thanks, and then went back out and weaved through the crowd towards Camilla at the bar -- who, thankfully, spotted her and waved her through the patrons hovering close to the counter.

“Oh, dear, it’s good to see you again,” Camilla said, winking at her and giving her a once-over. “And I daresay, you have quite a sense of fashion.”

“Oh, thank you,” Azura said. Today was just a day of neverending unsolicited praise. “I must say the same for you, as well, Camilla. Your necklace is beautiful.”

“Oh, this?” Camilla said, smiling broadly as she brushed aside her lavender hair, allowing a better look at the thin, silver chain around her neck; there, nestled on her chest, was a small pegasus charm. “Hinoka got it for me. It’s quite a beautiful gift, I must say. Now, what would you like, dear?”

As Camilla prepared her drinks with a fluid ease that came from years of practice, Camilla made as much smalltalk as she could over the music, and Azura managed to learn a few things; the club was active more on weekend nights, while they kept a bar atmosphere on weekday evenings for commuters heading home. Camilla’s father, Garon Krakenburg, oversaw the business but left most of the actual ‘business’ to Xander and Camilla -- which Camilla freely took advantage of, hiring what seemed to be a majority of young adults, struggling with paying college tuition or just trying to make a start in the big city. That explained Selena, Beruka, and Felicia, at least.

Though Camilla was compassionate, Azura did not miss the more merciless edge to her; when men, a little too touchy and grabby, made hands at her, the cold smile she had on her face as she expertly twisted their wrists, leaving them cowering in pain and begging for release made Azura all too aware of the world that they all lived in.

“Sorry, dear,” Camilla said sweetly, handing her a tray with three bottles of beer and three drinks. She laughed when Azura attempted to hand her a couple of bills.

“You’re cute, Azura. The drinks are on the house,” Camilla chuckled. “I can see why Corrin likes you.”

Azura blinked, startled. “Corrin--?”

Camilla winked and turned to help other people, and Azura stood there for a second to process what Camilla said before shaking her head. _Corrin likes everyone, and everyone likes Corrin. I can’t say I’m surprised._

She too turned, balancing the tray carefully with both hands as she attempted to navigate through the crowd once more to get back to the backroom; she did notice, this time, a few heads turn in her direction, mouths open in awe as she moved past.

_Please, just let me make it through--_

A bulky, massive man with a buzzcut suddenly stepped in front of her, swaggering on his feet as he grinned drunkenly down at her.

“Well, well, pretty little lady,” he slurred. “Gettin’ drinks for me?”

“No.”

Azura sidestepped him, but he threw an arm out in front of her.

“Woah, woah, hey, hey,” he continued. “Chill out, just wanna talk with the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

Azura said nothing, a slight scowl on her face. _I don’t have time for this._

She tried going around him again, but his large berth blocked her path, and she grit her teeth. Her hands were full with the tray of drinks, and she couldn’t risk dodging around him without spilling…

“Wow, look at _that,”_ the man said, reaching a hand out towards her pendant; Azura immediately took a step back, and she hissed, “Don’t.”

His eyebrows raised up, and his surprise would’ve made his face comical if it weren’t for the bubbling irritation in the center of her chest.

Then he grinned at her, a devilish smirk that sent a shiver down her spine. “Oh, so that’s pretty valuable, isn’t it?”

What happened next happened so quickly she barely registered what occurred.

The man reached out and gripped her pendant in his fist, his fingers brushing her chest as he tried to pull the pendant away -- she recoiled, and was just about to throw the entire tray of drinks at him when she saw a hand shoot out from the crowd, clasping around the man’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

Corrin. Corrin was suddenly at her side, her brilliant red eyes simmering with fury; Felicia came to her other side, her expression cold with chilly animosity.

Corrin didn’t loosen her grip on the man’s arm as he stared, bewildered. Her grip must’ve tightened on the man’s wrist, for he dropped the pendant and tried to pull away, but Corrin remained still and unmoving.

“Don’t. Touch her,” Corrin said through her teeth, and she burned red hot by Azura’s side, radiating an aura of unparalleled anger. “Back off.”

The man pulled himself together, and he sneered down at the three of them. “Or what? You can’t attack me in here.”

“No, but outside, we can,” Felicia said, and at that moment, Silas and Laslow stood at either side of the man, clapping their hands on his shoulders, their knuckles white against the black light glow of the club.

“We could take it outside, if you’d like,” Laslow said, forcibly grinning at the man.

“Allow us to escort you, _sir,”_ Silas added.

The man gulped, looking at the five of them; knowing he was outnumbered, Corrin let his hand go, and he pulled it to his chest, massaging his wrist. “Fuck off, kids,” he muttered, shrugging off Laslow and Silas’ hands, and he turned tail and disappeared through the crowd of people.

“Jerk,” Felicia said under her breath.

“Agreed,” Silas said, scowling, but he gestured for the rest of them to get back to the sideroom, and they all followed.

“Azura, are you alright?” Corrin asked, her boiling anger immediately turning to worried concern, and Azura had to take a second to calm the rapid pounding of her heart. Felicia helpfully took the tray of drinks, and Azura clasped the pendant in her hand again, trying not to think of how close she’d come to danger as Silas held the curtain open for them all.

“I’m fine,” Azura said. “Thank you. All of you.”

“No, we should’ve probably sent someone else to go with you,” Corrin said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Azura, we should’ve been there for you.”

“It shouldn’t be you apologizing,” Azura said, grabbing Corrin’s hand and tugging her down so she could say the next few words in her ear, “And you _were_ there for me. Thank you.”

The tips of Corrin’s ears went red, but the look of concern didn’t leave her face as they sat down again in the booth; this time, Corrin took the edge seat, Azura next to her, and Felicia on Azura’s left.

“Hopefully the rest of the night will be better. Sorry to start it off like that,” Corrin said.

Odin slid into the table then on the other end, at Laslow’s side. “Already told Camilla about that chump. Beruka and Selena are making sure he never comes back.”

There it was, again. That unfamiliar kindness she not only experienced with Corrin, but with Corrin’s friends; their abrupt concern for her, their immediate arrival to come to her defense...Azura leaned on Corrin’s shoulder, hand still around Corrin’s, and her heart, filled with tension and unease just moments before, now felt a bit more full and at ease.

“At least we now have drinks,” Felicia said, giving the beers to the boys before handing the rum and coke to Corrin and taking her own Strawberry Sunrise, and nodding at the last drink left on the tray.

“You got a White Lily?” Corrin asked as Azura carefully took the glass in her hand.

“You sound so surprised,” Azura mused, glancing at her friend. “Just because I lived in the country doesn’t mean I’m ignorant of modern culture or drinks, Corrin.”

“I--I didn’t mean, like,” Corrin said, a pink blush on her cheeks. “I--”

“Alright, alright, before Corrin chokes,” Laslow said, receiving a glare in return, which he ignored, “Let’s have a toast, yeah? We should kick off the night with something good.”

“Ah, yes!” Felicia said cheerfully, raising her glass and smiling brightly at Azura, and the others in the group did the same.

“Thank you, all of you,” Azura repeated; she was unsure of how to properly convey her gratitude, and being the center of attention when not on a brightly lit stage. “I’m...You all have shown me a great kindness, in these past few days. I’m grateful.”

How could she put into words what she felt? How thankful she was, that this strange, foreign city with its unceasing chaotic tumble of lights and crowds, somehow brought her a group of kindhearted people who didn’t look down upon her or raise her up on a pedestal, but instead treated her as _herself_. How could she possibly describe all the thoughts in her mind, the hesitations and doubts she felt, each time washed away by the actions of her newfound friends, each who made the effort to include her and make her feel welcome.

Their benevolence, their goodwill. It didn’t feel real, and yet Corrin’s hand, warm and solid in her own, told her that it really was real.

And speaking of, how could she tell Corrin that if it weren’t for her...All of this, all because of Corrin. Her first...real friend.

“Hey, it’s what friends are for,” Silas said, as if he somehow knew her thoughts, and he raised his bottle a little higher. “To you, Azura, to new friends.”

They all clinked glasses, the boys taking swigs of their beer, the girls with their shots; as Azura felt the rum coarse down her throat, she heard Corrin say next to her, “And to a new year, you guys. I’m glad you’re all with me.”

“Cheers, cheers!” Odin added, and they toasted again, grins and laughs around the table, and for the first time in a long time, Azura felt a strange, unfamiliar _something_ in her heart as her glass clinked against everyone else’s.

Later, when she had time to think on it, she would call it a spark, a small one, but nonetheless it glowed, unwavering and bold.

Hope, is what she would call it. Hope.

But with hope, came the tiniest, flicker of fear, that this was all maybe just a little too good to be true.

“Oh, shit, shit! We gotta get a picture of all of us,” Odin said, slamming his bottle on the table and reaching underneath the table for something; he pulled out a Polaroid camera, and then emphatically gestured for everyone to move closer together. “Gotta top off the new year with something beautifully memorable!”

As the group of friends squeezed themselves in, Silas crammed in the middle, his arms on either side of the booth behind him, with Felicia, Azura, and Corrin to his right and Laslow and Odin to his left, the smile on Azura’s face felt like the most genuine smile she’d shown in years.

“Alright, three, two, one--”

The camera flashed, and the group all leaned in towards Odin to get a look at the developing photo; he offered it to Azura.

“To commemorate the most beautiful woman in the world and the most recent addition to our merry squad of badassery, Miss Azura,” he said, giving a grandiose bow. “Please, take this honorable and most humbling gift from myself, _the_ Odin Dark--”

As Azura took the photo from his offered hand, Silas shoved him aside, rolling his eyes. “Sit down, Odin, before you spill drinks on everybody again.”

“ _Hey_ , says you--”

The group descended into their usual banter, and Azura watched the small photo in her hand develop as the minutes passed; she unconsciously squeezed Corrin’s hand as she gazed at it, for it was proof, legitimate proof of her new life. Her new friends.

She might have held her breath, as she saw Corrin’s radiant smile, forever imprinted in the ink inside the white frame, her beautiful friend’s face shining with cheer.

If this was how her new life in the city was to begin, then Azura full heartedly accepted it. Now was the time to enjoy herself, to live in the present, and to experience life for what it was, and she ignored that miniscule atom of fear in the back of her mind.

_I must move forward._

She looked up, giggling as Odin tossed his arm around Laslow’s shoulder, thrusting his beer in the air and giving a whoop, cheering for another round of drinks.

_To new beginnings._

* * *

 

A few hours later, after they’d had their fill of drinks and Felicia and Silas had sobered up enough to escort the more drunken Laslow and Odin home, Corrin and Azura bid farewell to their friends.

Corrin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or maybe it was how Azura had held onto her hand the entire night, but she felt a bit more bold, and after they’d put on their jackets and returned to the cold winter night outside, Corrin reached out and held Azura’s hand again.

Azura’s relieved smile made Corrin’s heart jump. “You really don’t feel cold, do you? Your hand’s so warm,” she said, and Corrin grinned as they walked down the street.

“Call me your personal space heater,” Corrin said, and Azura giggled again, her golden eyes bright with amusement.

“All for me? My, you’re quite generous. Are you like this with everyone?”

If she’d been just a bit more sober, she might have had better control over her own tongue; she instead said, “No, only for beautiful, funny, cool girls like you.”

Azura chuckled. “Flatterer.”

“I speak only the truth, Azura Valliete.”

“Then I will say something truthful in return,” Azura said, and she tugged Corrin down to whisper in her ear, “That you have a heart of gold, Corrin Loulan.”

They rounded the corner, Corrin’s face red, but not from the cold; she wondered just how much farther she could push her luck. “Hm, so you really can dish out compliments, too. I wouldn’t mind hearing more.”

Azura rolled her eyes, giving Corrin a playful nudge with her shoulder. “You’ll have to work for them, then. I don’t stroke people’s egos for free.”

Clapping a hand over her heart in mock hurt, and ignoring how her heart pound inside her chest, Corrin said, “Oh, alright, I get it. Would another dinner, then, be enough?”

They came to a stop in front of the ramen shop, and Azura gazed up at her, the corners of her lips hinting at a smile. “Maybe it might be. Two dinners, even, might be enough.”

“You’re really gonna make me work for this, huh, Azura,” Corrin said, leaning against the door, unable to hide her grin, and Azura laughed.

 _Oh, man._ The lightness Corrin felt inside her chest made her feel like she could walk on stars, for Azura’s joy lifted her spirits higher than anything else in the world could have.

They both stood there for a moment longer, gazing into each other’s eyes, each unwilling to part and still holding hands; as Azura shifted to lean against the door as well, the moonlight high above them shone down on her pendant, the blue crystal inside briefly flashing with an almost ethereal light.

Something flickered in the back of Corrin’s mind, something she’d been meaning to ask, and she pointed at the pendant. “Azura, I...wanted to ask, you wear that pendant all the time. Can I ask...why?”

Corrin felt like she knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure, after she’d tried to piece together the meaning behind Camilla’s and Arete’s words.

“I…” Azura became hesitant as she reached up to clasp the pendant in her hand, and she turned her gaze away; Corrin bit her lip, suddenly regretting her spontaneous boldness, knowing she’d asked the wrong question at the wrong time.

“I’m, I’m sorry, Azura,” Corrin blurted. _Way to go, dumbass, way to ruin a nice night._ “I didn’t mean--”

“Corrin,” Azura said carefully, and she squeezed Corrin’s hand. “I...promise I’ll tell you, one day. Just...not right now.”

Corrin nodded, swallowing. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“No, there’s nothing for you to apologize for,” Azura said, and she took a step closer to Corrin, gazing up into Corrin’s apologetic face. “I know you have good intentions, Corrin.”

“It doesn’t excuse my actions,” Corrin said quietly. “If I ever make you uncomfortable, please, let me know.”

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura whispered. “You’re too good.”

Corrin didn’t know what to say, then, only that she could see the fleeting sadness that passed over Azura’s face, and her heart twinged in her chest.

And then, Azura stood on her toes and gave Corrin a brief, gentle kiss on the cheek, before she whispered in Corrin’s ear, “Thank you, for tonight. And for respecting my space. Goodnight, Corrin.”

Azura turned and quickly entered the doors of the apartment building next door, leaving Corrin standing there in surprise and awe, lifting her hand to her face, vividly reliving how soft Azura’s lips had been on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God you guys I just LOVE modern fashion...I love MODERN AUs...shoutout to my friend @Rikariart for coming up with the fashion choices for everyone in this AU y'all because I love seeing EVERYONE SLAY ON THE RUNWAY IF THEY HAD TO BE ON ONE LOL 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! and powering through with me on this journey...I'm so glad there's still azurrin shippers out there...we're all in this together y'all lol also i edited this like a bajillion times if there's still typos and whatever I'M SORRY
> 
> also shoutout to my spotify playlist for some SICK dance beats y'all...DJ Leo really cranked it up in here lmao
> 
> And here's a drawing my friend @Rikariart on twitter did for Azura WITH ME AND HER IN THE BACKGROUND LOL:  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to shoutout to mystery of love by sufjan stevens for getting me through this chapter b/c thAT SONG IS SO GOOD Y'ALL I'M CRYING TEARS
> 
> also sORRY i'm not making the most consistent weekly updates ;-; !! i'm in a work crunch right now and I wrote this in between breaks at work lol
> 
> also...ENGAGE SOME TIME SKIPS b/c as much as I wish I could write every second of their gay lives I would be dead in the ground lmao  
> thanks so much for reading and commenting and kudos'ing!! I'm trying my best to reply to you guys but sometimes it slips my mind and I get caught up with other things (AND...OTHER AUs...LOL...)

For what might have been the fifth time in the past few hours, Azura glanced at the Polaroid photo at the edge of her desk, ignoring the papers before her.

Tapping her pencil, Azura bit her lip.

Then, for the fifth time, she put down her pencil and picked up the photo.

She held the white frame gently in her fingers, holding her breath, gazing down at it.

How strange, that one week ago, she’d sat at her desk and drummed her fingers across the surface, her shoulders stiff, her mouth set in a thin line.

How strange, that now, one week later, she’d sit at her desk and hum a quiet tune to herself, her chest light, a smile at the corners of her lips.

She traced her thumb over the edge of the frame for another moment, and then she leaned back in her chair, turning her gaze to the glass balcony doors, watching the sunset beyond the skyline.

She stayed that way for some time, pondering, wondering. Tomorrow, Monday, would mark the start of a new week. A new day, a new dawn.

She turned back in her chair, gently placing the photo down before picking up her pencil again; after a brief pause, she returned to her work.

* * *

 

Down the street, Silas and Corrin sat in a booth at the _Nohr & Coffee_, Corrin smiling softly, amused, at her best friend as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He placed his pencil against the paper before him, then his shoulders slumped as he sat back in his seat, complaining about the unrealistic expectations of a terrible professor and a strict teaching assistant.

Felicia came by, then, picking up their empty cups of tea, before making her way to other cafe go’ers on that Sunday evening.

Corrin barely focused on her own homework, leaning her head on her hand, her thoughts in the clouds and her heart in the stars.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she used her pencil to trace over an ‘A’ on her paper.

Then she raised two fingers and pressed them, lightly, against her cheek.

She turned her gaze out the window, watching the endless stretch of sky above become a wash of oranges and reds that darkened to darker blues and blacks.

She heard Silas ask her a question, and blinked when Silas waved a hand in front of her, pointing at the screen of his laptop. He asked something about lecture notes, and Corrin gave an absent minded answer.

He rolled his eyes, sighing and pulling the laptop to himself, and Corrin turned her gaze back onto her own paper, twirling her pencil in her hand.

She repeated those same words, over and over, in her mind, trying to piece together a mystery hidden in hues of gold and blue, like a sunset on the waters of a lake.

And then she would repeat that moment from yesterday, over and over, in her mind, and she would smile to herself again, castaway in an ocean of daydreams that made her heart drift into waves the color of forget-me-nots.

Felicia came back with another round of drinks, and as Corrin took her teacup and ignored how Felicia almost spilled water on Silas, she thought of another girl who liked green tea.

* * *

 

“Honestly, Mikoto, I have no idea what Corrin’s doing, but whatever she’s doing, she’s doing amazing,” Arete said Wednesday afternoon, taking a sip of her tea as she sat at the counter of the ramen shop. Across from her, Mikoto leaned against the stove behind her, a ledger in one hand, a pen in the other. With just the two of them, Arete felt free to pursue what’d been on her mind since Saturday.

Mikoto glanced up over the pages, lifting her pen. “You sound surprised.”

“It’d be surprising too if your daughter suddenly did a complete one-eighty in her daily routine,” Arete said, indignant. “She went out almost every night last week with Corrin, and then this week, she’s out in the evenings practicing for some musical auditions with a friend of hers? A boy named Laslow, who’s Corrin’s friend or something?”

“Ah, yes, Laslow. He’s a sweet boy,” Mikoto said, turning her focus back to the ledger. “Kind of shy, sometimes.”

“Mikoto,” Arete said, and that drew her friend’s attention back to her. “I’m serious. Whatever Corrin’s done to bring my daughter out of her shell, it’s working wonders.”

“Well, I did say they would get along.”

“Well, yes, you did, but--”

“But?”

“I’m just so _surprised,”_ Arete said, tapping the rim of her cup. “From what I can tell of Corrin and what you tell me about her, my daughter and your daughter seem like--”

“Opposites?” Mikoto said, giving a huff of amusement. “I thought so, too. It’s why I thought they would get along.”

Arete made a face, unable to understand. “Alright, I’ll bite. Tell me why.”

“Think about it, Arete,” Mikoto said, waving the ledger. “I don’t know if they know, but they had similar...pasts.” Mikoto turned somber then, sighing and tossing the ledger onto the counter next to Arete. “You moved to the country, from the city, to escape fame, to help your daughter.”

“And you moved to the city from the country to make a fresh start, to help _your_ daughter,” Arete said, breathing deeply and putting her hand on her forehead. “Right...Well, it seems like it worked?”

“It...did, in a way,” Mikoto said slowly, biting on the end of her pen. “I still want to thank you for the loan to start up the shop.”

“You’re welcome, but don’t change the subject, Mikoto,” Arete said, managing a crooked smile as her friend shook her head in amusement.

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Mikoto said, rolling her eyes, and she continued, “You said Azura was lonely, out there. In a way, with Corrin…” She trailed off, and Arete raised her eyebrows.

“With Corrin…?”

What Mikoto said next made her grimace, and she pressed a hand over her heart. “Well, after her father passed away, Corrin was...not well.”

Arete said nothing, waiting for her friend to continue.

“She was so young, but...still old enough to remember,” Mikoto said quietly. “Arete, I’m going to be honest.”

“Alright.”

“It...Corrin was depressed. For weeks after the funeral,” Mikoto said, and Arete saw, for the first time, the lines of age and weariness at the corners of her eyes. “And I don’t mean this in a dramatic way. Corrin cried constantly, barely ate, never left her room, rarely even said more than a few words a day.”

“It was _that_ bad?” Arete asked in disbelief, wide-eyed. “Mikoto, if you’d told me--”

Mikoto shook her head, her shoulders heavy with a weight she’d carried for years. “I’m certain everything reminded her of him. I don’t think there was anything you could’ve done, Arete. It’s why I packed everything up.”

“To see if Corrin could move on,” Arete said, the wave of realization coming over her. She’d suspected, but never thought...

“But...Corrin’s better now, right?” Arete asked, taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. Azura and Corrin seemed more alike than meets the eye.

The laugh that came from Mikoto sounded hollow. “Right. I guess I should get back to your original question. Sorry, for--”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Arete said sharply. “It was a rough time for you and Corrin. If you ever want to talk, Mikoto, you know I’m here for you.”

Mikoto’s small smile brought a bit of relief to Arete. “Thanks. But to go on, after we got to the city, we met the Krakenburgs and they helped Corrin settle in. I owe that family a lot. I think if it weren’t for them, Corrin would’ve been depressed for much longer.”

Arete nodded, taking another sip of her tea to calm her nerves as Mikoto continued.

“It took a couple years for Corrin to settle in, but I think Xander and Camilla helped her reach out to people, become more sociable,” Mikoto said, pulling herself together. “An extrovert, if you will.”

“She does seem like one,” Arete said, starting to see where this was going.

“I imagine for Corrin, when Azura came here,” Mikoto said, biting on the end of her pen again. “That she saw Azura coming to this city, alone, like she herself did a long time ago.”

“Ah, I understand...but explain the opposites thing,” Arete replied, a finger on her chin.

Mikoto chuckled. “Arete, think about it. What way to get an introvert out of her shell than an extrovert?”

“The opposites attract theory,” Arete said dryly. “Sometimes that works, sometimes it doesn’t.”

“Kind of,” Mikoto said, smiling at Arete’s confused expression. “Partly that, but also partly because I think they’re similar, too. Not just...their pasts, but their personalities.”

“In what way?”

“At the end of the day, Arete, they both have good hearts,” Mikoto said gently. “And it’s that fact, I think, that makes Corrin and Azura good friends.”

Arete opened her mouth, as if trying to find a counterargument, but she found none; Mikoto’s ability to read people and seemingly predict the future was rarely ever faulty, and she found herself trusting in Mikoto’s words. And Azura seemed happy, at least. That’s what mattered most.

“Speaking of good friends,” Arete said, finishing up the last of the tea in her cup. “When are you going to introduce your best friend to your fiance, huh? I must judge this Sumeragi myself and see if he’s good enough for you.”

Mikoto laughed, touching the ring on her left hand. “Oh, he’ll probably come by for dinner this week, and you can meet him then.”

Arete smiled softly, glad that their conversation could turn to lighter topics. “I’m glad you found someone, though.”

Understanding what Arete left unsaid, a small smile came to Mikoto’s lips. “I’m glad too. He’s a wonderful man, Arete. I think you’ll like him.” She laughed, then. “I’d thought I was too old to try dating again, but it was actually Corrin who encouraged me to take a chance on Sumeragi.”

Arete rolled her eyes. “Please, Mikoto, if you call yourself old again, I’ll eat this teacup. Now tell me how you guys met…”

* * *

 

Late Friday afternoon, Azura stood in one of the backrooms behind the stage, her duffel bag of dance things slung over her shoulder as she stared, wide-eyed, at a bulletin board crammed full of Polaroid photos all pinned haphazardly in a random order.

Laslow came up behind her, nodding. “And that’s Odin’s wall, as you can see.”

“He’s...taken that many photos?”

“Of all the productions he’s been a part of, yes,” Laslow said, pointing to a few that showed himself, Odin, and a few other castmates, all grinning in vibrant, colorful costumes.

“And I treasure each and every one of these memories,” Odin said then, coming up behind them and clapping them both on the shoulders as he flashed a brilliant grin. “And I await the day we can take photos with you in them, my lady Azura!”

Laslow rolled his eyes, shrugging off Odin’s hand before doing a farewell salute to the both of them. “Alright, I’m gonna get dressed. Good luck, Azura.”

Azura repeated the same to him, and as he walked away, Odin shook his head in amusement. “Oh, Laslow...Azura, did Laslow ever tell you that he used to have stage fright?”

“Really?” Azura asked. She tried to picture the Laslow she knew -- flirtatious womanizer who confidently strolled up to any woman in a mile radius -- to the image of him shying away from the brilliant spotlight of center stage.

“Yeah! He kind of does, still, but I’ve managed to get him to audition for a few of my productions the past year,” Odin said. “Well, honestly, he doesn’t even need to audition for this one, I already know how good he is, but I must be fair to everyone else trying out.”

“I...see,” Azura said, glancing back at the wall of photos, and thinking back to her own photo at home. “So...these photos--”

“Are you going to ask why I’ve taken so many?”

Spot on, Azura blinked, and then nodded. “You seem to enjoy taking them.”

Odin said nothing for a moment, and Azura sensed a kind of solemn air settling over her friend. He reached out with two fingers, touching a photo of what seemed to be himself, Laslow, and some other people she didn’t recognize at a celebratory party.

Odin’s expression was almost unreadable, and Azura kept her silence, waiting.

“I do,” he said finally after a moment, turning fully to Azura. “It’s just…”

For the first time, it seemed like Odin struggled to find words, and then he clenched his fist and placed it over his heart, his expression determined as he said, “I try to commemorate all the good times and good memories I have with the people in my life, for you never know when the day might come that the curtain may fall on the stage that is our lives, Miss Azura.”

Azura hadn’t been expecting a deep answer like that, but she replied, “I...believe I can understand, Odin.”

“All these photos, all these memories,” he continued, waving his hand at the entire board. “They’re to remind us that there is _good_ in this world, and that we _can_ find better times in this chaotic reality we live in,” he waved his hand again, “As long as we work together with each other, trust in each other, and rely on each other, we can fight against the darkness of evil!”

“That’s...very poetic,” Azura managed to say after a few seconds.

“It’s why I’m into theater,” he said. “I absolutely _live_ for that wild rush of emotion that runs through my veins when the entire audience stands and applauds, cheers for everyone as we all bow on stage...It means, just for that moment, we made those people’s lives better and brighter, right?”

Speechless, Azura stood there, mouth slightly parted as she took in Odin’s confident stance and grin.

“...Yes, you’re right,” Azura said, giving a small nod of her own. “I understand that feeling very well, Odin.”

Odin gave a self-assured nod, before clearing his throat and clapping Azura on the shoulder again.

“Anyway though, it’s about time for auditions to start,” he said, giving Azura another dashing smile and thumbs up. “I wish you the greatest of luck, Lady Azura, and may fate be on your side.”

“But isn’t it you, who judges us, Director Odin?” Azura asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Odin laughed, his hands on his hips. “Then call me Director Fate, and that I still wish you the best of luck today, and that I hope to see you in one of my productions soon. Someone as beautiful and radiant as you deserves the entire stage.” He winked, then gave a sweeping bow before turning and walking away.

Azura spared one last glance at the wall of photos, and she understood a little better now, why despite Odin’s eccentricity, how he fit in with the rest of the group.

The bright light she saw in Corrin, that she saw in Silas and Laslow and Felicia and all their kindness, she saw in Odin, too. Everyone she met through Corrin...She shook her head, then hurried to the dressing rooms.

* * *

 

“Alright, thank you!” Odin called out to the freshman on stage, who bowed and hurriedly took her cue to leave.

“She seemed pretty good,” Felicia whispered as she clapped her hands in short applause.

Odin, Felicia, and Corrin sat in the seats a few rows from the front of the stage; Corrin had her sheets of reading assignments in her lap, Felicia with a notebook and pencil, and Odin with a clipboard and pen.

“I did like her,” Odin mused, writing notes next to the girl’s name on the long list of people on his clipboard. “She missed a few beats in the dance, but with work, I think she’ll do well and become a mind-blowing gallant dancer of the fine arts.”

Corrin glanced up from her reading to see a junior making his way to the center of the stage. “You’ve had pretty good people so far, Odin.”

“Mhm,” he said, tapping his pen on the edge of his clipboard. “But you just want to see if Azura can do better, right?”

Corrin rolled her eyes, nudging him with her elbow. “Shut up and get back to directing.”

The three of them witnessed a few more auditions, Odin as good-natured as always as he nodded respectfully and kindly as the performers took their cue to leave. All the while, Corrin kept her focus on her readings, barely listening or watching to the auditions as she scrawled her own notes in the margins of her homework. On her left, Felicia tried to do the same, though her attention was always drawn to the dances and songs on stage, her awe and admiration present as she gave each performer a small applause at the end.

“I like how you clap for them,” Corrin said as another boy walked off stage.

“I’m amazed! Singing and dancing are incredible talents, and to do both is amazing!”

“I like how you say that,” Odin said, scribbling a note on his clipboard. “When you can do all this Cirque de Soleil flipping and cartwheeling stuff. I just realized, why don’t you try auditioning too, Felicia? It’d be super sick to have an acrobat on stage!”

Corrin had to stifle her laughter behind her hand. “She’d do a backflip and bring the entire stage crashing down on everyone, Odin.”

Felicia gave an indignant huff, crossing her arms. “I would not! Well...maybe,” she said, pouting, and then she abruptly straightened up. “Oh, it’s Azura!”

And no doubt about it, as Corrin turned her gaze to stage, it was Azura taking her place at its center; Corrin sharply inhaled through her teeth, for Azura wore black tights, and a black camisole bra top, leaving her midriff bare. Her hair, too, in a ponytail...

It left little to the imagination, and added with the fluid grace with which she carried herself, Corrin almost bit her tongue.

Odin called out, following standard protocol and reading out the performer’s name from the list. “Azura Valliete--”

Corrin didn’t miss how the stagehands glanced at each other, surprise and awe on their faces at the mention of _Valliete._

“--I am ready whenever you are. Let the musician know whenever you’re good to go, ma’am.”

Felicia gave Azura a smile and a wave, which Corrin hurriedly made sure to do too, mouthing _good luck,_ and Azura returned a small wave of her own, before she took a deep breath and took her place at the forefront of the stage, right in the middle.

She gave a nod at the musician waiting in the orchestra pit, who pressed play on the sound system.

* * *

 

There was absolute, dead silence in the entire theater when Azura finished.

The only sound that rang throughout the entire auditorium was the clatter of Odin’s clipboard hitting the floor, as it fell from his loose and numb fingers. Odin himself, sat in his seat, unmoving, his eyes focused solely on Azura alone, a hand pressed over his mouth.

The stagehands in the wings stood at their positions, frozen, staring.

Even the musician, down in the pit, was absolutely speechless, her trembling hand pressing the stop button, ending the static silence that came at the end of the song.

Felicia had her hands over her heart, her eyes as wide as saucers, her notebook and pencil lying forgotten on the floor in front of her.

And Corrin sat in her seat, unabashedly staring, her papers strewn across the floor, all but forgotten as she lost all semblance of thought in her mind.

Nothing. Nothing could have prepared her what she’d just seen. Her heart, pounding a mile a minute in her chest. A bead of sweat down the back of her neck. Her hands, shaking on the armrests. When she remembered to breathe, it was almost a gasp, from how long she’d held her breath.

The brightness of Azura’s smile.

The way her voice had filled the entire auditorium, a beautiful sound that rivaled the voices of the Greek muses of old.

The sway of Azura’s hips.

The way her radiant blue hair had flown around her as she’d twisted and turned to the beat of the music.

A spark of thought came to her brain when she heard Odin’s barely audible whisper.

“I found her.”

Feeling like her soul had been smashed back into her body, Corrin remained too speechless to reply. With Azura, anything and everything she did would blow her away, and she found herself thinking that if this was what it felt like to get caught up in the aftermath of a brilliant supernova, then she would chase after every star in the galaxy.

And here, before her, was one such star. A bright, blue one.

Azura glanced around at her awestruck audience, breathing hard, her chest heaving as she turned to Odin, brushing away a stray strand of hair from her face.

“Odin? Was...Was that alright?” She asked, surprisingly hesitant, as if she herself didn’t know that she’d outshined the sun.

“I found her,” Odin repeated, a little bit stronger now, and he slowly stood up out of his seat, his gaze never leaving Azura’s. “I found you.”

Azura didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, and she swallowed. “I...Excuse me?”

Odin shook his head in disbelief, and then a wide, dazzling grin exploded across his face as he laughed and clapped his hands in absolute glee, and he planted one foot in the cushion of his seat before slamming the other food onto the top of the seat in front of him.

“I found _her!”_ He shouted to the entire auditorium, to Azura, to Felicia, to Corrin, to everyone as he spread his arms wide. “ _I found my songstress!”_

* * *

 

Corrin was in a daze the entire way home, and Azura had to tug her sleeve several times to get her attention back to reality.

“Corrin?”

“Huh?”

“You seem really unfocused today. You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

Corrin bit her lip, trying to find a reply because there was no way in hell she was gonna say that Azura was the one sweeping her off her feet.

“I’m just, like,” Corrin said as they walked up the steps out of the train station. “Thinking?”

“About?”

_You._

“A lot of things,” Corrin said, but Azura didn’t look convinced.

“I’m...here, if you want to talk about it,” Azura said, and Corrin blinked when she felt Azura’s hand hold onto her own. “If there’s something bothering you, Corrin, please, let me help.”

“N-no! Nothing’s bothering me, I’m,” Corrin said, half-laughing and pressing a hand to her forehead. “I’m...It’s you.”

A brief flash of hurt flit across Azura’s face, and she looked away as she made to take her hand out of Corrin’s. “I’m...bothering you?”

_Oh, shit!_

“Azura, wait, no, I mean, like,” Corrin said, and she tightened her grip on Azura’s hand, unwilling to let go. “I’m sorry, I’m just really out of it today. I didn’t mean that. I just...Like, ever since I met you, you’ve...”

Azura raised her eyebrows, waiting. “I’ve…?”

Corrin shook her head again, half-laughing as she tried to put together a sentence. There were no words that could possibly describe Azura, and the irony was amusing. “You just make me speechless. You’re amazing, Azura. Really, really, amazing.”

Azura looked back at her, her lips parted slightly in surprise before she covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a small giggle. “That’s what’s been on your mind, Corrin?”

“Well, yeah!”

“I’ve known that since the day I met you,” Azura said, and at Corrin’s bewildered look, she laughed. “I haven’t forgotten that you think I’m beautiful, funny, cool, nice, and now I’m amazing.”

Azura giggled again as Corrin gave her a playful nudge in the shoulder. “Hey, c’mon Azura, now you know I’m not the only one that thinks that! You know that Odin thinks the same thing too. You’ve already got the lead role!”

They got to the coffee shop then, giving a small wave to Xander through the window, who nodded in return, and the two continued on their way, turning around the corner.

“Which I’m surprised about,” Azura said, her hand reaching up to her pendant, hesitation flickering across her face. “I...Was my audition really that good?”

“Of course it was! Odin wouldn’t have cast you as the lead if it hadn’t been,” Corrin said, and in the back of her mind, she began to see the meaning behind Azura’s pendant.

Azura pursed her lips, looking away, and as they got to the front of the ramen shop, Azura slowed her pace, coming to a stop, and Corrin stood next to her, waiting.

After a few moments, Corrin took a chance. “Azura, what’s on your mind?”

Her friend glanced up at her, uncertainty in her eyes. “I...I’m a bit afraid, of something.”

“I’m here to support you, Azura. Whatever it is,” Corrin said, keeping Azura’s hand firmly in her own, trying to bring reassurance.

“You...you don’t think Odin cast me as the lead...because of...” Azura said, biting her lip before looking away again.

“Because you’re his friend?”

“No, I...I wonder if he did it because of my name,” Azura whispered, and Corrin suddenly connected the pieces together, the pendant at Azura’s neck, why she held it every time Arete’s name came up, why she shied away from the attention of strangers.

Valliete.

She’d been right, then, to tell her friends to keep their awe and admiration of Arete away from Azura.

“Azura, I promise you, Odin would never do that,” Corrin said fiercely. “I’m completely serious when I say he only casts the best as the best. All of us -- we’d never seen anyone perform like that before, and you know Odin’s been in this theater thing for a while. You got the role because of _you.”_

Azura looked so small in that moment, and something twisted in Corrin’s gut.

“A part of me...knows that, and that Odin’s a good man,” Azura whispered, and she seemed to pull in on herself, her shoulders hunched as she took a step closer to Corrin. “But a part of me also can’t help but feel…”

“I understand,” Corrin said, and Azura looked up at her in surprise. “When you know something but feel differently, anyway. I’m sorry, Azura.”

Azura’s face softened. “Corrin, there’s nothing for you to apologize for.” Then she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m grateful, to Odin, for a role, and I do look forward to working with him and Laslow and everyone else.”

Sensing that Azura seemed to want to change topics, Corrin nodded. “You’ll have a great time. Everyone in the theater department is really cool.”

“Like me?”

“Oh my God, Azura, I swear--”

Azura laughed again, and Corrin’s heart felt a little lighter as she heard that wonderful sound, but still, in the back of her mind, she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else to piece together between Azura and Arete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all see the part where i wanted to avoid having to describe a dance scene as much as possible lmao...just picture the Nohrian Conquest dance scene BECAUSE THAT WAS THE HOTTEST SHIT Y'ALL  
> OH BUT DON'T WORRY when we get to the REAL dances of this AU...tRUST ME I'M GOING ALL IN LMAO
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! i really appreciate you guys a lot I know I say that but it really means a lot to me that somehow y'all are still here appreciating F!Azurrin...my one true OTP...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohh my goodness i finally made an update lmao  
> sorry work has been really hectic for me i've been on crunch the past like 2 weeks so finding time to write has been tough when all i wanna do is monhun and play overwatch lol
> 
> thanks so much to all of you again for supporting me and this fic ;-; i really appreciate all the comments, they always make my day!! i'll do better to respond next time i just got so busy lol
> 
> (also imagine me before you OST is really nice to listen to...i cry)

“Xander...what do you know of Arete?”

Xander looked up at her from his phone, holding Corrin’s gaze. “I assume you mean to ask about Azura?”

Camilla may have her sixth sense, but Xander too was perceptive and clairvoyant in his own right. She’d come to rely on the both of them for help on anything -- and she knew, every time and any time, they would pull through for her.

It was yet another weekday evening, and Corrin had come to study, as usual, at the  _ Nohr & Coffee _ . And, like most other times, she’d come to ask her older siblings for advice. Two weeks had passed since the audition, and their schedules had made the both of them busy. The only thing that had remained consistent was their morning walks to the station, and that much, Corrin looked forward to every day...but it left no time, nor opportunity, for Corrin to find out more about her friend.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek and twirling her pencil in her hand, Corrin nodded. “There’s...something bothering me.”

“May I ask what it is?” Xander asked, pocketing his phone and crossing his arms as he stood across the counter from Corrin.

“Everytime someone mentions Azura’s mom...she gets...more introverted than she usually is,” Corrin said, a furrow in her brow as she tried to put together her thoughts. “She has this habit of touching the pendant she wears too. And she wears it all the time.”

“Do you believe Arete gave it to her?”

“I...think so? But I don’t wanna ask her about her mom because she gets all quiet and stuff.”

“You don’t want to bring up Arete in front of her,” Xander said, putting a hand on his chin. “I understand your predicament. You want to know more about Arete, and in turn, learn more about Azura.”

“I want to know more than what Google just tells me about Arete,” Corrin said, tapping her pencil against her open laptop on the counter. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Tell me what you know, then, and I can try and fill in the gaps,” Xander said, and Corrin nodded, reciting to him what her short bout of research told her.

Arete, back in the day, had been  _ incredibly _ famous, and Corrin had been too young then to understand just the full scope of which Arete’s fame reached. Loved worldwide, Arete had danced and sung on world tours multiple times, her albums and songs breaking records, almost consistently reaching the top of the charts. Arete’s father had been a musician himself, albeit less of the performance type and more of a humble, though talented, instrumentalist. They’d supposedly met by way of a mutual friend, and soon enough, they’d had one child.

“Azura’s birthday is March 3rd,” Corrin said matter-of-factly, and Xander raised his eyebrows.

“That’s next month. I assume you have something planned in mind?” He asked, a knowing smile on his face.

“I kind of do? I gotta figure out if she likes surprises first,” Corrin said, chuckling. “But anyway…”

Corrin had felt a knife twist in her gut when she’d read the rest of Arete’s Wikipedia page. Not long after Azura was born, her father passed away from a sudden bout of sickness -- part of that year’s seasonal illnesses, apparently. 

Corrin went quiet, then, not meeting Xander’s eye.

Noting her silence, Xander said nothing for a moment, and he waited patiently for Corrin to continue.

Arete had abruptly ended her career right then and there, retiring early and moving out to the countryside with her newborn daughter. Arete’s biography section ended there, saying she then remained out of the public eye.

“I see,” Xander sighed, and he noted Corrin’s solemn look. “You’re confused about Arete’s abrupt departure from the musical world, yes?”

Nodding, Corrin ran a hand through her hair. “It’s like she...dropped off the face of the earth, or something. Arete hasn’t done a tour or public performance or  _ anything _ since then. Like, there’s barely any news articles or anything after she left for the country.”

“I still remember that time, actually,” Xander said, pensive. “Corrin, you must understand, Arete was a household name. Anyone and everyone knew who she was. She reached heights that very few celebrities ever reach.”

“And...she dropped it all,” Corrin breathed, a dawning realization coming to her.

Xander nodded, hand still on his chin. “Do you see, now? A connection?”

Corrin covered her mouth with her hand, trying to process her prediction. “Arete dropped all of that...for Azura?”

“Perhaps,” Xander said thoughtfully. “But consider this, as well. A celebrity like her had a constant stream of tabloids on her. I still remember going outside in the morning to get the morning paper and other magazines, and at least once a week, Arete would be in an article.”

“Was there ever anything on Arete after she moved?”

Xander held her gaze, saying nothing for a moment, as if he too were trying to process his own thoughts. “Only one, and it was to say that Arete wished for privacy for herself and her daughter.”

His tone made something clear to Corrin, and she lowered her head slightly in shame.

“I understand you’re curious, Corrin, as you always have been,” Xander said gently, reaching a hand out to clasp her shoulder. “But Azura is most likely reserved and quiet for a reason. I believe the leads you’re trying to follow may only bring you to one person, and one person alone.”

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Corrin glanced up at Xander’s kind expression as he pulled away. “I just...don’t wanna make her uncomfortable or anything..Like how you guys knew I was having a rough time when I got here, I feel like...she’s having a rough time, too?”

“As in, she’s having trouble adjusting here, or something else?”

“Like...I feel like she’s been through a lot. She just kind of strikes me as someone who’s been through a lot. I think it’s why she’s so quiet.”

Xander made a connection in his mind, and he gave Corrin a sharp look. “Your desire to know more about Azura comes from wanting to be there for her.”

Corrin opened her mouth, as if to deny it, but she found that she couldn’t -- Xander was right, as he almost always was. “...Yeah. Like...you guys are there for me.”

His expression softening, Xander replied, “I understand, Corrin, but I would allow her to come to you, first. In time, as she comes to know you better and trust you more, she may tell you about her problems herself.”

Knowing her older brother’s advice came from a place of wisdom, Corrin nodded. “I understand, Xander, but…”

“But?”

“Can you make me dinner? I’m kinda hungry,” Corrin said, and Xander shook his head, chuckling.

“Alright, let’s find you something…”

* * *

 

Fortunately, as time, or fate, would have it, Corrin found time to be alone with Azura at the yearly Lunar New Year festival held on the university campus grounds.

But also unfortunately for her, the night before had been more rough than usual, and she’d had to grit her teeth and stifle her sobs from a nightmare that had cut her unusually deep. She awoke, gasping, fists clenched tightly, her nails digging into her palms and she had to take a second to understand that she was back in her room, that what she’d seen wasn’t real. She buried her face in her pillow, shutting her eyes tight, trying to erase the imprint that her own brain left in her mind’s eye.

Once her heart rate slowed and she found she could loosen up her fists, she took a deep breath and sat up, using the heel of her palm to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

Corrin sat there, for a long moment, grimacing. There were the days where she’d have a dreamless sleep, then there were the days where it’d be the same nightmare, then there’d be the days when the nightmare would cross over to the threshold of hell, becoming a thousand times more vivid and almost terrifyingly real.

And tonight was the latter.

And it’d always be the same. She’d wake up, wash her face, and then sit awake for hours until it was time to get ready for class. Always the same.

She picked up her phone and glanced at the time. 4 AM. She’d slept for four hours.

It was something, at least.

Well. Time for tea, as Laslow always says.

Corrin padded silently downstairs to the kitchen, making herself tea with the light of her phone. She carried her mug back upstairs to her room, throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants before walking up the small staircase outside her room that led up to the rooftop.

Always, after a nightmare, she’d find the soothing, warm taste of tea would calm her nerves, relaxing her and bringing her back to reality. Even better was when it’d be a clear night, and she could sit outside and watch the sunrise across the rooftops of the city. Those were the moments she liked most in the day, when it was just her, the sun and the moon, meeting together to form the sight of a new dawn.

But just as she cracked open the small door to the rooftop an inch, Corrin froze on the steps, hearing a familiar voice.

Holding her breath, Corrin leaned forward, turning her head so she could listen better through the small crack she’d left, and there was no mistaking it.

Azura’s voice. She was singing.

Softer, this time. Nothing like how she’d sang back at her audition. This...Corrin slowly, carefully, sat down on the top step, leaning her head against the doorframe as she listened.

_ She sounds...kind of sad. _

Taking sips of her hot tea, Corrin sat there for some time, listening.

_ The song… _

She hurriedly went back to her room to grab a pair of earphones before sitting back on the top step of the stairs, pressing close to the small opening of the door, shoving one earbud in one ear and listening to Azura with the other.

There was no doubt about it. Azura was singing  _ Lost in Thoughts _ , albeit the more softer version from what she’d sang at Odin’s auditions. A quick search online, and Corrin listened to Arete sing one of her most famous songs -- and she held her breath, hearing both mother and daughter.

Pulling her earbud out, Corrin leaned as close as she dared to by the inch-wide gap in the doorway, her thoughts abuzz. Something about the song, the melancholy sound with which Azura sang so softly and quietly in the early morning, struck a chord in Corrin’s heart, and she pressed a hand over her chest in discomfort, trying to figure out why she felt a pang of loss.

Emotions came raw and real with song, and Corrin heard Azura clearly enough.

She silently placed her mug of tea down, settling herself on the top of the steps and against the doorframe. Maybe she didn’t have all the pieces yet, but she knew now of the depth of a sadness that extended into Azura’s being.

Closing her eyes and clenching her fist, Corrin tried, in her mind’s eye, to picture the connections. Arete. Azura. Arete’s gratefulness. Azura’s uncertainty.

And beneath it all, loneliness.

_Truly, lost in thoughts, all alone._ _Oh, Azura..._

But Xander’s advice flashed across her mind, and she bit her lip, for he was right. The Vallietes had a right to privacy.

Sighing, Corrin put the matter to rest in her mind for now. There would be time to know more about Azura, and there would be time to hang out with her more, too.

So instead, she listened to Azura singing, her soft voice gently making Corrin’s mind drift away…

* * *

 

The vibration of her phone startled her awake, and Corrin jerked up straight, her heart pounding.

Her mug of tea sat cold in front of her, the door still cracked open an inch, and Azura was no longer singing -- Corrin glanced down at her phone, and instead saw Azura’s name on the caller ID.

And the time.

_ Oh, shit, it’s time to go to class! _

Breathless, Corrin answered, “Azura?”

“Corrin? I’ve been outside your house for five minutes. Are you alright?” Concern was over every word Azura spoke, and Corrin’s heart did a leap in her chest as she threw herself down the stairs and into her room, becoming a whirlwind as she scrambled to get ready.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I overslept, I’ll be down in a minute, see you!” Corrin blurted, tossing the phone onto her desk and whipping off her sweatshirt and sweatpants before tearing through her closet.

When she finally made it downstairs, hair a tangled mess and her clothes a mismatched jumble of colors, Azura frowned, worry pinching her eyebrows together. 

“Did you have a lot of work last night?” Azura asked as the two set off on a brisk walk to the station.

“Huh?” 

“You overslept?”

“Oh,” Corrin said, still trying to calm the beating of her heart. “Uh, no, I…”

It still felt wrong to lie to Azura, but neither could she say the truth that she’d literally eavesdropped on her friend singing so beautifully, early in the morning. But all the same, that’d been the first time, in a long time, that she’d had...a dreamless sleep. Maybe Azura singing...

“...I...I’m just tired,” Corrin instead opted to say, but she could tell from Azura’s expression that that didn’t quite convince her.

“From all the practices at the dojo?” Azura asked, and Corrin felt a bit of relief -- that, she could make an excuse out of.

“Yeah, Sumeragi really wants our performance at the festival tonight to be the best it can be…”

* * *

 

The Lunar New Year festival was held in the center of campus, at the main plaza for gatherings, a wide, open space in front of the the student union building. Rows of red tents were raised, vendors of all kinds lining the stalls with goods and food and souvenirs to mark the passing of the Lunar New Year. At the base of the student union building was an open stage, where various student groups staged performances representing the diverse number of cultures and groups around the world.

The festival began an hour or so after most of the classes ended, so Corrin stayed on campus after class to help her mother, Kagero, Orochi, and Reina, her mother’s friends, set up her mother’s food stall. Mikoto kept it simple, knowing starving college students and their budgets, so they offered a variety of small bites to eat, like hot cups of instant ramen, the college student staple food, or small snacks and treats like pocky and the like.

By the time Corrin got to the stall, Mikoto and Reina had already completed most of the setting up; Kagero and Orochi sat at the back, deftly organizing the heaps of snacks and chips and candies into organized piles.

“Hey, Mom,” Corrin said, getting a quick kiss on her head from Mikoto in return. She waved to Reina, who gave a greeting in return.

“Hey, sweetie. Go help Orochi and Kagero organize, alright? Reina and I have to set up the signs out front,” Mikoto said as Corrin tossed her bag down underneath the table at the front of the stall. “Oh, and, in the back, I put all your martial arts stuff in your bag, along with your new year’s outfit that you can wear when you’re done performing.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Corrin made her way to the back, greeting Kagero and Orochi who sat at a table in the back of the stall that was littered with colorful wrappings of candy and snacks.

“It’s been awhile, Corrin, how have you been? How was Japan?” Kagero asked as Corrin sat down next to her, combing through a mountain of candy and tossing them into respective piles to their left.

“It was awesome. How have you two been? I heard you guys were going to Hawaii this summer.”

Orochi nodded, perking up. “We thought about renewing our vows, then, too. Perfect place to do it, but speaking of vows, your mom told us about Sumeragi!”

“Yeah,” Corrin said, chuckling. “He finally did it, took him forever.”

Orochi, suddenly smug, said, “I called it. Kagero said he wouldn’t do it over the holidays, but I knew better. Always believe in the cards.”

Kagero rolled her eyes, throwing a piece of candy at her wife. “You and your fortune telling. She always loves making me bet against her about something that’s gonna happen and then watching me lose.”

Corrin laughed, leaning back in her chair. “I mean, Orochi’s fortunes have never been wrong.”

“Speaking of, Corrin,” Orochi said, leaning in close. “Word on the grapevine has it that you have a girlfriend.”

Rolling her eyes, Corrin flicked her own piece of candy at Orochi. “Everyone keeps saying that! She’s just a friend.”

“My cards say otherwise,” Orochi said, a devilish grin on her face. “Seems like you’ve got a crush, little Corrin.”

Kagero leaned across Corrin to give Orochi a playful shove on her shoulder. “C’mon, let Corrin live. She can tell us what she wants on her own time.”

Corrin gave a silent nod of thanks to Kagero, who nodded in return while Orochi gave a woeful pout on her other side.

“Just tell me one thing about her, Corrin,” Orochi said.

“What?”

“What’s her name?”

“Azura.” The name was out of her mouth before she’d even thought about it, and Corrin’s face went red when she realized she’d just admitted to having a crush on--

“No, her full name.”

Unable to see where this was going and frowning, Corrin said, “... Azura Valliete?”

Orochi’s face immediately lit up, and she leaned back in her chair, giving a small whoop. “ _ I called it!” _

Bewildered and caught off guard, Corrin asked, “Called what?”

Kagero sighed, leaning an elbow on the table. “Mikoto told us Arete moved next door to you guys. She’s been predicting this entire time that your crush was on Arete’s daughter.” Kagero reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her wallet and handing Orochi a twenty dollar bill, which her wife smugly accepted. “And I just definitely lost a bet.”

“You guys were making  _ bets _ \--”

Thankfully, Mikoto came to intervene then, coming over and laying a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “Sweetie, don’t you have to go get ready with Sumeragi and the others?”

“Oh, shoot, right--”

Checking the time on her phone, Corrin hurriedly stood up, picking up the duffel bag next to Kagero and kissing her mother on the cheek before saying her farewells to Kagero, Orochi, Reina, and her mother.

Before she left, and while her mother’s back was turned, Corrin leaned in close to Kagero and Orochi and whispered, “Don’t tell my mom about--”

“Your crush? No problem,” Orochi said, and Kagero nodded in agreement. “Just tell us when you two are getting together,” Orochi added, winking, and Corrin rolled her eyes.

“Between you and me, though, Corrin,” Kagero said, “I think your mom would be happy to see you two together.”

Bashfully shrugging, Corrin left the stall, duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and made her way towards the stage in front of the student union building.

* * *

 

If she’d thought that’d be the last of anyone asking her about her relationship with Azura, she was wrong, and very much so.

Hinoka, as it turned out, also had a card up her sleeve.

The two stood at the side of the stage, watching Sumeragi and Ryoma go through a coordinated routine of movesets with their swords. In front of the stage, a crowd had gathered, politely clapping once the two men had finished one routine, both bowing to the crowd before getting back into a ready stance for the next set. Opposite Hinoka and Corrin, on the other side of the stage, were Takumi and Sakura, each with a bow in their hand, awaiting their turn to set up once Sumeragi and Ryoma were done. The entire family, including Corrin, were dressed in their standard competition uniforms, black and red jerseys and pants.

“Corrin, guess what,” Hinoka said, grinning broadly at her sister, hands proudly placed on her hips.

“What? Something good happen to you?”

“Yup,” Hinoka said, chest puffed out. “I asked Camilla out on a date. We’re going out on Valentine’s Day.”

Corrin gave her sister a small round of applause. “Wow, damn Hinoka, you actually did it!”

Hinoka gave her a gentle shove on the shoulder. “You don’t have to sound like that. It took a lot of guts! I was waiting for the right moment, and Valentine’s is perfect!”

“I know, I know! I wasn’t being sarcastic, I’m genuinely happy for you two,” Corrin said, grinning. “I hope your date goes well! What are you guys doing?”

“Got us a reservation at that restaurant down by the pier,” Hinoka said. “But speaking of Valentine’s, what are your plans?”

Corrin hadn’t thought about it, really, what with the tumult of schoolwork, helping her mother at the shop, and other things...or people. “Dunno, yet. I might go help Xander and them at the coffee shop, since they’re doing that themed night again. I think they’re gonna do the fifties? Since last year’s was the twenties?”

Last year’s themed night -- which had been Camilla’s idea -- they’d turned the coffee shop and the bar below into a place worthy of the 1920s, all of them dressed in either vintage suits and cute bowties or flamboyant flapper dresses, flaunting the laughable prohibition era with a well-stocked bar. It’d been a hit success, couples and groups gathering at the shop for the night to celebrate the day of love, and Camilla and Xander had raked in a ton in tips and cash.

“Cute, poodle skirts and leather jackets. My kind of aesthetic,” Hinoka said, but then she leaned in, clapping Corrin on the shoulder. “And if you don’t have any plans, Corrin...You should, oh, I dunno, invite a certain  _ someone _ on a date?”

Giving Hinoka a look, Corrin asked, “Did Camilla put you up to this? And besides, Azura might already have plans of her own.”

Even though she said that, Corrin couldn’t help but hope that Azura  _ wouldn’t _ have plans…

Throwing up her hands in defense, Hinoka said, “Camilla didn’t put me up to anything, sis. I’m just sayin’.”

“We’re just friends, Hinoka,” Corrin said. “And I’d rather not pull anything stupid. I like her as my friend.” 

Crush or no crush, Corrin was adamant on that fact -- she liked Azura, a lot. Her friend was kind, and thoughtful; she didn’t want to ruin what friendship they did have. Then she thought back to what Xander had told her; Azura’s distance and reserved nature might be for good reason, and rushing anything seemed like a bad idea.

Hinoka’s expression softened, and her hand was gentle on Corrin’s shoulder. “Then invite her out as friends. I’m sure she’d appreciate that much.”

“Did Camilla tell you that?”

Rolling her eyes, Hinoka shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I personally think Azura likes you.”

“How do you know?”

Hinoka chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, sis, trust me, I just know.”

Just then, Ryoma and Sumeragi finished their performance, and the crowd gave their applause; Sumeragi waved at them, gesturing them to come forward and help set up the targets for Takumi and Sakura, and their conversation ended there as they prepared for the next series of performances.

* * *

 

After Hinoka and Corrin finished their last moveset, both breathing hard through the physical exertion, they bowed to the audience as the crowd before them clapped, before making their way off the stage to join the rest of the Shirasagis.

“Good job, both of you,” Sumeragi said, nodding approvingly at the two of them. He then said to all of his children, “Go get cleaned up, all of you, and meet back at Mikoto’s stall.”

They all nodded, each heading inside the student union to change into new year’s outfits they’d gotten back in Japan; brilliant kimonos that made the Shirasagis a sight to behold. Sakura, cute and precious in her pink kimono, Takumi in a dashing blue and silver one. Then stood proud Ryoma, straight-backed and noble in his own red and gold kimono, with Hinoka at his side, resolute and splendid in red and white. Corrin complimented them all, the clean white of her own outfit standing out as the siblings made their way to Mikoto’s stall.

When they came close to the stall, Corrin sharply inhaled through her teeth, and Hinoka glanced at her, eyebrows raised, before her mouth turned into a knowing grin.

At the front of the stall stood Arete, elegant and gorgeous in a wondrous black and gold kimono of her own as she spoke to Mikoto across the table, who’d donned her own new year’s outfit for the occasion. And at Arete’s side…

Unthinkingly, Corrin went straight to Azura, awed and in wonder.

“You look...amazing,” Corrin said, and Azura smiled up at her, beautiful and stunning in blue and white.

“I could say the same for you. Your mother was kind enough to make a kimono for my mother and me,” Azura said, and Arete turned then, gasping when her eyes fell upon the entire family gathered around.

“My goodness, look at all of you! Oh, and aren’t you just so cute,” Arete said to Sakura, who blushed and stammered a polite thank you. She gave compliments and praise to the rest of the Shirasagi children, with Ryoma responding with a courteous bow, Takumi going red in the face and giving a bashful thank you, and Hinoka politely replying that she could say the same in return. 

“Sumeragi, you and your family look incredible,” Arete said, a hand placed over her heart in emotion.

He gave a low bow, and said in reply, “As do you and your daughter, Miss Arete.”

Mikoto said, “Now that we’re all here, we can get going to see the fireworks down at the pier.” Mikoto turned around, gesturing at Reina, Orochi, and Kagero, who all waved her off, telling her to enjoy herself as they manned the stall. 

Corrin checked her phone, reading a text from Silas, and grabbed Azura’s hand while Mikoto and the Shirasagis and Arete made to leave. 

“Ah, uh, Mom, Silas and the others are watching the fireworks somewhere else, I’m gonna go join ‘em.”

Mikoto nodded, then waved at Azura. “Of course, honey. Take Azura with you, too.”

Arete voiced her approval as well, giving Azura a quick kiss on her brow in farewell. “Have fun, you two.”

They both said their goodbyes, with Corrin pointedly ignoring Hinoka’s smirk, and then Corrin led them both through the crowds of people lining the rest of the stalls, Azura’s hand comfortably in her own.

“Where are we going, Corrin?”

Corrin grinned at her, a mischievous glint in her eye. “The pier’s a nice place to watch fireworks, but there’s an even better view we can go to to get a better look, and it doesn’t involve dodging through tons of traffic and crowds.”

“And where might that be?”

“You’ll see, I promise.”

Corrin led her away from the festival, down another street, towards the clock tower that stood impassive and tall, lit up by lights at its base. The tower itself, styled in a Gothic fashion, and made with graying stone, was ever present at any view on campus, and its bells, that rang on the hour, every hour, that hung at the top of its tip could be heard for a mile or two around. It had nothing on the Rainbow Tower, of course, but nonetheless, it could provide a sweeping view of the city as well.

And Corrin knew, along with her friends, the way to the top.

“You see, up there? Where the bells are?” Corrin asked, pointing at the observation deck just above the massive clock face at the forefront of the tower. 

Azura nodded, and she said, “But I thought students weren’t allowed up there.”

“You know Yukimura’s teaching assistant, Kaze?” Corrin asked, and she laughed at the confusion on Azura’s face.

“Yes, but how does he relate to the clock tower?”

“He’s the one that actually plays the bells, whenever you hear that little chime at noon everyday,” Corrin said as they approached the base of the clock tower. “He was a history major, music minor, in his undergrad, and now he’s doing a masters in history. That’s why he’s Yukimura’s TA.”

“So...he told you how to get to the top?”

Corrin guided them around to the back of the tower, where they found a discreet, unmarked door, a keypad on its door handle. “Kaze and his brother come by my mom’s ramen shop a lot, and you could say I pulled a few strings,” Corrin said, grinning, and Azura rolled her eyes.

Punching in the employee code to unlock the door, Corrin swung the door open, bowing and gesturing for Azura to enter. “After you, miss.”

“You and your friends have a penchant for the illegal,” Azura said, amused as the two entered into an unlit lobby; Corrin used her phone as a flashlight to find the elevator, where she punched in another code on a keypad to bring it down to them.

“It’s not illegal! It’s just...not allowed,” Corrin said, shrugging, and with that same humorous grin. “It’s not trespassing if no one catches you at it.”

The elevator doors opened, and the two entered it as Azura said, “You have quite the sense of morality, Corrin.”

“Are you gonna turn me into the cops, Azura?”

Azura leaned against the wall, and even in the single light above them, Corrin found herself feeling lighter, the sight of Azura and all her splendid beauty bringing a spring to her step. Their banter never became old, and Corrin looked forward to their conversations, to hearing Azura’s wit, to seeing Azura’s smile.

And her heart definitely did jump in her chest when Azura most certainly did smile at her. “Maybe, but you’re lucky I think that you’re a good person.”

Corrin opened her mouth to ask  _ “and what else am I?” _ but the elevator doors opened then, and a gust of cold air buffeted them both; Corrin immediately moved to shield Azura from the brunt of it, thankful that the sleeves of her kimono offered some protection.

As they took a step outside, Corrin made sure to slide her hand next to Azura’s own, doing her best to keep her friend warm on the open deck.

In the center was a large mechanical contraption to ring the bells, some extension of a bizarre piano, its keys somehow linked to large beams and metal arms in the rafters that would ring the large bells that hung above them. The instrument was enclosed by glass walls, shielding it from the weather, with a sliding door the only entrance.

“That’s incredible,” Azura breathed, taking a step forward to admire the strange instrument as Corrin glanced around.

“Guess the others are making their way over,” Corrin said, noting that it was just the two of them; she sent their group chat a quick text, to which Silas replied that they’d be on their way soon enough.

“Corrin, do you play any musical instruments?” Azura asked.

Coming to stand by Azura’s side, Corrin said, “Yeah. I play piano.”

“Really? Could you play this?”

Corrin burst out laughing, waving a hand. “Nah, that’d be crazy. Kaze was actually the one who taught me how to play -- my mom gave him free ramen for all my lessons, but he never taught me this crazy thing.”

“Strange. I figured you’d be the kind of prankster to play something terrible during finals.”

Giving Azura a playful nudge, Corrin said, “I’m not  _ that _ bad. And besides, the door’s kept locked with a key. Can’t keypad my way through this. But do you play any instruments?”

Azura began to walk around the observation deck, with Corrin trailing behind her. “I’m glad you said piano, because I play it as well. Flute, on the side, too. It was my father’s favorite instrument.”

_ Her dad… _

Corrin turned her gaze outside the open windows, covered by vertical metal bars for safety; as she looked out into the campus and city beyond, small rectangles of red and white lights in the distance, Azura noticed her silence, for she came to Corrin’s side.

Azura’s hand slid easily back into Corrin’s. “What’s on your mind, Corrin?” she asked, echoing what Corrin had asked her all those weeks ago.

It felt, so, so wrong to lie to Azura, and Corrin bit her lip, unable to find a way to dodge the question.

“Your...dad, do you remember anything about him?”

Caught off guard, Azura said carefully, “No, I don’t. He passed away when I was very young.”

“Oh,” was Corrin’s only response as she avoided Azura’s gaze. She continued to stare out into the city, looking out but not truly seeing, either. A second later, she realized how her reply sounded, and she hurried to say, “I mean, I’m sorry, Azura, I didn’t mean--”

“I understand, Corrin,” Azura said softly, but when Corrin turned her head to look at her, she saw a quiet kind of sadness in Azura’s expression, and Corrin’s heart twinged in her chest as she thought back to hearing Azura’s song from that morning.

“Sorry,” Corrin whispered, unsure of what she as apologizing for but wanting to apologize all the same. “I didn’t mean to...bring this up.”

“I’m here for you, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Azura said, her hand firmly around Corrin’s. “Please, feel free to speak your mind. If there’s anything I can help with, please allow me to.”

Corrin said nothing, only able to look down at her shoes. She tried to open her mouth, but closed it, swallowing. Everything she wanted to say was just on the tip of her tongue, but years -- so many years -- of holding back and hiding everything she felt kept her from speaking.

It felt right to trust Azura. And it felt wrong to lie to her.

And maybe the sadness she saw and heard in Azura was a reflection of her own heart, still wounded and cracked, even all these years later.

And kind Azura, gentle as a spring breeze, soft as a flower’s petal, raised her hand and laid it against Corrin’s cheek.

And Corrin, vulnerable for just a moment, leaned into it, finally meeting Azura’s gaze -- because maybe, just maybe, she could find solace and peace with someone who might understand the kind of sadness and loneliness she felt.

“What is hurting you so, Corrin?” Azura whispered.

Gold looked into red, seeing through her, and Corrin, for the first time, opened her mouth to say the truth--

The loud crackle and  _ boom _ of a firework startled them both, and they both looked out to the city as the first flares of fireworks shot up into the sky, lighting up the night in a rainbow of colors.

Corrin, shaken out of her reverie, her heart pounding, turned around when she heard the elevator doors opening behind them, heard the carefree voices of their friends, and Azura pulled her hand away, the two of them taking a step away from each other.

She could only spare one last look at Azura -- who looked just as surprised and stunned as she did -- before their friends were with them, and Corrin slipped back into that same cheerful persona she wore everyday.

It was automatic, after so long.

“You guys! You guys made it just in time,” Corrin said, hopefully putting on what she hoped was a convincing grin.

“Sorry, got held up with Laslow flirting with three girls all at the same time,” Silas said, rolling his eyes.

Felicia gasped when she saw Corrin and Azura, happily clapping her hands. “Wow, you two look so beautiful! Gosh,” she said, looking at them with such a bright glow of admiration that Corrin found herself blushing, thankful that she had an excuse for the faint red on her cheeks.

Laslow nodded in agreement, grinning, his hands in the pockets of his coat. “You both are, I daresay, more brilliant than the fireworks out there.”

Corrin rolled her eyes, giving Laslow a light punch on his arm. “I’m sure you’re gonna use that line on every girl you meet after this.”

“C’mon, c’mon you guys! Let’s enjoy the fireworks,” Odin said, throwing his arms around Corrin and Azura and giving them both a dazzling grin, his white teeth briefly illuminated in an array of colors as red and blue fireworks lit up the sky before them. “Let’s celebrate the lunar new year!”

Corrin didn’t notice, as she had her usual banter with her friends, the brief look of concern on Azura’s face as she gazed at her friend, worry making her bite her lip, for she could now see the shadow that hung over Corrin -- and she could see that it’d hooked its claws in deep, so much so that anyone would’ve mistaken it as being a part of her.

But Azura knew better. She’d made a promise to Corrin, and she would see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORESHADOWING FOR MORE GAY TIMES Y'ALL also...caminoka...my second favorite OTP in fates...also kagerochi b/c why not just add more gay in here
> 
> thanks again for reading!! thank you so much to all of you for your support!!! ;-; !! i do have more AUs i'm working on and i write small tidbits here and there, but nothing worth posting...i might do an azurrin short fics fic or something where i can just dump small things i think about from time to time we'll see!! if you guys are into seeing my small WIPs i do as warm ups/studies every now and then
> 
> thanks again!! you all are wonderful!!  
> (also i'm suffering...we're like 45k words in and they still haven't goddamn ... done any super gay shit ... besides gay staring and hand holding i'm...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Marvin Gaye by Charlie Pluth so this ended up inspiring a good chunk of this chapter lmao that's why it's 50s themed
> 
> also thank you so much to all you guys' comments ;-; !! i really appreciate you all who read/kudos/comment, it makes me so happy and it motivates me to write this fic to completion b/c I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN LAGGING BEHIND I've had so many things happening in my life rn lol
> 
> but each comment I get on this fic just brings me a burst of inspiration to keep going ;-; tysm all of you for your support ahh

A few days later, after theater rehearsal one evening, Laslow invited Azura and Odin over for dinner -- Odin declined, mentioning something about meeting his cousin and uncle for some family reunion, but Azura agreed.

No harm in getting to know how dance partner a little better. And despite his flirtatious personality, Azura had come to see Laslow as dependable and sharply witty.

“I hope you don’t mind, but my mother’s a fan of your mom’s,” Laslow said as he opened the door to his mother’s flower shop; a small bell chimed above them as the door fell close and the two nodded at the clerk standing at the counter.

Laslow continued, “She’s probably going to ask if you can get your mom to sign an autograph.”

Azura gave a huff of amusement, albeit there was just the barest hint of bitterness. “I’m actually surprised no one’s asked me to do that earlier. But my mother certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Laslow laughed good-naturedly, leading them to the back of the shop; Azura took the time to admire the plethora of flowers on all the shelves and tables. “Well, if you’re gonna ask me, I think my mother should be getting _your_ autograph, considering how amazing your singing and dancing are--”

“Laslow, please,” Azura said, cutting him off and rolling her eyes. “Your flattery won’t get anywhere with me.”

Laslow gestured for her to follow him up a staircase in the back, and then turned to her at the top step, expression uncharacteristically serious. “I’m not flirting with you, Azura. I’m being real. Odin and I and everyone else in the cast think your dancing and singing is absolutely unbelievable. Like, on par or even better than your mother’s.”

Azura kept quiet, for as much as others believed her to be unbelievable, she had trouble believing that herself. It might have been years since she’d heard those childish jests and sneers, and she knew now that children could be unfair and cruel...but the constant comparison of her and her mother back then left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Laslow kept silent for a moment, and then he finally said, “Azura, if I might ask, why don’t you believe any of us when we say you’re incredible? We mean it, we really do, but you accept genuine compliments about your talents like swallowing overdone tea.”

_Oh, Laslow. You’re too perceptive for your own good._

She thought, briefly, of dodging his question, but then she remembered how long ago, he’d told her of his own relationship with his mother. Laslow, carrying on his mother’s legacy, had no doubt experienced the same as herself.

“I don’t mean to offend, Laslow,” Azura said carefully, and he nodded in response. “But...I’ve been compared to my mother one too many times.”

He stared at her for a moment, thinking on her words, but then he lowered his head in acknowledgement. “I understand.” Then he brightened up and gestured for her to follow. “But enough heavy talk! Let me introduce you to my mother.”

The second floor had the common living space, kitchen, and another hallway that led to bedrooms; Laslow guided them both up another staircase.

“My mother’s greenhouse is on the roof of our place, she’s probably up there.”

Just as Laslow was about to open the glass door at the top of the staircase, it opened; Olivia was on the other side, a smudge of dirt on her nose and Azura saw that behind her were beautiful rows on rows of flowers, all carefully nurtured and cared for with a delicate hand.

“Oh! Laslow, is this Azura?” She asked cheerfully, and Azura politely bowed in greeting.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Azura said, and Olivia took off her gardening gloves, placing them on a table next to the door before she kindly grasped Azura’s hands in her own, warm and cheerful as she asked Azura polite questions about her life at school with Laslow and the others.

The three of them had dinner in their apartment upstairs, and Azura found that Laslow’s relationship with his mother was a good-natured one. She laughed at all the stories Olivia told of Laslow’s crippling shyness, smiled softly when Laslow told her about Olivia teaching him how to dance as a child, and responded politely to Olivia’s questions about her favorite kinds of dances.

The time came for Azura to leave, and Olivia hastened for Laslow to accompany her home. She ended up handing Azura a letter to give to her mother, detailing how she sometimes consulted and helped with dance performances at the university, and how she extended the same offer to Arete.

On the walk to the train station, Azura said, “I now understand why you flirt with anything that breathes, Laslow.”

He blushed a little. “Look, I had really bad stage-fright! It boosts my confidence when I can talk to girls and make them feel better.”

“What a strange thing to imagine,” Azura said, covering her hand and giggling. “Little Laslow running to hide in the greenhouse to practice dancing.”

“I-I was just a kid! Don’t embarrass me like this,” Laslow said as the two waited on the train platform. “But what were you like as a kid, then?”

“Much the same, without the crippling shyness,” Azura said, a hint of humor in her voice. “My mother taught me to sing and dance as well. I’d always run home from school so I could sing with my mother, and I’d make up little dances for her to watch.” Nostalgia came over her, and she smiled softly as she touched her pendant; she didn’t tell Laslow though, the _other_ reason why she ran home from school each day. “My mother has so many home videos of me, it’s ridiculous.”

“Hah! The day I see those, it’ll be payback for all the embarrassing stories my mother told you about me today,” Laslow said, smug.

“Over my dead body, Laslow,” Azura said, and he groaned in exasperation as the two got on the train.

Speaking of their childhood, Azura remembered she had a question in mind for Laslow...albeit, one that she hadn’t been sure about how to bring up. Sensitive things weren’t exactly her forte.

“Laslow, if I may ask you a question,” Azura said carefully.

Laslow nodded, hands in his pockets as he sat down next to her. “I’m all ears for you, Lady Azura. How might I help?”

“It’s...about Corrin. And I understand if you don’t want to answer, or don’t know,” Azura said, biting her lip. “But...do you know anything about Corrin’s father?”

It was an out-of-the-blue question, and Azura knew she’d caught Laslow by surprise as his eyebrows shot up into his gray bangs.

“Corrin’s dad? Hm.” Laslow thoughtfully stroked his chin with one hand. “I understand why you ask, Azura.”

“Really?”

He nodded, looking a little distant. “We’ve all tried to figure out more about him, actually. Corrin will talk to us about anything _but_ her dad.”

She’d been right, then. She still remembered how Corrin had crumpled in on herself at Rainbow Tower when she’d mentioned her father, and then at the clock tower…

“It’s kinda been like that since we knew her,” Laslow said. “All we really know for sure is that her dad passed away and it’s why her mother moved to the city.”

Thinking on this, Azura leaned back in her chair as well. _Sounds like Corrin and I have something in common...but whereas I can’t remember my father, Corrin probably remembers hers._

_And it’s painful for her. In some way, it hurts her._

“Felicia even tried, once, to ask Xander and Camilla if they knew anything,” Laslow continued, but he shrugged and sighed. “But not even they know the full story. All we know is that her dad’s a sensitive subject.”

“And none of you want to push it, I understand,” Azura said.

She had bits and pieces of Corrin’s story in her mind. But puzzling it together…

“Thank you, for telling me this, Laslow.”

He looked up at her then, meeting her gaze. “You’re concerned about her, I know. You really care about Corrin, don’t you?”

“I do.” The words came fast and certain. “She’s done so much for me.”

“She does that for a lot of people,” Laslow said, smiling ruefully.

Azura understood what he left unsaid, and she sighed. “I hope she just takes care of herself. She does quite a lot.”

Laslow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She’ll be alright, I promise. Corrin’s tough. But if it makes you feel better,” he added, a strange smirk on his face, “I can definitely tell you that Corrin likes hanging with you.”

“Corrin likes everyone, Laslow.”

Throwing up his hands in defeat, he sank back in his seat and shook his head, grinning. “Man, you two...You two really are unbelievable.”

Azura rolled her eyes, and their conversation turned to other lighthearted things; Laslow safely saw her home, and Azura made him promise to text her as soon as he got back home as well.

* * *

 

Later that week, at the dojo, Corrin practiced sparring with Hinoka once again -- but this time, barehanded. It was just the two of them, as Sumeragi and Ryoma had business elsewhere.

The two siblings circled each other, careful and precise with each step, before darting forward to try and land a blow; they exchanged a series of dodges and strikes, before Corrin gained the upper hand when Hinoka reacted just a second too late -- and Corrin dipped down to swing her leg around, knocking Hinoka off her feet and flat onto her back.

Panting and helping Hinoka up, Corrin grinned. “Got you this time, sis.”

“Alright, alright,” Hinoka said, but smiling herself. “Not bad. You’re doin’ good, Corrin.”

They took a break then, both sitting on the bench and sipping on their water bottles.

“So. Valentine’s is a few days from now,” Hinoka started, wiggling her eyebrows at Corrin.

Rolling her eyes, Corrin gave Hinoka a playful nudge with her shoulder. “I know, I know! You don’t have to remind me.”

“So…?”

“So what?” Corrin asked, knowing already what Hinoka was asking.

“Corrin, don’t play dumb.”

She fiddled with the cap of her water bottle, flipping it between her fingers. “...I haven’t asked her yet.”

“Why not?”

“I dunno! What if she’s busy? Or what if she takes it the wrong way?”

“Takes it the wrong way? Corrin--”

“Like...Hinoka, I’m serious,” Corrin said, staring at the bottle cap in her hand. “I really, really do like her as my friend. I don’t feel like it’s right to...make a move on her.”

Hinoka considered for a moment. “Why do you say that?”

“Xander...told me about how famous Arete was,” Corrin said, biting her lip. “And I dunno, I feel like her mom being _the_ Arete and all...”

Hinoka nodded, tossing her water bottle in the air and catching it. “Ah, I see. You don’t wanna make it seem like you’re getting close to Azura to get dirt on her mom.”

“Kind of? That and…”

“And?”

“I feel like,” Corrin said, chewing on the inside of her cheek for a second. “There’s more to her than what she shows.”

Hinoka stroked her chin with a finger. “You feel like you don’t really know her, know her.”

“Yeah. I want...her to trust me, first. Before I try anything. Someday, though, I’d like to ask her out on a real date.” Corrin, however, didn’t mention that she’d continued to dodge Azura’s questions about her perpetual exhaustion. Trust was a two way street, but at the clock tower, she’d come so close to saying the truth…

They were both keeping their own secrets. One being that Corrin had made a habit of listening to Azura sing at night, the other being the reason why she hid away her deepest demons. And neither were things she ever wanted to tell Azura; at that thought, Corrin pulled in a little on herself.

Nodding in understanding, Hinoka tossed her water bottle from hand to hand. “I get it, sis. But like I said, you could still invite her out on Valentine’s as a friend. Think she’d really like that.”

Shrugging, Corrin’s cheeks went pink a little. “But--”

“But?”

Corrin shuffled her feet, not meeting her sister’s eye. “I’m nervous! I don’t wanna give her the wrong idea.”

Hinoka looked at her for a quiet minute, then a smirk curled the corners of her lips. “Don’t worry, lil sis. Just leave that to me.”

Suspicious, Corrin shot her a look. “What do you mean? What are you going to do?”

“I got your back, Corrin. Don’t worry about it,” Hinoka said, winking.

Sumeragi opened the door to the dojo just then, cheerfully greeting his two daughters, carrying armfuls of groceries as Ryoma came in behind them, bearing the same bags of food and necessities; for the moment, Hinoka and Corrin get up to help them, ending their conversation there.

* * *

 

Thankfully on Fridays, neither Corrin nor Azura had practice or rehearsal, so they walked home together at the end of the week.

And of course, holding hands. Corrin discovered that she had found comfort in the gentle way that Azura’s hand rested so easily in her own, and it brought her a bit of joy in her otherwise long day of classes. And Azura didn’t seem to mind either, which Corrin considered to be its own miracle.

As they came by the coffee shop, pausing to wave through the window, Corrin blinked in surprise when she saw both Hinoka and Camilla, the latter gesturing for them to come inside.

Holding the door open for Azura, Corrin followed her inside, where Camilla gave them a cheerful greeting from behind the counter and Hinoka grinned and nodded at them both where she sat on a stool in front of Camilla.

A shiver ran up Corrin’s spine, for she recognized the telltale signs that both her older sisters had an air of mischief about them.

“Hello, you two,” Camilla said, and Corrin abruptly remembered Azura’s hand in her own.

“Haven’t seen you for some time, Azura,” Hinoka said, and Azura nodded politely in response.

“It’s good to see you again, Hinoka,” Azura replied.

“Well, perhaps we’ll see each other again soon! What are your plans next Friday, Azura?” Hinoka asked, an innocent look on her face, and Corrin immediately saw where this was going.

Valentine’s was next Friday.

_Oh, son of a--_

“I don’t have any,” Azura said mildly.

“Oh? Really?” Camilla said before Corrin could say anything. “Why don’t you and Corrin come by the cafe then? We’re doing a fifties kind of themed night for Valentine’s -- and I must say, Azura,” Camilla said, leaning over the counter and winking. “You’d look really cute in a poodle skirt.”

“Oh, you flatter me, Camilla,” Azura said. “I unfortunately don’t have any outfits like that, though.”

Corrin stood there, unable to let go of Azura’s hand and unable to react, for Camilla and Hinoka had their plan down to a T -- and Azura was falling for it, hook line and sinker.

The grin across Camilla’s face only grew wider. “Oh, really?”

Hinoka clapped a hand on Azura’s shoulder. “Hey! You can borrow some of my clothes. They’re a close enough fit to you, Camilla can do some adjustments to make ‘em fit.”

_Oh my god, oh my g--_

“That’s very kind of you, Hinoka,” Azura said, a finger on her chin as she thought over their proposal. “So...is the cafe going to host a party kind of thing?”

“Drinks, dancing, but with a little more class,” Camilla said. “So, are you and Corrin interested in coming? It’ll be a fun time, I swear.”

Hinoka sat back on her stool, a clever smirk on her face.

“I’d be interested in attending,” Azura said, and Corrin felt her soul leave her body. “Corrin, will you come with me?”

“M-me?” Corrin blurted, simultaneously trying to reboot her brain and form coherent words. “You want to go with me?”

“It sounds like it’d be fun time. And I always have a good time when I try new things with you.”

The way Azura looked up at her, genuine and charming, broke down whatever common sense Corrin still had left in her mind.

“O-okay,” Corrin breathed, and she found herself nodding. “Yeah, let’s go together.”

Azura glanced down at the time on her phone, then tugged on Corrin’s hand as their cue to go, saying they should go make dinner -- and of course, neither Camilla nor Hinoka missed that.

“That’s so cute! You two get dinner together a lot?” Camilla asked.

Red in the face, Corrin marched both her and Azura to door. “We do but okay bye CamillaHinoka--”

As she pushed a bewildered Azura outside the door, Corrin saw through the glass window of the shop that both Camilla and Hinoka were wearing the most cunning, satisfied, smug looks on their faces, and Corrin managed to glare vicious daggers at them both as she and Azura made their way down the street.

Damn that it just so happened to be a day where Mikoto and Arete were having another mom’s night out. And damn that it just so happened she was getting another dinner with Azura, just the two of them.

Well, not so ‘damn’ that part. She liked getting dinner with Azura, and it’d been some time since they’d had time to be alone together, to share stories and laugh at each other’s jokes. Azura seemed concerned for her wellbeing as always, and Corrin felt a slight bit of guilt when she deflected and said mid-semester essays were a chore.

But nonetheless their banter and conversation never quite found a lull; she found out that they had a similar interest in fantasy literature, and they discussed at length a book trilogy of a princess and two kingdoms.

Later, as Azura went to the back to wash their dishes, Corrin noticed Camilla and Hinoka had sent her a text.

 **Camilla:** You’re welcome, dear. :3c

Hinoka’s text was an image of a knife being pointed at a very smug cat.

When Azura asked her what she was looking at and why she seemed so red in the face, Corrin only shoved her phone in her pocket and stammered some incoherent response, to which Azura only rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

 

The next Friday, as Corrin was walking down the stairs of her home to meet Azura outside, she got a text from Silas.

 **Silas:** hey! Have to skip out on morning walk today, gotta meet another friend for office hours :)

Corrin squinted at the text, feeling like something was off.

 **Corrin:** do u actually have office hours or are you just leaving me alone with azura on purpose on valentines

 **Silas:** oh no I suddenly can’t read English ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Silas! God damn you!_

**Silas:** you’ll thank your best wingman later :)

Sighing, she went outside and greeted Azura, feeling the stiff tension from the night leave her shoulders as Azura smiled up at her, and the two made their way to class. They made their usual dodging and ducking through the morning commuters at the train station, stood crammed against each other in the train car, and when they exited the station, Corrin informed Azura of Silas’ absence, to which she simply nodded.

However, Azura came to a stop in front of Olivia’s flower shop, looking thoughtfully through the storefront window at the display of flowers, and Corrin couldn’t help but blush a little at the myriad of red roses and other signs of Valentine’s love.

Olivia noticed them through the window, and opened the door, beaming. “Oh, hello you two! Laslow’s already left for class. He’s going to hand out roses to every girl who deserves one!”

Corrin exhaled a huff of amusement. That did sound like Laslow.

“I’m actually interested in getting some flowers, myself,” Azura said, and Corrin glanced at her. “We have a bit of time before class starts, right?” Azura asked, and Corrin checked her phone and nodded; they did indeed have some time.

“Oh, of course! Allow me to help!” Olivia cheerfully clapped, and as Corrin made to follow them both, Azura turned and pressed her palm flat against Corrin’s chest.

“Wait here,” Azura said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I’ll be back.”

Bewildered, Corrin stood by the door, watching as Azura and Olivia walked further in amongst the shelves of flowers, animatedly chatting but in lowered voices; she saw Olivia’s face soften at one point before she glanced over at Corrin, then looked back at Azura and nodded.

Swallowing, Corrin shoved her hands in her pockets, leaning against the doorframe as she waited for Azura to finish her business; she didn’t have to wait long though, for Azura came back in a few minutes, her hands tucked behind her back.

“Corrin, if you would, I have a surprise for you,” Azura said. “Could you close your eyes?”

Bemused, Corrin only nodded, turning to Azura and closing her eyes; the next second, she felt something very soft and very light encircle the top of her head.

“You can open your eyes now,” Azura said softly.

Corrin did so, seeing Azura fall from her tiptoes to the flats of her feet; reaching up, Corrin inhaled sharply in surprise when she felt the crown of flowers.

“It’s a gift, for you,” Azura said, her cheeks too slightly pink. “You’ve done so much for me, Corrin. Please, accept that gift from me as a token of my thanks.”

“O-oh,” was all Corrin could say. “I...I’m…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Azura said, laughing a little. “Consider it my thank you for coming with me tonight. Happy Valentine’s Day, Corrin.”

She stayed dumbstruck and slightly speechless all the way to class, and Silas’ smug look of satisfaction as the pair sat down to him was the only thing that snapped her out of her daze. She shot him a look while Azura was busy pulling out her notebook from her bag, and he only wiggled his eyebrows in response, mouthing ‘best wingman.’

But as Yukimura droned on about the politics of feudal Japan, Corrin wondered if tonight could be considered their first date.

* * *

 

“Thank you, again, for the outfit, Hinoka,” Azura said as she stood in front of Camilla’s full-length mirror. “And thank you, Camilla, for doing all this for me.”

Camilla, who had bent a little behind Azura to make some adjustments to the back of Azura’s white shirt, peered over Azura’s shoulder with a friendly smile. “Of course, dear. Anytime. Besides, tailoring is but one of my many talents.”

Hinoka, lying on Camila’s bed with her phone in hand, grinned at her. “No problemo. Just glad it mostly fits you, I haven’t been to a fifties party since college.”

“And I must say, you look beautiful, dear,” Camilla said, straightening up and clapping her hands on Azura’s shoulders. “Look at how _cute_ you are!”

In the mirror, Azura had to admit, Camilla’s hand for detail had certainly made her look like the picturesque girl from the fifties. When Azura had arrived just two hours before, Camilla had critically said _‘tsk, tsk’_ and sat her down immediately by the vanity table, grabbing a hair curler and getting to work. Now her hair matched the luminous curls and grand volume of the fifties, albeit most of her hair tied behind her into a ponytail with the help of an elegant black bow, with the gentle waves and rounds of her hair flowing down behind her.

Her white dress shirt, which Camilla had kindly ironed out before she’d arrived, looked pristine, complimenting the radiant red felt of her poodle skirt. At the bottom of the skirt, the white poodle itself sat with a paw out, its shape outlined in black. She wasn’t sure how Camilla and Hinoka had done this, but they’d found her a pair of black and white saddle shoes to wear for the night too.

All in all, with only two hours of work, Camilla had done a remarkable job.

Then again, when she thought of what Camilla was wearing; high-waisted black jeans, with black crop top and a black leather jacket, she had to admit, Camilla’s eye for fashion from any era was spot on. Meanwhile, Hinoka complimented her girlfriend wearing ripped blue jeans, a white button-up and a leather jacket of her own.

“Thank you, Camilla,” Azura said again, unsure of how to best voice her gratefulness. It had felt strange to be doted on by someone other than her mother, but like all things she’d come to find in the city, the feeling had not been uncomfortable. Camilla had a gentle hand. “I hope I’ll be able to repay you, someday.”

Camilla burst out laughing. “Oh, please, don’t worry your little self about it. You’re pretty much part of the family now, anyway, and I always take care of family.”

Hinoka rapidly nodded in agreement. “We got you, Azura. Don’t be afraid to reach out to us if you need anything.”

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Azura looked down at her feet, caught unaware by their generosity and kindness. As an only child, she’d never quite been able to imagine what it might have felt like to have older siblings.

And here were Camilla and Hinoka, welcoming her into the fold of their own families, of their own lives.

It seemed...too good to be true.

Behind her, Camilla and Hinoka glanced at each other, and Camilla gently said, “Feel free to talk to us, as well, Azura.”

It would be a disservice to not tell them how she felt, and Azura bit her lip as she glanced up at Camilla’s concerned reflection in the mirror. “You’re...very kind, the both of you. But I feel as though I have done little to deserve the honor of you both considering me family.”

Hinoka got up from the bed then, coming to stand by Azura’s side. “You don’t need to do anything for us,” Hinoka said softly. “We’re here for you. You’re not alone.”

“And we’ll be here whenever you need us,” Camilla added. “Now don’t look so down, dear. Tonight, you should enjoy yourself!”

Camilla was right. She shouldn’t dwell on things when a party awaited her downstairs. Straightening up and nodding, Azura took a deep breath. “I understand -- but truly, thank you both, again. I am grateful and thankful to be a part of your family.”

Hinoka grinned at her, and Camilla smiled before saying, “Ah, speaking of family, Azura. Would you happen to know what your plans are for spring break?”

“I have none, at the moment.” Loners never really had plans for the future, anyway.

Hinoka bit her lip, as if trying to stop her grin from becoming any wider. “Well, Xander has a friend that owns a beach house, and we were thinking we could get both our families on a beach trip for you guys’ spring break. Shirasagis and Krakenburgs spring break vacation.”

“We haven’t asked Corrin yet, but we’re sure she’ll come.” Camilla twirled a strand of lavender hair around her finger, looking amused -- as if she already knew Corrin was going to come, whether Corrin wanted to or not. “And I know she’d be absolutely delighted if you came as well.”

“Oh,” Azura said, caught off guard. Truly, Camilla and Hinoka did consider her family already. “I would love to join you all, if that’s alright. I wouldn’t want to intrude, howe-”

“Dear, you’re not intruding on anything,” Camilla chuckled, and Hinoka nodded. “But we can talk more about this later. Let’s get you downstairs, and let Corrin know you’re ready.”

* * *

 

Downstairs, Corrin and Felicia stood by the sink in the kitchen, the two of them washing and drying glasses and plates.

“Damn, I didn’t realize so many people were gonna be here today,” Corrin said as she handed a dish to Felicia, who almost fumbled it before grasped it firmly with the towel in her hand.

“Seems like more people are enjoying the coffee shop atmosphere rather than the bar’s, though,” Felicia replied, carefully placing the plate on a stack of other dried plates. “When I went downstairs to pick up glasses, I didn’t see a lot of people.”

Corrin pursed her lips, thinking. The booths and the counter on the ground floor were crammed full of couples awaiting picturesque milkshakes and sundaes and little pastries when she’d arrived an hour earlier to help Felicia, and she’d felt a bit of disappointment at trying to think of how she and Azura could hang out together.

But now Felicia had just given her a hint...

“Guess it’s early? Maybe people will move down to the bar as the night goes on,” Corrin said.

“I wish I didn’t have to work,” Felicia complained, her shoulders sagging as she pouted. “I wanna dance to cute fifties music and drink milkshakes!”

“Maybe when you’re on break you can join Azura and me,” Corrin said.

Felicia gave her a look. “I’m not gonna third-wheel my way into you guys’ date. You two should enjoy yourselves.”

Face going red, Corrin sputtered, “D-date? I-it’s not a d-date--”

Except she herself had hoped the entire day that maybe she could count it as one.

Camilla pushed open the door to the kitchen then. “Corrin, dear, your girl awaits.”

“S-she’s not my g-girl!” Corrin said, but Felicia nudged her.

“Go on! I’ll finish washing stuff,” Felicia said, cheerfully grinning at her, and Corrin gave her friend a quick thanks before she headed out with Camilla to see Azura.

Camilla led her around a bustling Xander and Peri, who were busy whipping around the space behind the counter to bring up drinks and orders, and towards the backdoor that led upstairs.

And when a small group of people parted, Corrin saw Hinoka standing with Azura at the base of the staircase.

Corrin clutched the lapel of her jacket, swallowing. _She’s beautiful._

Like every time she saw Azura dressed up for an occasion, she’d be swept off her feet and knocked speechless, admiration and awe the only things on the tip of her tongue. And like every time she saw Azura dressed up for an occasion, she felt ridiculously underdressed in her plain jeans and plain white shirt and plain leather jacket.

“You look wonderful,” Corrin said, and she felt Azura’s hand in her own.

“It was Camilla’s handiwork, actually.” Azura smiled at her. “But thank you, all the same, Corrin.”

“And speaking of me,” Camilla said smoothly, coming to stand at either of their sides. “It’s time for Hinoka and I to go on our date. Make sure you two enjoy yourselves.”

Corrin didn’t miss that careful phrasing of Camilla’s words, but thankfully, Azura seemingly didn’t notice.

The pair said goodbye to Camilla and Hinoka, who gave them both hugs before leaving the cafe; they watched as Camilla got on a motorcycle parked outside, with Hinoka sitting behind her, and the two revved away off down the street.

“They certainly know how to make an exit,” Azura said, and Corrin laughed.

“They’re pretty cool.” Corrin tugged on Azura’s hand. “It’s a bit crowded up here, let’s go downstairs.”

They found space at the bar, the two sitting on stools next to each other while Leo, in the corner,  played a few classic songs from the fifties on the sound system. There were a few other pairs sitting in stools by the bar as well, leaning close and having their own quiet conversations away from the hustle and bustle upstairs.

It was Flora, Felicia’s sister, who came to serve them, and she gave a greeting to Corrin and a polite curtsy to Azura from across the counter. They took a second to figure out what they wanted to order, with Flora helpfully offering recommendations -- all of which made Corrin blush a little, for Camilla’s idea of a menu made everything sound romantic.

“The strawberry milkshake option sounds good,” Azura said.

“Will you two be sharing it?” Flora asked pointedly.

“Sure. Is that alright, Corrin?”

The picture of her and Azura leaning in close together, sharing a cute little milkshake, flashed across her mind and she blurted, “Totally.”

Flora nodded and took her leave, leaving the two to themselves...and Corrin became abruptly aware that it really was just the two of them.

_Oh, shit. What do we talk about? What do people talk about on dates? Is this even a date?_

“Corrin,” Azura said, and Corrin blinked.

“Yeah?”

“You look like you’re thinking really hard. What is it?” There was an amused tilt to Azura’s voice, and she leaned her head on her hand.

“I, uh, I’m wondering if,” Corrin said, heart beating so loudly in her chest she wondered how Azura didn’t seem to notice. “Have you done this before?”

“Done what?” Azura asked.

“Uh, well...like...gone...gone out…” Corrin stammered, unable to meet Azura’s eye.

“Gone out on Valentine’s with someone?”

Azura hit the nail on the head so hard that Corrin’s train of thought immediately derailed.

Azura laughed at Corrin’s shocked expression, but a hint of sadness came with the sound too. “No, I haven’t. Valentine’s has always been more of a...lonely affair, for me.”

Now it was Azura’s turn to look away, and Corrin felt a pang in her chest. “Well,” Corrin said softly, “I’m glad you’re spending it with me.”

At that, Azura gave her a small smile. “I’m glad, as well. You’re my first for a lot of things, Corrin.”

It took quite a great deal of self-restraint for Corrin to not interpret Azura’s words in another way, for she understood the importance of what Azura had just told her. “I’m glad you trust me that much. You deserve only the best, Azura.”

The way Azura looked at her then reminded her of the night they’d first met, and Azura had searched her face for something...and seemingly found it, agreeing to go to the train station with her. Now, Azura sought something once again, but before either of them could say anything, Flora came back.

“Here you go, and here’s two straws. Enjoy, the both of you,” Flora said, bowing before going out to take more orders.

“Oh, this looks wonderful,” Azura said, and Corrin eagerly nodded in agreement.

Just as the two carefully placed their straws through the uppermost layer of whipped cream to the lovely pink shake down below, leaning in to take a sip, there came a camera flash.

Startled and immediately pulling back, Corrin whipped around to see Felicia grinning at them both, Odin’s Polaroid camera in hand as she pulled a photo out of its black base.

“F-Felicia! What was that for?!” Corrin asked, indignant.

Felicia only stuck her tongue out in response. “You two looked cute, why else?”

“Why do you even have Odin’s camera anyway?”

Giving an innocent smile, Felicia said, “Odin and I thought Azura might like more photos to commemorate her time in the city.” She then adeptly dodged Corrin’s swipe for the photo, only handing the photo to Azura, who took it with a bemused look.

“Thank you, Felicia,” Azura said softly.

Felicia beamed at her. “Of course! Good times deserve to be remembered, as Odin would say, or something--oh, shit!” Flora had apparently returned to the counter, shooting her sister an accusatory look before gesturing to the other patrons waiting to have their dishes taken, and Felicia scurried away to do her job.

When Corrin turned back on her stool to take a sip of their milkshake, she found Azura gazing down at the photo in her hands, the two of them forever framed within.

“I can tell them to stop, if you want,” Corrin said, and Azura looked up, wide-eyed.

“No, please, don’t.” The two gazed at each other for a moment, before Azura found her own line of thought. “I...I quite appreciate things like this. They mean a great deal to me.”

“Why?”

“I...never really had...photos, with friends, like this, before,” Azura said, and she reached a hand up to tuck behind a strand of curls behind her ear. “I don’t have a lot of photos of me, in general.”

Azura didn’t mention the more accurate, more truthful phrase; she didn’t have a lot of photos of herself _with_ other people, aside from the formal portraits of herself and her mother.

“Then I can definitely say we’ll do our best to take more photos of you with us, then,” Corrin said, heart softening, but a thought remained at the back of her mind...Camilla had encouraged her to take Azura out more often, and now Azura had just given her a hint of what her life might’ve been like in the countryside.

Lonely.

Tapping a finger against the glass of the milkshake, Corrin smiled. “C’mon, let’s finish this and get a hardcore brainfreeze.”

Azura chuckled as she placed the photo in the breast pocket of her dress shirt. “You have quite the idea for a hang out, Corrin, but sure.”

They finished the milkshake in short time, but it was Corrin who dealt with the aftereffects and Azura laughed as Corrin pressed a hand to her forehead.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing at me! What if I died from the brainfreeze?” Corrin groaned, but nonetheless, she enjoyed knowing that Azura had cheered up for the time being.

“I’d come to your funeral and play the world’s smallest violin, of course,” Azura said innocently, pinching her forefinger and thumb together and miming playing a tiny violin. “Only the best for you, Corrin.”

“You’re terrible, Azura,” Corrin said, and Azura only gave her another smart comeback in response.

However dates worked, Corrin wasn’t quite ever able to figure it out, but she definitely enjoyed being with Azura, feeling lighthearted and jovial as the evening went by; soon enough, more couples flocked downstairs, looking for a more robust and louder atmosphere, to which DJ Leo easily complied with more remixed beats from the fifties.

“So, Corrin, how well can you handle alcohol?” Azura asked.

“What, you wanna challenge me to a drinking contest?” Corrin crossed her arms, looking smug. “I doubt you can outdrink me, Valliete.”

“No, I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink, but now that you’ve challenged me, I can’t say no,” Azura said, smirking as Corrin blinked.

“A-alright, then,” Corrin said, immediately humbled.

“Oh? Are you backing out, Loulan?”

Bristling, Corrin straightened up in her stool. “Not a chance, Valliete. It’s on.”

Flora came by then, nodding at their requests for two shots of whiskey; the glasses were slid in front of them, and Corrin took a deep breath, picking a god and praying she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

“Cheers, Corrin.”

“Happy Valentine’s, Azura,” Corrin said in return, and the two downed their shots.

“I hope one isn’t enough to knock you out,” Azura said, settling her glass back on the counter.

 _“Tch,_ please, Azura. I’m not a lightweight.”

They took a minute to let that drink settle in; from experience, Corrin knew that out of their entire friend group, she could outdrink them all when it came to beer. With hard alcohol, it’d always been a tie between herself and Silas...With Azura, everything was an unknown, though she only knew of the two or three shots Azura had taken all those weeks ago on her first experience at the _Kraken._

Flora came by with another round, with raised eyebrows, but she said nothing as the two took those shots, and they continued on.

It was only after seven shots with a few minutes of space in between each that Corrin started feeling lightheaded, her words coming out just a bit slurred.

“You alright there, Corrin?” Azura asked, perfectly calm and upright in her seat, empty shot glass completely still in her hand.

“Yeaah,” Corrin said, leaning an arm on the counter and blinking; if she moved her head too fast, things tended to blur a little. And looking at Azura was like looking seeing an angel in the flesh. “I’m fiiine.”

“I think I’m going to call it here,” Azura said, taking Corrin’s glass from her hand and placing it on the table, raising a hand at Flora. “I would say I’ve won, Corrin Loulan.”

“Noo! I can, I can still make it,” Corrin said, and she slowly reached out to hold Azura’s hand in her own. “I…” she started out saying, but then she made the mistake of looking up into Azura’s beautiful face, the corners of Azura’s lips upturned in a smirk. _“Wow._ You’re really pretty.”

“I know, Corrin, I know,” Azura said, clearly amused.

“I’mm...serious, you’re...just _so pretty,”_ Corrin continued, what little dregs that were left of her common sense rapidly fading from the drunken haze over her mind. “Like, I think it all the time whenever I look at you, you’re just so pretty.”

“What else am I to you, Corrin?” Azura asked, and she murmured to a passing Flora for some cups of water.

“You’re wonderful,” Corrin said, sighing dreamily. “You’re unbelievable. You’re lovely. You’re everything that’s sweet and nice. I love being with you, and when I see you in the morning when we go to class I feel all happy and stuff.”

Azura, clearly enjoying herself, only teased Corrin further along. “And what else?”

“Oh, so much, Azura,” Corrin said, not altogether there anymore as her daydreams took her away. “I wish I knew how to sing and how to dance so I could sing and dance with you. Hearing you sing every--”

She stopped herself there, some tiny voice in the back of her mind frantically reaching out to pull that thought back. _Don’t tell her you listen to her sing every night, idiot! Don’t tell her!_

“H-hearing you sing at the audition,” Corrin fumbled, but Azura didn’t seem to notice her almost misspeak. “I wish...I wish I could do that with you.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“How come you can’t dance or sing with me?”

“I can’t sing,” Corrin said dumbly. “I dunno how to dance.”

“Sounds like you just need a teacher, Corrin.”

“But who’s gonna teach me?”

When Azura laughed, Corrin openly stared, wide-eyed and in awe. All she wanted right at that moment was to hear Azura laugh again, to hear and see Azura happy.

“Oh, Corrin. It’s so easy to tease you.” Azura reached up and flicked Corrin’s forehead, to which she got a startled ‘hey!’ in response. “How about I teach you how to dance, Corrin?”

Corrin sat there, mouth agape. “Right now?”

“Yes. Right now.” Azura tugged on Corrin’s hand, and maybe if Corrin had just been the slightest bit more sober, she would’ve adamantly dug her heels into the ground and refused, for humiliating herself in public in front of Azura was not on the forefront of her bucket list. But Azura’s encouraging smile, the spark of amusement and playfulness in her eyes, and how Azura’s warm hand felt in her own...It was more than enough for Corrin to ignore her common sense, and she stumbled a little as she followed Azura out onto the dance floor.

Azura stood on her tiptoes for a brief second, her lips close to Corrin’s ear as she whispered, “Wait here for me, alright?”

Corrin would’ve done anything she’d asked at that moment, jumped off a cliff, fought a hundred men, the whole shebang, and she nodded in response.

Azura walked to Leo, who politely shook her hand and nodded at something Azura said to him. The music changed from a list of fifties classic rock songs to a peppy, modern fifties beat.

Coming back to Corrin’s side, Azura smiled up at her. “A little bit of an easier song to dance to. It takes time to learn swing and rock ‘n roll.”

What Corrin learned next, through the haze that covered her mind, was that the dance floor was Azura’s domain, much like how she’d held a commanding and enrapturing presence on stage at the audition...Except this time, it was Corrin who was her subject, her devoted partner who, despite stumbling and missing the first few instructions, merited Azura’s full attention and limitless patience.

Azura’s quiet, introverted demeanor faded away, and Corrin found herself obeying every command Azura whispered in her ear, how her hands went where Azura wanted them to go, whether it was to hold onto one of Azura’s as she twirled away, or to place them both on Azura’s hips as she spun back into Corrin’s arms.

“You’re doing well, Corrin,” Azura murmured in her ear, once Corrin had a more stable hold on when to twirl and when to twist Azura around. “Let’s see if you can learn the footwork.”

Getting the footwork down was a bit more difficult, but Azura taught her the more easier steps, and the more sane part of Corrin’s mind silently thanked that alcohol made her more pliable, more willing to forgive herself for mistakes, for any other day or any other night, Corrin would’ve been six feet under the ground in embarrassment.

How stupid she was, though, to assume that it was the alcohol that made her so, when she’d sobered up in the first few minutes of dancing as her heart pounded in her chest to the beat of the fast paced music; no, she was most certainly drunk on _someone_ else, someone whose presence brought her a kind of willingness to try new things.

Trust was a two way street, and it takes two to tango.

Or, rather, in their case, swing.

Corrin didn’t notice how the time flew by, how other couples had taken to the floor as well to show off their own moves, for all she heard was Azura’s voice so close and all she saw was Azura by her side, the both of them breathing and panting from exertion.

At the end of a song, Azura interlaced her fingers between Corrin’s, tugging her away from the dance floor and towards the bar; they thanked Flora for the cups of water, and Corrin rapidly downed her glass, placing it on the bar before reaching an arm out to wind it around Azura’s waist, bringing her in close. Whatever reservations she had when this night started had most certainly disappeared at this point.

“Do you wanna go back out there?” Corrin breathed, and she felt an adrenaline rush that she’d only ever felt when sparring in competition. Maybe dancing wasn’t all that different from fighting…

“You want to go back so soon?” Azura chuckled in return, her breath warm by Corrin’s cheek. “You’re quite eager, I see.”

“I’ve never danced with anyone before, and I like dancing with you,” Corrin said, emboldened.

“As do I,” Azura said. “I could teach you some more moves. You’re a fast learner.”

“Only because I have a good teacher,” Corrin said, voice low in Azura’s ear. “So. Another round, Azura?”

“Is that a challenge, Corrin?” Azura asked, smirking as she reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair away from Corrin’s face.

“Maybe. Or are you backing out, Valliete?” Corrin asked, unconsciously doing the same, tucking a loose strand of blue curls behind Azura’s ear.

“Not a chance, Loulan,” Azura said.

And so it was Corrin this time who led them both out to the floor again, and now she could admit that Azura too, was her first dance partner, her first dance teacher, and most importantly, her first muse.

It would only be later in the future that she would admit Azura was her first love, too, but at that moment, in the _Kraken,_ in the heat of the dance floor and dim lighting of the club, all Corrin thought of was staying with Azura for just a while longer, and stay with her, she did.

And most importantly, Azura felt and did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so self indulgent there was barely any plot development lmao sorry but i love,, dance partners au...an AU that will never happen b/c it's just been smashed into this lmao
> 
> tfw all your friends and family are trying to be your damn wingman b/c you can't get your shit together to ask out the girl u like
> 
> i do plan on having more scenes of azura with other people! i like her friendship with laslow a lot (i love...laslow...my boy) and i definitely do want to show that corrin and azura can function apart from each other lol & also to practice writing different relationships/different voices
> 
> also i'm breaking reality a bit it takes time to learn dance moves but let's just say azura's a really good teacher and corrin's a really fast learner so she can PICK UP DANCE MOVES QUICKLY BUT NOT ON A PRO LEVEL OR ANYTHING LOL
> 
> i also hope this isn't going TOO slowly?? thERE WILL BE GAY EVENTUALLY I DO HAVE PLANS but this chapter kind of changed my interpretation of the two of them (they kind of...write themselves, sometimes) and i'm going to readjust my original storyline lol...but also i hope it's obvious like what the internal conflict is for the both of them? if you guys wouldn't mind telling me what you think is their internal conflict i would,, appreciate it lol
> 
> also motorcycle caminoka


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh my godd finally i posted jesus christ lmao i've been on crunch for like,, the past two months at work essentially and i'm feeling the burnout there and i'm feeling the burnout here too
> 
> i love writing azurrin, don't get me wrong but sometimes i get tired of writing them and writing in general so i need to take breaks lol,, (but i also know if i don't set deadlines then I won't write anything...which is something I don't wanna go back to doing lol) so sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others ;-; i'm,, feeling tired lol
> 
> thank you so much to everyone still reading this!! ;-; !! i really appreciate you guys' support ... i've had to re-adjust my timeline/scenes for this AU b/c these two kind of ended up writing themselves in a certain direction so I've had to re-accommodate accordingly (and IMO the new storyline I have in mind I like it a bit better than my old one...I like to read different kinds of romance stories and I hope this story ends up being different from what I'm used to seeing)

The next morning, Azura stirred in her bed, squinting at the sunlight that came through the glass of her balcony doors, and she rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow.

And then she remembered everything from last night.

She opened one eye to look at her wall of Polaroid photos above her desk. Then she cast her gaze to her nightstand, where she’d placed the photo of her and Corrin from the night before.

She picked the photo up. Her heart did a little jump.

_ Corrin. _

She pressed a hand over the center of her chest, unnerved by how her heart had suddenly beat faster.

Yesterday. She thought of how quickly Corrin had fallen into step with her, how they’d found a rhythm together on the dance floor, Corrin picking up the steps and gestures of a dance with only the slightest bit of difficulty before the two would sync up together once again. Something about the way Corrin had danced with her -- it’d felt different from how she’d danced with partners before.

Sure, Laslow was skilled and talented and much less likely to make missteps, but she’d never once felt with him what she’d felt with Corrin, how her heart had raced in her chest when Corrin brought her close, how her breath caught in her throat when Corrin’s hand lay against her hip. Something about Corrin’s unbridled, raw energy and willingness to learn and eagerness to please...It’d been addicting to experience, to guide Corrin further and further with her as the night had gone on.

It didn’t help either that she’d been a bit tipsy the entire time too.

Azura buried her face in her pillow again, sighing and putting the photo back on her nightstand. Yesterday night had felt like a dream, something she’d never imagined would ever happen to her...That’d she’d be out late at night, partying at a club with someone as beautiful as Corrin.

She wasn’t as verbal about her admiration of Corrin’s beauty as Corrin was of her, but she did think it frequently. And she was sure they had both exchanged quite a good deal of compliments to each other as they’d danced the night away.

_ Was it too much? _ She bit her lip. She knew if she asked, her friend would adamantly say no. Probably to protect her feelings, but then she thought of how, when Corrin had walked her home…

Corrin had taken her hand and lifted it to her lips, gently kissing the tips of her knuckles, her warm exhale gentle against her skin. “Good night, Azura,” Corrin had murmured, and Azura had breathlessly repeated the same in return.

Azura held her hand out in front of her, gazing at it.

So used to hiding from the spotlight except when on stage, she’d never once experienced the careful consideration and focused attentiveness from another, single person. Being the center of attention was something her mother had always favored, and it was something she’d always actively avoided.

With anyone else, she would’ve shied away from anyone who hovered near her too long.

But with Corrin…

Azura found that she didn’t quite mind their closeness at all.

Something about Corrin. Her toothy grin, her genuine honesty, her comforting hand.

Azura had never trusted anyone more. Corrin, steadfast and reliable, considerate and kind. She knew if she asked Corrin for anything, her friend would deliver, and more.

_ Corrin kept her promise from the day I met her. I’ve truly never felt alone when I’m with her. _

But then, that small bit of fear and distrust that sat in the back of her gut unraveled itself, and it whispered:  _ It’s too good to be true. _

Pulling her hand back and clenching it into a fist, Azura curled into herself, feeling a fleeting sense of self-loathing, for who could be terrible enough to doubt someone like Corrin Loulan? She felt bitterness at her own cynicism, so deeply ingrained into her from childhood that she’d come to feel distrust at almost any who came close.

And mistrusting Corrin felt wrong.

Gritting her teeth, Azura focused on what she  _ could _ do. The future awaited her, and she could not cling to past tendencies to move her forward in her new life. And with Corrin, breaking down her walls, showing her a whole new world, she felt like she could make the steps necessary to leave her past behind.

_ I cannot be cynical forever. There is hope in this world, and Corrin’s presence in my life only proves it. _

Azura got out of bed, tossing aside her sheets and picking up the photo of herself and Corrin. She held it in her hands for a moment, gazing at it, and her heart softened.

Pinning the photo up next to the others, she took a second to look at them all. The photos of herself with Felicia and Corrin and Silas on her first trip to the  _ Kraken _ , accompanied by their group selfie. She smiled fondly at the photos Odin had taken during the Lunar New Year celebration, selfies galore of Odin with his arm around Azura’s shoulders, the others in the background throwing up peace signs as fireworks shone behind them. Then there were the multiple photos of herself, Laslow, and Odin, with the theater cast -- all bright smiles and grins after their first day of rehearsal, and there were other photos of their dinner party they’d had to get to know each other.

She gave a huff of amusement. Odin’s penchant for the eccentric hobby of taking candid snapshots made for some interesting photos, but she nonetheless appreciated him all the same. Odin was right -- her miniature, but growing, collection of Polaroids were a reminder to her that she had found a new life with good friends.

Glancing at her pendant, sitting on her nightstand, Azura bit her lip and felt hesitation flicker across her mind. At just the right angle, it had caught the glow of the sunlight outside and reflected back to her the shimmering, sky blue within. Beautiful, and just as brilliant as the day her mother had given it to her all those years ago when she’d started her first day at the academy.

And yet, it was also a reminder of her time there, and Azura looked away.

Her talents. Her ability to sing, to dance. Laslow’s keen observations.

She heard echoes of sneers and snide remarks from long ago, and shook her head to clear her mind of them.

Perhaps she wasn’t truly moving from her past at all, for she carried a piece of it with her everywhere she went.

Corrin had asked her once, what the pendant had meant. And all Azura had given her was a promise that she’d tell her one day.

_ A promise that I must keep. _

But when to tell her? It would be a heavy conversation, no doubt. 

Sighing, Azura traced her finger around the papers on her desk, remnants of her homework. There would be a time and place to tell Corrin...But she bit her lip, wondering if she could figure out  _ when _ and  _ where _ would be the right time and place to tell her friend the truth.

She glanced at the small crane from Sakura, sitting at the edge of her desk. 

Then she thought of what Hinoka and Camilla had asked her, about taking a trip with them over spring break. Camilla’s words briefly flashed across her mind --  _ you’re practically family now, anyway. _

Azura bit her lip as an unfamiliar tightness gripped her chest.

A knock came at her door, her mother’s muffled voice asking her about breakfast -- and Azura had to swallow before she answered her mother’s call, for now she knew it was no longer just her and her mother, that loneliness was no longer her only companion. And as the two sat down and ate through pancakes, her mother eagerly asked her of her night out; Azura spoke of her evening with Corrin, and her mother’s expression and voice filled with emotion.

“I’m glad you had a wonderful time, honey,” Arete said, pressing a fond kiss on the top of Azura’s head. A little bit more softly, she added, “Things seem better for you, now.”

“They really are.” Azura found herself smiling a little. “I’m glad we moved here, Mother.”

Arete’s eyes scrunched up a little, and she gave a big sniff as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. “Oh, honey. I’m glad you think so.”

“Oh, Mother, you don’t need to be so dramatic,” Azura said with a hint of humor.

“I’m allowed to be happy that my daughter is happy! You are my pride and joy, Azura, and you always have been,” Arete said through her sniffles.

If Azura had to admit it, it was her mother’s unfaltering love for her that had kept her resilient throughout the years. Arete supported her in every endeavor, enthusiastically cheered for her at any performance, and had made the concerted effort to be there for her daughter in every way.

But with that, Azura knew, came sacrifices on Arete’s part.

“Thank you, Mother,” Azura said instead, and her mother pressed another kiss to her head.

“Alright, I have to head out soon -- I’m going to have a chat with Garon Krakenburg, down at that cafe about their open mic nights,” Arete said, moving to stand up. “Maybe you and Corrin can do an open mic thing together, honey, since Corrin plays piano.”

“I’ll think about it.” Azura smiled at her mother, and as Arete bid farewell and left, she wondered if Corrin would agree.

Then again, she wondered about a lot of things about her friend. Grabbing a bowl of strawberries and heading to her room, Azura sat down on her bed, lost in her own thoughts as she idly took bites out of the fruit. Tapping one finger against the edge of the bowl, Azura recalled how Corrin would dodge questions about her exhaustion, the bags underneath her eyes...Though lately, she seemed less tired than usual, albeit with the side effect of oversleeping a few times.

Sighing, Azura put her bowl on the nightstand and leaned her head against the headboard. She would never make headway on any of her questions unless she pressed Corrin for answers, and wasting her time sitting here thinking of a million possibilities was unproductive. And naturally her thoughts would always stray back to that single fearful whisper, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to will away the fear that Corrin’s exhaustion was because of  _ her. _

Azura shook her head, trying to rid herself of doubt, of self-blame.

Getting up, Azura got dressed. Maybe a walk would clear her mind.

* * *

 

When she walked by the  _ Nohr & Coffee, _ she found Camilla right outside the door.

“Oh, Azura, hello!” Camilla said, smiling in greeting. “What brings you out here on this fine Saturday afternoon?”

“I was going for a walk,” Azura said. “I thought of exploring the city a little, today.”

“What perfect timing then.” Camilla held the door open, glancing inside, as if she were waiting for someone. “Elise and I are actually doing some shopping today, if you’d like to join us.”

The polite response to decline lay on the tip of Azura’s tongue, but then she abruptly thought  _ why not? _ So used to loneliness, she found it strange to hear invitations from others -- but here was an opportunity to go out beyond her shell. And maybe Camilla might know about Corrin…

Touching her pendant, Azura nodded. “I...I would be grateful to join you, Camilla.”

Flashing Azura a dazzling smile, Camilla said cheerfully, “Wonderful! Elise has been dying to meet you. You’ve met all of us Krakenburgs so far, except her, right?”

“I believe so,” Azura said, recalling the blonde DJ from last night. “Elise is...your younger sister, yes?”

“She is. And if you’ve met Sakura, then you could say Elise is the exact opposite of her,” Camilla chuckled. “Brace yourself, dear.”

Standing there, bewildered, Azura saw, in the doorway, a girl of Sakura’s age with blonde pigtails -- the second she saw Azura however, her eyes went wide with surprise, and her mouth dropped into a perfect ‘o’ as she gasped.

“You’re -- you’re Azura,” Elise breathed.

“I am, yes, you must be--”

Azura’s words were caught off when Elise abruptly dashed forward and threw her arms around Azura’s torso in a tight, extremely affectionate hug. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! You’re actually real! Wow!”

Caught by surprise and taking a startled step back, all Azura could breathlessly say, “I am real, yes, um--”

“Elise, dear, let her have some space.” Camilla gently placed her hand on Elise’s shoulder.

But Elise, in all her enthusiasm and energy and radiating joy and happiness, looked up at Azura, clinging more tightly around her. “I can’t believe I finally get to meet you! Another big sister! This is amazing!”

“Big sister,” Azura repeated, as she pat the top of Elise’s head. She glanced up at Camilla, who only gave a noncommittal shrug and rueful smile in return.  _ Right...Camilla must have-- _

“I’m just so excited I finally get to meet Corrin’s gir--”

Camilla clapped her hands quickly around Elise’s mouth, and smiled sweetly at Azura. “Alright, Elise, that’s enough. We should get going, we’ll be showing Azura around the city today.”

All they got from Elise in return was a muffled series of indignant sounds as Elise brought her arms away from Azura and instead tried to pry Camilla’s hands off her mouth. She managed to, for a split second, and she gasped, “Azura’s coming with us today?!”

“She will, if you behave.”

As Elise gave a scowl and a nod, Camilla freed her little sister, and Elise immediately clung to Azura’s arm, speaking a mile a minute about her eagerness to show Azura the city; Camilla gestured for them to follow her to the station, and despite feeling overwhelmed in that split second that Elise had so eagerly embraced her, Azura found Elise to be endearing, the intensity of her enthusiasm definitely marking her as Sakura’s polar opposite. 

They showed her the most popular part of the city to shop in, a few blocks and streets lined with nothing but department stores and famous clothing chains. Elise, the entire time, bounced by Azura’s side, always snatching Azura’s hand to drag her to show something among the aisles of clothes racks.

“You’d look sooo pretty in that dress Azura! And that one! And that one too! And that one--”

“Ah, thank you, Elise--”

“But seriously you’d look good in like, anything, like, you really  _ are _ super pretty,” Elise said, beaming.

“I would agree,” Camilla said smoothly, glancing at the price tag of a dress. “You would look wonderful even in a burlap sack, my dear.”

“I would say the same, Camilla,” Azura replied, watching as Elise jovially skipped away to look at another rack of dresses. “You and your family are very kind.”

Whereas Sakura tended to hold back her words and speak only when needed, Elise seemingly had no thought filter -- and Azura found her afternoon to be an amusing one with Elise at her side, and Camilla always within arm’s reach of them both.

“Corrin said you were pretty, but  _ I _ think you’re  _ really _ pretty.” Elise put her hands on her hips, as if her word were the end all be all of compliments.

“I think you’re quite pretty, too, Elise.” Azura gave a gentle pat to Elise’s head, and Elise beamed with an intensity akin to an explosion of light and sweetness.

“Sakura said you were really nice but now I know that you’re  _ super _ nice!” Elise jumped up and down on the balls of her feet before throwing her arms around Azura for another hug. 

She got a reprieve from Elise’s unending amount of praise and admiration when Elise spotted some of her classmates from school in a fast food restaurant nearby, and Camilla gestured for Azura to follow her to bench just outside as Elise made a beeline to her friends.

“Apologies, if Elise is...overwhelming,” Camilla said, setting her shopping bags down next to her.

“Not at all,” Azura answered honestly. “I’ve never quite met someone like Elise before.”

“Not many people have.” Camilla chuckled, but she gave Azura a sidelong glance as she said, “But if I may ask, dear, you weren’t going out on a walk to explore the city, were you?”

Startled by Camilla’s sharp perceptiveness, Azura turned her head away, unsure of how to respond.

“My apologies, Azura, I didn’t quite mean to put you on the spot there,” Camilla continued gently. “But you seem to carry a great deal of weight on your shoulders. As I said before, please, don’t be afraid to speak freely with me.”

Azura bit her lip, torn between doing what she’s always done, keeping her secrets close, and being honest and speaking her thoughts aloud, something that her mother had had to spend hours doing just to tease out a single grain of truth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Camilla, her expression a mix of care and concern. 

“Azura, dear, you’re not alone.” Camilla gave her a small smile. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Camilla made to stand, but something fired through Azura’s thoughts in that second; maybe it was the months with Corrin that had eased down most of her walls, maybe it was what Camilla had told her yesterday, maybe it was the strange feeling of being  _ cared for  _ by someone other than her mother -- but something makes Azura quickly reach a hand out to touch Camilla’s arm, stopping her.

“Camilla, I,” Azura started, trying to fight back the tightness in her chest that threatened to silence her voice. “I...do have a lot of things on my mind.”

Camilla sat back down, her gaze steady as she waited for Azura to continue.

“I...apologize. I don’t mean to sound as though I distrust you--”

To her surprise, Camilla laughed. “Dear, please. I know trust takes time to build. I’m grateful you’re choosing to speak openly with me. Now what’s truly on your mind?”

It took Azura several hesitant sentences to get started, and Camilla remained patient while Azura tried to spell out her thoughts, but once she found a steady rhythm, she felt as though a great weight was lifted from her chest, a burden now released.

“If I may try and summarize,” Camilla said thoughtfully as the two of them watched Elise, surrounded by her friends, make grandiose gestures in the window of the fast food restaurant. “You’re concerned about Corrin, but you’re afraid of expressing it too much in the chance that if you push it too far, you might lose her friendship -- and more.”

Azura opened her mouth to instinctively deny it -- for that was part of the core of her insecurities -- but then closed her mouth and nodded. Taking steps forward to improve her life was a little bit harder than she thought. “That...is the case, in a nutshell, yes.”

Camilla hummed in acknowledgement, and the two sat in not an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Azura looked down, clasping her hands in her lap.

“Azura,” Camilla said, idly twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “The only question I have for you is this -- do you trust Corrin?”

“I do--” Azura said immediately, but then a split second later did she realize the entirety of Camilla’s question. She stopped, realization coming over her, and looked up to see Camilla nodding and smiling at her.

“So. Do you?” Camilla asked, eyebrows raised.

_ If I truly trusted Corrin, then… _

“I can see the answer in your face,” Camilla said knowingly. “Speaking of Corrin, however, if I may, how was your night yesterday?”

Still wide-eyed from the epiphany that Camilla had given her, Azura took a second to gather her thoughts. “It was wonderful. I hope your evening went well, too?”

“My date with Hinoka was a long time coming,” Camilla chuckled. “A Valentine’s worth waiting for, I might say. But if I may ask, Azura, have you dated before?”

Caught by surprise, Azura shook her head, looking at her hands in her lap. “No, I haven’t.”

Camilla’s eyebrows shot up into her lavender bangs. “Oh, really? I’m surprised. Someone as sweet and pretty as you  _ must _ have had plenty of admirers back in the country.”

A bitter laugh escaped through Azura’s lips, and her mind flashed back to a darker time. “Admirers. Not quite the term I would use.”

Frowning, Camilla turned, leaning her arm against the top of the bench. “You sound so jaded, dear.”

“It’s…” Azura trailed off, tugging at a loose thread at the end of the sleeve of her jacket; again, the instinctive desire to hold back gripped her, but she swallowed, intent on doing her best to open up, little by little. “The people who were interested in me...were only interested in me because of my mother.”

Camilla stayed silent, waiting, and Azura found the silence somehow easier to bear.

“People only ever spoke to me if they wanted something from me, or in turn, my mother,” Azura said quietly. “Whatever value or worth I held to others was measured by how much I could offer them.” Her voice turned cold towards the end, recalling the time when she’d decided, once and for all, to hold everyone at a distance; no one could use her, no one could manipulate her, and most of all, no one could hurt her.

And she remembered all too clearly how they only started to give her false smiles and smooth lies once she’d shown even a single drop of potential in her talents for singing and dancing -- her mother’s talents.

“They were clearly fools, then,” Camilla said, and Azura glanced up, hearing the icy cold edge to Camilla’s voice. “Only a coward would seek to use others for their own selfish gain.”

“But I’m here now,” Azura said softly, slightly unnerved by the ferocity of Camilla’s hard gaze. Seeing Camilla go from doting sister to cutthroat murderess was something to see. “It’s been a complete change since I’ve arrived here in the city.”

At that, Camilla’s expression softened. “That certainly makes me glad, Azura. So on the off chance you had admirers here in the city, would you--?”

“Consider them?” Azura finished, giving a small, wry laugh of her own. “That’s assuming people would have to like  _ me _ , first.”

“What’s not to like about you, dear?”

“A good many things,” Azura said, and Camilla’s brow furrowed at her quick answer. “I’m not quite...the most sociable, or most entertaining to be with.” 

Her quietness and reserved nature came from years of pulling into herself, shying away and throwing up walls when her suspicions were raised...but here, in the city, things felt different. Her active efforts to change and move forward certainly helped, of course, but she also had to give credit where due -- Corrin and her friends had definitely eased down the distrust Azura felt so inherently for the rest of the world.

“Those qualities don’t make you a heathen, Azura.”

“Perhaps,” Azura said, glancing up at Camilla’s pensive expression. “But...I…”

The true source of her insecurities lay just on the tip of her tongue, but this time, she held back.

To reveal it now...That would be getting too deep. 

Azura shook her head, and Camilla pursed her lips, before sighing and standing up, brushing off her blouse.

“Azura, dear. Please know this much, at least,” Camilla said, picking up her shopping bags. “You are sweet and lovely. And there are many other people I know of who would say the same of you. Don’t doubt yourself.” She chuckled, then added, “It doesn’t quite suit your cute face. Now, let’s fetch Elise and continue on, hm?”

Azura hastily stood as well, following Camilla; as she watched Camilla easily pull Elise from her crowd of friends, Azura understood then now what Corrin had meant when she had said she relied on the Krakenburgs for support, and more.

Azura spent the rest of the afternoon with the Krakenburg sisters, indulging in Elise’s eager enthusiasm when the young girl gripped her hand and tugged her towards all sorts of stores. Camilla did not mention the topic of their conversation for the rest of the day, instead allowing Azura her own time to think over Camilla’s words and her own actions.

When they finally returned to their neighborhood, and Azura received a sweet goodbye hug from Elise, she watched as Camilla ushered Elise into the coffee shop, where Elise cheerfully greeted Xander behind the counter.

Before Camilla could enter the shop as well, Azura reached out, the tips of her fingers just brushing Camilla’s arm; the older woman turned, giving her an inquisitive look.

“Thank you, Camilla. For today,” Azura said, hoping her gratitude could be heard.

“Any time, dear,” Camilla said, winking at her. “We are family, after all.”

When Azura returned home, she laid down in her bed, turning onto her side so she could again look at her wall of photos. Biting her lip, she wondered when would be the time she could talk to Corrin about her thoughts, for Camilla had taught her one important thing today; if Corrin were to trust her, she would have to trust Corrin in turn.

She had to only await the opportunity to bring up her concerns with Corrin, and pray for the best.

And that opportunity, she would soon realize, would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed, and Azura, not knowing of how fate pulled at the strings of her life, found herself growing slightly worried at the lack of opportunity to speak to Corrin alone.

For starters, the two had their unending workload of homework and the like to do, Corrin moreso with her multiple academic classes assigning her essays and projects, on top of her practices at the dojo. Then there was the rehearsals for Azura, which occupied most of her evenings -- and then on weekends, Azura reluctantly had to admit, were the times when she recuperated from her busy week and got a head start on her assignments for the next week.

And they weren’t quite able to find another time to get dinner alone together, either; if they ever did, it was with their mothers too, always within earshot as they all sat inside the ramen shop.

Though she and Corrin walked to the station every morning, Azura never felt as though that were the right time to bring up a heavy conversation, knowing they would only be in class in a few minutes. Nonetheless, she still cherished what time she did have with Corrin, finding herself giggling at Corrin’s jokes and smiling too, at seeing Corrin’s toothy grin.

And having Corrin’s warm, calloused hand always with her own; it felt rough, but Corrin’s gentleness...It brought her comfort and security, at least, knowing her friend was solidly there for her, as she had been since the day they’d met.

But still. The slight bags underneath Corrin’s eyes. That forced smile she seemed to pull when Azura, on some mornings, would say aloud that she hoped Corrin was alright.

She hoped, somehow, someway, she’d find some way to talk to Corrin.

But life had the tendency to throw the unexpected at opportune times.

One night, in early March, Azura stirred awake in her bed, slowly pushing herself up one arm as she used her free hand to push her tangled mess of hair away from her face. Blearily blinking and sitting back against her pillows, she picked up her phone and checked the time.

Close to four in the morning.

Sighing and leaning her head back against the wall, Azura glanced at the curtains drawn across the glass doors to her balcony. She’d always been a restless sleeper, tossing and turning in the sheets, until she’d awaken in the early hours of the day. At least, back in the countryside, she’d had the welcome reprieve of taking walks out to the lake or the forest to find some peace and solace...but here in the city, all she had was the little space on the balcony to call her own.

After a moment, she tossed the covers aside and strode to the balcony doors, gently tugging the curtains away; moonlight and streetlight pooled into her room, silver and gray painted across the floor.

Silently, she slid the door open and stepped outside, taking a deep breath and tasting the cool night air.

Leaning her arms against the metal banister of the balcony, Azura looked out across the rooftop of Corrin’s home, and then further past, towards the myriad of buildings that sprawled in all directions around her, black silhouettes stretching off into the distance, occasionally illuminated with the glow of streetlights or lit up windows.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling a gentle breeze brush softly against her hair.

It was a different kind of peace, a different kind of quiet.

But a part of her still missed, a little, of her favorite places back out in the country. How she could dip her toes into the waters of the lake, see ripples fan out across its surface. How she could lie down in the grass and listen to the rustle of the wind as it made its own waves across the green fields. How she could sit atop the branches of the biggest trees, and hum soft tunes to the curious birds who flew to her and landed atop her shoulders or her outstretched hand.

But here...she had none of that, and Azura breathed deeply in, trying not to let her heart ache for a time long past.

Then again. Her heart ached for other reasons too; opening her eyes, she glanced down at one of her hands, opening it flat, and she traced the lines of her palm.

Instinctively, she thought of singing again, of humming to herself as she always did in the morning when she found herself lost in her thoughts. But today...she bit her lip, closing her hand into a fist, turning it over so she could see the whites of her knuckles against her skin. Perhaps today she had  _ too _ many thoughts, what with Corrin on her mind, Camilla’s words in her thoughts, and an unknown future in the city to consider.

Little did she know, that her will to silence was but a trick of fate -- for across from her, in the stairwell to the rooftop of her home, Corrin sat silently, leaning against the doorframe as she awaited for Azura’s soft, gentle song to lull her back to peace.

But when Corrin heard nothing, she bit her lip and heaved a sigh. She couldn’t expect Azura to be out here in the early hours of the morning  _ all _ the time. 

It was just unfortunate that tonight had been a rougher one than usual. Her heart still pounded rapidly in her chest, and no matter how hard she shut her eyes, she could still see the faded, ghostly imprints on the back of her eyelids of a time long past. Giving a shaky exhale, Corrin stood, trying to keep the hand holding her mug of tea steady as she silently opened the door to the rooftop.

Keeping her gaze on her tea, Corrin grimaced, the stiffness in her shoulders keeping her tightly wound as she strode across the rooftop to her favorite sitting spot close to the edge; still, her mug trembled, and she held up her other hand and saw it shaking too in the gray, artificial light of the city around her.

And, abruptly, her mind flashed to her another memory--

How  _ cold _ her father’s hand had felt as he wasted away--

Gritting her teeth and trying to stop the sob that shook her chest, Corrin felt a tear leave her eye, and she reached up to brush it away with her clenched fist.

And it was then that she heard a small gasp.

Her heart stopping in her chest, Corrin turned, slowly, and she stopped breathing.

Azura, across from her, her expression openly full of worry and distress as she stood next to the railing of her balcony.

“Corrin,” she whispered.

And Corrin couldn’t help but respond, for the look on Azura’s face tugged at her heartstrings, and the thread that kept her together began to unwind and unravel.

She took a step forward, her voice fragile and vulnerable as she said in a small voice--

_ “Azura.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL DETERMINED TO SEE THIS AU TO THE END...i have so many modern AU scenes I have in mind for these two that I really want to make real and that I personally just want to see ;-; TwT please hoLD OUT YOU GUYS!! we'RE GONNA MAKE IT,, the slowburn is real lmao but at the same time healthy/real relationships is something I wanted to create to the best of my ability  
> i also enjoyed writing this chapter b/c it's less dialogue-heavy, which is my preference tbh I dislike writing dialogue even though I feel like I'm improving in it, a little
> 
> thanks again for all your support ;-; ! i'm still so surprised there's F!azurrin shippers out there, i can't believe i get views/kudos on this thing lmao!! tysm for commenting/reading/kudosing ;-; !! 
> 
> i am working on other WIPs aside from this too, it's kind of why i'm not updating this as much as usual ;-; I do want to show you guys other works too, and flex my writing ability a little bit more!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait ;-; i struggled really hard with this chapter and rewrote it a lot but i also want to be consistent in posting (at most...2 weeks...anything past that feels like i'm letting myself down lol) so tysm to all of you for your patience and kindness ;-; i'm so glad you guys are sticking with this fic in my eyes it's just kind of like a train barreling down the tracks and i have absolutely no sense of where it's going only that i have to keep putting tracks down as fast as possible so the train doesn't derail and crash and burn lmao
> 
> tysm for your support !!

The two stared at each other, both of them rendered speechless.

Azura broke the silence first, tightly gripping the railing of the balcony. “Oh, Corrin,” she whispered, pain in her voice, and Corrin’s heart twisted in her chest.

This was the last thing Corrin had wanted; to make her friend worry for her, to see Azura’s face caught in between anguish and fearful concern. Corrin took a step forward, but then looked down to see the mug in her hand trembling even more than before, and she swallowed, trying to control the tumult of emotions wracking her heart and mind. Feeling her chest tighten with helplessness, Corrin could only open and close her mouth, unable to find the words to make up an excuse, like she’d done so many times before.

Azura took the initiative first, something changing in her expression -- a resolute determination crosses her face, and Azura easily jumps over the railing of the balcony and onto the rooftop.

That snapped Corrin out of her speechlessness, and she stammered, “ _ A-Azura! _ You -- you just,  _ jumped--” _

“I would do a lot more than jump across a balcony for you, Corrin,” Azura said, striding over to her friend, and reaching two hands up to cup Corrin’s face. “Corrin, what’s wrong?”

And Corrin, vulnerable with her wounds still raw, found herself leaning into Azura’s touch, craving and seeking comfort and finding both in Azura’s gentle hands. “I...It’s…” she whispered, beads of sweat forming on her palms as she tried to find the words she needed to say. “It...it’s…”

And sweet Azura, kindhearted and caring, took her hands briefly from Corrin’s face to reach down and lightly tug the mug out of Corrin’s hands; Corrin could only stand there, still trembling, overwhelmed for a moment at the fact that Azura was here, with her, seeing her in this state, unwound and a mess.

Carefully placing the mug of tea on the ground next to them, Azura straightened back up, one hand reaching up again to cup Corrin’s cheek, the other to gently brush back a lock of silver hair away from Corrin’s face.

“Corrin,” she said softly, her golden eyes bright. “I’m here for you. What’s wrong?”

And now Azura’s heart ached as she saw Corrin struggle to answer her, saw her friend fighting against an invisible force that threatened to pull her away -- so Azura pressed herself closer, their faces only inches apart as she whispered, “Talk to me, Corrin.”

And somehow those words seem to break through her walls, and Corrin gulped down a breath of air as if she’d been suffocating under the weight of secrets long held close. Her hands gripping the sides of Azura’s nightdress and clenching the fabric in her fists, Corrin managed to just barely choke out, “I--I had a nightmare.”

And with that stammered sentence, Corrin felt the floodgate that held her back all this time begin to crack, and a part of her chest seemed to loosen, as if anticipating the eventual tidal wave that would come when she revealed her secrets, her fears, her anxieties to the one person in the world who might understand.

Gently tracing the trail a tear had left down Corrin’s cheek with her thumb, Azura said, in that same quiet voice, “What happened?”

And again, she could see Corrin trying to fight between the instinct to reveal nothing and the desire to tell more, and she felt Corrin pull a little on her nightdress to tug her closer -- and knowing that Corrin was on the edge of telling her the truth, Azura dared to push a little further. “What -- or who -- is haunting you so?”

“Oh, Azura,” Corrin whispered, fragile and small, shoulders hunched as she tilted her head into Azura’s hand. She swallowed, the words she wanted to say just on the tip of her tongue -- but instead what came out was, “I--I can’t--”

“You can,” Azura said, a hint of strength in her voice. “I’m here, Corrin. I’m not leaving you.”

_ I’m not leaving you. _

And it was those words that made Corrin shudder, shoulders hunched as she shut her eyes and said, “He told me that, too.” Turning away, her face slipping from Azura’s hands, Corrin wrapped her arms around herself. “He said the same thing.”

“Your father?” Azura asked, hand still reached out to try and touch Corrin on the shoulder--

But the verbal reminder of what Corrin so desperately didn’t want to remember, so badly wanted to forget felt like a colossal weight collapsing onto her shoulders, and Corrin grit her teeth, trying to repress the shudders that trembled through her chest.

Azura came immediately to her side, and this time her hands were firm when they cupped Corrin’s face, making her friend look her in the eye.

“Corrin,” Azura said, “I  _ promise _ you. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

In Azura’s gaze, Corrin felt like she had a chance to breathe, a small piece of hope in which to ground herself to as she fought to drag herself out of what felt like quicksand threatening to pull her back under.

“I--I know,” Corrin whispered. “Just -- can you, stay, with me?”

Azura nodded, her expression softening. “Sit with me, Corrin, and I’ll stay by your side.”

Seating themselves on the ground did make Corrin feel a little better, the stability and rough surface beneath her a tether to reality. If anything, it at least allowed them a chance to be closer.

Corrin pulled her knees to her chest, comforted by the gentle brush of Azura’s shoulder against her own as her friend sat next to her; she sighed, felt her chest lighten a little as Azura’s hand so easily found its way next to her own, and Corrin interlaced their fingers together, their palms warm against the other.

After everything, at least this felt right. 

They stayed in silence for a moment, Azura leaning her head against Corrin’s shoulder, hoping that would reassure this poor, wounded girl at her side that she was  _ there _ , solid and real.

“Corrin,” Azura spoke softly, her thumb tracing whimsical paths across the back of Corrin’s hand. “What are you thinking about?”

“I--,” Corrin started, swallowing. “I w-want to tell you. About...About it.” Just saying that much made her grimace, but she knew the more she said, the easier it would be. “The nightmares.”

Azura said nothing, giving Corrin a comforting squeeze of her hand in response.

“It’s just...It’s just so  _ hard,” _ Corrin said, a hint of frustration in her voice. “I--I want to tell you, but at the same time, I...I don’t want to. Like...I…” Struggling to find the right words, Corrin took a deep, shuddering breath, filling her lungs with the cool night air.

“I don’t want to burden you wi--”

“You’re not,” came Azura’s sharp reply. She lifted her head up a little to meet Corrin’s eye. “Corrin, I--”

“Azura, please,” Corrin whispered, finding just enough strength to hold Azura’s gaze. “I...I just never told anyone about this before.” She paused to swallow again. “I don’t...It just makes me feel so pathetic.”

“You’re not weak for feeling pain,” Azura said. “It’s not something to be ashamed of.”

“But this world has enough pain already.” Corrin’s gaze flickered away. “There’s so much suffering already in the world. If I talk about  _ it _ , then it just feels like...I’m adding to the darkness the world already has.” 

Corrin paused once more, and though Azura so badly wanted to say what she truly thought, she kept her silence, letting Corrin gather her thoughts.

“Like...if I just keep it in, it won’t make the world any worse than it already is. It’s...why I never tell anyone,” Corrin continued. But empathy and compassion were qualities Corrin had in spades, ever constant and unceasing, as infinite as the world around her. “I--I just hate telling people about my problems when I know everyone in the world has problems of their own to deal with.”

And Corrin’s thoughts flashed briefly to the loneliness that came through in Azura’s nightly songs, the hesitation Azura always showed at reaching out; she’d seen enough telltale signs to know Azura had her own fair share of ghosts at her side, and adding to their numbers went against the very grain of Corrin’s being.

“I...I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you already have been,” Corrin finished.

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura whispered, and the way her voice sounded -- so heavy and vulnerable with sadness -- made Corrin’s heart break a little. “It wounds me more to see you so, to see you suffering and shouldering a burden that you don’t have to bear on your own.”

“But--”

_ “Corrin. _ ” A change came to Azura’s tone, and she straightened a little, her gaze unwavering. “Each day that you carry this burden on your own -- it will  _ break _ you.”

And Azura saw in how Corrin flinched that her friend realized that truth as well -- the longer Corrin kept her problems to herself, the closer the impending day she would fall apart, for already on this rooftop Azura saw the cracks in Corrin’s facade, the fragile way she barely held herself together. 

And Corrin, deep in her mind, had known that truth for a long time -- but always tried to live in denial of it, believing that she could persevere. But logic in the brain and emotion in the heart oft battled within her, and for someone like Corrin, it was emotion who would win.

“And you burden no one with talking about what eats at you from the inside out,” Azura continued. “Please, Corrin.  _ Trust me.” _

“I do,” Corrin said immediately, and a miniscule shift in her expression made her voice just a hint stronger. “I do trust you, Azura, and...it’s why I do want -- I do want to tell you.” Fighting against what she so instinctively wanted to do versus what she knew she  _ had _ to do was difficult, but with Azura by her side...after all these years of keeping everything in, it now felt possible to free herself from the cage she trapped herself in.

“Then tell me how your father haunts you,” Azura said; her heart beat a little faster in her chest as she saw Corrin’s hesitation waver.  _ “I’m not leaving you,” _ she repeated, and Corrin winced a little. “You said that he told you that, as well.”

“H-he did.” Corrin leaned her head into Azura’s hand, finding a source of strength and comfort from the touch. “I...The nightmare is just...It’s the same thing, every time.”

Shutting her eyes, Corrin saw the brief flicker on the back of her eyelids, the barest hint of an afterimage of a hospital room, of a coffin. Squeezing Azura’s hand to draw herself back to reality, Corrin opened her eyes again, feeling her chest constrict with emotion as she looked into Azura’s face, finding nothing but open worry and concern in her eyes, in the thinness of her mouth. And Azura, perhaps sensing that Corrin needed just one more little push to say what was on the tip of her tongue, whispered, “What is it?”

And the words came out. “It’s like reliving him dying every single time.”

The second the last word left her lips did Corrin feel the colossal, invisible punch to her chest, and she hissed through her gritted teeth, pressing her free hand over her heart. Admitting it -- verbally -- for the first time made her feel winded, and Azura kept her hold on Corrin’s hand.

But at the same time, Corrin felt lighter, as if her ribcage were finally expanding fully for the first time in years. “It’s just, over and over and over. It’s worse, sometimes, when I’m aware of it, but all I can do in the nightmare is just stand there and watch it happen, over and over again.” The words came tumbling out, breaking free from the broken floodgate that had kept them at bay for so long. “And it hits so hard, because I always know what’s gonna happen. I always know what he’s going to try and say to me. But it always ends the same.”

A massive shudder ran through Corrin’s entire body, and Azura only gripped Corrin’s hand harder, doing her best to remind Corrin that she was  _ here,  _ that she was  _ real. _

“What I hate most is that nothing I do changes it. Nothing I do helps him. That I’m just standing there, helpless,” Corrin continued, voice trembling. “I hate that I can’t save him.”

And there -- that one truth came free, no longer a thought she always kept to herself, but instead now something she shared with a girl who, by chance or by fate, just happened to be here for her.

“Like, I know I can’t, it’s a dream, it’s not real, he’s still --,” she haltingly choked out, “--still  _ dead _ but I just--!” She ran her free hand through her hair, frustration and sadness mixed together in her voice as she continued, “I just--I  _ hate _ being so helpless, I hate not being able to help people, and I hate that I can’t even fucking help myself with this nightmare bullshit because it’s just so  _ stup--” _

“It is  _ not _ stupid,” Azura said abruptly, breaking her silence. “Your problems -- your nightmares -- are  _ not _ stupid, Corrin. And talking to me about it -- about what troubles you, and letting it out -- it’s something I think you’ve needed for a long time coming.” 

The bluntness of her words made Corrin wince a little, but nonetheless, she knew what Azura said was true.

“I...I know, you’re right. But...it’s still frustrating. I’m old enough now that I should just be able to handle something like this on my own, but I can’t even--”

_ “Corrin,” _ Azura said sharply. “Maturity doesn’t solve problems. Working through them, however, can. Letting what bothers you fester and burn you from the inside out won’t fix things, either. But speaking about it --” she paused for a moment, recalling what advice her own mother had given her. “Is a form of healing, in its own way. It’s a form of action, in and of itself.”

Corrin said nothing, for again, she knew what Azura said was true -- for she felt it. 

Still, habit was never an easy thing to break. There was still a small part of Corrin that resisted, that found discomfort in revealing so much at once.

But it had been the right thing to do. That much, Corrin could accept.

And knowing that, Azura said softly, “But it’s brave of you, Corrin, to speak about what troubles you so. And I am even more grateful you trusted me enough to tell me.” She paused for a moment, as if hesitant to say what she wanted to say next. “And...if it brings you some relief or ease, know that you’ve helped me a great deal since I came here. Thank you.”

Her words did bring a bit of warmth to Corrin’s heart, and Corrin managed to give a small smile. “Thank you for listening,” she said. “And...being here for me. I just…” She glanced away again. “I’ve just...never told anyone about it before. It’s...hard.”

“I can understand,” Azura said, wondering what kind of person she’d be now if her mother hadn’t sat down with her all those months ago and had done much the same with her as she’d done with Corrin; sit down and talk about things, without reservations or hesitations. “But...thank you for trusting me, all the same.”

Corrin sighed. “This...is going to sound so strange, Azura, because I know I’ve only known you for a few months but I feel like...I do trust you. A lot.”

A small smile came to Azura’s face, and Corrin’s heart did a tiny leap. “I’m glad you feel that way. I feel the same.” Expression turning a tad more serious, Azura asked, “But...how else can I help you? Is...Is there a way to stop the nightmares?”

Strangely, Corrin let out a bashful laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. “Uh, well, um…”

Azura raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I...Uh, well, I’m gonna be honest,” Corrin said, tips of her ears burning. “Or, I’m gonna try, because, it’s just, I mean, you kind of... _ have _ been helping? Sort of? I mean--”

“Corrin. Please speak plainly.”

Corrin mumbled something.

“I’m sorry?”

“When...when you sing,” Corrin said a little louder, cheeks red. “It...In the mornings, sometimes, you...you sing, and I…”

Realization dawned over Azura, and she said incredulously, “You hear that?”

“W-well I just, I mean, I usually come up here after nightmares to drink tea and chill out, and, one day, when I was about to go up I just heard you and I just listened and I--!” Corrin sputtered, wringing her free hand. “I mean, I just, I figured that you were just doing what I was doing and you were just having time to yourself and I didn’t wanna interrupt you or anything so I just listen and--”

Trying to process the fact that Corrin had been  _ listening _ to her this entire time without saying anything, Azura said, “But...how does...me singing help you, if you’re already awake?”

“Well, I...I fall asleep listening to you. And...I don’t get nightmares when that happens. So, I mean, what I’m trying to say is, you’re already helping! A lot!” Corrin said, hyperaware of how Azura’s hand was, somehow, miraculously, still holding her own despite the overload of truth today.

To Corrin’s surprise, Azura let out a small giggle. “I see, Corrin. I wasn’t aware my songs were so terrible they induce sleep, of all things.”

“W-what? N-no! I didn’t mean that!” Flustered, Corrin unconsciously held a little bit more tightly onto Azura’s hand. “It’s not like that! I--”

But then Azura laughed, and the heaviness of their conversation managed to dissipate, giving them both a welcome reprieve from painful reminders of their past. “Oh, Corrin. If that’s what you need, then...I’d be happy to oblige.”

“I can’t possibly ask you to--”

“Please, Corrin, if we’re both up at this time anyway, then I don’t mind doing what I can to help you,” Azura said. “And besides,” she turned, picking up the forgotten mug of tea next to them. “I wouldn’t mind sharing a morning cup of tea with you either.”

“Oh...shit, right, it’s...already morning,” Corrin said, blinking as she took a moment to notice their surrounding again; the sky above had begun to lighten, a hint of the golden glow from the sun outlining the city skyline in the distance. She hadn’t quite realized just how long that talk had been, and as she gave small yawn, she hadn’t quite understood just how much that talk had taken the energy out of her. “Ah, shoot, we have class soon. Sorry, Azura--”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Azura said. “And I enjoy spending time with you. And if it means helping you, then I don’t mind at all.”

Corrin opened her mouth to object, but stopped, knowing that even if she tried to fight Azura on this matter, her friend would stand her ground. And, at the same time, she knew Azura was right. If things were to improve...she had to accept help -- and who better to have at her side other than Azura?

“I...I understand.” Corrin nodded. “But, uh, isn’t the tea cold by now?”

“It is,” Azura chuckled, tilting the mug this way and that to see the tea within swish back and forth. “I like how, out of everything you spoke of with me tonight, your greatest concern at the moment is a cold mug of tea.”

“Cold tea sucks, Azura! Tea’s best when it’s warm.”

“You’ve never tried iced tea before?”

“I--I have! But you like green tea, too! You know green tea’s best when it’s hot.”

Giving a huff of amusement, Azura made to stand, tugging Corrin up with her. “Since you’re so adamant on having tea at just the right temperature, Goldilocks, it just sounds to me like we should go downstairs and make some tea together, hm?”

“That...that sounds amazing.”

And as the new day began, and the two grinned at each other as they clinked their mugs of hot tea, for Corrin, it truly did feel like a new beginning for her. A new start to how how she might be able to free herself from the past.

She was moving forward, now, in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im gonna be honest i hated writing this entire chapter i just dont think i have the skillset necessary to pull off the thing i envisioned in my mind so i had a lot of trouble writing this and rewrote a lot of parts of this like 10 times and im still not satisfied but i think i just have to let it go this time and hope in the future when i have better and improved skills anD BETTER PLANNING LOL that maybe a scene like this will be written better but what i have right now i think is the best i can do given my ability and time so ;-; apologies for the lack of quality on this one
> 
> But tysm to all of you for reading and kudosing and commenting ;-; i really appreciate it a lot
> 
> I’m also starting to realize tho from how difficult this chapter was of what i want from this fic exactly and obviously i think most of you guys see this isn’t a plot-driven story at all and more so it’s a character-driven story...so there’s not really a ‘climax’ or ‘rising action’ in this story in the traditional sense and from my POV i’m starting to see that i just want to explore azura and corrin’s relationship and their personalities and dynamics with other people in their world and i want to see how they grow up together or how they evolve as time goes by
> 
> Also this was kind of a reflection of deep talks i usually have with friends where it’s all heavy and stuff but at the end we always end up lightening the mood a little to get back into the groove of things bc it helps after...talking about serious things lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMM BOI thanks For You instrumental version by liam payne and rita ora for getting me through this chapter of the fic lmao
> 
> i also felt better writing this chapter after the last one really took a lot out of me lmao -- but thank you all so much for your kind words in the last chapter ;-; that really meant a lot to me since I struggled so much with it, I'm glad at least the general meaning of the chapter got through to you all. sometimes i'm not quite sure what you guys see in this fic b/c my perspective of it is...i mean...i know everything that's going to happen so i always appreciate comments that let me know what you guys think of things so far ;-; it helps me understand what you guys know lmao
> 
> and it also...tbh...helps me structure the future of this fic b/c there's some shit I forget about and then you guys remind me and i'm like oh shit !! i should ,, put that somewhere lmao so honestly everyone's comments have really driven this fic forward ;-; !! ty you all so much !! (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

Though the two went off on their morning walk to the station as they had the past few months, something seemed a bit different -- not at all in a bad way; rather, Corrin welcomed the more honest openness between them now. Lying to Azura -- or at least, avoiding the topic -- had been, in its own way, exhausting. And on Azura’s part, as they made their way down the steps of the station to the train platform, she felt relief when she asked Corrin, “Are you feeling better?”

And Corrin’s response was a small smile, albeit more genuine than the ones she’d seen before. “Yeah, after talking with you.”

As Corrin’s hand slid so naturally and comfortably into Azura’s, Azura felt the world right itself a little more, as if it’d been off-centered for the longest time.

* * *

 

Later that day, Laslow and Azura stood in the wings of the theater stage, watching their castmates practice their positioning across the stage floor. Odin and the lead choreographer directed their movements from the front of the stage, Odin’s grin flashing brightly as he gave whoops of cheer as he saw his performers come together in sync. Soon, Azura knew, she and Laslow would join them for the main, core part of the performance, but until then, she allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts.

Or, rather, she would have, but Laslow gave her a nudge with his elbow.

“So, what’s on your mind, Azura?” Laslow asked, placing a hand on his hip. “You seem distracted.”

Blinking and pulled out of her thoughts, Azura took a second to respond. “I...I’m thinking about Corrin.” She found no reason to lie -- she trusted Laslow -- but at the same time, she bit her lip, wondering how to tell Laslow her thoughts while still respecting Corrin’s right to privacy.

Laslow’s eyebrows shot straight up into his gray bangs, and he seemed to struggle between fighting the urge to smile and giving a more serious reply. “What about her?”

“I,” Azura started, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “She...I…”

“Wow, you’re truly speechless,” Laslow said, chuckling. “Never knew the greatest singer and dancer of our time would find herself speechless of all things. It’s alright, Azura.” Laslow grinned at her. “You can tell me the truth. I know what it is.”

Surprised, Azura turned to him. “You know what it is?”

“Yeah. ‘Course I do. You kinda make it obvious.”

Unable to understand how Laslow knew about Corrin’s nightmares, Azura struggled to find a response. “I…I don’t see how you--”

“You have a crush on her, right?”

Azura’s brain went blank in that second, for shooting straight from worry that Laslow somehow knew of Corrin’s secrets to being completely stunned at Laslow’s question threw her for a loop. A  _ crush? _ On Corrin? Her best friend? That...if Azura was being honest with herself, she’d never had a crush on anyone before, and what she felt for Corrin didn’t quite seem to reflect what she normally thought of crushes -- open fawning and swooning for the target of her affection. Or, at least, that’s what books and television shows had taught her what crushes were.

But she definitely wasn’t a  _ swooning _ kind of person.

But the bond she and Corrin shared...It felt deeper than casual friendship. It felt more like...something else...

Laslow tapped her shoulder. “You alright there? Did I blow your mind because of my clever deduction skills? I’m pretty good at figuring out who girls like. I would know.” He reached a hand up to slick back his hair, smiling at her all the while. “It’s alright, Azura. I won’t tell her.”

“Laslow, I-I don’t have a crush.”

And her friend stared at her, open-mouthed, before bursting out into raucous laughter, bending over and pressing his hands against his knees as he went breathless. “Oh, Azura, oh, goodness, you’re...you’re unbelievable.”

“I-it’s the truth! I...I share a deep bond with Corrin, but it’s--” She didn’t know why she felt the need to defend herself, as if she needed to justify that Corrin was only her best friend and nothing more. “I--she--”

“Means a lot to you, I know, I get that much,” Laslow said, straightening up and pretending to wipe a tear of mirth from his eye. “But alright! If you say it’s not a crush, then it’s not a crush.” He held his hands up in front of him, as if in defeat, but his clever grin said otherwise. “I won’t say anything more. My lips are sealed, my good friend.” He mimed zipping his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows.

Azura gave him a scathing look, to which his grin only seemed to grow wider -- so Azura rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as she gave him a light shove.

“We’re good friends, Laslow. That’s all.”

“Alright. I believe you. No worries.” Laslow most certainly did not sound like he believed her.

Whatever response Azura wanted to give back was cut off, as Odin waved them over.

* * *

 

“You seem like you’re in a good mood, sweetie,” Mikoto said that evening as Corrin, with a spring in her step, gathered the leftover dishes from a few customers leaving the ramen shop.

“I’m...I’m excited for tomorrow,” Corrin said, pausing with the bowls in her hands, a smile across her face. That wasn’t exactly the truth -- it was part of it, of course, as the other part came from the relief of no longer feeling so alone -- but Azura’s birthday was indeed something she looked forward to. “I can’t wait for Azura to see what we have prepared.”

“Oh, you would be. Did you wrap your gift for her already?” Mikoto asked, turning to give a little gesture to a customer at the end of the counter that she’d have their food soon.

“Yup! I hope she likes it,” Corrin said, leaning against the entryway into the backroom. “Oh, man, Mom, I hope she’ll like everything else too, though.”

“I’m sure she will, sweetie,” Mikoto said, delicately taking a bowl from a stack of clean dishes and expertly placing scoops of broth within. “Arete’s excited for it as well. Apparently Azura’s never had a surprise party before.”

Corrin stood up straight, determination coming across her expression. “Then we gotta make it the best party ever, Mom!”

“Oh, my dear sweet Corrin,” Mikoto chuckled, giving her daughter an affectionate smile. “You care quite a good deal about Azura, don’t you?”

“I--well,” Corrin said, sheepishly looking away. “I mean...Yeah! She...she’s wonderful! And nice, and sweet, and wonderful and lovely and--”

Mikoto burst out laughing as she finished the final touches of the ramen bowl before her, turning around and making her way to the end of the counter to hand it off. “Is there something you want to tell me, Corrin?”

“I--I don’t have anything to say! I just...I think Azura’s amazing, and--”

“Sweetie, you’ve never been subtle. It’s cute, though.” Mikoto gave a small smile and nod to the customer as he dug into his ramen, and then she turned to see Corrin by the backroom entryway, still clutching the leftover bowls in her hands, with her face and ears burning red. 

And Mikoto, with her knowing smile, said, “I don’t disapprove, dear, if that’s what you’re worried about. Azura’s sweet.”

“We--we’re not even together or anything, Mom! We’re...She’s…” But even Corrin couldn’t quite find a way to justify her and Azura’s relationship, and especially after last night, it’d felt like their friendship had crossed to another level. “I...I’m just surprised we’re as close as we are...I mean, I only met her a few months ago but it feels like--”

“You’ve known each other for years?”

Corrin snapped her gaze up, surprised. “Y-yeah! Exactly like that, Mom!”

“Well, technically you two have. You just don’t remember it,” Mikoto said, chuckling as she made her way back to the center of the counter, pouring herself a cup of tea. “You two met when you were babies. Cute, too. I think there’s a photo of you both in the family albums upstairs.”

“W-what?! _ Mom!”  _ Corrin would have wrung her hands at that moment if she weren’t still carrying the bowls. Of course her mother would throw her curveballs like this. “W-why didn’t you tell me?”

And like on the day Corrin and Azura had first met each other, Mikoto gave a noncommittal shrug, picking up a spoon to stir a pot of broth. “It never got brought up in conversation, dear. And besides, you two got along so well back then. I knew you two would get along even better when you were both grown up.”

Corrin stood there, open-mouthed, processing this information. Somehow, someway, it’d felt like fate had set them up to meet.

“Really, though, sweetie. You’ve done well to make Azura feel at home here in the city,” Mikoto mused. “I’m also sure Arete wouldn’t mind if you asked Azura out.”

“Wh-what?! I-I’m not gonna, I’m, we’re,  _ she’s--” _

Corrin’s embarrassed stammering only served to make Mikoto let out a good-natured laugh. “Go wash the dishes dear, and make sure to finish your homework.”

Still red in the face, Corrin turned about and marched into the backroom, finding that a good as time as any to stop herself from being any further embarrassed by her mother’s uncanny ability to read her feelings about Azura. Then again, her mother had always given her that raised eyebrow, that knowing smirk at the end of all their dinners with Arete and Azura -- no doubt, of course, Mikoto had seen Corrin’s open adoration and affection for Azura as she sat just a seat away at the counter with Arete.

_ Damn...it’s like everyone knows I have a crush on her. _ As she busied herself with washing the dishes, Corrin shook her head in amusement. If her own mother was encouraging her to take the shot, then maybe...

* * *

 

That night, Corrin seemed to thankfully have a dreamless sleep -- maybe talking about it had scared away all the ghosts somehow -- although she still awoke at an early hour. She lay there in bed for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, tossing her arm across her eyes and sighing.

Azura had made sure to let Corrin know that if she’d ever wanted to talk again, she’d be there, regardless of the time or the place.

Biting her lip, Corrin wondered if it would be too presumptuous to really take advantage of that offer. But...she did want to talk to Azura again. If only to hear her calming voice, her light laugh. To have Azura’s comforting hand in her own, grounding her, supporting her. But the thought came to her that maybe, since it was Azura’s birthday...would she even  _ want _ to start it off being woken up in the ungodly hours of the morning? Or...if she was awake already…

A breath of amusement left Corrin’s lips, and she took her arm from her face. Maybe she was overthinking it.

Well, it couldn’t hurt to try.

Picking up her phone, Corrin quickly typed her text out, and hit send.

**Corrin:** Azura? R u awake?

Azura’s reply came sooner than expected, within a minute.

**Azura:** I’m awake.

Corrin swallowed, staring at the screen. Her fingers would hesitantly type out another response, before she would rapidly backspace and redo her message again. It took her a minute, and she was sure Azura was wondering what was taking her so long to reply, but she eventually managed to get out:

**Corrin:** would...u meet me on the rooftop again? I kinda wanna...chill again

**Azura:** Of course. Could you give me a few minutes?

**Corrin:** yea, i’ll get us tea!!

She hurried downstairs, quickly got hot water, and tossed the tea bags into the steaming hot mugs before making her way back up, using her shoulder to open up the rooftop door. Just as the door shut behind her, she saw Azura calmly hopping -- again -- over the railing of her balcony and onto the roof, completely unperturbed and collected as she smoothed out the front of her dress.

“A-aren’t you afraid of jumping?” Corrin asked.

Azura looked up at her. “It’s not a far jump, Corrin. And besides, I thought you were the one who enjoyed doing risky things.”

“I do  _ illegal _ things, not risky, there’s a difference!” Corrin said, grinning; at that, Azura’s face softened as she took one of the mugs.

“You look better,” Azura said; not so much a question as a statement as the two sat down at the edge of the rooftop, looking out past to the nighttime skyline.

“Yeah...I actually didn’t have a nightmare or anything, today. Didn’t dream at all. Which is nice.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Not...really. Sometimes. It just...kind of depends.” She paused, looking down at her tea, feeling the warm steam drift upward to touch her cheeks. “I think talking to you...Maybe it helped, or something.”

“If so, then I’m glad to be here for you.”

“And I’m glad you’re here with me,” Corrin said, her shoulder brushing Azura’s as she turned to give a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Corrin.”

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, letting their teas cool enough to allow them to drink. Just being with each other -- that was enough, for the both of them; they took the momentary quietness to take sips of their tea, which warmed their chests as they watched the sky turn to lighter shades of blue. Azura came to lean on Corrin, finding contentment with her head on Corrin’s shoulder; and Corrin, too, found solace and comfort, for at least today, she wasn’t alone. That thought -- Corrin mulled it over in her mind for a few minutes, thinking of the irony. She was so rarely by herself -- it was hard to be, in a city like this -- yet, for so long, she’d been alone, her worries and anxieties and troubles her only companions on mornings like this.

Azura heard Corrin’s huff of amusement, for she asked, “What is it?”

“I’m just...it’s kinda funny, but sad. I remember a long time ago you pointed out to me that I had a lot of friends, a lot of family. But it’s only now that I’ve felt like...I’m not alone, anymore.” The bitter irony came out as a rough laugh. “It’s a strange feeling, I guess, is what I’m trying to say.”

“Well,” Azura said. “I can understand that feeling quite well. I understand what you mean.”

Corrin glanced at her friend, wondering how best to phrase the thought that just came to her mind. “Azura, can I ask you something?”

Something in her tone made Azura straighten up and look at her, her mug of tea clasped in her hands. “What is it?”

“You’ve felt loneliness before too, haven’t you.”

Azura looked away, hesitation flickering across her face as she bit her lip. Leave it to Corrin to read the small nuances of her actions, the telltale signs that she hadn’t quite lived a life always full of companionship. Her hands tightened around her mug, its tentative warmth seeping into her fingers as she thought of a way to reply.

“I…” ended up as Azura’s only response.

“I’m sorry, Azura. I...don’t mean to pry, or anything, I just...I know you worry about me,” Corrin said, looking down at her own mug, not meeting Azura’s eye. She raised her mug to her lips, taking a sip before saying, “But I worry about you, too.”

Admitting that aloud gave Corrin a little bit of courage to push forward, even though a part of her was afraid of crossing too many lines at once -- but she trusted Azura to tell her if she did, too.

“I mean, I know you can take care of yourself and everything, and you’re really independent and stuff,” Corrin said, swallowing. “But you thank me a lot when I feel like I’m...not doing anything special. Like just hanging out with you, or inviting you to go out with the others.” 

She tugged at the tail of the teabag in her mug, thinking of how Arete had thanked her, too, of how Camilla had adamantly pushed her to bring Azura out more, as well. With a more determined and collected tone, Corrin looked at Azura and continued, “I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it right now, or anything. I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you, too.”

Azura, briefly overwhelmed with emotion, made no response -- but on Corrin’s part, she took that in stride, letting Azura gather her thoughts in the silence of the city, turning her gaze back out to the distance.

For Azura, hearing someone say something like this to her was a completely foreign concept, something she’d only ever imagined or thought of only hearing in fiction. It was something she’d never believed someone would say to her, of all people, for how in the world did she ever merit the patience and kindness? Or, how in the world, did fate somehow give her  _ Corrin? _ Corrin, whose heart bled and overflowed with gentleness and sweetness, whose very presence and touch made Azura’s own heart a little lighter, a little less cynical?

_ Oh, Corrin. It seems we’ve both had wounds inflicted upon us by the world. And we both chose to hide it away. _

Corrin had been right -- talking about things like this was difficult as hell. But neither did she want to lie.

But there was one truth she did want to tell Corrin at that moment.

“I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you,” Azura said quietly. “You’ve changed my life a great deal, Corrin. It’s so different from how it was before I met you.” She traced the rim of her mug with a finger. “I don’t feel lonely, anymore.”

She started when she saw Corrin’s hand reach out to gently tug at her own before Corrin interlaced their fingers together; glancing up, she saw Corrin’s expression -- silhouetted by the glow of the moonlight and the streetlights, she saw in Corrin’s red eyes a burning resolve and intense gaze.

Azura shivered, looking away, breath catching in her throat.

But nonetheless, she held onto Corrin’s hand.

Corrin filled the space of silence for her, her tone unwavering. “I know it’s hard to talk about this stuff. I’ll be here for you, whenever you’re ready.”

Finding the courage to speak then, Azura said softly, “I do promise to tell you, Corrin. But...I will need a little time, as well.”

“No problemo,” Corrin responded. “Well, we can just chill out here together, for now. This is my favorite time of day, actually. The sunrise. It’s really pretty. I’m glad I get to see it with you.” Maybe that sounded just a little  _ too _ much, but it was the truth that Corrin felt in her heart.

That lightened the mood a little, and Azura chuckled as she said, “Are you going to say something like I’m as pretty as the sunrise, Corrin?”

“Is that what you want me to say, Azura? Your wish is my command,” Corrin said, wiggling her eyebrows, and that got Azura to giggle.

“Oh, now you sound like Laslow, Corrin.”

“But, alright, if we’re gonna be honest, you’re prettier than any sunrise--”

At that, Azura gave her a playful shove, and Corrin burst out laughing.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by without incident, albeit Azura noticed at lunch how the five of her friends were huddled in deep conversation; as she approached, however, they broke apart and greeted her as always. Odin took that time to inform her that rehearsal was going to end a little earlier that evening; when she asked why, Laslow and Odin glanced at each other, before Laslow stammered something like the theater needed to be cleaned. Though that sounded like a strange answer, Azura nodded in acknowledgement, not noticing how Corrin and Silas rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Then, after classes and she went to rehearsal, she noticed Laslow was nowhere to be seen. When she asked Odin where her dance partner was, Odin ducked his head and covered his face with his hand, grandly proclaiming that his dearest friend had been summoned by his parental authority for some important mission into the unknown -- to which Azura raised her eyebrows, but nonetheless accepted that answer as well.

The second that rehearsal ended, however, Azura had just barely managed to catch her breath after a complex dance set when she saw Odin gathering up his things in the audience and booking it out of the theater as fast as his two legs could carry him, calling out a goodbye and so long and farewell to the rest of his cast as he left.

When Azura asked one of her castmates about Laslow and Odin, the girl gave her a rueful shrug -- albeit she too seemed to be in a hurry. She gave Azura a farewell as well, before leaving, and Azura stood in the dressing rooms, perplexed and bemused. She had the strangest feeling that her friends were up to something -- but what, she could not tell.

A text from Arete came then, telling her that she and Azura would be celebrating Azura’s birthday with something small at home (her mother then added an excessive number of emojis as usual). Azura never expected anything more; spending her birthday with her mother was what they’d done the past several years, anyway.

She took the train home and made the walk down the streets, humming softly to herself the entire time. Glancing up at the sky, she paused on the sidewalk for the briefest moment, thinking of her birthday from last year compared to now.

So many things seemed to have changed in the past few months. And it’d only took uprooting herself and her mother to do it, but nonetheless, it’d been for the better. Touching the pendant that hung from her neck, Azura felt a sense of contentment fall over her.

Though the city was busy and loud and crowded, and nothing like the quiet stillness and softness of the country, for the first time in quite a long time, Azura felt at home. Like she belonged here. She’d found a group of friends, a family to be a part of -- and most of all, she’d found someone who understood her, without judgment.

She wasn’t on her own, anymore.

She paused just outside the cafe, intending to give her usual wave to either Xander or Camilla at the counter, but was instead caught by surprise when she saw that the cafe’s lights were dimmed, the ‘Closed’ sign hanging on its front door. 

_ They closed early today...interesting. _

Turning the corner, Azura walked down the street, taking a second to stop in front of the ramen shop; whereas she normally saw the white glow of light within through the translucent glass of the door, she found it too to be unlit inside.  _ Closed too...I didn’t know Ms. Loulan closed up that early… _

Shaking her head, Azura continued up to her apartment -- she’d just barely unlocked the door when Arete threw it open, a dazzling smile on her face as she said excitedly, “Honey! You’re finally home! Alright, let’s get going!”

“G-going?” Azura said as Arete helped take her bags and tossed them onto the couches in the living room. “Going where?”

“To your birthday dinner, of course!” Arete said, as if it were obvious, her hands on her hips. “I booked us a nice place. You’ll like it.”

“Oh, we’re going out for dinner. You could’ve just said so, Mother.”

Azura followed Arete down to the ground floor, but when Arete stepped outside, she moved to stand right outside the ramen shop.

“We’re here, honey!” Arete said, beaming. “If you would open the door.”

Confused, Azura said, “We’re...getting dinner with Corrin for my birthday?” Corrin hadn’t mentioned anything at all today about dinner. Strange...

Arete burst out laughing, her voice filling the evening air with its singsong charm. “Oh, honey. That’s exactly what we’re doing. Now, after you.”

Not quite understanding what was happening, Azura put her hand on the door handle, and pushed the door open.

_ “Happy Birthday, Azura!” _ A multitude of voices exclaimed, and someone flicked the light on in the ramen shop -- and Azura gasped as she saw all her friends, her castmates, even the Krakenburg and Hoshidan siblings too, all crammed inside, all grinning at her with bright smiles and great cheer.

Pressing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, Azura, stunned and speechless, could only openly stare at them all; Laslow, on one of the seats by the counter, repeatedly kept blowing on his party horn, its little sound adding to the merriment. Her theater castmates all seemed to have them too -- most likely Odin had brought them -- bringing a cacophonous sound of party horns to the lively group, as everyone else called out to her and greeted her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her mother behind her, aglow with joy, tears of happiness in her eyes as she said over the noise, “A surprise party, just for you, honey.”

Mikoto, who stood behind the counter with Corrin, Sumeragi, and the Hoshidan siblings at her sides, waved her in. “Come in, sweetie! Don’t be shy, we saved you a seat here right in the middle.” Felicia and Laslow, all smiles, waved for her to come over to them, and Azura made her way over to take her seat in the middle of it all -- still too surprised and astonished at the number of people all here to celebrate  _ her,  _ of all people.

And Corrin, with a large cake in her hands, stepped forward to place the cake before Azura on the counter. “Happy Birthday, Azura. I hope you like strawberry shortcake!”

“I certainly hope so too,” said a familiar sultry voice above Azura’s shoulder; she turned to see Camilla and Elise behind her, with Elise beaming and radiating an enormous amount of joy. The younger girl pressed herself close to Azura’s side, saying, “Camilla and Xander made the cake! And I helped with the decorations.”

Still too speechless to really get her thoughts together, Azura could only say, “I--I’m, I’m absolutely grateful, all of you.” She turned to address as many people in the room as she could, as Mikoto and Corrin helped place candles on the cake. “Thank you. All of you -- I would have never imagined...something like this, in my life. I’m incredibly -- I don’t even quite have the words to express myself.”

The number of emotions playing through Azura at that moment -- she’d never quite felt them all at once, let along at the magnitude that she was feeling them now. Surprise, disbelief, mixed with thankfulness and wonder and awe and astonishment, that so many people would even do something like this for her.

“It was Corrin’s idea to do a surprise party,” Laslow said next to her, leaning his arms on the counter. “And then Odin’s idea to whip together everyone in the cast.” To his right and crammed in the small space between the seats and the wall, her castmates gave whoops of encouragement.

Hinoka, on the other side of the counter, leaned forward next to Corrin and winked at Azura. “And it was  _ my _ idea to bring your families here, too. We got you, Azura.”

Feeling her eyes begin to sting, Azura hunched her shoulders a little, finding herself smiling in disbelief. “Oh, thank you. All of you. Truly.” She wished she could say more -- oh, she wished she knew how to say thank you in every and any language, but even then it wouldn’t be enough to express just what she felt.

Felicia nudged her elbow, giving a tilt of her head at the cake. “It’s cake time! Go on, Azura!”

A round of cheers went through the people gathered around, before Odin loudly proclaimed that the birthday girl should now initiate the festivities with the time-honored tradition of blowing out the candles -- and so Azura did, to the applause and hollers of her friends and family around her.

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a dreamlike blur, as groups took to their own conversations now that the main celebration had passed. They passed slices of cake around to whoever wanted it, and Mikoto popped open a few bottles of champagne and cider from the backroom to share.

Azura took the time to personally thank everyone for coming, for working so hard to surprise her -- for she noticed the decorations of streamers along the walls, which apparently Laslow, Felicia and Corrin had made the effort to do together earlier that evening. She laughed when Odin complained of how difficult it was to keep the cast together, to make them all keep the party a secret when there were so many of them, but nonetheless, they’d pulled through, all grins as they gave Azura thumbs up and nods. The casts’ gift to her, as Odin handed it over, was a set of tickets to one of the professional shows in the theater district of the city, one ticket for each of them to go together as a group.

“My uncle managed to pull some strings,” Odin whispered in her ear, winking. “Don’t tell anyone, though!”

Then she made sure to give a grateful handshake with Xander, who gave her a regal nod in return as she thanked him for the cake.

“Rather, it would be more of Camilla you should thank -- I suppose I helped with the more, ah, basic things,” Xander said, a surprisingly sheepish look coming across his face.

“You cracked the eggs well enough, brother,” Camilla laughed next to him. “But all the same, we all wanted a hand in making your birthday wonderful, dear.”

Taking a bite from the cake, Azura brightened up, covering her mouth with her hand as she said, “It tastes absolutely wonderful. Thank you both, so much.”

Surprisingly, though she’d only spoken with Leo once, even he handed her a gift -- a CD of some of his remixed beats.

“Corrin told me of some of the music you seemed to like, so I hope you enjoy them,” Leo said, giving a small bow -- before giving a small  _ oomph _ as Elise impatiently pushed him aside.

“Ok, but now it’s time for you to see  _ my  _ gift!” Elise said, ignoring Leo’s disgruntled look before shoving her present into Azura’s hands; hairpins, adorned with flowers of all colors. Azura thanked them both, with Leo giving her a respectful nod and Elise a tight hug.

Hinoka and Sakura, meanwhile, greeted her with warm smiles; Hinoka handed her a small box, and within was a hand carved symbol of fire -- at that, Azura looked up in awe at Hinoka’s proud expression.

“I see you with that pendant of yours, all the time. Thought this might go to match it,” she said, hands on her hips.

“Thank you, Hinoka. I...don’t know what to say. I’m very touched that you would go out of your way to make something for me,” Azura said, picking up the string to hold the wooden emblem before her.

“Sorry it’s a bit weird looking, I’m still working on my wood carving skills, but,” she leaned in close, lowering her voice and clapping her hand on Azura’s shoulder as she said, “You’re family, Azura. Whatever you need -- we’ve got your back on it.”

“I’m lucky to have you, then. Thank you, Hinoka.” That was as much as Azura could say without feeling like she might tear up again, and Hinoka gave her a wink and a nod as she moved aside to let Sakura come close; and the sweet girl presented to Azura a set of beautiful origami paper, with a wish that the two might fold paper together again one day.

“I promise, Sakura, we will.” Azura smiled at Sakura, getting a cheerful smile in return.

Ryoma and Takumi, the two of Corrin’s siblings that she’d had the least interaction with, came by with cordial congratulations; she shared a respectful handshake with Ryoma, and an acknowledging nod with Takumi.

“Speaking of, Azura, will you be joining our families for our spring break vacation?” Ryoma asked; at his full height and wild plume of hair, he towered over everyone in the shop. His expression, though, is what really made Azura see the likeness between him and Sumeragi -- there was a kindness to his eyes, a strength that came from supporting his family.

Arete seemed to have overheard, from where she’d been speaking with Mikoto and Sumeragi behind the counter. “Oh? Spring break vacation?”

Ryoma gave her a small bow -- he couldn’t quite bow fully, with how crowded it was -- and said, “We’d like to invite Azura to join us at a beach house, down south. And, Corrin too, as well, Mikoto.”

Both Arete and Mikoto gave their words of agreement, with Arete giving a more enthusiastic sound of approval as she beamed. “Oh, honey, you should go! That sounds so exciting!”

“It sounds like I’ll be going, then,” Azura said with a hint of humor as Ryoma turned back to her. “If that’s alright, of course--”

“Of course it is,” Ryoma said, placing a steady hand on her shoulder. “Any friend of Corrin’s is a friend of the family’s.”

Mikoto surprisingly offered her her own gift as well; she’d knitted Azura an elegant scarf, woven with a fine thread.

“I assume Arete’s flooded your closet with all kinds of clothing, but I thought you might appreciate something simple after the kimono from New Year’s,” Mikoto said, expression affectionate and warm.

“Thank you, Ms. Loulan. I greatly appreciate you and your kindness.” The fact that Corrin’s mother already treated her as her own daughter -- Azura didn’t miss that at all, and did her best to make sure Mikoto truly understood the strength of her gratitude.

Arete, on the other hand, full of extravagance as usual, presented her daughter first with a deep kiss on her brow before handing her a set of vouchers for tickets to museums, plays, musicals, and the aquarium and zoo in the city.

“I had some old friends who chipped in,” Arete said as Azura stared in awe at the number of opportunities that lay before her now. “Now you and your friends can go explore the city some more.” What she left unsaid, the implicit meaning that this was home now -- Azura could see it in Arete’s soft expression, the gentle way she brushed a strand of Azura’s hair behind her ear.

“Thank you, Mother,” Azura said, and that conveyed all it needed between the two of them; Arete gave her a warm embrace which she gratefully returned, before stepping aside and letting the party continue on.

Felicia, Laslow, and Silas came to her then, gifts in their own hands as they all jostled to give their present to Azura first. Sweet Felicia offered Azura her a brand new hardcover book set of a trilogy that they both loved; Azura thanked Felicia profusely, knowing full well the cost of such a gift, but Felicia only gave her a warm hug and smile in return.

“As an English major, it’s my duty to spread good literature whenever I have the opportunity!” Felicia said cheerfully, clapping her hands. “And you have wonderful taste in books, Azura.” 

Laslow’s gift was first, a bouquet of flowers, which Azura wasn’t surprised about, and second, a vinyl record of a classical song they both had danced to in one of their dance classes.

“I don’t know if you have a vinyl player, but, I recall you told me you quite liked this song,” Laslow said, placing a hand on his hip and slicking back his hair with the other. “I know, you don’t have to say it, it’s the best gift you’ve ever gotten.”

Rolling her eyes, Azura gave Laslow a playful shove in response, but thanked him all the same -- it was a thoughtful gift, like Felicia’s.

Silas, on the other hand, offered her a box of different types of teas, all of them unique flavors she’d never tried before.

“I’ve only ever gotten you and Corrin green tea in the mornings, but I hope this might jazz it up for you if you ever make tea at home,” Silas said, and Azura gave him a grateful hug in thanks.

She carefully added his gift to her growing pile of presents on the counter; she’d never quite had so many gifts before in her life, and Azura found herself laughing a little at the unrealness of it all. Just when she thought she’d gotten used to life in the city, it threw her another surprise -- quite literally -- keeping her on her toes, and making her all the more aware of just how different and better her life had become.

But again...like before...there was that tiny part of her in the back of her mind that whispered it was too good to be true, that this period of light and good in her life wouldn’t last long.

She shoved it away -- she wanted to enjoy this moment for now, and the future, whatever it held, could wait.

Odin, at that moment, took the chance to wave his arm, asking them all to miraculously squeeze themselves close so he could take a picture with his camera -- somehow, someway, they all managed to cram themselves, shoulder to shoulder and even closer then. Odin expertly maneuvered his way into a position to fit them all, and as he grinned and the camera flashed, Azura felt a tenderness in her heart, a gentle kind of love that managed to melt away the cynicism she so always had at her side.

_ This life _ , she thought, as Odin handed her the developing photo,  _ is worth fighting for. _

* * *

 

After some time, groups began to take their leave to head home, waving farewell and giving Azura one last ‘happy birthday!’ as they all left. Mikoto, sweeping the floor with a broom, nodded her head at Azura’s large pile of gifts and said to Corrin, “Sweetie, help Azura carry all that to her place. We can stay behind to help clean up.” She made a gesture to Ryoma and Hinoka and Arete, who all nodded in understanding. Sakura and Takumi sat at the counter, eating the leftover pieces of cake.

Azura missed the little wink that Mikoto gave to Corrin, who grinned as she gathered up an armful of Azura’s gifts.

The two had to cram themselves into the elevator of the apartment building, and Azura fumbled the key into the lock for a few seconds as she tried to keep hold of her presents before they finally managed to head inside the apartment, dropping their armfuls of things on the couches of the living room.

“Whew, man,” Corrin said, flexing her arms -- Azura had to try very hard not to stare too blatantly -- before rolling up her sleeves. She had her hair in a ponytail, a bit tussled from the hustle and bustle of hosting the party, strands of hair on either side of her face as she beamed at Azura. “That party was awesome, huh?”

Sitting down on the couch and giving a contented sigh, Azura said, “It certainly was. Goodness, I’m not used to speaking to so many people for so long. I’m quite exhausted.”

She felt Corrin push aside a few gifts so she could sit down next to her. “I’ll head out soon, too, so you can rest, but...I have one last gift for you.”

Azura had wondered about that -- she’d gotten a gift from almost everyone  _ but _ Corrin, but leave it to her best friend to leave her gift for last.

“I thought the party was my gift from you.”

“You kiddin’?” Corrin laughed, nudging Azura with her arm. “I can do you one better, Azura.”

“Oh? Saving the best for last, I presume?”

Corrin smirked at her. “Of course! As I said Azura, you deserve only the best.” She pulled out one more wrapped gift from underneath the pile and held it out in front of Azura. “It’s the last gift you’ll have to open up tonight though, I promise.”

Straightening up on the couch, Azura made the motions of undoing the bow and ripping off the wrapping paper; her heart jumped to her throat when she saw what lay in her hands, and for the umpteenth time that night, she felt tears sting at her eyes.

“You can open it,” Corrin said softly. “See what’s inside.”

And Azura, with a trembling hand, turned over the cover of the photo album, and felt another wave of emotion overwhelm her as she flipped through the pages.

Photos. Many of them -- some Polaroids, some printed out from photos from a phone camera. But it was photos of Azura and friends; she saw the selfie that Felicia had taken of the three of them at Rainbow Tower and saw a number of other selfies from Odin of herself and Laslow in rehearsal. There were other photos too -- she found a few that seemed to have been taken from Laslow’s camera, pictures of them all at the top of the clock tower in candid shots, Felicia in the middle of talking, or Corrin throwing up a peace sign in her kimono as Odin enthusiastically pointed to the fireworks behind her. As she went further through the album, she found more snapshots of more casual hangouts, like their lunchtime meetups -- that managed to get her to crack a smile, to see Odin and Laslow making faces at each other, or Felicia and Silas in enthusiastic conversation over something or other, and Corrin grinning at the camera with a bit of food on her cheek. She spotted a few scenes from her Valentine’s Day outing with Corrin, no doubt taken by Felicia -- she felt her heart jump a little in her chest as she saw a photo of her and Corrin close together on the dance floor.

All were decorated in some way or another, labeled with when and where, a reminder to her that her past few months had been  _ real,  _ that she well and truly did have a place to belong to.

Corrin chuckled, undoing her ponytail and shaking her hair out. “Got all these photos with Odin’s help. We nagged like, everyone to pull this shit together. I didn’t realize we’d all taken so many pictures of each other, but now I’m glad we did.”

Azura, if she’d been capable of speaking, would’ve said she was glad her friends had made all the effort to do this -- she’d never, not once, received a gift this thoughtful, this considerate. And of course, it would come from Corrin, the girl whose heart was made of gold.

The next page she flipped, Azura couldn’t help but give a sharp intake of breath, for at the top scrawled in Corrin’s handwriting, was  _ Happy birthday Azura  _ and a blank space underneath.

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura whispered, and Corrin helpfully handed her the photo they’d taken only an hour ago.

“Saved a spot for it.”

Again too speechless to speak and overwhelmed with just how damn  _ thoughtful _ all the people in her new life were, Azura placed the Polaroid snapshot beneath the written script.

“And don’t worry, I took a picture of the cake too on my phone. I’ll print it out later and give it to you,” Corrin said. “There’s extra pages left in the book, too. Because I want -- and I hope, I mean -- we can make more good memories for you, out here. And I just remember you told me you don’t have a lot of photos like these.”

She added, more softly, “You’re not alone, Azura. I...I just kinda wanted this book to let you know that.”

Swallowing, and knowing nothing she said would ever be eloquent enough to capture the rising tide of emotions that came to her heart, Azura turned reaching a hand up to cup Corrin’s face before pressing a kiss to Corrin’s cheek.

Slowly pulling away, their faces just inches apart, Azura whispered, “Thank you, Corrin.”

And Corrin, stunned and dazed and breathless, could only look into Azura’s golden eyes, seeing everything from gratefulness to gratitude to an emotion that she couldn’t quite place -- but she tilted her head into Azura’s hand, letting the warmth of her friend’s palm spill onto her cheek, bringing her too her own sense of comfort and peace.

For a moment, the two gazed at each other, a moment in time frozen in place.

And Corrin thought about it, then. Of leaning forward, a little. Of her lips, an inch away from Azura’s.

And the thought flashed across Azura’s mind, then. Of what Corrin truly meant to her. Of how her heart felt, rapidly pounding in her chest.

But the door opened, and the two jumped in their seats as Azura quickly pulled her hand away -- Arete stepped into the apartment, beaming at the two of them, completely unaware of the moment between them both as she cheerfully held up bottles of wine, announcing that Mikoto had gifted the vintage bottles for future celebrations in Azura’s name.

Corrin stammered about taking her leave then, standing up and swallowing, trying to subdue the butterflies in her stomach as she gave a breathless laugh and bow to Arete, who thanked her once more for the party.

And Azura, still trying to calm the beating of her heart, made sure to give Corrin one last farewell too; and Corrin returned to her a smile as she closed the door behind her.

And Corrin, hurrying down the stairs, put a hand to her heart just as Azura, in her room, pressed her back against the door and laid a hand over her own heart; for the two knew then, that there’d been something there, something they both couldn’t quite accurately name with words just yet, but something there all the same.

But soon enough, they would both find a way to name it, as fate would have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and commenting and kudosing, i can't say it enough -- when i started this fic i never imagined this would actually gain a following lmao i imagined like maybe 3-4 people would actually read this and somehow !! a lot of you seem to be here ?? from the # of subscriptions and bookmarks i see ?? idk how y'all found this fic but thank u for ur support !
> 
> like thank you for liking this (trainwreck of a) fic in some capacity lmao and thanks for enjoying my self-indulgent soft AU of my OTP who don't deserve anymore suffering lmao ALSO I WOULD GIVE AZURA ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD I WILL GIVE HER WHAT SHE DESERVES YOU CANNOT STOP ME lol
> 
> the structure of this story has changed so much from my initial thoughts of it lmao...sorry that it seems all over the place in terms of plot/organization buT THANK YOU FOR STICKING IT THROUGH WITH ME!! （＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone told me that this fic was 70k and they hadn't even kissed yet and i was like oh holy fuck,, holy shit ,, like from my POV i actually feel like this is going too fast LMAO but i guess ?? it seems like slowburn to you guys ?? i genuinely think they went gay too fast LOL but i'm,, thirsty so...this is fine
> 
> thank you again to all of you for commenting and reading ;-; !! i really have no idea how many people are actually keeping up with this fic like i honestly have no idea how many people are actually consistently reading each chapter i post lmao,, if u r,, thank u , ,, bless u for keeping up with this mess of a fic lmao but really the comments give me an indicator of like,, how this fic is for other people other than me LOL it gives me perspective ;-; !! so tysm to you all for supporting me ;-; ! but really tysm to all of you who do read and kudos too, i know you're there, thanks for sticking it out with me !

“So, Arete, I have a question for you,” Mikoto said, leaning back in her chair and putting down her empty drink glass on the tabletop as she gazed out into the city proper; across from her Arete made a passing request to a waiter for another round of drinks as she adjusted the sunglasses on her face.

The two were at a rooftop restaurant, situated in a corner apart from the rest of the afternoon lunch crowd; Arete preferred the privacy, and thankfully the manager of the establishment remembered her from years ago, and gave a wisely nod in a sagely fashion when Arete and Mikoto had arrived. Cordially waving their arm, they’d guided the two women to the corner of the rooftop, propping up a large parasol to shade them both before bowing and taking their leave. A few tables away were other customers coming in to have their own light lunches in the afternoon sun and in the light spring breeze, a quiet murmur of chatter accompanying the sounds of clinking glasses and plates.

“I’m open to anything you have to ask, my dear friend,” Arete said, sighing as her fingers traced her sunhat’s wide brim. “If you’re going to ask for more drinks, don’t worry. The manager’s an old friend, owes me a favor.”

“Not quite, but I wouldn’t mind another round,” Mikoto mused. Sitting up straight and smoothing out her white cardigan, Mikoto cast her gaze at Arete. “I wanted to ask what you thought of Corrin.”

Reaching a finger up to lower her sunglasses an inch, Arete raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Where’d this come from?”

The waiter came by around then, placing their new glasses on the table and quietly departing; Mikoto picked up her drink, glancing down at it and watching the alcohol swirl within, the corner of her lip upturned in humor. “I have my reasons. I’ll tell you if you tell me your thoughts.”

“You’re up to something, I know you,” Arete said, but nonetheless shaking her head with a smile. Picking up her own drink, Arete continued, “She’s wonderful, Mikoto. Incredibly responsible, from the number of things that you tell me she does as extracurriculars, and her grades. Driven, and motivated, too, I can sense that much from how hard she works.” Arete started counting on her fingers. “Considerate, because of the party. Kind, just from all the times I’ve met her. Cute, but her sense of fashion could be a bit better--”

At that, Mikoto burst out laughing. “Oh, Arete, not everyone can afford to dress as if they’re stepping out onto the red carpet everyday. And I think Corrin dresses just fine.”

“I’m not saying she doesn’t! She pulls off the flannel and snapback  _ punk _ look just fine, but you  _ know _ if you’d let do a makeover for her, I could most certainly make her shine--!”

“And from then on, Corrin would never see the end of you redesigning her entire wardrobe,” Mikoto said dryly, rolling her eyes and raising her glass to her lips.

Pouting, Arete said, “At least let me help you with  _ your  _ outfits. I don’t understand how you can sew the most beautiful pieces of clothing like a professional seamstress and  _ yet _ still look like a mother out of a nineties sitcom with your cardigan and jeans and sandals look over here.”

“Wow,” Mikoto said. “I had no idea dressing normally was a crime. And besides, it can be a bit chilly in the city sometimes. It’s completely appropriate to wear a cardigan.” Throwing a look at her friend, she added, “And aren’t you cold in that dress?”

“Never,” Arete said, straightening up with a haughty air as she gestured at her strapless white sundress. “Darling, my ideal sense of fashion shields me from all elements of the weather.”

“Right, tell me that when it starts raining.”

Arete laughed, taking another sip of her drink. “But truly, to get back to things, why ask me about Corrin?”

Putting her glass down on the table, Mikoto fixed her gaze on Arete’s. “Well, for one, I’m glad you have such a high opinion of my daughter. It leads me to my next thing I want to tell you.”

“Hm? And what is that?”

Placing her hands in her lap, Mikoto said, “I believe Corrin has a crush on Azura, and vice versa.”

Arete almost choked on her drink, just barely managing not to spit it all over Mikoto.  _ “What?!  _ Since when? Really? I can’t believe! How do you--”

“Oh, Arete, you’re just as oblivious as ever. It’s quite entertaining, if I do say so myself,” Mikoto chuckled.

“What do you mean they have crushes on each other? They  _ like _ each other? Since when? How? What--?”

“I believe Corrin’s liked Azura for quite some time now,” Mikoto said, thoughtfully putting a finger on her chin. “For Azura, I think it’s more recent.”

“W-where did this come from? How do you know--?” Arete, full of questions and incredulous at how she’d somehow missed such an incredibly mind-blowing set of information, wrung her free hand as she clutched her glass in the other. “I can’t believe I’ve missed this--”

“I certainly can.” Mikoto leaned back in her chair. “It always took you forever to figure out when anyone liked you in the romantic sense. I still remember high school, then college, then when you first met Azura’s father--”

Sputtering and trying to reorient herself, Arete said, “Th-those weren’t  _ all _ the same! And  _ hey! _ Don’t try and change the subject! I’m not that oblivious...I mean...well,” she paused for a second, biting her lip before letting out a deep sigh. “I suppose for Azura, I truly have been...oblivious.”

Her change in tone had Mikoto casting a glance at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve told you this before,” Arete said, leaning back in her chair and looking out into the city’s skyline, all high rise towers and skyscrapers reaching out up into the endless blue sky. “Azura’s so...introverted. She so rarely talks to me about...anything personal. Which, I have to say, makes me feel as though…” It took her a second to find the right words. “As though she doesn’t trust me, or...I don’t know.”

Mikoto let Arete gather her thoughts, keeping silent as she pursed her lips in concern.

“I wonder if I’ve let her down, in some way. I hate that I always have to ask her about her life, like I’m some kind of nosy helicopter parent,” Arete sighed. “If she does like Corrin, she’s never indicated so to me. Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

A chuckle from Mikoto caught Arete by surprise. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t think you’re the only one who’s not quite able to read Azura,” Mikoto said. “She’s quite reserved, Arete, from what I see of her.”

Perplexed, Arete asked, “And...that’s funny?”

Shaking her head in amusement, Mikoto said, “Ah, I meant that you might just not be seeing the same signs that I see. Azura’s a bit harder to read, of course, but it’s more of the ‘smaller things’ with her.”

“You’re just good at people one on one, Mikoto,” Arete said wistfully. “I’m better at audiences, crowds--”

“And that might be one of the reasons why it seems like Azura is distant from you.” Mikoto turned her gaze on Arete, her voice gentle. “You two are quite the opposites.”

“But Azura’s always loved performing, as much as I have.” Arete chewed on the inside of her cheek. A look from Mikoto had her reconsider her thoughts, and she added, “Well...I also see what you mean.”

“She’s so quiet,” Mikoto said, picking up her glass again. 

“And I’m not, I know,” Arete admitted. “She’s always kind of...been like that, I suppose. Then again, I guess the harder I tried to pull her out of her shell--”

“The further she shied away.”

“Right. She’s never quite been one for crowds, either.”

“You said she liked to wander off on her own quite often, right?”

“Ah, yes.” 

“Hm.” Mikoto pursed her lips. “Might I ask you another question?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you think Azura enjoys being alone?”

At that, Arete opened her mouth, but then realized she had no answer. “I...Actually...I’m not quite sure,” Arete said slowly. She mulled over it, tapping her fingers on the end of her armrest.

“You mentioned before that Azura didn’t have that many friends, right?” Mikoto asked. “Or, at least, friends from school.”

“Right,” Arete said. A nagging suspicion poked at the back of her mind; it felt as though she knew the answer, but she wasn’t quite able to solidify it into words. “I wonder, Mikoto, if it’s really that Azura enjoys being alone versus her never quite being able to fit in with the other children.”

“You did say she was a child of fame,” Mikoto said, finishing off the rest of her drink and placing the empty glass on the table. “It’s possible that--”

“That because of me, people treated her differently,” Arete finished, pressing a hand to her forehead as the realization swept over her. “Oh, goddamnit.”

“The question is -- how did they treat her differently, or why?” Mikoto thought aloud, giving a rueful shrug at Arete. “Whatever questions you might have for Azura being the way she is, Arete, you would do best to ask her yourself. Even though I know that might be difficult.”

Difficult was an understatement. Arete so badly never wanted to hurt Azura in any way, let alone be the cause of her anxieties or stresses, but if it were even remotely possible that because of  _ her, _ Azura had experienced isolation as a child...Arete couldn’t bear the thought.

“You’re right,” Arete sighed. She glanced at the time on her phone, then gestured for a waiter to come over. “I’ll have to think on this for a bit. But it’s high time we should get going to your wedding dress appointment, hm?”

“Ah, of course.” Mikoto smiled, the mood lightening a little. “I never quite really imagined I’d be having a wedding again, at this age.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Mikoto, stop calling yourself old,” Arete huffed, and Mikoto laughed in return.

* * *

 

In the week leading up to spring break, though Corrin and Azura found themselves busy with their schedules and work with school, they still managed to find time in the morning to sit with each other on the rooftop. With mugs of tea between them and the sunrise in the distance, Corrin felt a bit of tension leave her stiff shoulders, felt a little less burdened with the fear of another nightmare. Azura’s presence -- something about  _ her _ \-- somehow staved off the nightmares, and in the past few days, Corrin had been relatively nightmare free, thankfully experiencing dreamless nights.

For now, though. There sat an anxious flutter in her gut that made her apprehensive every time she went to bed; sooner or later, she knew, her demons would return in full force. And all she could do was brace herself for it, for when they did.

But then again. Maybe that was a problem for future Corrin. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the time she had with Azura.

And for Azura, knowing that she was finally able to help Corrin in some way, after everything Corrin had done for her, made her heart feel considerably lighter. Of course, she had to admit to herself that being around Corrin and seeing her goofy grin made the world just a little brighter.

But she discovered that she enjoyed, a good deal, of the early mornings when she and Corrin would sit side by side next to the wall by the rooftop door, a comfortable silence settling around them as they simply took the time to  _ be.  _ Just the sounds of early birds flying by, the distant rumble of a train pulling into the station, the gentle rev of cars beginning a commute. 

Conversations never felt forced, and silences never felt awkward. 

Azura would slide her hand next to Corrin’s and the warmth of their palms would become a soothing feeling to start off their soon-to-be busy day. And, oh, how she liked it so when she would lean her head on Corrin’s shoulder, and Corrin’s thumb would rub idle circles across the back of her hand.

Truly, for once, Azura didn’t mind sharing her alone time with someone else.

But a part of her had been a little embarrassed, too, when she’d learned that Corrin had heard her singing all those days; self-consciousness brought a little blush to her cheeks when she, on one night, had asked Corrin, “So...how long did you actually listen to…” 

Azura made a lame gesture at herself, and Corrin rubbed a sheepish hand on the back of her neck.

“Ah...uh...hm...about a month? I-I mean, you sound so wonderful and soft and nice and everything, and I just, I couldn’t help it,” Corrin said, tips of her ears a little red too. “Y-you’re just an  _ incredible _ singer, Azura.”

“O-oh.” Azura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, not quite able to meet Corrin’s eye from bashfulness. “That’s very kind of you to say, Corrin.”

“It’s true! I mean it!” Corrin squeezed Azura’s hand, and Azura managed to look up to see Corrin’s determined expression. “You’re one of the best singers I’ve ever heard.”

Now  _ that _ kind of high praise was something Azura hadn’t expected to hear, and on instinct, she said, “I-I’m not quite as good as my mother yet, but, that’s very flattering, all the same.”

“I think you’re just as good, or even better,” Corrin said, still adamant on proving to Azura the truth of her words. “If I could listen to you sing all day, I would.” It took Corrin a second to realize what she just said, and how it sounded, so she hurriedly added, “I-I mean, if you ever did, but you don’t have to, I mean, you can sing whenever you want--”

“Does...does it truly help you, though?” Azura asked, hesitant. “My singing -- does it help with the nightmares?”

Corrin, so attuned to being openly honest to Azura, ended up blurting, “Y-yeah. I...It makes me feel all peaceful and...soft. And all nice...Like you.” For if Azura were a sound she would most certainly be the gentle lull of the notes from a lullaby, the little twinkle of bells and chimes in the wind, the whispered caress of a gentle spring breeze.

Like so many times before, a bit of the walls that Azura had built around herself crumbled away, and she took a hesitant step forward, saying, “Then...I don’t mind singing to you, again. If you ever need me to.”

“Y-you don’t h-have to!” Corrin tried to recover. “R-really, I don’t wanna both--”

“You’re not,” Azura said firmly. “I’m here for you. I mean it.”

Azura’s adamant gaze and solid hold on Corrin’s hand made Corrin’s instinctive reaction die in her chest, and she instead swallowed and nodded. If she were to move forward in her life and find solace and peace with her demons, she had to take advantage of whatever help that was offered to her.

So the next early morning, Azura, with her back flush against Corrin’s chest, Corrin’s arms around her torso, and her head resting on Corrin’s shoulder, she fulfilled her promise; a soft hum of one of the songs her mother had taught her, a gentle rolling tune that soon had Corrin feeling the tension in her body slip away again as contentment lay itself across her, light and soothing.

The hum was moreso for Azura to warm herself up and get used to the fact that someone truly  _ wanted _ to hear her sing, outside of rehearsals or practices; by the time she drifted into singing words, she glanced behind her to see Corrin fast asleep.

A huff of amusement left her lips. Right.

The second she stopped singing, Corrin’s arms unconsciously tightened around her, and Azura got the message well enough as she smiled to herself. Even in sleep, Corrin was easy to read.

So Azura sang again. She would wake up Corrin when the time came, but for now, Azura would enjoy the time she had now, allowing herself this one moment to be with the person she cared for most.

* * *

 

And Azura would definitely have many more moments with Corrin -- starting with their spring break. Kind of.

Camilla and Hinoka had set off together a day earlier to prepare the house and take a look around, leaving Ryoma and Xander to take care of their younger siblings; Corrin and Azura opted to ride in Xander’s car, seeing as he was right down the street anyway. So the two of them found themselves in the backseat of Xander’s luxury sedan, with Elise in between them, chattering a mile a minute on the entire several hours long ride there (Leo, sheltered in the front passenger seat with a book, was shielded from Elise’s rapid fire conversation and Xander had the excuse of driving to keep his attention). Elise’s energy made the trip feel like a short one, as time passed by while Azura and Corrin entertained their little sister in conversation.

Again, Azura found herself in the peculiar position of spending a good deal of time  _ talking _ to people; so used to remaining silent and quiet throughout most of her days, the thought crossed her mind that she would soon be in a household filled with  _ nine _ other people comprised of two families and...Corrin.

If she were being honest with herself, she felt a little apprehensive; she’d never quite been the best in large groups, let alone one as large as Corrin’s two families combined.

But at least she would have Corrin by her side. That gave her a bit of courage to hold back the incessant bit of fear that whispered in the back of her mind that perhaps, in the end, she might not be welcome with either family after all.

It was an irrational thought, of course. She knew that much. But the heart and the mind have never completely agreed with one another. For Azura, the only thing they really agreed on was  _ Corrin. _

How her heart did a little flutter when Corrin held her hand, gave her that toothy grin, or hugged her close. How her thoughts became a little lost when Corrin shrugged off her jacket, revealing lean arms, or when Corrin stretched and yawned, her shirt riding up a little and showing off just the barest hint of her toned abs.

So, it was only when they arrived at the beach house and finally got the chance to stretch their legs, did Azura realize that she would, quite literally, be spending an entire week with  _ Corrin  _ at the  _ beach. _

And, Corrin, full of excitement and energy after being cooped up in a car for most of the morning, immediately shouldered her and Azura’s bags from the trunk of the car and eagerly turned to her friend with a bright smile. “We’re here, Azura! Let’s go inside!”

Elise too bounced on the balls of her feet next to her, beaming, almost as bright as the afternoon sun above them. “We’re finally  _ here!  _ And look at how pretty this place is!”

The beach house, a two story structure painted a cheerful blue, outlined with white accents on the window sills and door and front porch had its exterior made of wood -- a classical look, giving the place bright kind of mood; a perfect getaway for a vacation away from the bustling hubbub of the city. Their neighbors were a ways down on either side of the house, allowing the house to reside in its own plot of land in peace and privacy. 

The two of them raced inside before either Xander, Azura, or Leo could say anything, laughing and whooping as they flew up the steps of the porch and burst through the front door.

“Well, then,” Leo said, snapping his book shut as he stepped out of the car and onto the driveway in front of the house.

“Quite,” Azura replied, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her small smile. Their spring break vacation was definitely starting off to a positive note.

* * *

 

They found the Shirasagis had arrived just fifteen minutes before, and once they were all assembled in the main living room, Camilla and Hinoka pointed out the room arrangements.

“Alright, this place isn’t a mansion so obviously there’s not enough rooms for all of us individually, so we’ll each be sharing,” Hinoka said.

She herded Elise and Sakura into one room to put down their things while Camilla marched Leo and Takumi into another; Ryoma and Xander took the initiative to move themselves into the next spare room upstairs, which left Azura and Corrin to follow them and find the last available room on their own.

Which, to Corrin, made her face flush red as she and Azura stood in the doorway of their room. The room itself was nice, with a set of sliding glass doors that let out onto a back balcony that gave a wonderful view of the sandy beach and vast ocean, with a discreet desk settled in a corner and a dresser nestled next to it. Minimal, as far as rooms went, but the one thing Corrin noticed immediately was that--

It had one bed.

“Uh, oh, I can, uh, get some blankets and I can take the ground--” Corrin started.

Azura cut her off with a look as she placed her things down at the end of the bed. “Don’t be silly, Corrin. The bed’s big enough for two.”

Which, of course, it was. 

“O-okay,” was all Corrin could say as she tossed her things down too, trying, and failing, to not picture what it would be like to  _ cuddle-- _

She frantically shook her head, clapping her hands to her cheeks to clear her mind.  _ Okay. Chill, Corrin. Chill. _

How unfortunate for Corrin that ‘chill’ was not the word to describe their first night of their spring break. ‘Embarrassing’ was a more apt way to describe it in Corrin’s point of view, but for Azura, she would’ve said it was ‘amusing.’

* * *

 

That evening, they all headed into the town pier nearby to have dinner at a seafood restaurant, ending a long day of traveling with warm food, full bellies and good drink. Elise and Sakura stood by the windows with awe, watching the sun set below the horizon, casting a painterly orange and red glow across the sky that reflected white and gold into the ocean’s waves. The older siblings, in the meanwhile, spent some time in conversation, exchanging fond memories of earlier vacations. Azura sat content to listen, with Corrin at her side, their hands together underneath the table. Alcoholic drinks were passed around to those of age, each of them getting a slight buzz to add to the evening as they all found time to relax from a busy year. At the end of the dinner, Ryoma and Xander had a friendly argument over who would foot the bill, before the two acquiesced to split it between them both before the group headed back home in good spirits.

When they returned, it was late enough that Camilla and Hinoka shepherded a yawning Elise and Sakura to their rooms, tucking them into bed for the night before joining the rest of the siblings lounging in the living room; it was a spacious, brightly lit room with hardwood floors that was furnished with couches arrayed around a large coffee table in the center, and one wall simply lined with floor-to-ceiling windows that offered a view of the oceanside. A fireplace with a massive plasma screen television above it resided in one wall, while on the opposite end the living room opened up into the kitchen, elegantly equipped with steel appliances and wooden cabinets.

Despite the niceties of their new place, Camilla found them all scrolling through timelines on their phones, and she placed her hands on her hips before saying to them all, “Well, well, looks like we need to keep the entertainment of the night going.”

“And you have something in mind, Camilla?” Ryoma asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Of course, dear Ryoma,” Camilla replied in kind, doing a flourish of her hand around the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt and procuring a set of playing cards out of thin air. “Drinks, and maybe some rounds of poker.” She gave a nod to Hinoka, who shrugged -- albeit with a slight blush, as if she knew exactly was going to happen next -- and headed into the kitchen to pull out bottles of beer from the fridge.

Leo glanced at the cards in Camilla’s hand with a wary eye. “Poker with you is just asking to lose everything.”

“The only thing we’ll be losing tonight is dignity,” Camilla laughed. “And  _ I _ won’t be losing any of it, of course.”

Leo immediately stood up, hands raised up in surrender as he stiffly made his way out of the living room and down the hallway to his and Takumi’s room. “Nope. I am definitely not sticking around for this and the humiliation of my elder brother. I am leaving--”

“I don’t quite understand,” Azura said, glancing at Leo’s retreating back as Takumi’s face suddenly lit up with recognition and anticipation. “What are we playing…?”

Takumi stood up, hand outstretched to take the cards from Camilla. “You’re all about to enter a game of strip poker, Azura. And it’s time for you all to see Ryoma at his greatest. He’ll decimate you all.”

“Ah, let’s not assume anything,” Ryoma said hastily. “But...I suppose this form of poker would be  _ one _ way to start off the break. Do you all agree?”

Corrin agreed immediately, swearing that she would have her vengeance for the last time she’d played with her siblings -- only to be crushingly defeated. It took Azura a solid minute to think on the idea, but then when Corrin gave her a nudge with her shoulder and a bright grin, she felt her resistance dissolve away; this was but one more new activity to try for the first time with her best friend and she knew enough about everyone else to know that if anyone became uncomfortable at any point, the game could easily end. Xander too seemed hesitant at first, knowing the full power of Camilla’s strength, but when Ryoma placed a solid hand on Xander’s shoulder, offering his counterpart a reassuring nod that Xander too gave an amused sigh and agreed as well.

So Takumi took up his position as dealer, with the older siblings arranging themselves around the coffee table; Hinoka and Camilla to Takumi’s left, Ryoma and Xander to his right, and Corrin and Azura opposite the youngest brother. Hinoka passed out bottles of beer as their additional companions, and Xander helped pop them all open with a bottle opener. The drinks part had been a good idea for the night; it eroded some of their reservations, letting them all be at ease with one another knowing that their friendships -- and relationships -- would remain in one piece afterward.

Takumi, at the head of the coffee table, rapid fired tossed the cards to the participants, straight-backed and eager to see Ryoma, Hinoka, and the Shirasagi name rise in honor and stature. Camilla’s response was only a sweet smile, her violet eyes flashing with the anticipation of a challenge; next to her, Xander seemed to be bracing himself for the game, back ramrod straight as he furrowed his brow.

Unfortunately for Takumi and everyone else, they didn’t quite account for the single wild card at the table -- Azura.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the results were in and Takumi sat with his face in his hands, breathing in deeply through his nose as he attempted, for the umpteenth time, to process what exactly had just happened.

Camilla, an amused smile on her face as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, was stripped down to her lace bra and underwear as she sat back against the foot of the couch behind her. Hinoka, next to her, blushing a red as bright as her hair, was in much the same state of dress; albeit, she’d pulled a couch cushion to cover herself in a failed attempt to hide her failure. And Corrin, tips of her pointed ears a furious red and her face burning with embarrassment, buried her face in her hands as she too sat there stripped all the way down to her undergarments, her discarded clothes lying forlornly behind her.

Xander had managed to survive the slaughter a bit better; he’d managed to keep his his casual dress pants on, but he’d lost his button-up shirt and socks and everything else. He ran a single hand down his face as he sat there, his toned form slightly hunched and full of chagrin.

Ryoma, at least, was a step above Xander in that regard; he’d retained his shirt and pants, but had to discard everything else; even he, however, had his head lowered in defeat, his elbows on the table and hands clasped before him as he thought over his actions.

And there, opposite of Takumi, sat Azura, fully clothed and expression completely neutral as she delicately placed her hand of cards flat on the table. 

“That was a wonderful game,” she said in the brief silence.

That broke the floodgates, and a cacophony of their voices flooded the room.

_ “Ryoma! Hinoka! What happened--?” _ Takumi pointed accusatory fingers at his brother and sister; Ryoma gave a rueful shrug in return, sweeping his hand towards Azura while Hinoka only buried her face in the couch cushion she had in her arms. But then she too, abruptly looked up and shot a scowl at Camilla, saying, “Y-you were losing on  _ purpose, _ weren’t you?!”

“Oh, no, why would I ever do that,” Camilla said, her sultry laugh filling the room as she leaned her arms behind her onto the couch. “It just seems to me like my luck just so happened to have ran out tonight.”

“Th-that’s! You know that’s not true!” Hinoka shot back. “Y-you always beat us, but you’re just as,  _ as--” _

“Naked as you are?” Camilla chuckled, looking completely comfortable in just her bra and underwear as she did in any other outfit she wore. She sounded completely insincere as she said, “Oh, dear, how unfortunate of me to lose a game of  _ strip _ poker. It seems like my skill set lies in actual poker.”

Hinoka seemed bursting to full with something to snap back with, but when she wasn’t quite able to string the words together she smashed her face back into the cushion in her arms.

Azura, meanwhile, lay a comforting hand on Corrin’s bare shoulder. “Oh, Corrin, it’s alright.”

“ _ No _ it isn’t!” Corrin wailed, shoulders slumping as she drew her knees up to her chest. “I didn’t think I was gonna lose  _ again!” _ She wrung her hands in despair, putting her hands behind her and leaning on them as she gave Azura a woeful look. “I-I didn’t think I was  _ that _ bad! I thought my poker face was pretty good!”

Camilla cut in, “Oh, Corrin, you’re the most readable person in this room.”

“You kind of are an open book,” Azura added apologetically.

“Noo!” Corrin lay flat on the ground before curling up into a ball of shame as Azura sat amused next to her. “I hate all of you!”

“Oh, Corrin, you don’t mean that,” Azura said with a little giggle, reaching a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind Corrin’s pointed ear. “There’s always a next time. You can do better then.”

“Next time, Azura needs to sit out,” Takumi said, arms crossed and his face grumpy. “You’re  _ too _ good, Azura.”

“What Takumi means to say,” Ryoma said, giving Azura a respectful nod. “Is that you are an incredible opponent.”

“I certainly agree,” Xander added. “Everyone here has their tells -- but you, I must say, are completely flawless at inscrutability.”

Though Azura felt certain the only reason she’d managed to outwit them all was only by virtue of the fact that they had all had years to get to know each other versus only knowing her for just a few months, she said, “Thank you, the both of you.”

“You’re too humble, Azura, dear,” Camilla said lightly. “Even  _ I _ couldn’t quite figure out what your hand was.”

“And that says something,” Hinoka said under her breath. “Camilla’s had years to read Xander and Corrin, and…”

“I can read you, too,” Camilla chuckled. “And through you, I can tell what Ryoma has as well.”

“But Azura  _ is _ a performer,” Xander pointed out. “I suppose it’s only natural that you have an amazing acting ability, Azura.”

“You flatter me, Xander,” Azura replied in kind; a thought in the back of her mind whispered that she’d just become too accustomed to hiding her feelings away, but she shook her head to wave the thought away.

“We gotta play another round with Azura, and I’ll be in it this time! I’ll beat you, Azura, for sure!” Takumi said as he put his hands flat on the table, eyes shining with another challenge. “We have to do another round of poker--”

“If we do, then  _ I  _ am sitting out,” Corrin said, sitting up, her bottom lip jutting out in righteous indignation. “I’m not a glutton for punishment.”

“And neither am I,” Xander said, standing up and gathering his clothes from the floor. “But we can all decide another time and place for the rest of you to battle your wits at poker another time. It’s getting late -- we’ve all had a long day, and we should all get our rest.”

The rest of them agreed; Hinoka and Corrin were practically blurs as they sped to pick up their clothes, while Ryoma and Xander took a little bit of time to discuss their plans for the next day. Camilla, on the other hand, with Hinoka waiting at her side, leisurely bent down, picked up one piece of clothing, straightened up, then bent back down again to pick up another, all the while Hinoka averted her gaze into the ceiling as her face stayed an adamant beet-red.

When Corrin and Azura got to their room, Corrin tossed her clothes down, speedwalked to her bag of things to gather her pajamas, and then hurriedly bolted from the room for the bathroom, leaving Azura to shake her head in amusement as she too, gathered her things to get ready for bed.

Even though she did feel weary from the long day, as Azura got into bed and glanced at the moonlight filtering through the glass doors of the balcony, she couldn’t help but bite her lip to hide a smile; she would never admit this aloud to anyone, but she’d most definitely enjoyed the sight of Corrin tugging her shirt over her head to show off her bare midriff. 

That had been the one and only time Azura had broken her perfectly staged poker face, for her breath had caught in her throat as she had bit down, hard, on her lip; it was only when she glanced over at Camilla and saw the older woman’s raised eyebrows and smug smile that Azura quickly composed herself again, her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

But the rest of the evening; it’d been so enjoyable and fun to hear the witty banter between all the siblings, even stately Ryoma and composed Xander throwing their own laughter into the mix after each round. Despite Takumi’s guarded demeanor, even he too had expressed humor with a wicked grin at seeing them all fail miserably to upend Azura’s winning streak after several rounds. The lightheartedness of the evening and the jovial merriment she’d shared with them all…

How different her life would be if she hadn’t met Corrin; all of this, this trip, her friends -- none of it would’ve happened had Corrin not offered to walk with her to classes that one fateful day so long ago.

And speak of the devil, Corrin came back into their bedroom just then, wearing a tank top and shorts before she tossed herself onto the bed next to Azura.

“Are you cold, Azura?” Corrin asked, propping her head up on her elbow, her elbow on her pillow as she glanced at Azura snuggled up underneath the covers.

With a raised eyebrow, Azura responded, “Some people don’t have the body temperature of a fire-breathing dragon, Corrin.”

“Hey, as I said, I’m your personal space heater,” Corrin said, grinning. She settled flat on her side, her head on her pillow as her expression softened. “But you look happy. I’m glad.”

“I…” It took Azura a moment to figure out the right words to say, but she ended up chuckling to herself at the unreality of it all. “I am. I truly am. Tonight was...quite a night, to say the least.”

Corrin blushed a little. “Ah, that’s one way to put it.”

“You’ll have another chance, Corrin,” Azura said, turning on her side as well so the two faced each other. “Don’t give up.”

“Um, with  _ you _ there? That’s just asking to get whipped,” Corrin replied, rolling her eyes.

“Oh? Are you backing out from a challenge, Loulan?”

“Oh,  _ okay. _ Good night, Azura,” Corrin said, rolling over, her back to Azura as Azura stifled her giggle behind her hand.

“C’mon, you. I’ll make sure it’s regular poker, next time.”

“I already lost my dignity tonight, and now you want me to lose all my savings? Wow, Azura, you’re absolutely savage.” Corrin moved onto her back again to see Azura smiling back at her; at that, Corrin’s heart felt full, for seeing Azura content and happy was truly something that made her world a better place.

“Oh, I see. So now I’m beautiful, cool, funny, amazing, and now savage,” Azura said; she laughed, a sound that brought stars to the sky, and Corrin couldn’t help but laugh too.

“You’re really having a good time out here, huh, Azura.” Corrin settled back onto her side again, scooting herself closer to Azura so that their faces were only a foot apart.

“Whenever I try new things with you, Corrin, I always end up having a wonderful time.” Really, her entire experience in the city so far had been enjoyable; it’d been surreal, almost, to turn over a new leaf and have her lifestyle do a complete one-eighty. 

“I’m glad. Seeing you smile always makes my day,” Corrin said softly, without thinking.

Azura reached a hand out, once more cupping Corrin’s cheek, her gaze on Corrin’s. “And having you at my side makes mine.”

Corrin said nothing, only closing her eyes and laying a hand over Azura’s. For a brief moment, the world was just them, content and together.

Though Azura was loathe to break the peace, she whispered, “Will...will you be alright, tonight?”

Corrin opened her eyes then, knowing the full weight of Azura’s question. She too, had thought about when her demons might return, when the nightmare would once again sink its claws into her dreams and drag her back under. For just a second, Corrin proved unreadable, her red eyes gazing only back before she finally said, “I’m not sure.”

Azura opened her mouth to respond, but Corrin shook her head, continuing, “That’s...my honest answer. But I feel like...with you here, I think I’ll be okay.”

“But I hope -- and want -- you to be better than okay,” Azura said, and despite her quiet tone, a hint of resolve rung within her words. “I--”

“You’ve done enough, Azura,” Corrin said firmly. “I mean it.”

“But--”

_ “Azura.” _

Though Azura thought of arguing back, she saw from Corrin’s adamant expression that her friend would only argue in return; so instead, Azura whispered, “Then...if something happens, don’t be afraid to wake me. Promise me.”

Now it was Corrin’s turn to hesitate; she had to fight the instinct to again, take care of all her problems on her own, to deny Azura’s offer of help.

But things had to change, if she wanted to move forward. And with an entire week ahead of them, and Azura at her side, she felt she could take steps forward to make a difference to be free from the past that so held her back.

So Corrin said, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH I'M so in love with the one-bed OTP trope,, it's just so good,, i fucking love it even though it's so overdone but i JUST CAN'T HELP IT WHEN IT'S WITH THE OTP Y'ALL...also i must be honest i feel kind of bad that a lot of you seem to really take joy in this fic which is wonderful !! but from my POV i can see all its flaws and mistakes and poor pacing and poor planning on my part, like this fic could be done so much better if i just really got my shit together at the beginning of this fic and really planned it all out but unfortunately now we're here with this trainwreck and everything's on fire lol... don't get me wrong i like a lot of parts of this fic but i wish overall i must admit it could be a lot better than this if i just took responsibility, and I do want to say that to you guys b/c you guys seem to like it a lot but I really do want to give you guys better content lol ;-; someday i'd really like to do a v2.0 of this fic and re-do everything and THEN IT'LL BE A LOT BETTER YOU GUYS!!
> 
> anyway now we're kind of moving a little bit past the 'corrin' arc and moving a bit further in the 'azura' arc which is nice for me lmao ... also the meshing of their POVs in this fic makes it easier for me to explain their thoughts in each scene easier now
> 
> i'm still working on dialogue and this chapter was a work in studying it -- I did not have as much trouble writing the entire poker scene as i thought i would, and the dialogue isn't perfect per say but it is what I think is to be pretty good for now ^_^ writing that many people in one scene almost shattered my brain last time lmao (also...i love writing corrin and azura flirting...it's just so fun...azura's endlessly witty and i like that corrin's beginning to hold her own in their little exchanges)
> 
> also i wrote a lot of this at a convention so i'm sorry if parts of this seem disjointed b/c i would literally write a sentence and then help my artist friend with selling her art and then rinse and repeat lOL shoutout to my friend for helping me figure out a lot of parts of this fic...she helps me with all the fashion choices and deals with my unending questions of HOW SHOULD THIS SCENE WORK,, WHAT IF,, STRIP POKER,, HOW LONG DOES A GAME LIKE THAT LAST,, WHAT IS XANDER WEARING,, WHAT IS ANY OF THEM WEARINg,, bless my friend for being here to help me with so much of this fic lmao


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a slow chapter but we're getting there lol; this is more of a setup for the next chapter which i'm hoping will have more content going for it plot-wise and action wise and character development wise lol (also this fic is just pure self-indulgent ... i love beach episode AND THERE'S MORE BEACH STUFF TO COME I'M SO EXCITED)
> 
> i'm really flattered at people who binge read this fic because i'll be honest i tried binge reading my own fic and i fell asleep LOL THIS IS TOO SLOWBURN FOR ME I'M SO DKFGJS;D bUT I PROMISE,, WE'RE SO CLOSE,, TO THE GAY,, HOLD OUT WITH ME YOU GUYS!! 
> 
> thanks so much for all the comments ;-; !! i appreciate you guys, your support is honestly what keeps me writing and it's what motivates me to write and finish this fic lol

The next morning, Azura awoke first, albeit she let herself lie there for another moment more, for it just felt so  _ nice _ and  _ comfortable… _ She thought of drifting off to sleep again, and she kept her eyes closed as she sighed. Though the morning was cool, the air a little chilly, the blanket kept her warm -- and...something else…

Azura blearily opened her eyes, glancing down and noticing, for the first time, Corrin’s arms around her torso. Then the sensation of Corrin flush against her back, the two of them lying on their sides as Corrin, in her sleep, snuggled closer. She mumbled something that Azura couldn’t quite make out, and Azura took a second to pull together her thoughts from the drowsiness of slumber.

It was surprising, a little bit, even though she’d known for a while that Corrin was just very physically affectionate. Not that she minded at all, of course. It...felt so nice. To be close to someone like this. To be held like this, all safe and close. And with Corrin especially...Her heart did a little flutter in her chest.

Her thoughts briefly flashed to what Laslow had asked her, all those days ago.

A crush. On Corrin.

Azura felt her face redden a little.

_ But... _ She bit her lip. What she felt for Corrin, she’d never felt for anyone else before, and she’d never been as close to anyone else as she was to Corrin. That much was true. But to call it a crush? The word didn’t quite sit right with her, for some reason.  _ It feels like...more… _

Azura exhaled a huff of breath as she stared out the glass balcony doors to the blue sky in the distance. Trying to figure out her own emotions was like trying to separate the tangled knots of her usual bedhead hair. Doable, of course, but time-consuming, and all together more complicated than it needed to be.

But for Corrin’s feelings...She could easily tell from all of the things Corrin had done for her that her best friend cared about her a great deal. How she always went out of her way to make sure Azura felt like she fit in, how she always said something encouraging when Azura felt a hint of doubt, how she always respected Azura’s boundaries and took into consideration her opinion or her thoughts.

Corrin’s thoughtfulness. The photo album. Walking with her to class. Trusting her enough to be open and vulnerable.

Azura swallowed, noticing how her heart rate sped up a little.

She could spend all day guessing about what Corrin really might feel for her, but all Azura knew for sure right then was that Corrin cared about her.

_ But...if it could be more... _ Azura surprised herself, because the feeling of wanting  _ more _ was unfamiliar and foreign. She reached a hand up to scrunch the corner of her pillow. Could she even assume that Corrin would want more, too?

As if in answer, Corrin, still asleep, wrapped her arms a little tighter around Azura.

Still...that little twist of anxiety that sat in her gut poked her, whispering to her of doubts. Maybe Corrin only wanted to be friends, and that felt more likely because how could Corrin possibly, of all people, want more from someone like  _ her? _ They couldn’t be more like opposites. Corrin was outgoing, sociable. She could charm any stranger on the street in just a second. Like a beacon of light, people were always  _ drawn _ to Corrin, and Corrin thrived amidst the attention and company.

Where as for herself...Azura sighed. Conversations with most other people were never quite her forte, as much as people liked to believe her skills in theater would assist her in those endeavors. Azura prized her privacy, her time alone.

Or...at least, she used to. Before Corrin, Azura would have said she’d rather stay in her room than go out and jump around the city. But now...Azura had actually found herself looking forward to each day, to wake up and see Corrin, to share a warm cup of tea with Silas, to get lunch with everyone else and ask Felicia of her thoughts on another book, to rehearse Odin’s wild story on the stage floor with Laslow and the others. That didn’t even count the few times she’d taken a step inside the cafe to say hello to Xander and Camilla, and she’d thanked their generosity as they handed her another cup of tea on the house and asked her about her day.

The realization came to Azura right then that she had, most definitely, changed.

She felt breathless.

Even her mornings, which she’d normally spent in solitude on her balcony, were now spent with Corrin.

Corrin.

_ Right...Who we are intrinsically may be different, but...we’ve both hidden away our problems. _

And they’d both grown from them, too. Together. Small steps, of course, tiny challenges and risks taken every now and then to test the waters. Corrin, opening up to her. Azura, trying things she’d never thought she’d do.

Letting go of her pillow, Azura pressed the tips of her fingers directly over her beating heart.

And the feeling she had right now, there, in the center of her chest -- it was new, it was unfamiliar, but like all things she experienced with Corrin, it wasn’t unwelcome either.

_ Maybe...if I asked her… _

Whatever thoughts Azura had at that moment were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, before it was opened an inch and Azura heard Camilla whisper, “Either of you awake?”

“I am,” Azura said in the same quiet tone; she pushed herself up on one arm, and Corrin shifted a little at the movement, still keeping one arm slung around Azura’s waist. “You can open the door.”

“Wonderful, Azura.” Camilla leaned in through the doorway, glancing once at Corrin before meeting Azura’s eye and flashing her a smile. “Would you care to join Leo and I on finding some breakfast at the pier? And, Corrin, if she wakes…?”

Azura placed a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. “Corrin?”

“Mmm,” was Corrin’s sleepy reply. She opened one bleary eye at Azura before rolling onto her back, and Azura tried not to notice the absence of Corrin’s arms around her. “Breakfast?”

“Camilla and Leo are heading out to the pier. I’ll join them, if you’d like to come.”

Corrin covered her mouth with one hand as she yawned.  “Mm...I think...I’ll sleep some more,” Corrin mumbled, closing her eyes again as she settled her head on her pillow, her wild silver hair splayed out around her head. 

Azura’s face softened, and she reached a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind Corrin’s pointed ear. “Alright. Get some rest.” Out of all the people Azura knew in her life, it was Corrin who needed sleep, peace, and rest the most.

Camilla said softly, “We’ll be waiting outside, Azura. Join us whenever you’re ready.” She left, leaving Azura to get out of bed and immediately notice the drop in temperature; she’d underestimated just how warm Corrin’s embrace had been.

But when she finally got dressed and ready and went to find a cardigan to wear, Azura couldn’t quite find it in her bag; frowning, she stood up, looking around the room and wondering if she’d misplaced it, or just forgotten to bring it.

“Mm, somethin’ wrong?” Corrin asked, squinting in the morning light from the balcony doors.

“I can’t seem to find my cardigan. It’s a bit chillier in the morning than I expected.”

“Mmm. You can wear one of my flannels then,” Corrin said, making a vague gesture at her bag. She yawned again before wrapping her arms around Azura’s pillow. “We can find your thing later when you come back.”

“Right. I shouldn’t keep them waiting. Thank you, Corrin.” Azura tentatively pulled out one of Corrin’s gray flannels, putting it around herself and rolling up the sleeves and not noticing that as she did so, Corrin watched with a fixed gaze.

“Alright -- I’ll be going. I’ll see you soon,” Azura said, making for the door, hoping the slight blush on her cheeks wasn’t noticeable. The scent of... _ something _ very nice lingered on Corrin’s clothes, and she had to make the effort not to press her face into the collar.

“Mhm. Have fun.” Even though Corrin shut her eyes again, burying her face in Azura’s pillow, she couldn’t quite rid herself of the image of Azura in her clothes.

* * *

 

Camilla gave Azura a once-over when she stepped outside, but said nothing of it, gesturing and smiling as the three of them set off for the town nearby. It seemed to be early enough in the day that when Camilla, Leo, and Azura reached their destination, the boardwalks were relatively clear of tourists and the like. They found a small, cozy family-owned cafe to enjoy a light breakfast, where Camilla told Azura that the others back at the house had opted to sleep in as well.

“Leo and I were interested in doing a little exploring of our own before the afternoon ramps up with other people, like us,” Camilla said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I’d read online there was a music shop, nearby, if you’d like to join me,” Leo said with a polite bow of his head.

Azura considered it, using a napkin to wipe her mouth before she replied, “I’d be delighted to join you, Leo.”

* * *

 

After breakfast, Camilla parted from them for the time being, saying she had some shopping she’d like to do on her own; Leo and Azura nodded, agreeing to meet up with her later when the time came to head back to the house. 

Leo guided Azura further down the boardwalk, focusing on the directions on his phone, which allowed Azura to look out to the docks, and further, the ocean. Calm waves lapped gently against the wooden support pillars, and a gentle seaside breeze brought the taste of salt to her tongue. The sun, bright in the sky, told her the day would have clear skies -- an opportune time for beach goers and ocean surfers to bask in the cool waters of the sea. As the two of them walked further down the boardwalk, they strode past seaside storefronts, advertising a myriad of trendy spring clothes, or other restaurants just opening up for the day, or novelty shops with candy and treats meant for bright-eyed children eager for a vacation from school -- perfect for Elise and Sakura. 

As they took a turn down a walkway, Leo gestured to her, pointing down a narrow alleyway just off the main street.

The music shop had a distinct antique look to it; all old wooden boards and a dimly lit interior, a stark contrast to its more modern and polished building neighbors of a mainstream clothing shop and a chain fast food restaurant. Leo and Azura exchanged looks, before Leo hesitantly pushed the door open to hear the small chime of the bell above the door.

They both had to squint as they entered, their eyes adjusting to the dimness and the welcome coolness before they spotted the the arrays of brass instruments arrayed along the walls, the brass instruments safe inside glass cabinets just beneath. As the door shut behind them, they spotted a tiny old man standing at a counter in the back, blinking owlishly behind his large spectacles, his wiry gray hair a mess around his head.

Despite his age, he enthusiastically greeted them, scurrying around the counter to excitedly clasp their hands in his own, giving them vigorous handshakes as he gestured at his wares; instruments of all kinds, of all ages, of all types. His energy came from the fact that, in his words, so few youth came to his establishment nowadays; he found joy in seeing that the younger generation still took an active interest in the classical instruments of old. Leo gave a nervous laugh as the man bemoaned the advent of electronic music -- which he liked, he admitted -- but it meant that fewer were taking up the fine art of the actual instrument to play.

After he gave them both a brief tour of his tiny shop, he beamed at them both before moving to a room behind the counter, telling them to call for him should they require his help.

“Well, he’s quite a character,” Leo said under his breath as he bent over a display case to observe a violin within.

“Quite,” Azura replied, looking around; the old man had quite a collection, and she thought, briefly of her own father’s musical talent. She wandered over to an upright piano by the counter -- an old piano, judging by the look of its worn wooden exterior and keys -- and sat down, pressing down on a key and hearing the familiar note ring through the air.

Leo came over. “I suppose it’s presumptuous of me to ask, but do you play?”

“I do, actually. My mother put me through lessons when I was a child.”

“Much the same for myself,” Leo said, and he gestured to ask if he could sit next to her; Azura complied, and the two sat by side on the bench, Leo absentmindedly playing a short tune with one hand on his side. “Ironically enough, I got my start in music by learning piano, first. Then violin.”

“How did you pick up DJ’ing?”

“Camilla encouraged me, actually. ‘Try something new,’” Leo said, throwing up a hand to mime the air quotations. “I find that I quite enjoy it. It took some time to learn, but it definitely was a worthy challenge. It also provides an addition to my monthly allowance. The tips are nice.”

“Well deserved, I must say. I can tell by the amount of time and work you’ve put into your music. It definitely shows.”

He gave her a small smile. “That’s quite the compliment, Azura. I usually expect to hear the ‘you’re very talented’, line.”

Azura knew exactly what he meant; she’d heard it herself, dozens of times. She mimicked the same scale he’d played, down to the last note. “Ah, I try not to say that phrase. There are times I feel as though...it’s said to disregard the amount of effort one puts into honing their skills.”

“As if we were born with the talent, I quite understand,” Leo said, sighing. “Skill is never a natural thing, as many people don’t seem to realize.” He glanced at her. “I assume for you, people have said you’re talented simply because you’re--”

“Arete’s daughter, yes,” Azura said, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she performed another scale, this time at a faster tempo. “I understand they usually mean well, but…” Of course, her new friends hadn’t been there when she was a child, struggling every day to learn how to sing, how to dance, to meet the expectations of the other children who thought she’d be the ‘poster’ child of all the performances, simply because she was  _ the  _ Arete’s daughter. No -- Azura had started out much the same as anyone else. Diligent, countless hours with her mother, and then with her instructors, to learn the talents her mother herself had honed for decades. Even back then, when she’d always stumbled or forgot a note or a set of lyrics, she’d seen the flash of disappointment or irritation in her instructor’s eyes, and then she’d noticed the whispers behind the hands of the other children. Azura felt an acrid taste in her mouth, recalling a childhood she didn’t quite want to remember.

“To ignore the fact that you spent a good deal of time and energy to be where you are, is, in it’s own way, insulting,” Leo said, giving a haughty sniff. “I understand the sentiment very well, Azura.”

“My apologies, Leo, I didn’t quite mean to start the morning on...a negative note,” Azura said, biting her lip. She barely knew Leo yet here she was, forcing him to empathize with her--

“Not at all. It’s nice to know someone who understands the less delightful parts of being skilled in a form of art,” Leo said, pursing his lips as he started another simple tune on the piano. “My peers at school -- it’s the same school that my older siblings went to, and they set quite the precedent for our family’s name.”

Azura felt her heart sink a little, for she knew exactly where Leo was going next. “You feel as though you have to live up to the standards that they set.”

Leo nodded. “I don’t mean to toot my own horn, of course. I have excellent marks and by all standards, excel at my extracurriculars. Regardless, it feels a bit demotivating when,” he paused, as if trying to find the right word to describe his predicament. “When people tell me it’s because I’m Xander’s and Camilla’s little brother, or it’s the Krakenburg genes, or something similar.”

“And they don’t quite see that in reality, you’re putting a good deal of work behind your studies,” Azura sighed. “Thank you, for telling me all this.”

Leo, shrugging, played a short, happier tune on the piano as he gave her a small smile. “Thank you for listening. Corrin told me you’re very kind and open-minded, and I see that is very much the truth.”

_ Oh, Corrin. Yet another nice thing for you to say about me. _

Deciding to change the subject, Azura played a similar, peppier beat on her side of the piano. “May I ask what’s your favorite piece to play, Leo?”

“A good question, Azura. I actually quite like piano remixes of modern songs…”

They spent some time playing the piano together, and Azura found that Leo could improvise quite easily; a necessary skill, she figured, if one was to DJ properly. Their improvised duets of songs brought the old man from the back room, where he enthusiastically clapped for them each time they finished playing a set. And for Azura, it was refreshing to find someone just as musically talented as herself who could keep up with her as her fingers danced across the keys.

Besides. Music and dancing, the arts -- for Azura, she found she liked them a good deal more when enjoying it with others.

At the end of one piece, Leo turned to her with an amazed expression and said, “Goodness, Azura. You are absolutely incredible! I’ve only known of my instructors to be able to keep up with me.”

The old man, behind them, vigorously nodded. “You have marvelous skills, my dear. A deft hand and an even sharper mind -- even on improvisation, you excel! I’ve only met a few musicians on par with either of you, and I’ve met quite a good many of them,” he chuckled. “Please know that you have a fan for you both, if you ever plan on releasing songs of your own!”

Leo gave a polite nod of his head with a gracious smile. “Thank you, sir. Truly, I must also give credit where it is due as well -- Azura plays excellently, and is a wonderful duet partner.”

On the tip of Azura’s tongue came the instinctive reaction to be humble, to deflect the honest praise, but she found the irony in that after she and Leo had just discussed what they both considered to be a true compliment. The thought also flashed across her mind of what Laslow had told her some time ago; she’d never quite truly accepted or believed commendations on her talents, but if she did now…

“I...thank you, the both of you. It may sound arrogant of me,” Azura said softly, glancing away and touching her pendant once more. “But I must admit it feels quite nice to be recognized.” Recognized without hanging off the end of her mother’s coattails, recognized without being attached to her mother’s name. Truly -- Leo and the old man saw her for...her.

“Not arrogant at all!” The old man said, his wild wiry eyebrows shooting up into his hair. “You deserve to bask in your own accomplishments! Be proud, my dear! Not many people can do what you or this young man can do, and that in itself is something truly marvelous.” He addressed the both of them, then. “You are both at the prime of your youth. Revel in what you have, appreciate and show your talent to the world as much as you want! Go, go out there and show the world what you’ve got!”

Leo laughed, a light sound. “Ah, of course, sir. I too, must humbly accept the praise you offer me -- it certainly feels nice to be appreciated,” he chuckled, and he and Azura exchanged knowing nods before he said to the old man, “If it pleases you, actually, I do perform -- I’m a DJ.”

“A DJ, you say?” The old man’s eyes couldn’t go any wider with surprise. “Getting a head start on your famous music career, I hope!”

The old man and Leo jumped into an animated conversation of Leo’s burgeoning DJ job, letting Azura to sit and listen for the time being; what the old man had said stuck to her mind.

She couldn’t go on not believing in herself for the rest of her life. And as Leo had said; they’d both worked hard to get to where they were today, and to not appreciate that effort was an insult to herself. For so long, on instinct, she said ‘thank you’ to praise or compliments, never quite taking the words to heart since she always felt  _ doubt _ \-- doubt of the giver’s honesty, doubt that her own abilities were  _ enough, _ doubt that it was true that she could ever escape the shadow her mother had left her.

Azura wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, but she felt certain that the more open sense of trust she had for the world was due to Corrin, breaking down her walls, teaching her to reach out once more and to take risks to move forward in her life. Yet, another way that she’d changed…

But still. That hint of fear. That bit of doubt. That shred of uncertainty. They still clung to her, to her thoughts.

_ But all I can do is try my best to move forward. And with friends at my side… _ Swallowing back the small ball of anxiety in her gut, Azura focused on the present, leaving thoughts of the future for another day.

Eventually, Camilla came by the shop, arms laden with shopping bags, and the three of them headed back to the house after Leo and Azura gave their polite farewells to the old man, who gave them a cheerful bow and wave as the door closed behind them.

* * *

 

When they returned, they found that the house was empty, as everyone else had opted to head to the beach for the afternoon to bask in the sun for some fun. The three of them went to join the rest of the vacationers taking their breaks on the beach; Leo had joined Takumi, the two of them sitting down underneath a parasol of their own, talking about some book or another. Near them, Xander and Ryoma entertained Elise and Sakura with building an enormous sand castle, and Elise’s cheerful laughs and Sakura’s happy giggles bringing smiles to their brothers’ faces.

And that’s how Azura found herself, underneath her own little parasol umbrella to find relief in the shade, sitting on the a towel on the warm sand of the beach. She’d opted to wear a long, loose-fitting white shirt tied at the waist that left her shoulders bare, and a pair of white shorts to finish the ensemble (she’d hesitated, back at the house, thinking of bringing Corrin’s flannel with her -- but instead she left it behind, unwilling to dirty her friend’s clothes with sand). Her ever present pendant hung at her neck, and her sunhat provided her an extra layer of shade.

She’d helped Camilla carry some things out to the beach, like a cooler full of iced drinks for when the rest needed it, and towels for the others when the potential time came for them all to hit the water. Following the older woman to a certain spot, it wasn’t until they’d gotten all set up and settled down that Azura realized just exactly where Camilla had chosen for them to be.

It was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect spot on the beach...The perfect spot to watch Corrin and Hinoka play a game of sand volleyball with another pair of beachgoers a ways away in front of them, a net in between the two sisters and their opponents as they spiked and set the ball through the air.

What really caught Azura’s eye, however, was not the ocean, not the sky, not the multitude of tanned people showing off in the spring sun...but Corrin. Wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a white bikini top, hair tied back in a ponytail, aviator sunglasses on her face as she bent with her hands on her knees, panting as she caught her breath after another round. Anytime she and Hinoka would score a point against their opponents, they’d high-five, all bright grins at their success.

Camilla, lying down next to Azura on her own towel, said in an amused voice, “Quite a view, isn’t it, Azura?”

Heat rising to her face, and definitely not due to the sun, Azura stammered, “I-It is, Camilla.”

Humored by Azura’s reply, Camilla said, “But I suppose you got quite the view yesterday night, too, hm?”

Azura knew fully well what Camilla was referencing, and what was worse was that Camilla was completely right. “I-I, I…”

Laughing, Camilla turned to pick up a cooled bottle of beer out of the small cooler next to her. She’d worn a transparent black shawl over her own low-cut swimsuit, which -- like all of Camilla’s clothing, Azura’s come to learn -- revealed a generous amount of cleavage and accented all the right curves (more than once Azura had noticed several other beachgoers tripping over themselves and staring open mouthed as Camilla strode through the sand with an air of confidence that bordered on arrogance).

Camilla, twisting open the cap of her beer with a flourish, she chuckled, “Oh, Azura, there’s no need to be so shy. I’m enjoying the view myself, too.”

And of course, Azura couldn’t blame her. Hinoka and Corrin had similar physical builds, lean and muscled, the both of them at the peak of their prime in terms of fitness and strength. Hinoka wore a similar outfit to Corrin’s, albeit her shorts and top were white with red accents, a white snapback covering her wild red hair.

“Quite a time ago, I asked if you’d ever had any admirers, but now I wonder if  _ you’ve _ taken a liking to…a certain someone in particular,” Camilla teased, taking a sip of her beer.

Reaching up to tug down on the brim of her wide sunhat in an attempt to hide her blush, all Azura could stammer again was, “Um...I…I’m not sure if I would quite call it--”

“A crush, Azura?” Camilla said, eyebrow raised in amusement. “I have no qualms about it, if that’s what you’re asking. You and Corrin are cute together, anyhow.”

Hearing the actual mention of Corrin’s name by someone else when placed in the context of  _ affection _ made Azura’s heart beat a little faster. But of all people to try and talk about her feelings with, it was most likely Camilla who could help. “I...do like her, a good deal. More…than I thought I would.”

“Mm? And I’m assuming you haven’t quite told her yet, hm?”

“N-no. I…” Azura reached up and grasped her pendant, uncertainty across her face. “I’m not sure she would feel--”

“Feel the same way? Oh, Azura.” Camilla burst out laughing again, sliding her black sunglasses onto her face. “Dear, watch this. Corrin will look at you the same way Hinoka will look at me.” She lowered her glasses an inch with a finger, giving Azura a once-over. “Mm. Let’s adjust this a little.” She tugged down slightly on the sleeves of Azura’s shirt, showing off just a bit more of her shoulders and collarbone.

“O-oh, i-is this necess--”

“Believe me, Azura, watch how Corrin will look at you when she sees you in this fabulous outfit of yours,” Camilla chuckled.

Bewildered, Azura sat there as Camilla raised two fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle at Hinoka and Corrin’s direction; Camilla called out with a bright smile, “Oh, Hinoka! Corrin! We’ve arrived.”

The second Hinoka and Corrin turned their heads to look over, the reactions from the both of them were immediate, and, as Camilla predicted, almost the exact same.

Hinoka’s jaw dropped, her eyes going wide as she stared at Camilla’s revealing outfit. Her face, her neck, and her shoulders went beet red immediately as she unabashedly kept staring, her entire attention focused on Camilla and Camilla alone.

And for Corrin, the split second her eyes landed on Azura, every thought left her brain. Her face going slack, her jaw falling open, Corrin once again thought she was seeing a star even brighter than the sun. Not quite able to help herself, Corrin reached up and took off her aviators so she could see Azura even more clearly, see the way that Azura tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear, see how Azura’s bright golden gaze brought a shiver down her own spine. Licking her lips, Corrin had the unexpected thought of what it would be like to kiss that gentle curve between Azura’s neck and shoulder--

Abruptly, both her and Hinoka’s thoughts were interrupted when their opponents called their attention again, and Corrin and Hinoka vigorously shook their heads to clear their minds as they tried to focus back on the game.

Hinoka, the first to gather her wits, called back in return in a breathless voice, “H-h-hey! G-glad you guys made it!”

And Corrin, not quite able to think enough to make up words, gave a vigorous nod and a small wave to Azura as she shoved her sunglasses back onto her face.

“See? What did I say,” Camilla said, smug. “I think that was enough to tell you what Corrin thinks of you, my dear.”

Azura bit her lip, her own face a bit flushed at seeing that look on Corrin’s face -- awe, but with the obvious sense of  _ want. _ It made Azura think back to Valentine’s Day, for Corrin had had a similar look on her face then, of wanting  _ more _ from Azura...and Azura had found a thrill in that, to bringing Corrin further and further with her into dances and spins and twirls. A lesser, more primal part of her whispered that it’d felt  _ good _ to be  _ wanted. _

“She...She’s always told me she’s found me beautiful, however,” Azura said, but even she could hear how weak her excuse sounded.

“Azura, please, take it from me,” Camilla said, her tone a bit more firm. “What Corrin’s like for you -- she’s never been like that for anyone else.”

A question that’d been on Azura’s mind came to the surface, and she hesitantly said, “So...Do you mean...Corrin just strikes me as being very affectionate--”

Taking another sip of her beer, Camilla replied, “She’s never been quite so touchy with anyone else, either. Not even us, and we’re practically her family.”

Now that brought another blush to Azura’s face, for now she could see the past few months with Corrin in a new light. All the times Corrin had held her hand. All the times Corrin had hugged her close. And then the one time Corrin had raised Azura’s hand to her lips to lay a soft kiss upon the tips of her knuckles.

Azura’s heart pounded inside her chest. 

“Now, Azura. Watch. They’re going to lose the next match,” Camilla said casually, as if Azura weren’t having a startling epiphany right next to her.

And Azura watched as Hinoka and Corrin most certainly did lose the next match. The two were uncoordinated, somehow distracted as they floundered around in their flustered state. When Hinoka jumped to spike a ball, she flew straight into the net, rebounding off of it and landing on her back in the sand. When Corrin dove to hit the ball with her outstretched arms she completely missed, and the ball hit the ground feet away from her. More than once the two ended up either standing stock still as the ball flew past them when they expected the other to hit it back, or they would collide into each other when they both tried to get the ball at the same time.

_ “Corrin! _ Get it together!” Hinoka hissed after that round, even though she herself was still blushing a furious red. 

As their opponents took a break of their own, Corrin shot back, _ “You _ get it t-together! What happened?! We were doing so good before this!”

“I know! I know! Camilla just, I saw her, and she--” Hinoka grit her teeth. “She did that on purpose!”

Corrin used her forearm to wipe away the sweat on her brow, taking off her aviators with the other hand as she bent over in the sand to catch her breath. “We gotta get it together, Hinoka! I don’t wanna lose in front of Azura!”

“I don’t wanna lose in front of Camilla either! Goddamnit, Corrin, we’re both losin’ our minds out here,” Hinoka huffed. She jerked her head over at Azura and Camilla and said in a lower voice, “But lemme guess. You’re thinkin’ Azura looks hot.”

Corrin’s face burned even hotter than the sun. “W-well, y-you’re probably thinking of how hot Camilla is!”

“Th-that’s -- I’m allowed to think that! She’s my girlfriend!” Throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, Hinoka then gestured for Corrin to join her in a tiny huddle, and they both bent over, heads close. “Alright, alright, okay. Let’s stop arguing, we gotta get our shit together and nail this last round.”

“R-right.” Corrin gave a single, affirmative nod.

“We just gotta last one round, show ‘em how good we are.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” The exhaustion and heat of the sun made Corrin’s thoughts a little bit more basic and dumbed down, but she was certain that she wanted to impress Azura with one last, amazing volleyball match. 

“Okay. Yeah. We can do this, lil sis.”

In mutual agreement that impressing their counterparts was more important than arguing the failures of the last round, the two sisters, fueled with determination, fist bumped each other before resuming their starting positions opposite their opponents.

“Mm, now, see that, Azura? They were probably talking about how they’re going to win this match,” Camilla said, finishing off the last of her beer.

“And...they’re going to win this one,” Azura finished.

And most certainly, Hinoka and Corrin annihilated their opponents in the next round, spiking balls with brutal force into their enemy’s side of the court, the two of them a whirlwind of deadly efficiency and speed as they easily received, set, and spiked in smooth, fluid motions. Whenever they nailed a successful score, the two of them would high five and laugh again, all cheer and merriment at their small victories.

“How...how did you know they were going to…?” Azura asked, still quite bewildered by Camilla’s bizarre sixth sense.

“Oh, Azura, dear. Please,” Camilla threw her head back and laughed, doing a flourish of her lavender hair with one hand. “Men have gone to war and more over beautiful women. This is nothing different.”

Azura pondered over that thought as Hinoka and Corrin gave good natured farewells to their opponents, who grinned and called on them to join them the next day to catch some waves. The two of them strode back to Camilla and Azura, all grins and drunk off their victory.

“Looks like you deserve a victory kiss, Hinoka,” Camilla said, a clever smile on her lips as Hinoka leaned down with a smirk of her own to receive her well-deserved kiss.

Corrin, meanwhile, plopped herself down next to Azura with a loud sigh, relieved to have some rest. “Ah, Azura, are you gonna finish--?” She gestured to the open water bottle in Azura’s hand, and Azura shook her head as she handed it over.

Azura had expected Corrin to take a good long drink, but she hadn’t expected for Corrin to take several gulps of water before turning the bottle over on top of her head and dumping the rest of the water over herself as she gave a happy sigh of relief.

At that moment, Azura completely lost whatever air was inside her lungs as Corrin shook her head free of water like a dog, one hand tugging her hair out of her ponytail as trails of water cascaded down her neck and jawline and onto her chest. And all Azura could do, as she sat right next to Corrin, was openly gape and stare as Corrin licked the water off her lips and took off her aviators. And just when Azura thought she’d survived the onslaught of the unexpected, Corrin turned her hot red gaze onto Azura as she tossed the empty water bottle aside; slicking back her hair and then placing her sunglasses on her head, Corrin breathed, “That was nice. Thanks, Azura.”

Azura stared.

Oblivious, Corrin, fanning herself with one hand, said, “That last match was really tough, I’m burning. But did you see how good I did?” As eager to receive praise as a puppy, Corrin beamed at her.

Having to focus all her willpower on keeping her gaze fixed on Corrin’s face and not on the water that still trailed down Corrin’s chest and shoulders, Azura couldn’t quite manage to find the words to reply -- but thankfully, Hinoka stepped in.

“You did great, sis,” Hinoka said, twisting her snapback on her head so the brim pointed backward. “No one can stop the Shirasagi-Loulan tag team.”

“And now you both get a well-deserved rest,” Camilla said, lying down on the towel and rolling over onto her chest and exposing the bare back of her swimsuit before raising an eyebrow at Hinoka. “Help me put on sunscreen?”

“O-oh. Uh. Yeah,” Hinoka said, her face abruptly going as red as her hair again, but she shot back in a more indignant tone, “Also, d-did you have to go, like, full maximum power the first day?! These poor people, have mercy on them, you’re gonna kill them all.” She gestured at Camilla’s revealing outfit, and Camilla propped herself up on one elbow with an amused expression.

“Why, if they’re all dead, then we have this entire beach to ourselves. And don’t you enjoy the fact that I’m drop dead gorgeous?”

“I-I, y-you already know the answer to that!” Hinoka stammered, before making herself excessively busy with finding the sunscreen in another bag next to Camilla as Camilla smiled in contentment, resting her head on her arms as she settled back down on the towel.

“Sp-speaking of,” Corrin started, and Azura turned to see that her friend looked a little bashful as she said, “You look amazing too, Azura.”

“O-oh.” Azura felt the heat rise to her face, but she couldn’t quite fathom how her plain outfit of all things -- at least, she considered this plain -- made Corrin think such a kind thought.  _ Just a strapless shirt and shorts...I don’t think that’s much to look at.  _ Grasping her pendant to try and ground herself into reality, Azura added, “Thank you, Corrin.”

“Hey,” Corrin said softly, and Azura swallowed as she glanced up. “You doin’ ok? You look really red. I know it’s really hot and sunny and stuff, sorry for making you wait for me--”

“N-no, that’s fine, it’s fine,” Azura said hurriedly. “I...I’m not quite used to the heat yet, I’ll be alright.” Well, she wasn’t technically lying. She’d never been favorable to hot weather, anyway. 

But hot weather wasn’t really the reason she felt a heated blush on her cheeks.

Corrin reached around Azura to drag the cooler closer to them, pulling out two water bottles and handing one to Azura. “Well, don’t forget to stay hydrated. But anyway, did you find anything cool at the pier?” she asked, screwing open the cap of her water bottle with ease and casting Azura an inquisitive look.

Thankful that Corrin could carry conversations on her own, Azura started, “A-ah, yes, actually, Leo and I found…”

Still, she stumbled a few times in her retelling of her morning as Corrin -- everything about her, when Azura thought about it later -- made her just a bit speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i laugh b/c azura's 100% that oblivious gay who's like 'corrin said she would marry me if she could, does that mean she likes me' but at the same time i'm like...sad because ofc...in fates i think azura found it hard to be loved/she never thought anyone would fall for her b/c she's just...always been an outsider she never thought she'd belong anywhere but then she found a place with corrin,,, (and i'm hoping to explore that kind of similar insecurity in future stuff lol)
> 
> thank you again so much for all your support, and to new readers who survived through the shitton of convoluted chapters with very little plot movement lol,, i actually meant to continue more with this chapter and end it in a different place but then i decided to slice it in half and beef up the next chapter so that the pacing's a _tiny_ bit better (not much lol...can't really fix the pacing at this point sorry for the weird slow/fast movements in this fic lol) but i'm about a quarter of the way done with the next chapter
> 
> there are parts of this chapter i'm not quite satisfied with but it'll do for the time being lol but i'm really enjoying trying different voices like Leo's...he has a different air about him that's similar to Xander's but he's different too, in his own way? i wish i could describe it lol
> 
> thank you all so much!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of things to say about this chapter but i think just this once i'll let y'all read it and enjoy it, thanks again for all your support <3

Azura made sure the next day to pay closer attention to Corrin and her actions, and she found it difficult to deny that which Camilla believed to be true.

First, starting off in the morning, Azura woke up once more to Corrin’s embrace. And, of course, she lay there, Corrin snuggled close behind her. Seemingly, it didn’t matter how the two fell asleep; inevitably, Corrin would come to her and she, even in slumber, would accept Corrin’s warm and gentle touch. _She’s sweet, even when she’s not awake. Oh, Corrin…_ Then, when Corrin finally awoke and sat up, stretching and yawning, the hem of her shirt riding upward, Azura couldn’t help but glance at the barest outline of Corrin’s toned abs.

 _Damn it. I can’t even stop myself._ Would her brain ever tire of admiring Corrin? The answer was, most obviously, no, to Azura’s chagrin.

After a rowdy breakfast in the kitchen with the rest of the two families, Hinoka and Corrin set out to meet their volleyball friends from yesterday, intent on learning how to surf and ride the waves. Again, Azura found herself staring avidly at Corrin’s sporty outfit, a tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt with her ever present shorts; fitting attire built to last a day in the water. Most importantly, Azura could see the flex of Corrin’s biceps when she helped Ryoma place some extra leftover food at the top of the fridge, and her cheerful smile accompanied with the golden sunlight through the windows made her friend all the more beautiful and radiant.

“We’ll be back in the afternoon, probably, but do you wanna hit the boardwalk with me after?” Corrin asked, tying her hair into a ponytail and standing by the door that led to the back porch.

“I would love that, Corrin.”

Corrin gave her one more toothy grin before dashing away, joining Hinoka in the sand as the two headed towards the waves. Ryoma and Xander, along with Leo and Takumi, went off on a hike to the trails nearby, intent on finding some nearby landmarks to explore. Camilla, meanwhile, opted to head to the beach as well to bask in the bright spring sun.

So Azura found her morning instead preoccupied with Elise and Sakura, keeping her promise that she would spend time making more origami figures with the youngest sister of the Shirasagi clan. Elise, too, found the challenge of origami to be fascinating, giving whoops of cheer whenever she completed a crane, or a flower, or a frog. The three of them sat by a table close to the wall of windows that gave them a view of the beachside, colorful paper squares arrayed on the table alongside their origami creations.

And it was right then that Azura realized that Camilla wasn’t the only one who thought Corrin had an interest in her, for Elise, now without a handler in the form of an older sibling, truly spoke her thoughts uninhibited.

“So, are you and Corrin together yet?” Elise asked brightly.

Azura, taking a sip of her water, choked and hastily covered her hand with her mouth. “I-I’m sorry?”

Sakura too even had a slight blush to her face, and she held a creased paper square above her face to hide behind. “E-Elise! W-we shouldn’t just ask--”

“But Sakura, I know you wanna know too!” Her bottom lip jutting out in indignation, Elise continued, “Like, for real! Did Corrin ask you out yet? Did you two go on a date yet? Are you guys--”

“Alright, alright, slow down, Elise,” Azura said quickly. “Corrin and I are -- we’re not...together.”

Even as she said that though, she couldn’t help but feel her heart fall a little. Like saying that aloud made her all the more aware of what she and Corrin were right then, when her heart whispered that it wanted _more._

Incredulous, Elise asked, “But what do you mean?! Don’t you like Corrin too?”

Surprised that out of all the people that she knew of, that it would be a preteen girl that would force her to confront her own feelings, Azura took a second to respond. _Not even Camilla’s this blunt._

“I...I do like her,” Azura said slowly, looking down at the half-finished, gray origami dragon in her hands.

“Like, _like her like her,_ or just _like her?”_ Elise asked, eyes narrowed. Even Sakura looked at Azura with wide eyes, anticipating Azura’s answer as she did several more creases on her piece of paper.

“Elise, really, that’s not quite the way I would--”

“Azura.” Elise slammed her palms down onto the table, straightening up out of her chair and glaring Azura straight in the eye. “Like her like her. Or. Just like her.”

Startled by Elise’s sudden intensity, Azura blurted, “I _like_ her like her.” Saying that aloud -- Azura felt the heat rise to her face, surprised by her own admittance. And it made her feel a bit childish too, for she still couldn’t quite find the right word to describe her feelings for Corrin, other than the fact that a part of her craved just a bit _more_ from their friendship.

“I-if it makes you feel b-better, Azura,” Sakura added timidly. “I’m s-sure Corrin has a crush on you too. She likes you. A lot.” Sakura glanced down shyly at the finished little paper heart she had in her palm. “S-she talks to Hinoka about you, sometimes. I listen when they spar. I-I would say she _likes_ you likes you too.”

Elise plopped herself back down into her chair and clapped her hands together, giving Azura a business-like nod. “So! That’s it! You like her, she likes you. Done.”

Azura couldn’t quite understand what ‘done’ meant in the current context. “What do you mean by, ‘done’?”

“Well, you gotta tell her, of course, you dummy,” Elise said, as if she were teaching Azura two plus two equals four. “Then you two are together! All done.” She dusted off her hands in front of her, as if she’d accomplished some grand task.

The fact that Azura’s reality had come to two preteens giving her advice on her own love life felt like whiplash, and Azura gave a huff of amusement as she leaned her head on her hand. Truly, she found the unexpected with anything -- or anyone -- tied to Corrin.

“I-I mean, today, when Corrin asked you to go to the boardwalk,” Sakura said, tilting her head to one side in curiosity. “I-isn’t that you guys going on a d-date?”

“That’s a date?” Azura asked, caught by surprise.

“I-it’s just you two, isn’t it?” Sakura raised her eyebrows.

“I...I believe it is--”

“Then it’s a date,” Elise said matter-of-factly.

“But...I don’t quite understand how that’s meant to be a date. Corrin and I spend time together, just the two of us, quite often.” And never once had Azura thought that any of their dinner or rooftop hangouts had been dates. It’d simply felt like spending time with her best friend, to finding peace and comfort with the one person she cared most for.

Elise’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “So you two have been on _more_ dates?! Corrin never told me!”

“M-maybe Corrin didn’t think they were dates either,” Sakura cut in.

“Then Corrin’s a stupid head,” Elise said, crossing her arms and pouting.

 _But...doesn’t that make me one, too?_ Azura pursed her lips, carefully trailing the tip of her thumbnail over a crease in the paper. Then, between her forefinger and thumb, she carefully bent a wing of her little paper dragon. She thought with amusement of how she could figure out the complexity of origami with ease, but when it came to her feelings on romance and affection, she was as lost and inexperienced as a newborn deer taking its first steps.

But as much as she was uncertain about Corrin’s feelings for her, she could at least discern her own feelings.

She couldn’t deny what Camilla had shown her yesterday, and she couldn’t deny that way that Corrin had looked at her. And she’d heard from Corrin hundreds of times how her friend thought she was beautiful, wonderful, amazing, all kinds of positive words. And then Azura couldn’t even deny what she herself had felt yesterday afternoon. That irresistible urge to trace the line of Corrin’s jaw, where the water had trailed under. That undeniable desire to trail a finger down the gentle slope of Corrin’s shoulder to her arm, to feel the firm strength within. That sense of _want_ to touch Corrin, to wonder what it would be like to run her hands freely down Corrin’s toned body and follow the trails of water, for she’d been so _close_ yet so _far_ when they’d sat next to each other --

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when Elise shook her arm. “Azura? You there?”

“Y-yes, Elise, I’m here. I apologize, I was lost in my own thoughts.”

“About Corrin,” Elise said under her breath.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing!” Elise smiled brightly at her, then held up her half-finished paper horse. “What do I need to do now…”

* * *

 

When afternoon came, and Azura found herself strolling along the boardwalk with Corrin at her side, she tried to think of how best to approach the subject.

That was, of course, difficult, because Corrin had decided today to wear a white tank top, denim shorts, her ever present Converse, and her gray flannel tied around her waist; and to top it all off, she’d thrown a snapback onto her head too with the addition of her aviators on her face. Corrin’s entire outfit showed off her fit physique, her toned arms and legs. Azura had to wonder, then, whether Corrin was ever aware of how attractive she was, or if her friend was oblivious to the few stares of wandering passerby.

It didn’t quite help either that every time Azura looked up into Corrin’s face and saw her friend’s bright smile, her heart did a little jump in her chest, and she would become hyper aware, for the first time, of how Corrin’s calloused hand felt in her own.

And, as Elise and Sakura had said, it truly was just the two of them.

 _Is...this what a date is?_ Azura pressed a hand to her forehead, sighing at her lack of experience with matters such as these.

She felt Corrin squeeze her hand, and she glanced up to see Corrin’s head tilted slightly, a hand reached up to lower her aviators an inch.

“Azura, what’s up?”

“Ah,” Azura said. “My apologies. I have a lot on my mind.”

“It’s alright. Just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Corrin said, concern in her face. “I...just want to make sure you’re having a good time here, and stuff.”

“I always have a wonderful time when I’m with you, Corrin,” Azura said. That much was true. “Please, there’s no need to worry. Which reminds me, actually, there are a few places I’d love to show you…”

Feeling a spark of determination in her heart, Azura was sure of yet one more thing -- to give back to Corrin everything Corrin had given to her. The least she could do, after everything, was make sure that her time with Corrin didn’t involve her being distracted every second.

And that proved to be a good decision for the afternoon.

The two went to an brightly lit arcade along the boardwalk, and Corrin found that to be an opportunity to show off her skills in games; which backfired, as Corrin found herself scowling and pouting after she always ended up being the first to die in the alien-terminator game. One good thing that came out of getting mauled by aliens, Corrin realized, was hearing Azura’s laughter and humorous jabs at Corrin’s previous boasts.

“So much for being a ‘pro gamer,’” Azura said, plastic gun in her hand after yet another round in which Corrin’s character got thrown out a window by an alien.

“Shuddup,” Corrin said under her breath, but even she cracked a smile at seeing Azura’s amused expression.

Then, when she and Azura went to a crane machine, Corrin cracked her knuckles and confidently told Azura that she’d totally be able to get the teddy bear inside. Of course, this too, backfired, and Azura stifled her giggles behind her hand as Corrin pressed her face against the glass and bemoaned how the crane machine broke the laws of physics.

“That’s so bullshit! I _totally_ had that bear!” Corrin grumbled, brow furrowed, after the sixth time she’d failed to get a prize.

“Gravity says otherwise, Corrin.”

“Sh-shuddup!”

Corrin’s heart felt a little lighter as Azura laughed again.

Corrin found a high striker at the back of the arcade. With tongue in cheek and hands in her pockets, turned to Azura. “Watch this, Azura. Betcha I can win this one, fair and square.”

Azura crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised. “Can you, Corrin? After your recent losing streak with everything else here, I’m not so sure.”

“Oh, don’t tease me, Valliete. Just watch me, and then you’re gonna eat your own words.” Corrin picked up the hammer next to the machine, adjusting her grip on the handle and taking a sizable step away from the lever at the bottom. With a strength game like this, Corrin was certain she could win this game at least; years of martial arts had granted her that much.

And Azura was all too aware of this as she stood to the side, biting her lip and watching Corrin’s biceps flex a little as she prepared to strike.

And, as Corrin predicted, when she slammed the head of the hammer down onto the lever, the bell shot all the way to the top, ringing another bell at the top that gave off a distinct chime and peppy music in victory.

Grinning from ear-to-ear and full of pride, Corrin dropped the hammer and turned to Azura. “See? What’d I tell you. Got ‘em, and it was all thanks to these babies,” she said, raising her arms and flexing them before planting a kiss on both of her biceps. She was caught off guard, however, when Azura took a step towards her and gave a quick kiss to her cheek.

“A little prize, then, for you,” Azura said softly, and then she stepped away and was walking off down another aisle of games, casting a glance behind her; Corrin stood there, dumbstruck and pink in the face, before she stumbled after Azura.

On Azura’s part, that’d been a little something to test the waters -- and again, she’d seen that flash of wanting _more_ in Corrin’s eyes. The good day so far had definitely given her a boost in courage, and again, she felt that tiny thrill at bringing Corrin a little farther with her…

They played a few more arcade games at that. They did a few rounds of air hockey, and that was one game they’d managed to come to a draw on (to Corrin’s relief). They came to a rhythm dance machine, too, and of course, Azura scored the highest on the songs that they played (and Corrin appreciated that, because she would never tire of seeing Azura dance). When they were both panting from exertion after the rhythm game, Corrin nudged Azura with her arm and pointed outside the arcade. “Wanna head out and get something to cool down? It’s probably happy hour at a few bars around here.”

Azura agreed, and the two of them left the arcade and wandered down the boardwalk for a little bit, enjoying the tail end of the afternoon as it transitioned to evening. The gentle sea breeze tasted of salt, and Corrin and Azura stood by the metal railing of the boardwalk, looking out across the ocean and towards the horizon. Similar to their times on the rooftop, the two stood in comfortable silence, feeling the cool wind ruffle the hems of their clothes and listening to the gentle rush of the waves lapping against the wooden pillars of the pier and the soft lull of conversations around them as passerby sought the entertainment of the rest of the brightly lit stores on the boardwalk.

It reminded Azura of her times at the lake. Her place of peace, of serenity, or tranquility.

She’d always thought the lake would be the only place where she’d find time on her own, but now she realized, she no longer needed a place -- rather, it was enough for her to spend time with Corrin.

Azura, in that moment, came to the conclusion that if this is what dates were like, then she quite enjoyed them. If a date simply meant spending time with the one she cared most for, then she wouldn’t mind having more of them.

A light tug on her hand, and Azura looked up to see Corrin taking off her aviators, a gentle smile on her face.

“Ready?” Corrin asked.

Azura nodded, and the two went off on their walk.

* * *

 

They found a small, hole-in-the-wall bar nestled in a corner of an alleyway off the main boardwalk, and the two settled on two stools by the counter. The dim lighting gave the place a quiet, close atmosphere, reserved for those who needed a bit of peace from the hustle and bustle of the boardwalk. A jukebox in the corner of the bar played an old timey tune, reminiscent of a classic twenties atmosphere as a peppy piano jingle danced through the air.

A young gentleman came by and took their orders, returning with a rum and coke for Corrin, and a long island for Azura. As the two of them settled on their seats by the counter, they clinked glasses in cheers.

As Azura set her glass on the counter and felt the burn of alcohol coarse through her chest, she felt a slight shot of courage with a dash of curiosity spur her forward. As Corrin placed her own drink on the counter, Azura reached out and gently took Corrin’s hand in her own, using her thumb to idly trace the crescent line extending across Corrin’s palm.

“S-something wrong?” Corrin asked; this kind of touch from Azura felt more intimate than any other touch before.

“Mm, no,” Azura said, she could feel the buzz from the alcohol on the edges of her mind. “I’m just...thinking about you.”

“About me?” Corrin’s heart did a jump, and her thoughts went a little haywire as Azura gently stroked another line on Corrin’s palm. “W-what about me?”

“A lot of things,” Azura said as she took another sip of her drink. The air of mystery hovered around her, the appeal of the unknown. And it drew Corrin in.

So Corrin turned in her chair a little and leaned closer to Azura. “Good things, I hope.”

“Only ever good things, Corrin,” Azura said, a hint of amusement in her voice. She felt a bit more bold, today. Maybe it was the idea that her date with Corrin was going well, or that she could see how Corrin wanted to be closer, or maybe it was the alcohol nudging her forward. “But what do you think of me?”

Corrin blinked. “You already know what I think of you.”

Chuckling, Azura replied, “Tell me again, then.” Their faces were inches apart.

And Corrin, with the hint of rum on her breath, said, “You’re wonderful. You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. You’re lovely and you’re nice and I love spending time with you.” The more she thought about Azura and what Azura made her feel, the more a fire seemed to alight in her chest, determined to tell Azura all that she deserved to hear and more.

“But more than that, Azura,” Corrin said, and Azura sensed the slight shift in Corrin’s tone. “I think you’re selfless, and open-minded, and you’re so, so, patient.” Her heart pounded in her chest, and maybe she was oversharing or overstepping her boundaries, but Corrin felt the urge to say more. “All the things you’ve done for me. Spending time with me, helping me with…” Corrin waved a hand, but Azura understood. “All that. You’ve helped me, more than you know.”

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura whispered. She hadn’t quite expected Corrin to open up to her again like this, all honest and genuine and sweet. “I don’t feel as though that’s as much as you’ve done for me.” That was true -- Corrin had done _so_ much more when all she’d ever done for Corrin was sit there and listen.

“You may not think it’s a lot,” Corrin said, red eyes bright, despite the dimness of the bar. “But I do. And I know that you...like being on your own, a lot. I know what it means -- how much it means -- when you choose to spend time with someone. And I’m always grateful you choose to spend time with me.”

Azura felt breathless. How could she have possibly met someone like Corrin, someone who was almost her opposite but who was also so alike her too, who understood her and accepted her with no judgment? It didn’t feel _real._

Corrin interlaced her fingers through Azura’s, their hands still resting on the counter. “Meeting you -- it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me,” Corrin said softly, and Azura felt the heat rise to her face. “Being with you -- I feel. Grounded. Here. Whenever I have a lot of things on my mind, it’s like...with you, I don’t feel so overwhelmed. Knowing you’re here, with _me.”_ Corrin swallowed as she gazed into Azura’s golden eyes. “I don’t feel so--”

 _“Alone,”_ Azura whispered. “Oh, Corrin.”

“You’ve told me before you’ve felt loneliness,” Corrin said, a fierceness in her voice. “So I promise you, right now, Azura. I will make sure you never have to feel that way again. I promise I’ll be here for you, whatever happens.”

Azura wanted to say more, because the feeling in her heart that always surfaced when Corrin was with her began to fill her chest with emotion. Everything Corrin had just said; she felt the exact same way. When Corrin held her hand, she felt secure, and safe. When Corrin gave her a bright smile, she felt lighter, and at peace. But most especially -- when Corrin was with her, she felt like she finally had someone she could rely on, someone she could finally _trust._

But here, in a bar -- saying all this, and everything else she wanted to say, it didn’t feel like the right place, when there were random strangers who could listen in. Whatever was between her and Corrin -- it felt better, more _right,_ to say the rest of her thoughts and ask the rest of her questions somewhere private.

So Azura took the initiative.

“Corrin, come with me,” she said, voice still soft. “I want...I want to say more, but...I want to go somewhere where it’s just us.”

Corrin’s heart beat even faster than usual, and she could hear her own pulse in her ears. “I’m with you.”

* * *

 

Azura led them to the beach, now mostly deserted as vacationers took to their homes or the boardwalk for the evening. The sky, painted oranges and reds as the sun approached the horizon, cast a golden glow across the beach and ocean, with rippling gray waves coming ashore in tandem with the brief white flashes of reflected light across the water’s surface.

Their feet sunk through the sand, smooth and forgiving as they left a trail of footprints behind them.

They could both sense the atmosphere around them. A spark of electricity in the air, a hotter warmth between their palms, a more weighted look whenever their eyes met.

Corrin’s promise -- it’d changed something, crossed a line that neither had consciously taken a step forward from.

And after some minutes of silence, with only the waves and the wind as their companions, Corrin came to a slow stop, tugging lightly on Azura’s hand to stop her as well. Corrin then sat down in the sand and held her arms out, saying nothing as she met Azura’s gaze; so just like her, like their times on the rooftop when Azura had sang.

So Azura settled down in front of Corrin, her back flush against Corrin’s chest, Corrin’s arms around her once more as the two watched the sun begin to dip beneath the horizon.

“Azura,” Corrin said softly, after a moment of silence.

What Corrin left unsaid was clear enough. It truly was now, just the two of them.

“There’s much that I want to tell you,” Azura said quietly.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” Corrin said. “I promise.”

The certainty in Corrin’s voice made Azura all the more aware of her feelings, for she whispered, “Oh, Corrin.” She shifted, turning a little so she could see Corrin’s face.

And there. The firm resolve in Corrin’s red eyes. The genuine concern in Corrin’s expression.

Azura reached a hand up, once more cupping Corrin’s face, the soft warmth of Corrin’s cheek spilling onto her palm. Then, the oh, so gentle way Corrin leaned into Azura’s touch, the soft exhale that left her lips so telling of how much comfort she found with Azura. The two found peace with one another, shared only with the quiet rustle of the waves drifting to the shore and the hushed whisper of the sea breeze brushing lightly at them both.

And to Azura, it felt wonderful.

But it also felt…

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura whispered again. “How can you be real?”

Surprise flit across Corrin’s face; she hadn’t expected to hear that. “What do you mean?”

“This. Being here. With you,” Azura said, stroking one thumb across Corrin’s cheek. “If someone had told me this time, last year, I’d be on a beach, happier than I’ve ever been, with someone like you, I would have never believed it.”

Corrin could only meet Azura’s golden gaze with her own, as she was unable to find the words to respond.

“I would have never imagined I’d come to place like this. I would have never imagined I’d meet someone like you. For you, Corrin, you are kind, and thoughtful, and gentle and sweet.” A tightness came to Azura’s chest, a sign of the unfamiliarity she felt for speaking her mind aloud like this, to being _open_ and _trusting._ “You’ve shown me nothing but kindness, ever since I met you, and I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it, or--”

Corrin’s arms abruptly tightened around her, and Corrin’s red gaze met hers, unwavering. “You deserve it, Azura. You deserve nice things, better things, a better place, a better world. You _deserve_ it.”

And Azura bit her lip, and she hated that flash of doubt in her chest that came from instinct, from years of experiencing nothing but the vanity and arrogance of those who sought to use her. But doubting Corrin’s genuine honesty and resolute earnestness felt like such a terrible insult, for who in the world would doubt Corrin Loulan, gentle and generous and with a heart that overflowed with kindness?

“I haven’t done as much for you as you have for me,” Azura whispered; as Corrin opened her mouth to rebuke it, Azura laid a finger against her lips to keep her silent. “You don’t understand, Corrin. I don’t think I can ever repay you for all you’ve done for me, because for me, you’ve changed my life.”

Corrin wanted so badly to say something, to reassure Azura and tell her everything she deserved to know, that she deserved the world and more, for Azura was selfless and bright and understanding. But she kept quiet, letting Azura continue.

“Before you, all I’d ever known from others my age was their cruelty, their dislike, their jealousy or their selfishness. To them, by virtue of my name, I was competition, someone to be ran out, someone to surpass,” Azura said, and she shuddered, recalling the snide jeers and taunts, the sneers made behind whispered hands. “When I’d met you, I’d almost given up hope of finding a place to belong to. I’d accepted...being alone, that it was what fate had in store for me.”

Corrin was near to bursting, the words on the tip of her tongue to say that those people didn’t deserve Azura; for whoever treated someone like _Azura,_ someone so wounded by the world yet still possessed the light to be in it and find hope in it, with cruelty or condescension didn’t deserve what kindness the world had to offer.

“My life is so different, because of you, and it all changed for the better,” Azura said, and she pressed herself close to Corrin, their faces only inches apart. “Moving here -- I thought it’d be a pointless attempt to change things. I thought I’d only find what I’d experienced before.” She could still recall the hesitation and reluctance that had nipped at her heels when she’d placed the final box in her new room. How uncomfortable and strange it’d felt to be somewhere so drastically different from what she was used to. But even with a closed heart, her open mind let through a fraction of hope that held the belief that her life could turn over a new leaf.

And it had.

“But then fate brought me to you,” Azura said softly, trailing her hand down to trace one finger along Corrin’s jawline. “You, and everyone around you. You’ve given me hope, again. A second chance to live, to experience life for what it should be.”

Corrin held her breath, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

“Everything you’ve done with me. Going to an arcade, getting drinks at a bar, having dinner together. I know those things seem trivial to you, but they mean the world to me,” Azura continued, and her heart felt so full, in a way that she’d never felt before. “I never thought I’d be able to live a life such as this. So for you to tell me I deserve more, when I feel as though I’ve done so little…” On instinct, her free hand moved to grip her pendant; but then she thought otherwise, and instead placed her hand flat against the center of Corrin’s chest, where she could feel her friend’s heart beating. It was to convince herself of the _here_ and _now,_ for she said, “I just can’t believe something like this -- like you, to be real.”

And Corrin, reaching one hand up and placing it over Azura’s to press it closer, so that Azura may feel the _real_ beating heart underneath her palm, said fiercely, “I promise you, Azura, you deserve everything, the world. I’ll tell you that, or I’ll show you that, or I’ll do whatever it takes to make you believe that this is _real_ and that you deserve _better,_ and _more --_ I’ll do all of that everyday, if I have to.”

Azura’s breath caught in her throat, and now she was the one at a loss for words.

“And don’t say you haven’t done enough. You’ve been there for me, you’ve listened to me and stayed with me, and you’ve taught me to take chances,” Corrin continued, her gaze unfaltering, her boldness driven by the flame alight in her heart. “You -- you’ve given me hope, too, that I _can_ move forward, that things can change. So what you feel -- I feel the same way.”

Azura saw a chance, then. For as the sun set below the horizon, and the world turned to early twilight, a radiant mixture of blues and reds and oranges and indigos, and Azura met that fierce red gaze with her own, a spark of hope lit itself into a flame in her heart.

Whatever she and Corrin were, whatever they’d just said to each other -- it’d crossed into something _more._

Leaning in, her hand slightly trembling against Corrin’s face, Azura whispered, “So tell me, Corrin. If you feel that way about me, then,” she swallowed, knowing that what she said next carried a heavy weight, “Then what are we?”

It was a short question. But it was a question that carried their bond.

Corrin gave a shaky exhale, her breath warm on Azura’s lips, but she didn’t look away. “What do you want us to be?” She moved her free hand from Azura’s back to grip the side of Azura’s white dress, to tug her closer.

Both of their hearts pounded in their chests, each of them hyper aware of how close they were, of what little space remained between them. And Corrin, despite the red flush of her face, did not move away, knowing that Azura could feel her heartbeat, her emotions.

So Azura, as she leaned closer, her eyes half-lidded, her lips just barely brushing Corrin’s, whispered, _“More._ I want us to be more.”

And that was all Corrin needed to hear.

Corrin closed the distance, closing her eyes, her lips meeting Azura’s in a gentle kiss, sweet and soft and tender.

A chaste kiss, too, just lips on lips, for nervousness caught them both as they pulled an inch apart away after a moment. The tip of Azura’s nose brushed Corrin’s cheek as the two took a second to breathe, their breaths warm in the evening breeze as the sun finally sank beneath the ocean’s horizon.

And Corrin, being who she was, stammered in a breathless voice, “S-sorry, i-if I’m bad at--”

“You’re fine,” Azura said softly, and she couldn’t help but giggle a little; it was such a _Corrin_ thing to say, to ask. “I haven’t either. But…” She pressed herself closer to the one person she cared for most in the world, tangling a hand in Corrin’s hair. “But we can learn, together.”

“So,” Corrin whispered, swallowing, her thoughts askew at feeling Azura’s lips brush her own. “D-does that mean -- can I kiss you again?”

And the hope in Azura’s chest felt like a sun as she said, _“Yes._ A _thousand_ times, yes.”

And so they kissed again, and the brightest star in the sky twinkled above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ━━✫・*。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My DEEPEST APOLOGIES I know it's like 3 weeks since I last posted I'm so sorry ;-; !!! I was on vacation for a bit (kind. of. i was working at a convention for like, half of my vacation lmao) and I couldn't quite find the time to write ;-; !!! I'm so sorry I'm late ;-; ! thank you all for your continued patience !!
> 
> also i'm really happy you guys seemed to really like the last chapter ;-; i rewrote it like..3 times...I had like 5 different ways their first kiss could've gone but I ended up doing that one bc it just...felt the most...softest and realest ? idk I always hope my writing feels soft when it comes to these two and it seems like some of you really do think that ;-; tysm for all your support and kind comments, gosh ;-; tysm for supporting me and reading this too...i'm really humbled ;-; !!
> 
> this chapter's kind of more...fluff oriented, sorry that there's so little plot development in this chapter lol but !! thank you so much again !! please enjoy !!

The next morning, Azura awoke to find herself snuggled close to Corrin’s chest, Corrin’s arm around her. For a moment, she watched the quiet rise and fall of Corrin’s chest as she breathed softly in the morning air, a calm and steady rhythm as her best friend stayed under the spell of slumber.

_ Best friend...But...I guess we’re more now. _

The events of yesterday came to her mind, vivid and  _ real, _ and Azura unconsciously found herself gripping the front of Corrin’s t-shirt. Yesterday had felt like a dream, one that she’d have never imagined in a thousand lifetimes. She and Corrin...A blush came to Azura’s cheeks now that she thought about it more, recalling the breathy exhale from Corrin’s lips onto her own, how Corrin’s hand had gripped her dress and tugged her in closer, wanting more…

It was Azura who’d had to pull them both back to reality, placing a finger against Corrin’s lips to remind themselves that they had to head back to the house for dinner. Corrin had pouted, of course, but she couldn’t deny the need for food either. Then, during the evening, the two of them didn’t explicitly say anything during their household dinner either, the both of them making excuses for their flushed faces and late arrival. Camilla and Hinoka, taking sips of their drinks with raised eyebrows, made no further inquiries, for which Azura and Corrin were thankful for. 

Later, in their room, Corrin had sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, saying that they could tell the others later. Azura had agreed. She didn’t quite want to make a spectacle of the two of them either, knowing Elise and Camilla a bit better now. There would be a time and place to tell the others.

“Man, I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend,” Corrin murmured, tilting her head down to catch another kiss as the two stood in their bedroom, door closed behind them.

Azura chuckled, teasingly leaning away. “Oh, and when did I say I’m your girlfriend?”

Corrin blanched, blinking and wide-eyed. “O-oh, I, I’m sorry, I--”

“I’m only teasing, Corrin. I don’t mind,” Azura said with a small smile. Though the term felt unfamiliar and new, it too had a nice ring to it.

“A-are you sure?” Corrin rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks slightly pink. “Ah, I should’ve got you flowers, or chocolates or something, but I’ve never...um…”

Understanding the rest of what Corrin left unsaid, Azura slid her hand into Corrin’s and said softly, “I haven’t...been in a relationship, either. But we can learn, together.” She echoed her words from earlier, for it felt right to try all these new things with Corrin, with the girl she trusted more than anyone else.

Corrin perked up a little at that. Biting her lip with a flash of eagerness in her eyes, she then asked, “So...can...can I kiss you again?”

Azura chuckled as she tugged lightly on Corrin’s hand to get Corrin to step closer. “Oh, Corrin. It’s cute that you ask.”

So they shared yet one more kiss before turning into bed, where Corrin hesitantly held her arm out; an invitation for Azura to snuggle closer and find comfort in Corrin’s embrace, which Azura gladly accepted. She mentioned lightly Corrin’s penchant for cuddling, to which Corrin stuttered that Azura was soft and warm and everything nice. At that, Azura chuckled, before pressing closer to Corrin and letting herself drift off to sleep.

But Corrin stayed awake a little bit longer, thinking of what Azura had told her that day. When Azura had said she’d never been in a relationship, her first instinctive reaction was to ask  _ Really?, _ because the idea of someone like Azura never having a significant other seemed strange. Azura, beautiful and kind, could have anyone in the world -- but Corrin knew now that the world had been cruel in return, depriving Azura of what she deserved most. Friends, a family, a life without the condescension of others. Sadness eclipsed Corrin’s heart, and she pressed a kiss to the top of Azura’s head, hoping that even in slumber, Azura might know that she was there.

So when Azura awoke that morning, still in Corrin’s embrace, and she felt her thoughts drift to the fact that she and Corrin were  _ together, _ it still had a hint of unrealness to it. She adjusted herself on the bed, scooting a little bit further up to get a better look at Corrin’s face. Biting her lip, Azura hesitantly reached a hand up, holding her breath as she once more felt that urge from before…

With the softest, most gentlest touch she could muster, Azura lightly traced the line of Corrin’s jaw with her finger.

Corrin didn’t move, only a soft exhale leaving her lips.

Azura let out a shaky breath of her own, wondering just how far she could push it. She entertained the briefest thought of maybe tracing Corrin’s lips, but thought otherwise, thinking it might go too far. So instead, she brushed away a strand of Corrin’s silver hair, lightly tucking it behind her pointed ear.

Touching Corrin like this...Though she could feel the solid presence of Corrin next to her, feel the warmth off her skin on her finger, Azura still couldn’t shake the feeling that this all felt so fragile.

As if the past few months haven’t been real, as if yesterday hadn’t been real, as if  _ Corrin _ weren’t real.

Azura shuddered, but then she felt Corrin’s arm tighten around her, catching her and keeping her grounded.

Taking a deep breath, Azura gathered herself together. Whatever her fears and anxieties were, she was at least determined to make sure that none would tarnish her bond with Corrin.  _ Whatever Corrin and I are now...I  _ will _ be by her side, and I know she’ll be by mine. _

With that, Azura once more cupped Corrin’s face, her palm light against Corrin’s cheek; Corrin shifted a little, lips slightly parted and head turning into Azura’s touch. A sigh left Corrin’s lips as she mumbled, “G’morning.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Azura whispered, about to take her hand away; but then Corrin raised a hand of her own, placing it over Azura’s.

“S’fine. It feels nice,” Corrin said, eyes still closed as she appreciated the feel of Azura’s soft hand on her face. “You feel nice.”

Azura was grateful then that Corrin couldn’t see the slight blush that came to her cheeks, but as Corrin settled her arm over Azura once more, Azura bit her lip as she traced the line of Corrin’s jaw up to her ear.

Curiosity spurring her forward, Azura trailed her finger over the pointed tip of Corrin’s ear.

A chuckle came from Corrin then. “Yeah, yeah. Elf ear. I know.”

“It’s charming,” Azura replied softly, marveling at what made Corrin so different from everyone else.

Corrin opened her eyes then, her red gaze holding a certain weight as she said in a low voice, “...A long time ago, I remember...Dad used to joke that he was descended from a great dragon or something. It’s why I have the pointy ear thing and fang teeth thing.”

Azura went still at the mention of Corrin’s father, carefully watching Corrin’s distant expression. Aiming to keep the conversation light, Azura asked, “Descended from a dragon?”

That brought a chuckle out from Corrin, to Azura’s relief, and Corrin looked a little sheepish as she said, “Well, like, uh, I, just, sometimes I think -- I mean, or...never mind--”

“What?” Azura asked teasingly. “C’mon, you can tell me.”

“Well, like, if I’m like this then does that mean great-great-great- _ great _ grandma fucked a dragon or something?” Corrin asked, and Azura couldn’t help but laugh at Corrin’s blush.

“I-I’m serious! Kind of!” Corrin started to protest, but even she couldn’t help but grin. “I mean, I’ve never met anyone else with the--” She raised her hand once more to point at her mouth, revealing the sharp incisors on her upper row of teeth. “You know?”

“You’re not wrong,” Azura said softly, thinking of how she didn’t think there was quite anyone else in the world like Corrin, inside and out. “If it makes you feel better, I think it’s cute.”

Corrin perked up considerably at that remark, beaming a little at the compliment and praise. Closing her eyes, Corrin contented herself with appreciating Azura’s gentle touch, and Azura took her time in the soft beginnings of the morning to admire once more Corrin’s own kind of beauty, sharp and soft, all at once.

But the thought of Corrin’s father lingered at the edges of Azura’s mind, and she found herself tugging along that line of thought. After a few minutes, concern pricked the center of her gut, and Azura bit her lip as she laid her hand once more upon Corrin’s cheek, and her girlfriend tilted her head into her touch. Gathering her courage, Azura said quietly, “You...haven’t had nightmares, lately. About your father.”

Corrin opened her eyes, her red gaze meeting Azura’s, and Azura could see that Corrin was fully awake now, not a trace of tiredness or sleep left in her expression.

“...I haven’t, yeah,” Corrin said, but then she sighed. “Actually...that was one thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

“I’m...a bit anxious,” Corrin said, frowning, her brow furrowed. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s been really nice to just sleep for once, but…”

Azura had the slight feeling she knew what Corrin was going to say, and she took her hand away from Corrin, instead opting to snuggle closer, the tips of their noses brushing. “It’s unnerving that you haven’t had a nightmare in a while.”

“Yeah.” The frown deepened on Corrin’s face. “I...still think it’s something about you, being with you. Maybe it’s kept the nightmares at bay. But I can’t help but think that’s a temporary thing.”

“You told me before that maybe talking about it helps?”

“Maybe it does,” Corrin said, but then she shrugged, still frowning. “But I feel like that can only get me so far, you know? Like...there’s something more about it. I don’t know.” With a hint of frustration, Corrin added, “I just hate walking around with this fear that I’m going to have another one soon, and I won’t know what to do when it happens. Like the calm before a storm.” 

_ Fear. I know that feeling all too well, Corrin. _

“I know what you mean,” Azura whispered. “But talking about it -- you’re making progress on handling it and facing it, in your own way.”

“A step forward, yeah.” Corrin nodded, resolve coming to her expression as she met Azura’s gaze. “But for now, at least, this week. I just wanna enjoy this break with you.”

Though Azura knew a time would come that Corrin would have to face her fears and confront them, she also knew the desire to take advantage of what little reprieve they had before they had to return to their grueling schedules. For just this week, they had each other -- they could be together, with no inhibitions or restraints on their time.

“I feel the same. Whatever will happen, Corrin, I’m with you,” Azura said, and she pushed herself off the bed a little to press a kiss to Corrin’s brow.

When she leaned away a little, Corrin gave her a lazy grin, lightening the mood. “We still gotta figure out how to tell the others.”

“Ah, right,” Azura said with a huff of amusement. “Knowing Camilla and Elise, however, I think the others will find out soon enough.”

* * *

 

The two got dressed for the day, and Corrin noticed once more that Azura chose to wear one of her flannels over her own outfit of a tank top and shorts, diligently rolling up the sleeves of the flannel past her elbow. Of course, Corrin stared, and she felt the very strong urge to kiss Azura again -- but when Azura stood by the door and asked her if she was ready for breakfast, Corrin shook her head to clear it and followed after her girlfriend.

They found the kitchen to be empty, most likely the others still getting themselves up and ready for the day, so the pair opted to get some tea ready.

But this time, when Corrin leaned against the island counter and raised her mug of tea to her lips, she glanced at Azura across from her and again, felt the very strong urge to kiss her.

How Azura’s delicate fingers tucked a strand of her behind her ear. How gentle she looked as she breathed softly on her hot mug of tea to cool it. How the plain flannel she wore made her only more beautiful and radiant in the morning light of the sun drifting through the windows.  _ God. She’s like an angel. _

Azura caught her staring and asked with a chuckle, “What is it, Corrin?”

“I,” Corrin started, but then she placed her mug down on the counter behind her and said, “I really wanna kiss you right now.” Though her heart beat a little faster in her chest, Corrin didn’t look away.

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura said, corner of her mouth upturned a little as she met Corrin’s gaze with her own and she set aside her own mug behind her. “Come here, then.”

Corrin came to Azura in an instant, close enough to have Azura pressed against the counter, their chests flush against the other’s as Corrin raised a hand to gently cup Azura’s face, the other resting on Azura’s hip.

But as Corrin tilted her head down for a kiss, Azura pressed a finger against Corrin’s lips and said with amusement, “You’re quite eager, I see.”

“I just...like it when you wear my clothes.” Corrin glanced down at Azura’s lips before darting her gaze back up to Azura’s.

“Oh? And what else do you like?” Azura murmured.

“Kissing you,” Corrin said without hesitation, one thumb gently stroking Azura’s cheek.

Azura gave a tiny giggle, shaking her head but nonetheless she took her finger away from Corrin’s lips and instead moved her hand down to tug on the collar of Corrin’s shirt, bringing them together once more. And,  _ oh, _ Azura’s lips were so soft, and a thrill shot through Corrin’s chest when she felt Azura tangle a hand in her hair.

For Azura, this kiss was nothing like the kisses from the day before, when they’d been learning, hesitant and curious and a little nervous too. Accidentally bumping teeth, more embarrassed ‘I’m sorry’s from Corrin, more breathless ‘it’s fine’s from herself, sometimes each of them going at a wrong angle -- all the things that came with figuring things out with a partner. Azura took it in stride, for though her heart had beat a rapid tempo in her chest, she trusted no one more than Corrin.

But this kiss, here, in the kitchen. This time, Azura could tell -- Corrin wanted  _ more. _ How Corrin tilted her head deeper into the kiss, how Corrin’s hand at her hip tightened to keep her there, how Corrin’s palm on her cheek warmed the blush on her face. A flame of desire alighted in the pit of Azura’s chest just as she let out a small sound from the back of her throat, for never once had she experienced the sensation of someone truly  _ wanting _ her. 

Azura’s reaction encouraged Corrin even more, who pressed even closer, backing Azura against the counter; Corrin’s hand shifted from Azura’s hip to the small of her back, and Azura could feel the heat of Corrin’s palm at the base of her spine. A thrill shot through her chest as she broke apart from the kiss for a split second to catch her breath, a gasp slipping from her lips as she felt Corrin’s heated breath on her mouth.

Azura pulled on Corrin’s collar again, to bring her newfound girlfriend in for another kiss, to feel that thrill once more--

But then they both heard  _ someone _ loudly clearing their throat, and the two flinched away from each other, faces flushed as they both turned and saw Takumi and Leo awkwardly standing in front of the fridge near them, their faces colored an identical beet red.

They all stared at each other. 

Corrin and Azura with a rising sense of embarrassment, Leo and Takumi accompanied by the large elephant in the room.

“Y-you two  _ do _ have a bedroom, you know,” Takumi finally said in the dead silence.

“W-we, we were just--” Corrin started, her face burning.

Leo hurriedly whipped around and made himself busy with jerking open the fridge and pulling out ingredients for breakfast. “W-well, then, ah, Azura, if you could help me with--”

“Of course, Leo, right away,” Azura said quickly. As Leo and Azura furiously occupied their attention with making breakfast, Corrin exchanged a look with Takumi.

Corrin could tell easily enough what her younger brother’s expression said.  _ Are you going to tell the others? _

Corrin’s only answer was a sheepish shrug as the both of them glanced at the hallway that led to the other rooms.  _ Eventually. _

Sighing, Takumi used the leftover hot water in the kettle to make himself a cup of tea, and as Corrin stood next to him and passed him a mug, he said under his breath with a small smile, “Congrats, sis.” 

Corrin grinned a little in return, giving her little brother a friendly nudge of her arm. “Thanks, Takumi.”

* * *

 

Corrin should have sworn Leo and Takumi to silence, because somehow by the end of that day, both of the families somehow knew that she and Azura were together. Elise was a whirlwind of excitement as she jumped around them, laughing and beaming as she expressed her happiness (and smugness as she placed her hands on her hips and said ‘I  _ knew _ it’). Sakura on the other hand, small and quiet, only glowed as she gave Azura a hug; Azura understood well enough that it was Sakura’s way of telling her she was truly glad that Azura was part of the family now. The older siblings were a bit more casual about the entire thing, offering only smiles and nods in acknowledgement, to which Azura and Corrin were grateful (Azura blushed furiously when Camilla whispered in her ear,  _ ‘Finally.’ _ ).

The rest of the week, then, passed by.

And Azura and Corrin found bliss. Joy. Happiness. Light-hearted moments to cherish and remember. They found that all.

There was the night when Corrin, Elise, Sakura, Takumi, and Leo listened to Azura tell scary stories in Elise and Sakura’s bedroom; all five of them listened with rapt attention as Azura guided them through a tale of a man with no face. Elise and Sakura hugged each other, eyes wide with fear, but nonetheless their gazes remained fixed on Azura. Corrin sat behind her younger sisters, her fists scrunching up the back of their shirts to keep herself grounded as her pulse raced. Takumi and Leo were pale as they sat on the ground next to them, their knees drawn to their chests. 

Right as Azura reached the climax and gave an exclamation as a man reached his end, a loud  _ pounding _ came on the bedroom door -- instantly, Azura’s audience all jumped a mile in the air, Elise shrieking in terror as Sakura immediately balled up into a fetal position and Leo and Takumi gave frightened yells of their own as they clung to each other. 

The truly memorable part, however, was Corrin; with her fight or flight response triggered and with a panicked Elise clinging to her like a monkey, she threw open the door and hurled a punch at the supposed monsters outside -- which happened to be Camilla and Hinoka, howling with laughter before Corrin’s fist accidentally met Hinoka’s face. Apologies were exchanged, Camilla wiping away tears of amusement from her eyes and Hinoka giving Corrin a wry grin and complimenting her form as she pinched the bridge of her reddened nose. Leo and Takumi feigned that they hadn’t been frightened at all, to which Elise pouted and argued that they  _ too _ were scaredy cats.

“I didn’t think it was  _ that _ frightening,” Azura said with amusement as Corrin cuddled very close to her in bed that night.

“It was too! You coulda told me you planned that with Camilla and Hinoka!”

“Corrin. You can flip a grown man onto his back and you’re scared of a little child’s bedtime story and some noises in the dark?”

“Bedtime story my ass, I would never tell any kind of story as scary as that,” Corrin said under her breath, burying her face in Azura’s blue locks of hair as Azura giggled.

Another day, the two families took another trip to the boardwalk to indulge in Elise’s desire for sweets and candy. Corrin leaned on a railing outside a candy store, watching her younger siblings pick out their choice of sweets to bring home; Azura, meanwhile, had found an ice cream vendor selling a colorful array of popsicles and the like to wandering beachgoers searching for something to cool them down after a day in the sun. She returned to Corrin with an ice cream sandwich in hand, with Corrin reaching an arm out to wrap around Azura’s waist.

“Hey, Azura, your shoelaces are untied,” Corrin said, and Azura, forgetting that she was wearing flats, instinctively looked down -- only to glance up in time to see Corrin taking a bite out of the ice cream sandwich in her hand.

“Thanks, Azura,” Corrin said through a grinning mouthful of ice cream and chocolate -- Azura’s reply was to break off a small piece of her leftover ice cream sandwich and smear it across Corrin’s cheek, to which she got a burst of good-humored laughter.

Elise managed to snap a pretty funny picture of Corrin then attempting to nuzzle Azura to give her the same treatment, the two of them laughing as Azura tried to hold off her girlfriend.

And, of course, they spent days at the beach and in the ocean as well. On those occasions, when the families would find time to hit the water, Hinoka and Corrin might as well have been mirror images of each other as they stood dumbstruck, waist-deep in the shallows of the ocean as their girlfriends took the time to bask in the waters.

“It’s like seeing a swimsuit magazine but like, in real life,” Hinoka said under her breath before she sunk herself into the water, only the upper half of her reddened face and hair visible above the surface.

Corrin mirrored her older sister, sinking into the waters next to her. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Elise’s praise of Azura and Camilla, however, were spoken aloud. “Gosh, Azura, you’re like the Little Mermaid,” she said dreamily, her chin in her hands as she rested her elbows on the ringed unicorn floatie around her. 

Treading water next to her, Sakura gave a little nod of her own in agreement, a slight pink to her face. “L-like a princess.”

Azura gave Elise and Sakura a smile as she gathered her blue hair in both her hands, scrunching it to clear her hair of water. “You two are both sweet.” Having a bit of fun in the water felt nice; the water was cool and refreshing, the sun shining brightly above them, and it reminded Azura of the lake back in the country -- albeit, larger, and with far more people. _ But at least I’m with people I care about. _

Camilla, meanwhile, in her low-cut swimsuit, nonchalantly strolled through the shallows of the water with her signature air of confidence. With a flourish of her hair with her hand, Camilla called to Hinoka to return with her to the beach, completely ignoring the stares of other beachgoers as they witnessed the appearance of a goddess.

“R-right, I-I’ll see you, sis,” Hinoka muttered before diving underneath the water and swimming back to her girlfriend.

Corrin watched Hinoka go, before glancing at the beach itself to see Takumi and Leo lounging underneath their own shaded parasol, avidly discussing something or other. Ryoma stood in the shallows with Xander, laughing as Xander made futile attempts to learn how to swim with a giant dragon floatie that Elise had helpfully lended to him.

Azura took that time, however, to come close to Corrin, waist-deep in the water as she stood next to her girlfriend. “What are you hiding for, Corrin?”

Corrin made the mistake of looking up at Azura and immediately felt her face burn even hotter than the sun above her, for looking at Azura in her white bikini felt like being blinded by all the light in the universe. The top of Azura’s bikini was nothing more than a bandeau that left her shoulders and midriff bare, every inch of her a memento to a dancer’s figure; fit and toned combined with a grace and radiance that could only come with someone like Azura, daughter of a muse.

It left Corrin speechless.

Popping up above the water just enough to speak clearly, Corrin said, “You say it’s hard for you to believe  _ I’m _ real, but  _ you--” _

“But me?”

“You’re unbelievably hot,” Corrin blurted.

Azura laughed, and Corrin heard a song in Azura’s voice that made the world brighter. “You just have an endless number of ways to tell me you think I’m beautiful, huh.”

“Because you are!”

Azura beckoned for Corrin to come to her, and as Corrin straightened up out of the water, Azura gently cupped Corrin’s face in her hands to tug her closer.

But just as Corrin leaned in for an expected kiss, Azura abruptly drew away with a mischievous smile.

“If you want a kiss that badly, Corrin, come and get me.” Azura then dove into the water, leaving Corrin dumbstruck and wanting, but noticing too that she kinda liked it when Azura teased her along. It made the reward all the more thrilling.

And she was sure Azura thought that too.

So she held her breath and dove into the waters after Azura, letting herself feel the flow of the gentle currents around her; she saw, just a little bit ahead of her, Azura -- and  _ enchanted _ was the only word she could think of at that moment, for Azura was every inch of an ocean spirit as she gestured for Corrin to come closer to her, her wonderful azure hair floating ethereally around her face like as if it were truly the ocean’s waves given form. Golden eyes gazed at her, an enticing invitation to join Azura further underneath the water; so Corrin swam closer, felt Azura’s hands on her face, saw the clever smirk on Azura’s lips, and she knew in that moment that if Azura had been a siren, she would have thrown herself into the ocean a thousand times just to get a chance to kiss the most beautiful spirit she’d ever known.

So when they finally did kiss, her lips meeting Azura’s, and her lungs burned with the effort to stay underneath the waves, Corrin wondered if this was what it was like to kiss an angel. To feel her heart living and beating inside her chest, to hear nothing around them but the gentle waters of the ocean, to taste nothing but the salt and softness of Azura’s lips on her own.

When they finally breached the surface, the two of them gasping for air and Azura’s legs hooked around her waist and Azura’s arms around her neck, Corrin couldn’t help but stand there, dazed, her arms around Azura as she heard Azura giggling in her ear.

And as ridiculous as they both looked, their wet hair plastered around their faces, Corrin inexplicably felt the world somehow shift a little. As she gazed, breathless, into Azura’s cheerful smile, felt Azura’s warm hand on her cheek, and heard Azura’s heavenly laughter, her heart began to feel something it’d never quite felt before.

A crush on Azura -- yes, she had that most certainly.

But the sensation of _falling_ _in love_ \-- she’d never quite known what that was like, only ever imagined it, but that day on the beach as Corrin stood there, shoulder-deep in the water with Azura around her, she realized just then, she was getting a taste of true love.

And there was, in that moment, a split second feeling of  _ fear, _ the same gut-wrenching sensation that came with falling in dreams and suddenly jerking awake, heart pounding.

For falling in love -- the ultimate vulnerability -- was something Corrin had never experienced.

And that split second taste of the unknown scared her, even when her heart swelled with emotion for the girl in her arms.

But both of those emotions came to an abrupt end when Corrin heard Takumi shouting from the beach,  _ “Get a room, you two!” _

Wrenched back to reality, Corrin realized she hadn’t been breathing -- she took a deep gulp of air as she turned and heard Camilla and Hinoka shouting something along the lines of  _ ‘Who are you talking to’ _ back to the younger Shirasagi brother.

The deep, overwhelming emotion in her heart faded, and the gut sensation of that tug of fear disappeared as Corrin slipped easily back into her brighter persona, laughing off Takumi’s remarks with Azura and grinning once more at seeing Azura’s happiness. She didn’t quite want to think, right now, of what had just happened and what she’d felt -- it didn’t quite feel right to do that when they were all having fun at the beach. 

She realized then, too, that she and Azura were more alike than they thought; while Azura’s walls were shown in the form of her distance and her aloofness, Corrin’s own walls were around her heart, cheerful and bright personas that stopped anyone from looking too closely at what she might truly be feeling.

“Corrin?”

Corrin blinked, and Azura’s voice once more brought her back to reality.

“Is something wrong?” Azura asked, concern in her voice. “You...look very pale.”

“I…” Corrin started, but then she shook her head to clear it. “It’s nothing. Just...Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts there for a second. I’m alright.” She flashed Azura a smile, and though Azura bit her lip, she didn’t push the subject. 

Corrin would come to her on her own time, Azura knew that much. 

But for now, as they’d both said, they would enjoy their week together -- whatever woes and worries they had could be saved for later, and they would meet them, together, as they came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beach episode is never ending I was planning on ending this chapter somewhere else but then I realized I'd end up having a giant ass chapter that I'd never post lmao but we'll have like one more beach chapter and then I can finally punt them back into the city and into reality lmao...this chapter's a bit shorter than i want it to be but ;-; hopefully next chapter can make up for it
> 
> but also as a side note I might take a break from this fic for a while, there are a few other things that I'm caught up in rn and I have so little time after my fulltime job as is to write & do the other things I want to do lmao -- I'll still try and update every 2 weeks but updates might be a bit more sparse/I might miss the 2 weeks ;-; I'm sorry ;-; ! I still love azurrin deeply but I guess in a way it's less intense/motivating as before ;-; i guess it's like trying to kindle the little fire in my heart that is azurrin and trying to feed this little fire with the scraps that are left of the azurrin fandom lmao
> 
> tysm again for all your support ;-; ! i'm always humbled and I tear up a little at some of the comments you guys leave behind ;-; you guys motivate me to finish this fic !! tysm again!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, ignoring all pretense and caring even less anymore about making a cohesive plot: writes whatever i want i can't bring myself to try and fix this fic into a better direction lmao
> 
> this chapter's a bit slower! but I did end up writing more for this chapter than I thought I would ^^'' but again thank you all so much for your patience and kindness in all your comments ;-; thank you all for being so understanding!! i'm just so surprised so many people seem to like this fic, it just really astounds me that after all these months, people are still here to read it ... ;-; ! (I just. tried rereading my own fic and I got so bored lmao it's just honestly one of those like I honestly can't see what people really enjoy about this fic? I mean I have parts of it I personally like a lot and that I've written but as a whole I struggle to see what people really like about it ;-; ! )
> 
> Thank you all again so much!! Thank u for ur support and comments and kudoses!! My motivation to keep writing for this fic comes from rereading all of you guys' sweet comments and and honest to god desire to just finish this because then I can count that as an accomplishment in its own right lmao  
> enjoy!!

Corrin squinted in the light of the  _ very _ early morning, the sky still a darkened hue of blue and the horizon only just a tint of orange. She raised a hand to cover her fifth yawn in the past ten minutes, the other hand loosely holding onto a fishing rod, the end of its line cast into the ocean a ways away.

Next to her, Hinoka mimicked her movement, stifling a yawn of her own before she ruffled her red hair with her hand. “Me too, Corrin, me too,” she said under her breath as the two of them stared out into the waters. Light waves touched against their small fishing boat, a light, rhythmic sound that made Corrin all the more inclined to fall asleep in her seat.

While she and Hinoka sat at the starboard side of the boat, she glanced behind her to see Takumi and Sakura at the port side. A line of seats along the sides and stern of the tiny boat allowed them a place to sit, but Sakura had already taken the initiative and laid herself down across two seats, already fast asleep despite only half an hour passing since Ryoma had punted his family onto the rented fishing boat and zoomed them all out into the ocean before the crack of dawn.

Ryoma himself stood at the bow of the boat, by the driver’s seat, bright-eyed and awake as he stared out into the vast ocean before them.

“Ah, we’ve come at the perfect time,” Ryoma said, and Takumi snorted.

“Yeah, I’m with Takumi,” Hinoka said tiredly, shoulders hunched. “Did we really have to get up  _ this _ early for fishing, Ryoma?”

Ryoma turned to face them, his face stern with his hands on his hips. “The early bird catches the worm, Hinoka,” he said. “And besides! This is prime Shirasagi family bonding time. And Corrin needs to join us on this family-honored tradition.”

“Since when was this a tradition?” Takumi asked. He looked just as exhausted as his sisters as his fishing rod threatened to slip through his slack hand. “I thought it was just you and Dad who did this all the time.”

“Well, now we all get to participate in it! Fishing is an exciting endeavor that I am eager to show to all of you,” Ryoma said, beaming, his ruffled brown hair a wild, windswept mess around his head.

As much as Corrin loved her family and enjoyed spending time with them, she very much at that moment was thinking of what it would be like to be back at the beach house, to be in her warm, soft bed, cuddling with her warm, soft, and very nice girlfriend.

“When you said we’d be doing some ‘family bonding’ yesterday, I didn’t think it’d be like this,” Corrin said, rubbing one eye with a fist.

“Yeah, I agree,” Takumi said.

“Yeah, same,” Hinoka added. “And it’s our last day here before we go back home tomorrow, Ryoma.”

“And that’s exactly why we should be doing this now!” Ryoma said, incredulous. “This is the perfect opportunity for us all to spend time together.”

“But we spend time together all the time at the dojo,” Takumi said.

“Fishing itself is crucial to learning the principles of what we teach at the dojo. Patience is a warrior’s greatest weapon,” Ryoma said, slamming his fist to his chest. “And besides, whatever fish we catch, we can have for dinner tonight!”

“I didn’t know sleep deprivation was also part of a warrior’s arsenal,” Takumi said under his breath.

“Yeah, for once, I agree with Takumi,” Corrin said.

“Yeah, same.” Hinoka propped her elbow on her knee, her head in her hand as she held her fishing rod in free hand.

Ryoma frowned at them all. “The three of you should learn from Sakura. She’s not complaining.”

Takumi gave Ryoma a look. “She’s not complaining because she’s asleep.”

Ryoma looked at his youngest sister, fast asleep and curled up on the seats, her pink hair framing her serene, cute, and youthful face in the light of the early morning.

“Alright, I can let Sakura get a pass,” Ryoma sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “But the rest of you -- I would really appreciate you all participating in this today.”

Considering it was the last day of their beach vacation, Corrin understood well enough why Ryoma had wanted them all to get up early for his fishing trip -- it wasn’t everyday that all their schedules aligned well enough to allow them to spend an entire day together. She glanced at Hinoka, who gave her a nod of understanding -- they’d both come to the same conclusion.

The two of them, squinting blearily at the calm ocean waters and the steadily changing sky, exchanged a knowing look before giving sighs of acquiescence. 

“Alright, Ryoma, we’ll try,” Hinoka said, running a hand through her own brilliant red hair.

Takumi let out a groan, but nonetheless squared his shoulders and looked out across the sea. “Yeah, yeah, guess I’ll have to try too.”

Ryoma immediately brightened up, giving an affirmative nod. “Alrighty then, let me teach you all a few things…”

* * *

 

Azura had briefly stirred awake when Hinoka had dragged herself into their room and poked Corrin awake; Azura had given them both a brief nod of acknowledgement as the two headed off onto their Shirasagi family bonding trip, but she couldn’t help but notice the very noticeable absence of Corrin’s warmth as the door shut behind the two sisters. So Azura had to settle with cuddling Corrin’s pillow, but that was a weak substitute for her girlfriend. 

Nonetheless, she awoke a few hours later, sighing deeply and pressing her face into her own pillow. She expected the Krakenburgs to perhaps have their own family day as well, and resolved to spend her last day on her own, perhaps to read a book or two until everyone returned in the evening.

The thought felt strange, in a way that astonished her a little. After an entire solid week of constantly being around Corrin, the Shirasagis, and the Krakenburgs, it was weird to imagine that’d she’d be spending her last day alone, by herself.

She scrunched up the corner of her pillow, and felt a twinge of her heart. Then she rolled onto her back, laying a hand on her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling.

She stayed that way, for a moment.

Then she pushed herself up, sitting against the headboard of their bed, reaching a hand out to pick up her pendant on the nightstand next to her.

It glowed a little, soft and golden in the light of the morning that drifted in through the window. The blue crystal within flickered, the fractals flashing briefly when she turned the pendant this way and that. Smoothly sliding her thumb across the crystal’s surface, Azura bit her lip and sighed.

There were still pieces of her life that she hadn’t quite told Corrin yet -- thoughts that she’d had that she’d never voiced to anyone. The truth that her childhood had been full of taunts and jeers from children -- Corrin now knew that much. And she knew Corrin respected her privacy enough to not press any further, and they’d kept the rest of their spring vacation full of lighthearted fun.

She looked down at the pendant in her palm. Her mother’s gift to her, a symbol of her accomplishments and her mother’s pride in her.

But unknown to anyone else, Azura felt as though it carried a heavy weight with it.

Closing her eyes and tapping her head against the headboard, Azura breathed in deeply through her nose. The thought of returning back to real life, to the city and back to rehearsals and classes brought a begrudging feeling within her; like all breaks and vacations, she wished their reprieve away from reality could’ve lasted just a little longer.

Then there was the matter of telling her mother too about herself and Corrin.

Not that she thought her mother would object. It was just something that she’d never pictured herself ever telling her mother -- that she had a girlfriend.

_ But today’s the last day. I should try and enjoy myself while I can. Brooding and being moody won’t do. _

So when she finally got out of bed and got ready for the day and headed downstairs to head to the kitchen to make some tea, she found Camilla at the foot of the staircase, with Elise tagging along behind her.

“Ah, Azura! You’re awake,” Camilla said with a smile. “Care to join us, today?”

Blinking in surprise, Azura said, “Join you?”

“Yeah! We’re going out to the aquarium and stuff today,” Elise said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she reached out to grab onto Azura’s hand. “You gotta come with us!”

“I-I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time,” Azura said, hesitant, but Camilla burst out laughing.

“Oh, Azura, dear, please.” Camilla gently herded Azura into the living room, where Xander and Leo were sitting on the couches, cups of tea in their hands as they read the morning news on their phones. “You’ve been with us long enough that you’re family anyway.”

“Please, really, you all are too kind,” Azura said, but she was startled when Xander reached onto the coffee table and picked up another cup of tea -- only to offer it to her.

“Azura,” Xander said gently. “We would be honored to have you with us, today. And to add, it would be cruel of us to let you spend our last day here on your own.”

Azura gratefully took the cup of tea in her hands, her heart softening; the fact that the Krakenburgs thought enough of her to not only make her a cup of tea but to invite her to their family outing...It made her feel a certain way.

“Then...I would be happy to join you all,” Azura said, and Elise cheerfully laughed with glee next to her, giving her another tight hug.

* * *

 

At around noon, Ryoma opened a cooler he’d stowed away and handed them all sandwiches and snacks and the like -- to which he’d proudly boasted he’d gotten up at three in the morning to make his family their lunch for the day -- and the Shirasagis settled in for a break from fishing.

In the span of the morning, none of them had caught any fish, which made Corrin wonder if any fish were even awake at that time anyway, and Ryoma had pouted with disappointment, saying that the afternoon would be their grand chance to get a mighty haul.

While Ryoma was busy helping Takumi and Sakura with pointing out the more sophisticated lures and tackles, Hinoka and Corrin took the time to stare out at the ocean, the two in comfortable silence.

As Corrin bit into her sandwich, she thought once more of what her nightmares meant.

Ever since she’d brought it up to Azura, over their week together, it’d crossed her mind more than once. It felt like a puzzle -- a Rubik’s cube, but no matter how she turned the problem over in her hands, twisted it and turned it, this way and that, she couldn’t quite make head nor tail of her predicament.

Or, even, what her predicament truly was.

Was it good that she didn’t have nightmares anymore? Of course.

But Corrin couldn’t shake off the foreboding feeling that that was bad, too. She couldn’t rely on Azura’s presence to stave off her demons forever.

Tapping her foot against the bottom of the boat, Corrin reached into her bag of chips, tossing a chip into her mouth.

And she’d never been one to rest easy when it came to problems, too. If an issue ever came up, she’d resolve it as quickly as she could, for why sit around and let her problems fester? Corrin had the gut feeling that the longer she went without truly understanding the core of her nightmares and the reason why they’d disappeared with Azura’s song and presence, the worse it would be when her demons would return in full force.

It made her feel restless, in a way, to not know how to tackle her own problems. Someway, somehow, she’d have to find the root of where her nightmares stemmed from.

Corrin took another bite out of her sandwich, gazing without seeing at a spot in the ocean a ways away.

An idea had come to her mind a day ago, when Camilla and Xander were reminiscing over photos of a family trip they’d taken a year ago when the Krakenburgs had gone skiing and snowboarding up north. They’d taken photos of Leo wiping out on the slopes, of Xander unsteadily trying to find his balance on his skis, of Elise grinning brightly with a group of girls she’d befriended on a gondola lift.

Family photos. Corrin thought idly of the family albums that her mother kept at home, on that shelf in the living room.

A pit formed in her gut, though, filled with immediate apprehension at the thought.

Shoving a handful of chips into her mouth, Corrin uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

Sitting here thinking about things in the future wasn’t really the best way to spend her last day of vacation. Swallowing, Corrin focused her thoughts on something -- someone -- that did make her feel better.

She thought of Azura’s smile, the way her golden eyes lit up when she laughed. How soft Azura’s hand was, too, so unlike the roughness of her own. Oh, and Corrin liked it a lot when Azura would gently place her hand on her face too, warm and tender and sweet. Then she liked it even more when Azura’s lips were on her own, how it felt when Azura would press herself closer. Then her little breathless giggle when Corrin would try to catch just one more kiss --  _ ‘you always say one more,’ _ Azura would say, but she’d give in and give Corrin just one more kiss anyway.

“Oh my God, you’re thinking about her, aren’t you.”

Jerked from her daydreams, Corrin blinked at Hinoka. “Huh?”

Hinoka smirked at her, munching on her own chips. “You had this like, dumb, stupid happy look on your face. You’re thinkin’ about Azura, huh.”

Face reddening, Corrin stammered, “W-what about it? I-I’m allowed to think about her! She’s my girlfriend!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hinoka said, rolling her eyes. “You’re really head over heels for her, huh.”

Balling up her now empty bag of chips in her hands, Corrin said, “How could anyone not be? I mean, like,  _ look _ at her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinoka said with an amused smirk.

“I’m serious, Hinoka! Like, if you’d told me last year that Arete’s daughter was my girlfriend, I would’ve laughed so hard,” Corrin said, resting her head on her hand. “It’s just...like, she could have anyone in the world. She’s so pretty, and she’s really funny, and amazing, and--”

_ “Alright, _ alright, I get it, I get it,” Hinoka said hastily, but then she nudged Corrin with her arm. “But I know what you mean. Like it feels weird that you’re dating someone as amazing as her.”

“Yeah,” Corrin said dreamily, a smile on her face.

“I think about that a lot with Camilla, to be honest,” Hinoka sighed, placing her elbow on the edge of the boat and putting her head on her hand too. “Like, she’s so gorgeous, how could she possibly wanna date me?”

Corrin nodded fervently in agreement. “And she’s so confident and determined, too.”

“Camilla is!”

“But you are too, Hinoka.”

“Hrm,” Hinoka muttered, frowning a little. “Do I really give off that kind of impression?”

“I mean, yeah,” Corrin said, thinking back to the one time she and Hinoka had almost been jumped by a couple of thugs after a hangout and Hinoka had beaten all their asses into the cold, unforgiving ground. Hinoka’s fierceness was one thing she knew Camilla liked a lot; but she knew, too, of Hinoka’s softer side. “Oh, also, I know one time Camilla told me she really liked how thoughtful you were.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like I told her we spent an entire day looking for a gift for her when we were in Japan.”

“You told her that?!”

“I mean, you spent so much time and effort trying to find something that she liked,” Corrin said, shrugging. “I thought I’d tell her.”

“I-I never th-thought--”

“And then she told me that she liked that you were trying to pick up sewing and knitting, too,” Corrin said, taking a sip of water from a bottle. “She thought that was cute.”

Hinoka went a little red in the cheeks. “Uh, well, okay, if you’re gonna tell me that, then I can tell you that Azura really digs you too.”

“What about me?” Corrin said, now with a frown of her own. That was always something she’d always wondered -- what exactly did Azura see in her that made Azura like her so? “Like I just don’t get it sometimes. What could she like about me?”

“Maybe a part of her likes ‘stupid’ because that’s what you are sometimes,” Hinoka said under her breath, and Corrin’s response was to throw her crumpled bag of chips at Hinoka’s head.

Waving a hand to deflect it, Hinoka said, “Ok, for real though, she totally checks you out a lot, sis.”

Corrin glanced at her sister. “Checks me out?”

“Yeah,” Hinoka said impatiently, gesturing at the entirety of Corrin’s body. With the afternoon sun upon them, both she and Hinoka had stripped off their shirts, wearing their bikini tops underneath, and a pair of shorts. They still had on their life vests though -- safety first, as Ryoma had said. “Corrin, have you never looked into a mirror? Are you blind?”

“No, the optometrist said I had 20/20 vision.”

Hinoka stared at her sister for a solid five seconds, to which Corrin only responded with a smile and nod.

“I’m gonna push you into the ocean, Corrin.”

“Do it, then.”

Corrin’s shit-eating grin only became wider as Hinoka stared her down with a scathing look.

So in one lithe, fluid movement, Hinoka stood up, reached down towards Corrin, and easily threw her over the side of the boat -- to which Ryoma, Takumi, and Sakura gave startled exclamations of surprise.

* * *

 

Their trip to the aquarium was a fun one, and considering it was hers and Elise’s first time at one made the trip all the more an inspiring one. Elise held onto her hand multiple times, dragging Azura here and there through each exhibit, always pausing at the tanks that held the most colorful, vibrant fish. Elise in particular gasped in awe at the jellyfish making their slow way through the tank, and then she gave a shriek of excitement when they reached a massive room whose entire wall was occupied with a giant tank filled with all kinds of fish -- passive sharks, stingrays, and other various curious beasts of the sea. 

Then Azura and Leo were curious to see the schools of clownfish and blue-tang fish gathered in a tank of their own, to which they both got started on talking about their favorite animated movies. She found, much like music, Leo had very good taste and opinions on popular media.

“I’m excited for the sequel they’re going to come out with next year,” Leo said as he bent closer to a plaque on the wall to read more about a tropical fish. “And it’s always amazing to see the steps they’re making in simulating water physics.”

“I quite agree,” Azura said. “How they animate hair is beyond me…”

She found time too with Xander to gently touch a starfish and some other smaller creatures that lounged around in an open basin for visitors to see. She laughed a little, when Xander recounted to her a story of how Elise had asked for a fish for her seventh birthday, only for them all to realize Elise, in her unending compassion, spent an infinite amount of time watching over her fish rather than participating in her studies.

“That sounds very much like Elise,” Azura chuckled.

“Naturally, Camilla and I made sure Elise finished her schoolwork before she could spend time with her fish,” Xander said, wiping his hand on a paper towel given to him by an attendant. “Unfortunately, Elise named the fish before either of us could advise her on it, but  _ Flower _ lived a long happy life, thanks to Elise’s caring hand.”

At around lunch time, they headed out to the main street outside the aquarium to find a place to eat; numerous street vendors stood along the road, helpfully offering an array of treats and foods for passing vacationers. While Leo and Elise headed off to find some crepes, and Xander occupied himself with the aquarium gift shop to find a suitable gift for Elise, she and Camilla sat down on a bench with paninis.

“So, Azura,” Camilla said, twisting open the cap on her water bottle. “Looking forward to going home?”

Sighing, Azura said, “I wish our vacation could last a little longer. It’s been nice to not have to think of homework.”

“Ah, I’m sure you’ve had a certain someone on your mind,” Camilla chuckled, and then she laughed when Azura blushed a little. “No need to be so shy, Azura.”

It wasn’t as if Camilla was wrong. “I-I’ve enjoyed my time here, with Corrin, and everyone else.”

“I’m glad you have, dear,” Camilla said, taking a bite out of her panini. “I recall you’ve told me you’ve never--?”

“I’ve...never been in a relationship, no,” Azura said, biting her lip. A thought crossed her mind -- one that she’d thought of repeatedly over the past few days -- and she hesitantly asked Camilla, “But...has…?”

“Has Corrin been in one before?” Camilla asked, giving Azura a knowing smile. “Not that I’m aware of.” She leaned back on the bench, taking another bite out of her panini. “Does it seem strange to you that she hasn’t been in one?”

“Yes, actually,” Azura said, a bit relieved that Camilla had enough tact to answer her unasked questions with grace. Even though Corrin had told her that she’d never had a significant other before, Azura still found it hard to believe. “I’m...surprised. She’s...so lovely. And wonderful, and so considerate. I find it difficult to imagine that no one’s ever...expressed interest in her.”

Camilla burst out laughing again. “Oh, you’re so cute, Azura. Allow me to tell you, then, that many people have.”

At that, Azura raised her eyebrows in surprise. “But...then--”

“But Corrin’s never expressed interest back,” Camilla said casually, taking a sip of water. “Until you, of course.”

“I, um,” Azura started, but Camilla waved a hand.

“Azura, Corrin’s a bit dense,” Camilla chuckled, and Azura made a face at that, for imagining star student Corrin as dumb was a little difficult. “But don’t fret too much,” Camilla said with a flourish of her hand in her hair. “Corrin likes you a good deal. A  _ very _ good deal.”

This time, Azura couldn’t help but grasp her pendant once more, a very definite blush to her cheeks. “I...um--”

“Oh, Azura,” Camilla said with a humorous smile. “This is all new for you, isn’t it?”

“It...it is,” Azura replied softly. “I...Please, don’t get me wrong, I...enjoy being with Corrin immensely.” She looked down at the panini in her hands. “Corrin is still my best friend. But to say she’s my girlfriend now, too, I must admit--”

“It feels strange,” Camilla finished for her. “It takes a little bit of time to get used to, dear. Don’t worry.” She took another bite out of her panini. “I know Corrin trusts you, and you trust Corrin. However your relationship plays out, I know you’ll both be fine. And besides, what you and Corrin have is unique, hm?”

“Unique?” Azura asked, caught off guard.

“Mhm,” Camilla said, and she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. In a softer tone, she added, “Corrin always used to look like she carried some burden on her own. Now…” Camilla glanced at Azura with a small smile. “She seems happier and lighter. Ever since meeting you.”

“O-oh,” Azura said, feeling the heat on her cheeks. “I--” 

She was saved from having to make a response, however, when Xander returned with a giant whale plushie underneath his arm.

* * *

 

By the late afternoon, the Shirasagis had managed to snag a few catches, albeit the size of their haul was still modestly small compared to what Ryoma had been expecting.

With a towel hanging around her neck, Corrin sighed, once more settling her head on her hand as she gazed at the lifeless line of her fishing rod.

“You got anything yet?”

Hinoka shook her head. “Nope.”

“Takumi?” Corrin said, glancing behind her.

Takumi didn’t even bother responding, fishing rod in one hand, phone in the other while he played a mobile game.

“Damn, looks like Sakura’s really gonna be the one out of all of us to actually catch anything,” Corrin said.

Ryoma, sitting next to Takumi, bristled with indignation. “Because Sakura’s trying! The fish know that, therefore, she will catch them.”

Takumi made a face. “That doesn’t make any sense, Ryoma.”

“I-I’m just s-sitting here, actually,” Sakura said, her little sunhat shading her cute face. “Th-they just kind of come to me.”

While Ryoma went into one of his lengthy lectures on the merits of fishing and patience and other things, Corrin once more found time to daydream about Azura. Corrin glanced, once, at Hinoka, and saw the corner of her lip upturned a little as she gazed out into the ocean, and knew that Hinoka was doing the same thing as she was.

When Corrin glanced back at the waves, she recalled that vivid moment from days ago, of when she’d felt her heart touch the ethereal emotion of  _ love... _

Then, the thought crossed her mind about asking Hinoka about…

Corrin bit her lip. She still felt that hesitation to reach out and ask for help, but at the same time, if Hinoka was right there…

“Hey, Hinoka?”

“Huh?”

“Um. Could...could I ask you about...something?”

Hinoka cast her a glance with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, yeah. You can ask me anything, sis.”

Corrin scooted a little closer to Hinoka, glancing behind her to see that Takumi was now on the receiving end of Ryoma’s lecture, his expression disgruntled and very much uninterested, while Sakura was paying polite attention. At least that afforded Corrin and Hinoka some time…

“Um...So...like,” Corrin started, not quite sure of where to start, or even how to describe what she was feeling. “So...how--how did you know...or…” Her voice trailed off into a tiny whisper, and Hinoka had to lean in a little to hear.

“What, Corrin?”

“Do...do you love Camilla?”

Hinoka’s eyebrows immediately shot up into her red hair, albeit a slight pink came to her cheeks too. “That’s what you wanna ask me about?”

“Y-yeah! I mean, I,” Corrin stammered. “I just...I don’t know, like, what’s falling in love supposed to feel like? Or, how do you know when--”

“Alright, alright, chill out,” Hinoka said, running her hand through her hair as she bit her lip. “That’s kinda a big question to ask, Corrin.”

“I-it’s something that I’m wondering! I, I mean, you don’t have to answer if--”

Hinoka heaved a big sigh, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “You’re wondering what falling in love feels like?”

“Yeah,” Corrin said, a little sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Hinoka glanced at her. “Aren’t you in love with Azura?”

Hearing someone say that aloud -- it had the tips of Corrin’s pointed ears burning, and she couldn’t quite meet Hinoka’s eye. “I--I don’t know! I...I’m not sure, it’s, like you said, it’s a big question.”

“Yeah, it is,” Hinoka said, and she gazed out at the sea once more. “I know you really like her and care about her. But saying you’re in love with someone -- it takes a lot.”

“I mean, yeah! I...really like her, and...I would give her the world, if I could,” Corrin said, shoulders hunched as she scooted a little closer to Hinoka. “I...I’m just not sure...I’ve never been in love before. I...I don’t know what it’s supposed to feel like.”

Hinoka fiddled with her fishing rod, twitching the handle in her hand. “I get it, sis. But…” She trailed off, and Corrin let her sister think on her thoughts. After a moment, Hinoka continued carefully, “I do love Camilla. I really do. But I think people love each other in different ways.”

“Is...loving someone the same as being  _ in _ love with someone?”

At that, Hinoka gave a helpless shrug. “Maybe? For some people, yeah? But…”

Corrin bit her lip, but said nothing as Hinoka said, “I guess I mean that falling in love and loving someone -- I think it’s different from person to person. How I love is different from how you do, right?”

“I think so,” Corrin said, running a hand through her hair.

Hinoka scratched her head, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she tried to best answer Corrin’s question. “I dunno how else to explain it. Also, love’s just really hard to put into words. I’m not really good with this kind of explanation stuff.”

“I mean, I think I can understand,” Corrin replied, staring off into the ocean as well and seeing the soft waves gently lap against their boat. “And the more I think about it, I kinda get it. I can’t really...describe how I feel about Azura. I just...I like her. A lot. She makes me happy.” It felt like there were other things Corrin could say, but at the core of her emotions, at the center of her heart, all she really could say aloud was that Azura well and truly did make her happy, in a way that she’d never quite felt before.

“I’m glad she does,” Hinoka said, and Corrin looked up when she felt Hinoka’s hand on her shoulder. Her sister’s gaze was solid, but gentle, too. “You’ll figure it out, in time, sis.”

Corrin gave Hinoka a smile in return, but a loud commotion behind them made them both turn around to see Ryoma helping a panicking Sakura with trying to reel in a rather large fish.

* * *

 

In the late evening, when a very tired and sunburnt Shirasagi family came back to the beach house, they found the Krakenburgs enjoying a movie in the living room. They’d paused the movie for a moment to make a dinner out of what was largely Sakura’s fishing efforts (Ryoma had given up in the late afternoon of trying to convince Takumi, Hinoka, and Corrin to make any large effort) -- nonetheless, the two families enjoyed their meal of fresh caught fish before settling back in the living room to finish the rest of the movie. When the movie ended, an amused Camilla poked and prodded the sleepy Elise and Sakura to their bedroom, and the families tucked in for the night.

So when Corrin and Azura cuddled once more in their bed, Corrin let out a yawn and said, “D-did you have a good time today?”

“I certainly did,” Azura said softly, pressing herself close to Corrin and feeling the familiar and comforting weight of Corrin’s arm around her. “Did you?”

“Uh, I can tell you that fishing isn’t as exciting as I thought it’d be,” Corrin mumbled. “But I’m glad you had a good time this week.”

“I always have a good time with you, Corrin,” Azura said. But then she sighed, burying her face in Corrin’s shoulder -- she felt Corrin press a kiss to the top of her head as she said, “It’s just unfortunate our time here has to end.”

“Yeah, back to reality,” Corrin said with a sigh of her own. “And we have to get up early tomorrow to head back, so get some sleep.” Corrin’s voice trailed off at the end as she let out a yawn, and Azura soon enough saw the rise and fall of Corrin’s chest become a slow rhythm as her girlfriend sank into slumber.

Even if they had to head back to reality, to finals, to schoolwork, Azura had one last thought as she too, fell asleep.

_ At least we’ll be together. _

* * *

 

With the end of their spring break vacation, Corrin and Azura rode back to the city in Xander’s car once more with a chattering Elise, who clutched her whale plushie with pride and love, detailing to Corrin her adventures at the aquarium. Azura took the time to converse with Leo and Xander about her music tastes, and found that Xander had a preference for the classical.

“Camilla took me once to a dance class, to learn how to waltz,” he chuckled in the driver’s seat. “Our father wanted us to make an impression at a gala held in the city, once.”

“Oh? And how was it?”

“We were the caterers for it actually, but I was relieved to find that I danced well enough that Camilla and I managed to make some connections with some folks in the fashion industry,” Xander continued. “Camilla has quite the skill in sewing and designing…”

When they eventually returned to the city in the early afternoon, Corrin and Azura paused outside the ramen shop.

“So, I know we just got back, but Silas wants to meet up later in the evening to finish up some homework that we got over spring break,” Corrin said, glancing at her phone. “You wanna come?”

Azura saw no reason why not -- she and Corrin had done some homework at the beach house, but there was still enough left that the merits of having a study party looked appealing.

So in the late evening, they met up with Silas at Azama’s Tea Shop, the three of them sitting at a small table in the corner of the tea shop; Silas told them first of his adventures skiing up in the northern mountains, and they in turn spent time telling Silas of their adventures at the beach house, and…

“So...uh...Silas,” Corrin said, glancing at Azura and reaching out to hold her hand underneath the table. “We’re--”

“Oh,  _ shit, _ you two are together, aren’t you,” Silas said, his expression going from disbelief to joy -- but then he groaned, slouching back in his chair. “Man! I owe Laslow twenty bucks, now.”

_ “What?” _ Corrin said, aghast. “Wait -- did you guys --”

“Man, Laslow bet that you two were gonna get together over spring break, but I thought you guys were gonna get together after finals! Oh, man,” Silas said, pouting with his phone in hand, but then he perked up considerably. “But congrats, you guys!”

“I can’t believe you guys were  _ betting, _ ” Corrin said under her breath. She pointed an accusatory finger at Silas, who threw his hands up in defense. “I’ll get you guys for that.”

“We can talk to Laslow later, Corrin,” Azura said with a hint of humor, albeit she had a blush to her cheeks too. It seemed like everyone had known Corrin had had feelings for her -- and she in turn. “Let’s finish this assignment…”

Apparently Silas had sent Laslow twenty bucks through a mobile app, and then their group chat was spammed with ‘congrats!’ and ‘:D’ and Odin’s multiple text messages of ‘damn!’ accompanied with sobbing emojis as Laslow raked in his winnings.

**Corrin:** but if u guys bet on anything else again about me and azura ill destroy you

**Laslow:** :3c

**Felicia:** :D

**Odin:** Azura!! Would you really let your girlfriend destroy me, your most beloved director and best friend and greatest photographer of all time??

**Azura:** No comment.

**Silas:** Corrin’s punching me rn!! help!!!

**Laslow:** It was nice knowing you, Silas :3c

**Corrin:** I havent forgotten u either laslow!!

**Laslow:** D:

**Felicia:** I just wanna say I didn’t join in on the betting, I’m just saying !!! Don’t punch me!!

The evening passed by, and soon enough, the three of them had managed to finish the bulk of their homework; they parted ways, with Silas giving them both a wink and salute as he hugged them both goodbye.

So when Corrin and Azura once more paused outside the door to the ramen shop, Corrin gently reached one hand out to hold onto Azura’s.

“So...um,” Corrin said, and Azura gave a soft chuckle.

“Oh, come here, Corrin.” She reached up and tugged on Corrin’s collar, and Corrin grinned as she tilted her head down.

They shared one more kiss, the glow of the streetlights near them casting them in a circle of golden light amidst the moonlight and gray shadows around them. Soft, and gentle, as most of their kisses were; when they parted, they stayed close, and Azura took her hand from Corrin’s collar to once more cup Corrin’s cheek.

They spent a moment that way, the two gazing at each other, each of them just a little unwilling to leave. It felt strange, a little, to say goodbye after they’d both spent a solid week together. To them both, they would’ve said it was irrational, when they lived right next to each other, when they’d walk to the station as they did every morning the next day, when they’d have lunch with their friends as they did every afternoon -- but still, the act of parting, of saying ‘goodbye’...

But it was Corrin who finally broke the quiet between them as she whispered, “So...I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Azura nodded, reluctantly taking her hand away from Corrin’s face, and she said softly in return, “See you tomorrow, Corrin.”

* * *

 

An hour into lying on her bed, Corrin gave a huff of breath, rolling onto her back and staring at her ceiling.

She couldn’t sleep.

Even the exhaustion of driving back up, spending the afternoon unpacking, spending the evening doing homework -- Corrin still couldn’t quite fall into slumber.

Under normal circumstances, and with her nightmares, she would’ve taken a night like this in stride.

But a week of sleeping well and waking up in Azura’s embrace, to the soft scent of a spring breeze -- it made coming back to the city and her usual routine all the more difficult.

And Azura felt much the same as she buried her face in her pillow, scrunching up the corner of it with her hand as she let out a heavy sigh. She’d become used to Corrin’s warm and solid presence at her side, to feeling the comforting weight of Corrin’s arm around her.

So when they both reached for their nightstands and took their phones, they were both caught by surprise when they both saw the speech bubble pop up in their text chat, showing their partner was typing.

It’s Azura who gets a message across first.

**Azura:** You can’t sleep either.

**Corrin:** ...yeah…

Azura bit her lip, her thumb hovering over the keyboard.

**Azura:** Meet me outside?

**Corrin:** yeah

Azura stood at her balcony, and Corrin made her way to the rooftop; they stood across from each other for a moment, gazing at the other, the moonlight casting Corrin’s shadow across the silver-lit rooftop.

And Azura sees then, in the way that Corrin’s lips slightly part, in the way that Corrin’s hand bunches up the front of her t-shirt. Like all the other times Corrin had kissed her, she sees a question in Corrin’s eyes, asking for something that she won’t quite say aloud.

So Azura, her words so quiet in the night, asks softly, “Stay with me?”

And the little jump that Corrin’s heart does in her chest -- it spurs her forward, and now she was the one hauling herself over onto Azura’s balcony, joining Azura once more. Once her footing is solid, Azura is with her in a heartbeat, and Corrin gently cups Azura’s face to kiss her again.

And Corrin senses that slight shift of the world again when she hears Azura’s soft giggle, feels Azura’s smile against her lips. They were both a sound and a feeling Corrin knew then that she would never tire of, and one that she hoped she could hear and feel again. She thought of the word ‘love’ once more, and wondered just how much of it she’ll discover as time goes by.

But it was then that exhaustion and tiredness seemed to seep into her fully, and she tilted her head up to press a kiss to Azura’s brow. “C’mon. Let’s get some sleep.”

In the dimness of Azura’s room, with the silver moonlight slanting through the glass balcony doors, Azura guided Corrin to her bed, and as Azura settled in first, she tentatively held her arm out -- and Corrin settled next to her, once more bringing Azura close into her embrace.

“‘Night, Azura,” Corrin mumbled into Azura’s hair, and feeling at peace once more.

“Good night, Corrin,” Azura said quietly, and as she closed her eyes and let contentment sweep gently over her, her heart felt full.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! I've received some messages about people wondering about my social media handles. **I am:**  
>  thehaakun @ twitter  
> thehaakun @ tumblr  
> Sorry to people who follow me on those social media platforms because I shitpost a lot lmao and if you're expecting constant azurrin I apologize
> 
> we're finally back in the goddamn city and I can pick things up at a faster pace now because now that they're together I actually didn't really plan a lot of scenes/plot points once they were together aside from some conflict resolutions lmao so now it's just self-indulgent azurrin time!!! me laughing maniacally and writing whatever i want now without any reservation because if you made it this far congratulations my dude I HARDCORE APPLAUD YOU I JSUT CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE BINGE THIS FIC SJKHDGSDF I'M REALLY HONORED WHEN YOU GUYS SAY THAT LMAO TYSM FOR SOMEHOW GETTING THIS FAR!! YOU'RE A TROOPEr!! Bes STRONG!!
> 
> <3 i appreciate all of you who still read this in the year 2k18, thank you so much ;-; !


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update lol I'm no longer consistent my apologies  
> but thank you all so much for sticking with this fic! really, if you've made it this far...thank you. ;-; (also...sorry...i feel like quality is just going up and down at this point and there's no consistency lmao shgkjdfg my writing style is all over the place)
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys all leave for me ;-; your support means the world to me!! i hope you enjoy this chapter !!

“Can you believe it, Mikoto? They’re really dating! My daughter is  _ dating!” _ Arete said excitedly one day, the week that Azura and Corrin had returned from their spring break.

Once more, Arete sat in Mikoto’s ramen shop during a weekday afternoon, with Mikoto ever present behind the counter and ever watchful of the pots and noodles of her ramen.

“You’re really quite surprised by this, aren’t you,” Mikoto said with a hint of humor as she stirred a pot of broth.

“Of course I am!”

The night before, in another Loulan-Valliete dinner get together, Corrin and Azura had told their mothers of their relationship, as Corrin had sheepishly admitted that Mikoto would probably find out sooner or later with her sixth sense ability (or through, Corrin added, Orochi’s fortunes). Azura had taken a moment to think over it, but then came to the same conclusion as Corrin; and in a way, it relieved her a little, to be able to tell her mother something good about her new life here in the city.

Naturally, Mikoto was relatively unsurprised by the development of their relationship, offering only a warm smile and a gentle hand on Azura’s shoulder. Arete, meanwhile, spit out her tea once more (with Azura automatically raising up a napkin to shield herself), before she burst into tears from joy (with Azura automatically taking out a set of tissues from her bag to hand to her mother) and then she reached out and grasped Azura and Corrin in a bone-crushing hug (with Azura automatically bracing herself, leaving Corrin to suffocate for a few seconds). As Azura had predicted, Arete expressed a good deal of enthusiasm and approval, to Corrin and Azura’s relief.

“I’m just,” Arete continued, drumming her fingers against the counter. “My daughter. In a relationship. It’s…This is going to sound terrible to say, Mikoto,” Arete said softly, and Mikoto glanced behind her to see Arete’s expression gentle, but with a tinge of sadness rested in her golden gaze. “I never thought I’d ever see my daughter with anyone.”

Mikoto’s gaze softened. “She’s made a good deal of friends here, Arete.”

“I know, I know,” Arete said,a bit of relief in her voice. “And don’t get me wrong. I’m elated to see that she’s found someone that she’s comfortable being in a relationship with.” She glanced down at her teacup, a small smile on her lips. “And I do approve of Corrin, too.”

Mikoto chuckled, and she turned around, stepping forward to lean against the side of counter opposite Arete. “I can quite understand why you’d be so surprised. I have to admit, I’m a little surprised, too.”

At that, Arete raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? You saw this coming from a mile away, as I recall.”

“I did,” Mikoto admitted. “But I mean to say as in, before this, Corrin’s never been with anyone either.”

_ “Really?” _ Arete asked, surprised. “You’re joking. Your daughter’s beautiful, smart, kind. You have to be kidding me that she’s never--”

“I’m not,” Mikoto said. “I mean, I can admit that she had her usual celebrity crushes like every other kid,” Mikoto added, pursing her lips and tapping a finger against her chin. “But school always seemed to be at the top of her priorities, not romantic relationships.”

“Ah,” Arete said, drumming her fingers against the countertop again. “I suppose I can understand that. She always seems so busy. And with her grades, I imagine it takes her a good deal of time to maintain that honor student status.”

“Don’t get me wrong, of course, I’m very happy that Corrin has her own innate sense of responsibility,” Mikoto said lightly; it was always a relief to have a self-motivated child. “But…”

“But?”

“But...It still surprises me a little that Azura and Corrin would get together so soon,” Mikoto mused, giving a rueful shrug. “Orochi’s fortunes had predicted that it’d be soon, but I hadn’t guessed this soon.”

Rolling her eyes, Arete said, “Wow. You and your fortunes. You really believe that stuff, huh.”

“Fortune telling is a completely valid and legitimate art technique, Arete,” Mikoto huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t disregard it.”

“Sure, Mikoto, sure,” Arete chuckled. But then she bit her lip, hesitation crossing her face for a second. “I suppose one thing about all this is...I’m happy Azura told me.”

Now it was Mikoto’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “You thought she wasn’t going to tell you?”

“It’s as I said before. I feel as though...I so rarely know what’s happening in her life. For her to tell me that she’s in a relationship,” Arete said softly, lightly tapping a finger against her teacup. “It’s...For once, I didn’t have to ask her about her life. She told me, instead.”

Mikoto gently said in return, “She’s opening up to you, in her own way.”

“Her own way, yes,” Arete replied, reaching a hand up to trace the rim of her teacup. “I’m relieved and happy about that too.”

“She’ll tell you more things in her own time, Arete. But so far, I think things are going well.”

Arete exchanged a small smile with Mikoto, comforted for now that Azura was enjoying her life here. “I think they are too.”

“Oh, but, how’d your open mic night go at the cafe?”

“Mm, quite well, actually,” Arete said idly. “Of course, it was a surprise for the few patrons who were there.”

“I imagine it would be a surprise for anyone if they showed up for an evening cup of coffee and instead ended up seeing  _ Heaven’s Songstress _ come to sing,” Mikoto replied.

Arete scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Good lord, I haven’t heard  _ that _ name in years.”

“Hm, what were the other names they came up for you back then?” Mikoto mused, chuckling at Arete’s expression; she looked a lot like she’d swallowed a sour lemon. “The muses personified? Calliope incarnate?” 

“Oh, stop it, you,” Arete said, heaving a dramatic sigh. “They had a new name for me everyday, I swear. But truly, Mikoto, it felt nice to sing in front of people again.”

“Do you miss it?”

The question was a loaded one; Arete could tell from the way Mikoto’s expression subtly changed, a more serious tone in her voice, her eyes focused instead of lighthearted.

“Miss the life of performing and singing for all the world?” Arete asked softly; it was something she’d thought on often. “...I have to admit, sometimes.”

Mikoto opened her mouth to reply, but Arete raised her hand. “What I loved most about performing for so many people was seeing their joy, their happiness,” Arete continued, and her expression turned wistful as she recalled memories from long ago. “It felt like I was...bringing light to people’s lives.”

Mikoto waited, sensing that Arete had more to say.

“But in the end, Mikoto,” Arete said, glancing down and tapping the rim of her teacup. “I don’t regret leaving it all behind. If it meant protecting Azura and giving her a happy life, without the weight of the world on her shoulders -- then I would do it a thousand times over.”

“I know you would, Arete. I know,” Mikoto said, and Arete glanced up to see her friend’s face soft and gentle.

“What I have for now -- the small open mic nights, meeting with old friends here in the city. It’s enough. Performing for a small crowd -- that’s fine,” Arete said; living a humble, peaceful life without the stresses and worries of managing a life of fame and colossal success was, for Arete, her main priority for her and her daughter.

Mikoto then asked, “You’re not interested in making any comebacks?”

“Definitely not,” Arete said immediately; she knew that for sure. “I wouldn’t be able to stand being swarmed by paparazzi again.” Then she shuddered. “I could never inflict any of that on Azura again, either. I could never. Not again.” The mere idea of subjecting her daughter to any more consequences of her fame was unthinkable; especially now that she suspected what her daughter’s childhood might have really been like...

“I understand, Arete,” Mikoto said gently.

Arete took a deep breath, letting herself relax a little after letting out so much. She poured herself a little bit more tea from a teapot that Mikoto offered to her, and then she crossed her arms on the counter, sighing. “I just want Azura to be happy.”

“I think she is,” Mikoto said, and she placed a gentle hand on Arete’s shoulder. “We’re all here for her. You know that.”

“I do, I know,” Arete replied with a small smile. “Thank you, really. You, and Corrin.”

“Of course.” Mikoto said, and then she chuckled. “I’m here for as long as you or Azura need me. As long as you keep giving me free drinks, of course.”

Arete snorted, but couldn’t help but give a huff of amusement. “Oh? Your price for friendship is free drinks, I see.”

“A fair trade, I believe, considering the number of times you’ve come over for a free dinner,” Mikoto shot back, and she laughed at Arete’s disgruntled expression. “You just come over because you don’t want to make dinner yourself, hm?”

“Th-that’s not true!” Arete said, flabbergasted and jokingly pressing an offended hand to her heart. “I only ever come over to appreciate your wonderful company, Mikoto.”

“And to enjoy my free tea, and my free ramen, and my other assortment of free food,” Mikoto said, and Arete let out a dramatic groan before throwing her hands in the air.

“Alright, okay, sometimes I just don’t want to make dinner…”

* * *

 

Though Corrin didn’t know her mother knew, Mikoto was right about Azura on one thing.

It  _ was  _ the smaller things with Azura.

And Corrin noticed it all, and her heart, so woefully unprepared, saw each thing as yet another Cupid’s arrow shot perfectly right on target.

How, when they stood on the train together in the mornings, Azura would lean her head against her shoulder. When Azura wrote notes in her notebook during a lecture, how she would twirl her pencil in her hand. The little hum she always did when she contemplated over an essay prompt. How, when she spoke, she would idly tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

All those small things. It’d always bring Corrin a little smile.

And then the softness of her hand, the gentleness of her smile, the brightness of her eyes.

Azura was lovely.

Love.

A four letter word, simple to spell, difficult to define.

And if school, life, and the rest of their responsibilities hadn’t gotten in the way, Corrin would’ve liked to have thought about that word a lot more -- but unfortunately, academics and martial arts practice and the other parts of her life took up a chunk of her time and energy. Since they’d returned to classes and the ever grueling ouroboros of homework and essays and lectures, Corrin was caught off guard by the fact that she’d set up her life to be this way; to be constantly busy, to have her thoughts always on something or the other, always looking forward and ahead to the next thing she had to do, to accomplish.

It’d kept her distracted from things, which was good, in its own way.

Bad, though, since she’d realized it felt as though it were taking time away from the one person she wanted to spend time with the most.

In the month that they’d returned, the end of March brought the advent of April. In that time, they’d fallen back into their usual schedule of taking the train together to class, to getting lunch together, to walking home together on Fridays, when they could. There were occasional bouts after rehearsal on weekdays and if Corrin didn’t have practice at the dojo, Azura would catch Corrin and Silas in the  _ Nohr & Coffee, _ working away at their load of homework. If Azura weren’t too socially exhausted for the day, she would join them; otherwise, she’d give a quick kiss to Corrin, a brief hello to Silas and Camilla or Xander, and then head home for some much needed rest after a long day.

The one addition to both their schedules, now, was their little sleepovers at Azura’s place.

Though Corrin cherished every moment she had with Azura, she wished that sleepovers weren’t their only time of day they could have together, alone.

“God, I’m exhausted,” Corrin groaned one night, rolling onto her side and stuffing her face into her pillow.

As Azura settled down onto the pillow and blanket next to her, she gave a tired sigh of her own. “I quite the feel the same. At least it’s Saturday, tomorrow.” It’d been a long week for Azura in particular; the theater cast had gotten around to the finishing touches of their performance, requiring Azura and Laslow to be there at every rehearsal to practice their main roles. Though she enjoyed the time spent with her friends, a slight prick of anxiety poked the back of her mind -- doubt about herself and her talents still clung to the edges of her thoughts...

“We can finally sleep in,” Corrin said, her voice muffled by her pillow and bringing Azura back to the present.

“I’m glad we can both just rest,” Azura replied in turn, and Corrin turned her head from her pillow to see Azura with her shoulders hunched, a furrow in her brow.

Corrin’s expression softened, and she held her arm out once more; as she did every night they were together.

At that, at least, a bit of relief came to Azura’s face as she gave Corrin a small smile; and she cuddled close, and once more, Corrin pressed a kiss to the top of Azura’s head as Azura gave a sigh of contentment. Corrin’s embrace, always so warm and gentle, never failed to make Azura feel like she was  _ home. _ Corrin was peace, a reprieve away from the bustle and hustle of the city and the world. And the rhythmic rise and fall of Corrin’s chest as she breathed could bring Azura to a lull that let her drift into a comforting sleep…

So when Azura, her arm over Corrin’s torso, brushed her hand against Corrin’s stiff shoulders, she noticed.

“You’re tense,” Azura said quietly, and Corrin’s telltale answer was how she tightened her arm around Azura. “Something happen today, Corrin?”

“Mm, no,” Corrin said in the same, quiet tone. Azura could hear the frown in her voice. “I…”

Azura shifted a little away, so that she could look at Corrin’s face; she saw Corrin biting her lip, a hint of worry in her red eyes, even in the dimness of her bedroom.

“I love spending time with you, I really do,” Corrin said, and Azura’s heart quickened. “I just...I wish I could spend  _ more _ time with you. In the right way.”

“What do you mean?” Azura asked, swallowing.

“I just...I feel like I’m doing this girlfriend thing all wrong,” Corrin said, her brow furrowed, and she met Azura’s gaze. “Like, I...I wanna take you out on dates and stuff, and get you really nice things, or whatever, or go out to eat somewhere that’s not my mom’s shop. I...I want to actually like, date you.”

Azura felt her heart soften, and she raised her hand to cup Corrin’s face; and Corrin tilted her head into her touch, as she always did, and each time, it never failed to make Azura a little breathless. “Oh, Corrin. That’s sweet of you.”

“I...I just feel like I’m not...doing this right,” Corrin huffed. “I hate that I always feel so busy, or when we do have free time together, we’re both tired. I just…” This time, Corrin’s shoulders slumped as she gave a little pout. “I just feel...like I’m not giving you what you deserve to have.”

_ Oh, Corrin. _

“Corrin,” Azura said gently. “Trust me. I appreciate all your thoughts, but just getting to spend time with you -- that’s enough, for me.” She stroked her thumb across Corrin’s cheek, and then Corrin raised a hand to cover her own. “And besides. I know that we’re both busy. I know right now our schedules don’t quite align in the best way, but…” Azura bit her lip, and then sighed. “Once we make it through finals, we have the summer to be together, at least.”

Though Corrin still pouted with a furrow in her brow, she relented a little bit when Azura leaned in a little for a quick kiss.

Sighing, Corrin said, “...You’re right. I’m just...I’m still sorry that I can’t do more.”

“Then I should be apologizing too, since I haven’t been able to do the same,” Azura said softly, and Corrin bristled for a second -- before she realized the irony of doing so, slumping a little and giving a huff of breath.

“You don’t have to...do anything with me, either. I...I just like being with you,” Corrin said, and Azura managed to give her girlfriend a small smile.

“So we’re on the same page, then,” Azura said, and she once more went back to snuggling close to Corrin.

“And...thanks for letting me sleepover, too,” Corrin mumbled into Azura’s hair, putting her arm securely around Azura again.

“Anytime,” Azura replied with a little yawn. A thought drifted in the back of her mind of asking Corrin about her nightmares again, but they could save that for another day -- now was the time to sleep.

“You can sleepover at my place anytime, too,” Corrin said, breathing in the scent of the spring breeze from the girl in her arms, and thinking that being with Azura felt like a dream.

“Mm,” was Azura’s only response. “Maybe tomorrow…”

And with that last thought for the both of them, they were swept away into slumber.

* * *

 

Corrin awoke abruptly in the middle of the night, breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest.

What she’d dreamt of -- it couldn’t count as a nightmare, it’d only been the briefest flash, but still; it had Corrin’s heart racing, her mind askew with a panicked tumble of thoughts.

The glimpse of a hand in her own; but not her father’s, not the usual, withered and weak hand she always felt when she returned once more to her father’s deathbed in her mind. No -- the hand she’d held this time in her dream had belonged to someone younger, someone close to her own age.

But the hand had been incredibly cold and terrifyingly pale.

As if if death, too, had its grip on it.

That was when she’d wrenched herself out the dream.

Corrin sat up, running a hand through her air. With a shake exhale, she glanced behind her to see Azura sleeping peacefully next to her, her beautiful face framed by the mess of blue hair splayed around her head. One of her hands rest near her head, the other on top of her chest, and Corrin felt the impulse to hold Azura’s hand in hers, to feel that grounded security she always felt when Azura’s hand was in her own.

But then Corrin swallowed, and she looked away.

She most definitely did  _ not _ want to think of how  _ familiar _ that hand had felt in her dream…

Instead, she pressed a hand over her fast-beating heart, turning in the bed so she could sit on the side of it, to place her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

She breathed in, through her nose. Then out, through her mouth.

Corrin stayed that way, for a minute; she glanced behind her when she felt the bed shift a little as Azura, still in slumber, rolled onto her side, her hand reaching to touch someone who was always at her side.

At that, Corrin’s expression softened, and she did reach out this time, slipping her hand into Azura’s and feeling that familiar gentle warmth and comfort.

That much managed to stir Azura briefly awake, and squinting a little, she mumbled, “Corrin?”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Corrin whispered, and already her heartrate slowed, Azura’s voice and her presence once more softening the blow.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Azura asked, straight to the point.

Corrin’s first instinctive reaction was to lie and say  _ ‘No,’ _ but she bit her tongue, fighting the knee-jerk reaction to shield Azura from her problems.

Turning back and settling back into bed next to her girlfriend, Corrin once more brought Azura close to her, putting an arm around her and swallowing.

“A--a little,” Corrin said, and despite the tiredness Azura no doubt felt, a furrow appeared in her brow; seeing this, Corrin immediately added, “I can try and tell you in the morning. Let’s...let’s just sleep, for now.”

Corrin was thankful when Azura didn’t seem to push the subject; sleepiness and drowsiness still managed to hover at around Azura’s mind, and she settled back in Corrin’s arms, giving a small nod.

Corrin thankfully managed to fall back asleep too, the scent of the spring breeze and Azura’s soft and warm presence calming her mind.

* * *

 

They ended up hanging out in Corrin’s room that Saturday, the two of them too tired to go out but also reluctant to begin their round of homework for the week; and it afforded them privacy, just the two of them together for once, in the solace and peace of Corrin’s home. And, for Corrin, at least, it gave her a little bit of breathing room to keep her mind off that brief nightmare she’d had the night before -- but she kept in mind, too, that she did want to tell Azura about her thoughts. At least the day would give her time to piece together her suspicions and her anxieties...

When they’d stepped into Corrin’s room, Azura had glanced around a slightly pink-faced Corrin to see a relatively modest and small bedroom; a bed in the corner, with a nightstand next to it -- a keyboard stood at the foot of the bed, its little seat tucked underneath it. Then, a desk opposite across the bed, a shelf in the middle between the two. A closet to the left as they stepped inside, its door able to slide to and fro. To the right, Azura saw a whiteboard, Corrin’s scrawled handwriting across it detailing reminders and notes for her to remember.

Small, and cozy. Azura liked it.

“Yeah, sorry, don’t have a lot of things,” Corrin said sheepishly, flicking on the light switch next to her door.

“I don’t have a lot of things either,” Azura pointed out; she headed towards the shelf first, observing the myriad of books and action figures held within.

“Well, like, your room is...all neat and clean and all...nice,” Corrin said, coming to stand behind Azura. “And your photo wall above your desk is cute, too.”

“And now I have a photo album for any more additional pictures we take,” Azura said, and she ran her finger across a row of books, her touch flying across the different bindings of novels she recognized. She glanced up at the next row above, which had an assortment of posed figures all in fighting positions.

“When you said you were a big fan of the  _ Shadow Dragon _ series, I didn’t quite know you liked it this much,” Azura said with amusement as she pointed at a figure of legendary hero,  _ Marth, _ waving his famed falchion in the air.

“It’s super cool! Dragons and knights and swords and magic? Like, what else does anyone need,” Corrin said, plopping herself down on her bed, leaning backwards onto her hands. 

“That sounds like every fantasy story, Corrin.”

“Hey, you said you were a fan of it too. You can’t make fun of me.”

Chuckling, Azura turned and glanced at the keyboard at the end of Corrin’s bed. “I recall you told me that you play.”

“I’m not a pro, like Leo is, but yeah.”

The two of them ended up pulling out the small bench, the both of them just barely managing to sit on it together. Corrin turned the keyboard on, pressing the all-too-familiar middle  _ C _ note in the center of the keyboard.

“Oh, man, Kaze and I spent so long together on this keyboard,” Corrin sighed; with one hand, she played a simple scale.

“Did he give you this keyboard, too?”

“Yeah,” Corrin said, and she watched as Azura mimicked her movement, albeit at a higher octave. “My mom and him thought it was best I be able to practice on my own when I wasn’t with him.”

“I wish my mother and I could’ve brought the grand piano we had back in the country,” Azura said, a little wistful; the keyboard, though slightly old, still played a solid tune, but it was nothing like the fuller and more genuine sound that came from a masterfully crafted piano.

Corrin chuckled. “Yeah, cramming a grand piano into your apartment would be really hard, huh.”

“Fortunately, the music hall at school has pianos that Odin and I like to play on,” Azura said, and she played a short, peppy tune that reminded her of her eager, enthusiastic blonde friend. “Speaking of, Corrin, what pieces can you play?”

Corrin ended up pulling out several loose leaves of sheet music and some printed books of piano scores, and she pointed out the classical pieces that were standard amongst every beginner piano player (to which Corrin complained that she’d hated all of those) and then she revealed the more popular piano interpretations of modern day songs (to which Corrin eagerly said she’d loved).

“Not a fan of the classics, I see,” Azura said, flipping through a pamphlet of popular songs from the last decade. But it seemed like Corrin had a good grasp of playing piano, and judging from the more complex pieces she’d seen, she could guess that Corrin had quite the skill at playing.

“Because everyone’s played those to infinity and beyond,” Corrin said, tossing a stack of sheet music onto her bed. “But, I mean, I guess they helped for fundamentals.” She paused, then asked, “Azura...what do you like about singing?”

“Hm.” Azura paused in her perusal of songs, tilting her head to the side as thought on her answer. “I…” She thought of what Odin had told her so long ago. “When I sing, it feels as though...I’m making the world a better place, in a way.” She’d never quite been asked a question like that before, so it took her another moment to gather her thoughts. “As if I’m helping people with song, making them feel lighter, or better, or at peace.”

“I can tell you, you do all those things,” Corrin said, and Azura blushed a little.

“I try, I do,” Azura said, and she glanced down at the sheet music in her hands, her eyes tracing the pattern of notes across the staffs. “Singing is also a way to express one’s emotion. I’ve sometimes found that words on their own lack the…” She waved a hand, trying to summon the word to her mind. “Lack the true emotion that can be more easily conveyed through music.”

“Like lyrics and instruments played together.”

“Right,” Azura said, finding a trail to follow through her thoughts. “It’s like explaining the difference between talking versus singing. I tend to feel as though...I feel  _ more _ when I sing. Does that make sense?”

“I kinda get it,” Corrin said, tapping a finger against her chin. “Kaze kinda mentioned something like that. Like there’s...emotion, there’s a certain  _ feeling _ brought on by certain songs.”

“That’s one way to describe it.” Azura pursed her lips for a second, and then sighed. “And...I’ve never quite been the best at expressing emotions. I find that song helps people understand how I feel, sometimes.” She opened the pamphlet of songs in her hands once more. “To answer your question, I suppose it’s two things. Singing not only lets me help others, but it lets others help understand me, as well.”

“Is it...the same for dancing, too?”

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Azura took a second to respond again. “That’s a good question, Corrin. But I would say the answer...is along the same vein.”

“Like when you perform for people, it makes people…?”

“It makes people…It allows people to escape reality, if only for a moment,” Azura said. “To watch a performance, or a show, complete with dance and song and choreography and everything else that goes into a work of art that massive,” Azura waved a hand, trying to wrap everything up that was theater into something that could be explained in a few seconds. “The audience is allowed to live in a world other than their own. There’s a different kind of emotion in that kind of environment.”

“Hm,” was Corirn’s response as she thought over Azura’s words.

“Like, when you cried watching that movie at the beach house--”

“I didn’t cry!” Corrin said, suddenly indignant; she shrunk a little at Azura’s sidelong look. “O-okay, look, romance movies just get me, okay? I love happy endings!”

“I do too,” Azura said with amusement. Then she continued, “It’s something like that. Art, itself, helps us to convey our inner thoughts and emotions, and it allows others to understand us on a level that words can’t quite do on their own.” She idly reached out and pressed down on a key on the keyboard, hearing its note ring through the air. “Dancing and singing. I love them both. This may sound cheesy, but...I feel like they both make the world a better place.”

Corrin’s expression softened, and she gave Azura a little nudge with her shoulder. “I can understand that. I think that’s really beautiful, Azura,” Corrin said, genuine and honest as she gave Azura a small smile.

“I’m happy you think so,” Azura replied, flipping through the pamphlet again and she came to stop at one particular piece; a duet, one that had a piano score tied with a vocal score. She hummed a part of it to herself -- and Corrin’s heart felt a little lighter -- and then Azura asked, “Want to play a piece together, Corrin?”

“P-play a piece? Like, a duet? Us? Together?” Corrin asked, suddenly bewildered, her eyes wide.

Though Corrin hadn’t yet mentioned what small nightmare she’d had the day before, Azura hoped a little that some lighthearted fun might help ease whatever thoughts were on Corrin’s mind; she’d seen it that morning, when they’d had breakfast together, the slight furrow of Corrin’s brow, the stiffness to her shoulders.

“Yes,” Azura replied, placing the pamphlet on its stand on the keyboard. “This one, in particular.”

“O-oh, wait, y-you’re gonna sing?”

Now the self-consciousness hit Azura. “D-do you not want--”

“N-no! No, no, of course not,” Corrin said hurriedly, and she placed her hand over Azura’s. “I love it when you sing. Like, I...really love it, a lot.”

“Oh,” Azura said; she felt her face flush. Corrin’s compliments were always so unabashedly honest.

“And...I just haven’t heard you sing in a while,” Corrin said, a little bit small. “I...Like I don’t wanna force you to sing or anything, I--”

“It’s fine, Corrin.” Azura intertwined her fingers through Corrin’s. “I...You really love my singing, that much?”

“Yes,” Corrin said, straightforward, her gaze on Azura’s. “You sound amazing. If I could listen to you sing all day, I would.”

Again -- sheer, honest, praise for her talents. Azura’s thoughts briefly flashed to what Laslow had asked her so long ago, and then she thought of what Leo and her had discussed back at their spring break vacation.

“Th-thank you, Corrin,” Azura said, and she too, had to fight the instinct to downplay her talents. “But, have you played this piece before?”

The two spent some time practicing together, with Corrin’s hands playing the familiar tune across the keyboard, and Azura humming along to get the rhythm and tempo just right; the song was a soft and gentle one, and when Corrin managed to get a handle on playing the entire piece with few mistakes in between, did Azura begin to sing along. They made notes, here and there, in the margins or above the staffs or next to notes to mark certain parts that they both had a little trouble on -- but in the end, the two managed to sync up in harmony, voice and keyboard coming together to create and play a song.

The discomfort and anxiety Corrin had felt during the morning seemed to fade away as Azura’s voice and the notes from the keyboard filled her room; and soon enough, her heart began to feel that which it always felt when Azura was near.

A tender, light emotion, one that was amplified as Azura’s voice sang so beautifully.

Love.

And as Corrin glanced from the keyboard to Azura at her side, she felt her breath catch in her throat once more, for the happiness on Azura’s face just then made her heart stutter in her chest. There was, in Azura’s golden eyes, a light made of joy that came from singing freely, of singing a song without worry or pressure or fear.

_ “So why don’t we go…” _

And as Corrin played the final note and Azura extended out the last lyric of the song with a gentle hum, Corrin once more felt that which she’d felt before -- the undeniable truth that Azura had opened her heart in a way that no one else ever had.

And that vulnerability -- Corrin felt that dropping feeling again, as if she were falling, and a current of emotions rose through her chest.

_ “Somewhere only we know.” _

Something felt different, this time. Even if she were falling, even if her heart were pounding inside her chest, even if she felt that split second feeling of fear in the center of her chest -- with Azura’s song, and Azura at her side, Corrin felt herself letting go.

And letting herself fall in love.

Azura finished her little hum at the end, a soft smile across her lips as she herself felt a little bit lighter, the burden on reality on her shoulders lifted just enough for her to enjoy that which she’d always loved most; singing with those she loved, enjoying music and cherishing it with those she cared most for.

“Oh, Corrin, that was wonderful,” Azura said, and she turned to see Corrin staring at her, her expression awed and...something else Azura couldn’t quite name, but her heart did a little jump in her chest as Corrin’s hand came up to tilt her chin just a little…

Corrin leaned in close, pausing just before their lips met -- but Azura already closed her eyes, one hand reaching out to pull on Corrin’s shirt, the two of them sharing a tender moment and a gentle kiss.

And Azura sensed the difference in this kiss from all the others they’d shared -- the way Corrin’s lips were against hers, not tentative or hesitant or shy, but this time...it was something Azura couldn’t describe.

But she liked it. A lot. This was Corrin...solid, and real.

When they broke apart, every so briefly, Azura kept her grip firm on Corrin’s shirt. “Kiss me again, Corrin,” she breathed, intertwining her other hand into Corrin’s hair.

And so Corrin did, and Corrin’s heart beat to a tempo and a rhythm that only Azura’s song could bring.

So, for just a moment in the world, in their reality, it was just the two of them, together.

And for the both of them, it was all they needed.

When they did break apart again, one last time, the two of them breathless, Corrin touched her forehead against Azura’s, and Azura took her hand from Corrin’s hair to once more cup Corrin’s cheek.

Them. Just them. Together.

For a moment, the two stayed that way, appreciating each other’s touch and company.

And for Corrin, though her heart had fallen just a little bit more for the girl with blue hair, there was still reality that reminded her that she couldn’t quite go all the way, just yet.

Like their moment at the beach, on the evening of their first kiss, one of them broke the silence, to bring them both back to the world at hand.

“Corrin,” Azura said softly, and Corrin knew well enough what Azura left unsaid.

Corrin gave a little hum of her own, before sighing and making to stand up. “Let’s talk on the bed. I have a few things on my mind.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azura: sings  
> corrin: god i can't like not make out with her
> 
> anyway Lily allen's cover of somewhere only we know is the inspiration for this chapter lmao AND THE TITLE OF THE FIC LKJSDFHGKSJDFH thank you lily allen
> 
> this chapter was such a relief to write...I really want to write more scenes of just corrin and azura together, jsut them...I have so many ideas in mind of all their dates and stuff lol but also I hope this allows some context into background/character motivation lol I tried to drop some more details into the general plot but since I have zero planning for this fic anymore I feel like things are going to go a bit slowly lol
> 
> thank you all again for all your kind words!! thank you for keeping up with me!! i will try and participate in azurrin week but i'm such a slow ass writer that idk if i'll be able to get my shit together to participate in it every day but i will try !! tysm!!  
> me: i can finally rest  
> azurrin week: sike !!! sike !! sike !!! sike !!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my lord...i'm so sorry i know it's been like 3 months but I **swear** to you guys I haven't forgotten this fic at all and I am still actively working on it in my spare time in between all my other projects/writings/other fandoms lmao
> 
> if you're still around and you're reading this still...thank you ;; i'm so sorry for the lack of updates ;; i hope the next chapter won't take that long to write lol  
> i'll let you guys read !! tysm ;;;

“So...it wasn’t really a nightmare,” Corrin said softly, and she closed her eyes as Azura gently brushed away a lock of her silver hair. “It just….scared me a little, is all.”

The two of them lay in Corrin’s bed, Corrin’s arm once more around Azura’s waist, their heads resting on Corrin’s pillow. She told Azura more of the night before, of what she’d seen in her short, abrupt little dream; how it’d unnerved her to see something different from usual.

“Like...I’m just used to seeing...other things,” Corrin said. “This time, the fact that it was different -- it…” She struggled to find the right words. “I don’t know. It makes me think.”

Azura had listened attentively the entire time, her gaze on Corrin’s face as Corrin tried to detail out her confusing mix of emotions.

“Can I ask you what you normally see?”

Hesitation flickered across Corrin’s face. “Um.”

“I understand if you don’t want to. I don’t mean to push you,” Azura said.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Corrin said hurriedly. “I mean, like, I don’t expect you to be my therapist or something--”

“I know, Corrin.” Azura sounded firm, but gentle, too.

“I’m serious! You listen to me all the time, and sometimes I feel like I’m just burdening you with--”

“You’re not burdening me with anything,” Azura said. “Corrin, look.” She pressed both of her hands on either side of Corrin’s face. “I am here to listen to you and support you, but I also know you well enough that if I told you I needed a break, you would listen. I trust you, so trust me, too.”

“But--”

“No buts.” Azura fixed her gaze on Corrin’s. “Sometimes it helps to get things out, Corrin. I may not be able to completely help you, but I do promise, I am here for you.”

Corrin had to think on it for a second; but Azura was right. Talking about it did indeed help her in more ways than one, and even though she knew at the end of the day she alone would have to find a solution to her own problems, she too knew that Azura would at least help her as much as she could.

Sighing, Corrin said, “Alright, I know you’re right. Just...let me know if you really do need a break.”

“Of course.”

Despite Azura’s assurances, Corrin took a moment to pull herself together. Biting her lip, she shrunk in a little on herself; dragging up memories of nightmares that she actively spent a good deal of time trying not to think about was more difficult than she wanted it to be. And even with Azura’s presence, a weight settled in the pit of her stomach, uncomfortable and loathsome.

“It’s...I…” Corrin started, not quite able to meet Azura’s gaze. With a shaky exhale, Corrin whispered, “I remember...what he looked like. At the end.”

Azura said nothing, only keeping her hands on Corrin’s face to remind Corrin that she was there.

“And when I think about what he looked like before...all of it. It’s like someone...pressed fast forward on him.” Corrin shut her eyes. “At the end it’s like he’d aged...a decade.”

A decade seemed too little, now that Corrin thought about it. It’d been as if death had slowly dragged every scrap of energy and life in her father’s body, piece by piece, until it left nothing more than a drained husk. Young she had been, but Corrin had been aware enough to realize and see the signs of worry in her mother’s eyes, in her father’s posture when he’d return home from work and lean against the counter, coughing heavily into a handkerchief. Then, the bags underneath his eyes, how the veins became more pronounced on her father’s hands, how his hair seemed to slide more towards a weak white than full gray and silver.

But still. He’d pocket the red-stained handkerchief and kneel down towards her, flashing little Corrin a bright smile with a twinkle in his eyes, before asking her what superhero story she’d like to play today.

Corrin managed, bit by bit, to tell Azura all of this. Hesitant and unsure, with pauses in between sentences as she tried to fight the tightness gripping her chest, but the more she said, the more she could feel her chest unwinding -- just a little, not too much, but enough to know that she was making progress.

And how young she’d been. To realize that something terrible was happening to her father. Something that didn’t seem like it could be fixed with a band-aid or a kiss on the head.

“And you know when you’re a kid, and you think adults know everything and can do anything?” Corrin whispered.

Azura nodded.

“I still remember when I kinda realized...that wasn’t true.”

Days. Weeks. Months. Corrin could see the sands of time draining into the bottom of the hourglass, and she could see the growing number of little bottles of pills her father lined up for himself every day. Each night, after her parents would tuck her in and the door would close, she would lie there, intently listening to the muffled voice of her parents in the next room. She’d press her ear to the wall, and hear the stress in her mother’s voice, the wracking coughs interrupting her father’s words. Each day, she would awaken to her parents waking her up, and she’d think of how her father would always pick her up out of bed and carry her to the kitchen for breakfast -- but then there was a day when he couldn’t pick her up, and instead her mother did.

Somehow it’ll get better. That’s what Corrin hoped, naive and young as she was.

No matter how many times her parents spoke to each other, no matter how many times they offered her smiles and reassurances, no matter how many times Corrin played superhero and beat the imaginary monster, nothing got better.

Before that point, little Corrin had never experienced hate. But then after that she hated how young she was, how small she was, how no matter what she did, she couldn’t fight the demons that ate her father from the inside out.

“I just  _ hate _ being helpless. I  _ hate it.  _ More than anything.” Corrin took in a shuddering breath, shutting her eyes and tilting her face into Azura’s hand.

“I know you do,” Azura whispered, stroking one thumb across Corrin’s cheek. “I know.”

For Corrin, selfless and generous,  _ helping _ was ingrained into every fiber of her being. Azura knew that better than anyone. To always give a part of herself, her soul, to every stranger she met -- that was simply who Corrin was.

So Azura pieced it together. She shifted a little, so she could press a kiss to Corrin’s brow. “You told me before...Your nightmares, it’s just you reliving this. Every time.”

In a nutshell, yes. There were more...specific parts, but Corrin was loathe to dive into it -- there were details she didn’t particularly want to voice aloud just yet.

“...Kind of, yeah.” Corrin opened her eyes for a moment, her gaze heavy with a burden she’d carried alone for years. “It’s...just so vivid, sometimes. Like I’m actually back there.” With a hint of frustration in her words, Corrin said, “A part of me always wonders why it’s like that for me. But then I know when my dad did...pass away, it...it was like having half my world just ripped apart.”

To have two loving parents and to witness the slow death of one would be a lot for any child, Azura knew.

“But…” Corrin paused for a second. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m...happy, with what I have now. I’m really happy that my mom’s still here. Even through all of the stuff that happened, she was there for me.” She choked up a little at the end, thinking of how much Mikoto had been through and more for their lives to be the way it was now.

Sympathy came across Azura’s face, and her expression softened; but then a question came to Azura’s mind. “Corrin, if I could ask you something…”

“What is it?”

“Does...your mother know about your nightmares?”

This was an inevitable question, and Corrin knew it.

“...No, she doesn’t.” Corrin sounded weary, and then she moved to sit up; Azura sat up with her, reaching out to hold Corrin’s hand in her own. “I…I never wanted to tell her because...I feel like she has enough to worry about.”

Azura, in that second, completely understood Corrin’s desire to keep her problems to herself. She knew the feeling all too well, more than she liked to admit. “You don’t tell her because you don’t want her to worry about you.”

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Corrin nodded. “Like, after my dad died. My mom was going through so much on her own already, and then she had to deal with me.” She explained how comatose she’d been after her father’s funeral; refusing to leave her room, barely eating, rarely sparing a word to her mom. Back then, she’d been too deep in the pits of depression to truly understand all the stresses Mikoto was going through too.

“Then, when we packed up and moved here -- for my mom, it was like a clean slate. She had to start all over, from the beginning.” And that, Corrin knew well enough now, had had its own challenges, on top of raising a lonesome child on her own, as a single parent. It’d taken a good deal of time for Corrin to even resemble a playful child once more, and Corrin shuddered, remembering the relieved look on Mikoto’s face when her mother would pick her up from school, but with the lines of worry in her forehead -- those wouldn’t disappear for years. “My mom’s done so much for me. I just...I just can’t bear the thought of adding more stress and worry to her life.”

Every word Corrin said struck a chord within Azura; she’s never related so much to someone else in her entire life. Then Azura said quietly, “So you keep your problems to yourself, because your mother’s sacrificed so much for you -- you wouldn’t want her to give up any more, when she’s already done so much.”

Corrin nodded, glancing up to meet Azura’s gaze. “That’s...yeah. That’s exactly it.” Then she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “And she’s happy now, with Sumeragi, with the way her life is now. I can’t bear the thought of just...throwing a wrench into all of that.”

“Oh, Corrin,” Azura said, her heart aching in her chest. “I know that feeling all too well.”

Corrin squeezed her hand, expression saddened. “...It’s the same for you, isn’t it?”

Azura bit her lip, glancing away.

Corrin knew well enough than to pry; instead she leaned in, pressing a kiss to Azura’s cheek. “I know,” she said softly.

Though Azura knew there was still more to say about herself, she said, “Thank you, for telling me all this.”

“Thanks for listening.” Corrin sighed once more, running her thumb across the back of Azura’s hand. “I...I’m not looking for answers, or anything, from you. I...I think this is something I’ll have to figure out and solve on my own, eventually.” Everything she’d spoken of today; she now at least had someone who knew more about what troubled her, and a thought at the back of her mind poked at her, reminding her of those photo albums downstairs...

And as much as Azura wished she could solve all their problems with a snap of her fingers, she replied, “And I’ll be here for you, when you need me.”

Then, for the first time in a few hours, Corrin managed a small smile. She leaned in for a kiss, and Azura easily reciprocated, comforted in knowing that at least Corrin was healing in her own way.

They broke apart when they heard a knocking on Corrin’s door, and then Orochi’s muffled voice saying, “Oh, you two! You two coming down for dinner? Or are you both too busy making out and doing  _ other _ things that my fortunes tell me--”

Corrin immediately went red in the face as they both heard an  _ oomf _ from outside; then Kagero cut in, “Dinner’s downstairs for you both. Now, c’mon Orochi…”

“U-uh yeah! W-we’ll be down in a moment!” Corrin called back, and Azura cast her an inquisitive look as she said, “Ah, yeah, sometimes my mom goes to stay at Sumeragi’s over the weekend so Orochi and Kagero come to work the shop...”

* * *

 

Though the two found a reprieve during the weekend, soon enough, they were back at the grind once more. 

Still, they cherished what time they had together, those little bits and and pieces throughout their day in which they could spend a moment alone with each other.

Their walks to the station in the mornings, when the two would listen to the city awaken for the day. What Azura appreciated most was that there never felt the need to force a conversation; she and Corrin could walk in silence as they listened to dawn settle over the city. Then, others might have believed something like this to not be romantic, but Corrin at least nonetheless liked it when Azura would press close to her on the crowded train, and then Azura would rest her head against her shoulder. It made Corrin feel a certain way.

Then that brief second after lunch, when their friends would head off, and Corrin would give Azura a kiss goodbye, her hand in Azura’s. And then, at least for Azura, she liked to see that cute, happy smile on Corrin’s face when they would break apart. It lifted her spirits.

There were a few times that Azura would head home after rehearsal and enter the cafe to see Corrin alone at the counter, working away; when Azura sat down next to her, Corrin would wordlessly, without glancing up from her paper, pass Azura a hot cup of tea. It was always something small, something that neither of them ever mentioned aloud, but Azura liked it immensely; when she would raise her cup of tea to her lips, she would alway smile, her heart warmed by her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness.

Then at night, when the two would finally settle into Azura’s bed, the time to cuddle was always a welcome one. Azura would snuggle close to Corrin’s side, her head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder, and she would idly watch as Corrin scrolled through timelines on her phone. Now and then Azura would reach a hand up to press a finger against the phone screen to scroll back up and reread an interesting bit of news. Corrin would take that moment to press a kiss to top of Azura’s head, content with the person she trusted most at her side. Their silences were never uncomfortable; rather, it felt nice to simply be with each other.

Of course, they still spoke when they wanted to.

“Azura,” Corrin said one night. “You wanna try sleeping over at my place?”

Azura thought on it, and shrugged. “Sure.”

They hopped the balcony onto Corrin’s roof, and then headed to Corrin’s room; however, when they settled in, Azura had something to say as she pressed herself incredibly close to Corrin, her arm around her girlfriend’s torso.

“Corrin, I really do enjoy cuddling with you,” Azura started.

“...But?” Corrin asked, wincing anticipating the worst--

“But your bed’s incredibly small.”

It was only just then that Corrin realized that Azura was closer to her than normal; only because there was virtually no space on the bed for the two of them to comfortably lay next to each other without the other one falling off. 

Corrin lay there, dumbstruck for a moment. “Oh. Right. I...have a single. And...you have…”

“A double.”

“...Oh.” Thinking for a second, Corrin sat up. “Yeah, I just remembered you’re a really restless sleeper, too. Let’s go back to your place.”

Returning once more to Azura’s room after hopping the balcony, they settled into their usual positions on the bed before Azura asked, “I’m a restless sleeper?”

“Yeah, sometimes you’ll toss your arm or move your leg or something and it’ll hit me and I’ll wake up,” Corrin said, shrugging. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt or anything. I go back to sleep a second later.”

Azura sat up, pressing a hand over her heart in indignation. “How come you never said anything? You can wake me up, you know!”

“I would rather  _ die _ than wake up my girlfriend when she’s sleeping,” Corrin said seriously, her gaze unwavering.

Azura gave her a withering look.

After a few seconds, Corrin caved in and with a sheepish expression, mumbled, “O-okay, Azura.”

Satisfied with that answer, Azura settled back close to Corrin’s side. As she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she said, “Really, though, Corrin. You can wake me up for anything.”

“...I know,” Corrin said softly, and Azura knew she meant it.

What they left unsaid, and what they both were thinking...For now, it was something they would think of later, because although the shadow of their problems lingered at the back of their minds, they would still appreciate the moments of reprieve away from their problems.

They had each other. In the end, they would make it through.

But in between all those moments, they would have to return to their lives, and reality came hard, and it came fast, as much as they didn’t want it to.

* * *

 

And for Azura at least, the weeks leading up to their final performances steadily increased the size of the pit of anxiety in her gut, where it whispered unwanted thoughts into her ear and mind. The weight of a lead role -- her first one, here in the city at least -- rested heavily upon her shoulders, and something felt different for this performance than the other ones she’d done before. Maybe it was because she now had a personal stake in it, what with Laslow and Odin there and putting so much faith in her abilities to carry the act through. Maybe it was the murmured whispers of awe and admiration from her other castmates as she would complete another dance set, or finish another song.

And as she would gratefully accept her bottle of water from Laslow, she couldn’t help but taste bitterness on her tongue as she thought of all these things.

The people here -- everyone in the cast -- were nothing but supportive and kind to her.

Why couldn’t she just appreciate it, without feeling anxiety and doubt stir up within her?

But when she would head home after rehearsals, and find herself alone with her thoughts as she stood on the evening train, she couldn’t help but bite her lip. In those moments, she would find irony; of course, she still had her worry for Corrin and her well-being, but so rarely did it seem she would spare a thought for herself and her own state of mind.

Doubt, apprehension, uncertainty. That, she could all feel.

As much as Corrin’s presence reminded her that her current life was real, she couldn’t help but feel as though it were fragile, too, like her happiness was only temporary.

Her hand tightened on the handlebar, her feet braced as the train slowed into a station.

Everyone had done so much for her, shown her so much kindness. She couldn’t let them all down.

She thought, for a second, of her mother, and of what Corrin had told her too. Out of everyone, her mother had done the most for her.

Azura had to do better. She had to.

She left the train car, her chest tight as she headed up the steps of the station.

* * *

 

One evening at rehearsal, Odin cheerfully announced that two guests that would assist them in polishing up their performance; their temporary teachers would arrive at the rehearsal tomorrow. The cast gathered behind the stage, all of them eager to hear who it would be. 

Laslow and Azura glanced at each other, exchanging wry smiles; but when Laslow focused his attention back on Odin, Azura cast her gaze down, biting her lip.

Arete and Olivia -- famed songstress and dancer would come to teach their craft. Whoops and cheers came with Odin’s announcement, and he beamed, eager at the prospect at having two stars on his stage.

So the next day was an exciting one for the cast, all of them forming an eager crowd around Arete and Olivia as they all stood backstage. It seemed as though most of their castmates were familiar with Olivia, seeing as her little flower shop was just down the street from the main campus, but all were still excited to see her practice her dances once more. Then, for Arete at least, all the castmates stood in awe and wonder; Arete, familiar with crowds, flashed them all a beautiful smile as she introduced herself.

As Odin explained how they were going to work in rotating groups through different rooms in the building so their new instructors could have time with them all, Laslow nudged Azura’s elbow as he held up a hand to shield his eyes.

“Azura,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Does your mom, like, always shine like that?” Laslow squinted at Arete as she gave the awestruck cast another dazzling smile. “I can’t see--”

“Use a pickup line on my mother and I’ll make sure you never see again,” Azura said as she pinched Laslow’s sleeve and dragged him to the first group before they all headed out to their assigned room.

Azura felt tense that day for a number of reasons; namely, due to the presence of her mother, of course. 

For her mother’s presence in any room -- or any stage, for that matter -- still remained as brilliant as it was decades ago, when she’d first performed. Her song, her voice, filled the room, uplifting the spirits of all who heard it. And the cast, young and still getting their feet wet with true theater experience, were all blown away as Arete guided them all through her own personal set of exercises and warm-ups.

Part of Azura’s heart couldn’t help but lighten slightly, too, for hearing her mother’s song in a place with good acoustics was different from when she’d heard her mother softly singing to herself at home. It was her mother’s voice and songs that had inspired Azura, all those years ago when as a tiny toddler she’d tried to sing her first note. Arete had been so tearfully excited and joyful, then, and Azura remembered how happy she’d felt to see her mother so elated…

As if her mother knew what she were thinking, Arete came to her then, her smile gentle and soft as she leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Azura’s head.

“Oh, honey, it’s been so long since I’ve heard you sing,” Arete said; her expression made Azura’s heart twinge a little. “I’d love to hear your solo--” Then a flash of excitement came across Arete’s face, and she added, “Oh! Sweetheart, let’s sing it together. We haven’t sang together in so long!”

Azura’s first instinctive, knee-jerk reaction was to blurt a hasty  _ no, _ but she held back her tongue. Her mother just looked...so happy.

...And Azura knew well enough why. The two of them, doing something they both loved, together. As much as Azura didn’t want to admit it to herself, she too knew that a part of her missed those days when there’d been no stress or anxiety, when she’d been so small and she’d been so happy to sing and dance with her hero. 

“Of course, Mother.” Azura braced herself mentally, before breathing in deeply as she stood at her mother’s side. Before them stood the music stand, sheet music placed before them. Time to bite the bullet. “I’m ready.”

The first few measures were a bit timid on Azura’s part, for hesitation and doubt clipped her wings; Arete seemed to notice, for she placed hand on Azura’s back, gesturing for her to stand tall. 

But after another few more lackluster measures, she held up a hand for them to pause, and Azura couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks -- everyone else was watching with wide eyes, drawn to the sight of an idol and songstress singing in tandem.

“Honey, try and project some more,” Arete said, and she too drew herself to her full height. “You have the lead -- you are the one who guides the rest of the cast. Don’t be shy.”

Azura had a flashback to years ago, when Arete had first started teaching her the elements of music and the way to song. “I know, Mother. I apologize, I’ll do better.”

_ Something _ flickered across Arete’s expression then, and a shadow passed over her golden eyes. “You don’t have to push yourself, honey,” Arete said, quiet enough that no one else could hear. “We can stop--”

“No, I can do this,” Azura said sharply. “Give me another chance.”

Arete studied her expression for a moment more, but then nodded. “Alright. Together again, from the beginning.”

A fire of determination had lit itself in Azura’s heart just then; failure wasn’t an option, and disappointing her mother was the last thing she wanted. Rather, a small, younger part of Azura wished once more to re-live one of the happier times in her life...Just her and her mother, together with music and song and dance.

That kind of hope filled her lungs and her voice, and Azura let her doubts fade away as she and her mother sang their song; they went through the hills and valleys of the notes together, following the path of measures through the pages as their voices rose and lowered in tandem. They traversed through stanzas, through rests, through crescendos and diminuendos, like two birds flying through skies made of song.

Once they reached the last, final note, mother and daughter held it together for a beat longer -- before Arete made a motion to close it out, and with that, their song came to an end.

Breathing hard and pressing a hand to her abdomen, Azura couldn’t help but feel a wave of astonishment. It’d been so long since she’d sang with her mother -- she hadn’t realized that the two of them together would sound like  _ that. _ Her heart pounded in her chest, but to a rhythm that mimicked elation and euphoria.

Azura realized, in that second, she wanted to sing with her mother once more.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard applause; brought back to the present, she felt Arete lay a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see her mother beaming at her, a tear of joy at the corners of her eyes.

“Honey, that was  _ wonderful!” _ Arete said with a hearty sniffle. “Oh, goodness, that was just simply fantastic.”

A wolf whistle caught their attention, and Azura can’t help the blush on her cheeks as she saw the rest of her castmates enthusiastically clapping for them; Laslow gave her a vigorous thumbs up as he too beamed at her with pride and awe. Even Odin, standing in the corner of the room, stood dumbstruck, clipboard on the floor as he too vigorously applauded them both.

“Oh, honey, look! Everyone loved it, oh my,” Arete laughed; leaning down once more, she pressed a kiss to the top of Azura’s head. “I’m proud of you, Azura. You’ve grown so much -- and you’re doing well. Keep that up for the final performance, alright?”

Momentarily dazed, Azura could only nod -- then Arete moved away to test another one of their castmates as the applause died down, and Laslow and Odin took that moment to come over to her.

“That. Was.  _ Awesome.” _ Odin clapped a hand to his forehead, fanning himself with his hand. “My God, Azura, I didn’t know you could sing like  _ that!” _

“Um, well,” Azura said, swallowing.

Odin clapped his hands on Azura’s shoulders. “Really, I’m serious! Can you sing like that for the performance? Whatever your mom taught you today, or whatever your mom did, can you do that again?”

The peak of her dazed joy suddenly hit the precipice, and Azura found herself falling from her high as she realized that she would have to somehow replicate the same sound for the final performance.

“I…” Azura started. Anxiety abruptly flared in her gut. “I can try.” Her mother wouldn’t be able to sing with her then -- it would truly be her solo part, and she would have to carry the room herself. The only reason she’d been able to sound her fullest was that spark of fire that had ignited her heart, lit only by the presence of her mother at her side and her mother’s voice flying with her own.

“But Odin, I have to be honest,” Azura said quickly. “I don’t have my mother’s voice, and you heard the both of us sing at the same time--”

“I was listening to you, though!” Odin said with a bright smile. “Your mother’s amazing, of course, but  _ you, _ Azura. It was  _ your _ voice that made the song really shine, and its brilliance was more radiant than the sun itself.”

“That’s really flattering--”

“He’s serious,” Laslow said, stroking his chin. “Did you know your mother actually sang quieter at some points?”

“...What?” Azura blinked. She’d been so engrossed in keeping that flame in her heart alive…

“She hummed some parts, actually,” Laslow continued. “I think she wanted to hear you, too.”

Caught by surprise by this stunning revelation, Azura stood there, speechless.

“Truly, Azura,” Odin said lightly. “Your mom’s incredible. But I know for sure that everyone else thinks that you’re incredible too.”

“We mean it,” Laslow added. “So don’t doubt yourself, okay?”

_ Don’t doubt yourself. _

Azura looked at her two friends for a moment, her heart swelling in her chest. Their belief in her, their faith in her -- it reminded her of her own mother’s unwavering confidence in her, too.

But Azura glanced over to where her mother stood with some of the others; she watched Arete point out certain measures, gesturing and pointing at certain notes to emphasize as one of the castmates vigorously nodded. The other people that stood around them still looked awed and inspired by Arete’s presence; even now, anywhere her mother went became her stage, and any audience would flock to her, drawn to her beaming and bright personality like moths to light.

Even with the lit spark in Azura’s heart that carried that little beacon of hope, doubt still cast shadows -- it had been her companion for years, and getting rid of it wouldn’t be so easy.

Tension stiffened Azura’s shoulders, and she looked down. 

If Odin and Laslow and everyone else believed in her, she couldn’t let them down either. The pressure weighed heavily on her mind…

“Hey,” Laslow said softly. “We have time to work on it, don’t worry.”

“Yeah!” Odin chipped in, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. “Don’t look so down! You’re  _ amazing!  _ Just do your best!”

_ My best. _ Azura bit her lip as she met Odin’s lighthearted gaze.  _ What if my best isn’t good enough? _ Would she ever live up to her mother’s name and voice?

“Hey, hey,” Odin said, as if he somehow knew the hesitation that clouded her mind. “How about, after this, I treat us all to a scrumptious, wonderful, amazing dinner for all the hard work we’ve done today?”

Laslow rolled his eyes. “Yeah, lemme guess, you’re gonna bring us to that crap burger place down the street.”

“It’s not  _ crap, _ Laslow,” Odin sniffed. “You simply have no refined taste, as I do, you ingrate.”

Hearing her friends’ banter did alleviate the weight on Azura’s heart a little. “Whatever dinner it is, I wouldn’t mind spending it with you both.”

“Wonderful!” Odin said, beaming. “Now, let’s finish the rest of this session -- we still have to meet with Olivia after.”

As Odin walked away, Laslow gave her a one-armed hug, too. “Azura, after this, at dinner...Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?”

Caught off guard by Laslow’s concern, Azura said, “Oh, I…”

“You don’t have to, but...your mom being here kinda stresses you out, huh.”

Azura glanced away, and she wrapped an arm around herself. Of course, Laslow would have a hint at understanding just what was on Azura’s mind. Olivia was here too.

“Hey, just letting you know if you wanna talk about it, Odin and I are both here for you.” Laslow offered her a smile. “I know you’ve been kinda stressed out today, but if you need anything, we got your back.” With another nod, he too turned and went to join the others crowded around Arete.

Azura had to admit to herself, she felt a bit anxious at the idea of telling her friends about her thoughts -- they’d been thoughts she’d kept to herself for so long. She knew that Corrin had a hint of what lay beneath the surface, but that was the farthest she’d ever gone with telling someone what she truly felt.

And maybe Odin and Laslow might be able to understand.

She had to take chances; it was why she’d moved here in the first place.

Azura made the decision, right then, to break down a little more of her walls. She was moving forward, in her own way, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for sticking around ;; if you're here i really do appreciate you guys a lot ;;  
> i've just been in work crunch for a while and then i've found an interest in other...fandoms lmao so i've been writing for them too to expand my horizons and hopefully that'll mean this fic will improve over time (at least in prose, in terms of plot/content/pacing i don't think i can really fix that any better lmao)  
> also jesus christ i really hate the limitations of writing when it comes to making sound/music like how the hell do you write SONG LOL i don't like doing songfics but with azura and arete who are literally rooted in music i've had to figure out different ways to make them sound REALLY bEAUTIFUL without putting lyrics in this lmao
> 
> thank you all again, really, re-reading you guys' comments is what inspires me to keep finishing this fic and to keep going !! we're making progress plot-wise on character development I swear jdgjkdshfg azura and corrin will overcome their mental obstacles lmao
> 
> thanks again for reading !!! thanks for sticking around too !!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SWEAR I haven't forgotten this fic it's just we're kind of going through the bumpy road of trying to do conflict resolution wiTH VERY LITTLE PLANNING LOL   
> thank you ;; if you have stuck with me and for all the comments you guys put, I'm really floored when people tell me they like this fic and binge it??   
> thank you again ;-; !

After rehearsal had ended, the cast had come back together to listen to Arete and Olivia give further feedback on their work; both had positive words to say, but pointed out the weaker areas in their songs and dance sets, to which Odin gave a serious nod as he penciled in notes on his clipboard. Azura took a moment to tell her mother of her plans for dinner with her friends; Arete had beamed at her, cupping her face before planting a kiss on her head and eagerly telling her to enjoy herself. Olivia, meanwhile, did the same with her own son.

“I’ll be out spending time with Olivia, anyway, honey,” Arete said cheerfully, handing Azura some cash to cover her dinner. “I haven’t spent time with Olivia in years, we performed a few times together back in the day…”

With that, the famous singer and talented dancer both bid farewells to the cast, and Odin, Laslow, and Azura wrapped up for the day before they headed out.

The three of them ended up hitting that burger joint just down the street from campus, with Laslow and Odin loudly bickering to each other on whether the garlic fries were better than the animal fries, and Azura contentedly took her time as the three of them waited in a rather long line to the cashier. A good sign, in its own way, that the place had good food beloved by many; it meant, however, when the three put down their orders with the cashier, they had to get their food to go.

“Call this place crap again, my dear Laslow, I dare you,” Odin said, the three of them standing crammed in a corner as they gazed out at all the crammed booths and tables and seats. “Everyone else in town  _ knows _ this is the best place in town to get a good, scrumptious burger after a long, dreary day.”

Laslow gave a haughty sniff. “The  _ burgers _ are good. Everything else is a bit subpar, my dear Odin.”

“Why  _ you--” _

The banter between her two friends made Azura chuckle; the familiarity served to ease the stiff anxiety in her gut. She listened to them in contentful silence, and she knew well enough that Laslow and Odin could carry the conversation on their own. As she stood there, looking from one heated boy to another, Odin throwing out grandiose gestures while Laslow mirrored his movements with just as much energy, she thought of how...strange it was, that she was having a moment like this.

Going out with friends after class, whether to get lunch or to grab some greasy burgers. Spending time with someone other than herself or her mother on weekends, either with some study partners or some cafe confidantes. Having a  _ girlfriend _ to come home to, a warm embrace and a happy grin at her side as she fell asleep.

And now, people she could confide in about her woes, her troubles, her worries. People she could trust, people she could rely on.

She wasn’t alone, anymore.

Azura pressed a hand over her fluttering heart.

Soon enough though, she heard their order number, and she grabbed their paper bags filled with fries and wrapped burgers and the three headed outside. Laslow gestured for them to follow him down a street back into campus.

“Where exactly are we going, Laslow?” Azura asked as Laslow paused outside one of the university buildings. “Isn’t this the literature building?”

“Yep,” Laslow said, holding open the door. “There’s a really good place we can sit down and eat without all the hustle and bustle.”

“It’s a secret place,” Odin said, winking at Azura as the two entered the empty building, its hallways lit by standard fluorescent lights, its white tiles polished clean in the name of education. “Only the great and mighty and splendid are allowed to get to where we’re going.”

Azura raised her eyebrows, but nonetheless followed her friends down the hallway and to a nondescript side door that led to a stairwell. They ended up going up a few flights of stairs, pausing at yet another door at the top locked with a keypad…

“You all truly have a penchant for the illegal, I see,” Azura said as Odin punched in the code to open the door to the rooftop.

“It’s not  _ illegal, _ per say,” Odin said with a grin, bowing and holding out his hand for Azura to lead the way.

“It’s just... _ frowned _ upon,” Laslow added behind her, and the three stood on the chemistry building’s rooftop, overlooking the rest of the campus, little streetlights glowing white and illuminating sidewalks and paths as students made their way across for evening sessions. “Besides, it’s not  _ our _ fault Felicia  _ lost _ the passcode that, for some reason, was written on a sticky note.”

Azura sighed and rolled her eyes.  _ “Lost, _ I see...”

Odin and Laslow ended up plopping down by the edge as the three of them lightly bantered about their morality alignments. Thankfully they couldn’t fall off the roof, what with a chain link fence that bordered the rooftop, but it provided them a little spot of their own. When Azura sat down between the two and divvied out the burgers and fries to her friends, Odin and Laslow immediately dug in, tearing off the paper wrappings on their burgers before stuffing their faces full of pure delicious meaty greasiness.

That made Azura smile a little as she more neatly bit into her own meal. As she munched on some fries, she realized then that her friends had brought her somewhere peaceful and quiet, away from the loudness of a packed burger joint. They’d been considerate, in choosing their place to let her talk to them.

As she bit into her burger, tasting its savoriness, she too felt a surge of appreciation in her chest.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, chowing down on their much deserved dinner. All they could hear was the occasional distinct chatter of students down below, or the slight rustle of the trees on the paths as the gentle early summer breeze brushed on by. Spring was fading gently into summer, and even in the late evening with the skies turning to darker indigos, the weather was calm and warm. A perfect time to be outside, to enjoy the city for what it was, in this little pocket of space they could call their own for now.

The gentle atmosphere calmed her a little, and eased the tension in her chest.

When she finished the last bite of her burger, she felt a gentle hand on her back. Glancing up, Azura saw Odin giving her a thumbs up, his mouth smeared with bits of burger.

“Feel better, my dear friend?” Odin asked.

“I...have to admit, I do,” Azura said, picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth. She offered one to Odin, who gratefully took it before cleaning himself up too. “Thank you both, for bringing me here.”

“It’s no problem, Azura,” Laslow said next to her, bumping his shoulder against his. “Odin and I chill out here every once in a while. Sometimes it’s nice to just have some peace and quiet, yeah?”

“Most definitely.”

“Well, glad you feel better,” Laslow said with a grin and his own thumbs up. “Always helps to eat something good after a long day.”

“Oh, so  _ now _ you call the crap burgers something good,” Odin said under his breath before giving a startled  _ oomph _ as Laslow reached behind Azura to punch Odin’s shoulder.

“Anyway, wanna talk about what’s on your mind?” Laslow asked, tossing his discarded burger wrapper into a paper bag.

“We’re here to listen and help,” Odin added, turning around so he could lean his back against the chain link fence. “However we may assist you, Lady Azura, know that we are here to do whatever we can.”

“It’s…” Azura started slowly, clasping her hands in her lap. How to explain something she’s thought over and over, for years? Something that was...illogical, something that she didn’t really have a right to feel? “...Hard to explain.”

“How about this,” Laslow said, leaning back on his hands. “Mind if I try and take a crack at it?”

“Like a round of improv, I see,” Azura said; a part of her felt hesitation, as she always did, at letting someone get a chance to wriggle through the cracks in her armor, but she promised herself she would try. “Sure.”

“I think I know what you’re feeling, because I’ve felt it too, and Odin has too,” Laslow mused. “You don’t want to disappoint your mom.”

Azura bit her lip, hard, and she continued to look down at her hands in her lap. The first dart Laslow had thrown had landed just a little too close to the bullseye. “...Partly.”

Odin cut in. “Do you also want to, hm,” he waved a hand, trying to find his thoughts. “Live up to her name, her successes, her accomplishments?”

Azura had no idea how Laslow and Odin were hitting the mark so closely. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart pound at a faster rate as her friends came closer to where she was most vulnerable, to the part of her she’d kept hidden away underneath stoicness and aloofness. How did they know so much about her thoughts, her emotions?

“But you feel like you’re not doing that, right,” Laslow said, taking a swig from his water bottle. “Like what you’re doing isn’t enough?”

“H-how do you know all of this?” Azura asked, her voice trembling a little. Was she just that easy to read? How did--

“Because I feel the exact same way all the time about my own mom,” Laslow said casually, as if he weren’t revealing a deep insecurity. “My mom was famous too, you know. Not as famous as your mom, but I think I know what you’re going through.”

Hesitant and unsure, Azura glanced up to see Laslow and Odin with gentle expressions. A little bit of Azura’s walls crumbled, weakening as she began to put her faith and trust in her friends.

“You know how my mom stopped dancing, right?” Laslow asked.

“...An injury, I recall?”

“Yeah,” Laslow said, turning his gaze up into the night sky. “I was small when that happened, but I remember a bunch of people telling me that I had to ‘carry on’ my mom’s legacy.”

Azura felt a sucker punch to her gut. 

“I thought that for a long time, too. I worked really hard in all my dance classes,” Laslow recalled, continuing on as Azura pulled her knees up to her chest and Odin put his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the chain link fence.

“He was  _ super _ shy back then about it, though,” Odin said with a smirk. “He’d go home so fast after school, but he’d never tell us why.”

Laslow went red in the face. “I went home to practice! You guys would’ve just asked me to dance for you if you’d known! But,” he paused for a second, glancing over at Azura. “I was working really hard back then. I...wanted to make my mom proud.”

“I...understand the sentiment,” Azura said softly.

“I remember Olivia invited my mom and me to your first dance recital,” Odin said, his own tone a little more serious.

Laslow sighed. “I was still really shy, but...I wanted to  _ not _ be shy so that I could make my mom proud, you know? I wanted to perform like her. I thought if I forced myself  to do this recital, I could...” He shrugged.

“Oh, Laslow,” Azura whispered. “So that you could make her proud, and do what she couldn’t anymore.”

“Yeah,” Laslow said, turning his gaze back up into the night sky, and Azura did as well. “Well, long story short, I had a panic attack and I couldn’t do the recital.”

“We were all worried about him,” Odin said, and Laslow gave a nod in affirmation. “Like afterward, I remember my mom and Olivia and me, the three of us…”

“I was crying, because I was stressed out that I couldn’t do what would make my mom happy,” Laslow said, his voice casual but Azura could see in his gaze a kind of bright light that kept him going. “But my mom picked me up, and then all of us just went out for dinner and I calmed down a little bit then.”

“I remember your mom told me to just...be normal,” Odin said.

“It helped a lot, you being you,” Laslow said, flashing his friend a smile. “And then your mom made some jokes, and my mom went along...It made me feel better.”

Azura gave an amused exhale. “I see now how you two know how to make  _ me _ feel better.”

“‘Course! Dinner and some good company is good for the soul,” Odin said sagely. Laslow gave a nod in agreement.

“After, when I felt better and my mom took me home, she sat me down and talked to me,” Laslow said. “She asked me why I was pushing myself so hard, and I told her I wanted to make her proud, because she couldn’t dance anymore and I wanted to dance for her.”

“...I...understand, all too well,” Azura said quietly.

“But you know,” Laslow said, and he drew his own knees up to his chest, crossing his arms on top of them as he looked at Azura. “My mom told me what would really make her happy.”

“...And…?”

“For me to do what would make  _ me  _ happy,” Laslow said. “She didn’t care if I stopped dancing, or if I wanted to dig holes in the dirt all day. She didn’t want me to feel like I had to I had to do what I  _ thought  _ she wanted me to do.” He rested his chin atop his arms and cast her a look that sent a shiver down her spine -- as if he were looking right through her. “I dance now because I want to. Because it makes  _ me _ happy.”

Azura bit her lip, as she could see where Laslow was going. He no longer danced because he believed his mother wanted him to. Laslow danced because he could, and because the act itself brought him joy. And that much made his mother happy -- she’d seen that that day, during their rehearsal, how Olivia had beamed at seeing her son so vibrant on the dance studio floor. Even when Laslow had made a mistake or Olivia had corrected him, still, the young dancer had gone on with his performance, smiling and grinning as he always did. The mistakes didn’t wear him down; rather, it only motivated him further. 

For he was happy. Being himself, his kind of weird, flirtatious and lighthearted self. He didn’t feel...bound...to his mother’s legacy...

“Do you get what I mean, Azura?”

“...I...I think so,” Azura said.

“So that raises the question to you, Azura,” Odin said, and Azura bit her lip as she turned her gaze onto him. “Why do you dance? Why do you sing? Who do you dance for, sing for?”

“I…” Azura trailed off, heart beating loudly in her chest as she tried to figure out the answer to something she’d never quite asked herself, but something she knew she had to answer. She loved singing. Dancing. She did. They both had brought her comfort in times of her loneliness. But...something at the back of her mind told her there was more to it. 

There was, most certainly, a part of her that sang and danced because her mother no longer did the way she used to. But...a part of her felt like she  _ had _ to do that. How could she not, after everything her mother had done for her...given up for her?

To not repay Arete in some way. It felt wrong.

But Azura also wanted nothing more than to make her mother happy. To make her life worry-free, stress-free. It was what her mother deserved after doing so much.

“In the end, though, you should talk to your mom about how you feel,” Laslow said, interrupting her thoughts. “I know you don’t wanna disappoint her, but maybe you should try asking her what would make her happy.”

Azura looked away from the both of them. 

How the two of them so easily pinned her and her anxieties and worries. Being this vulnerable made her...uncomfortable, though she knew it was a natural reaction. Growing up was never meant to be easy. And having friends willing to help her through it -- that was the whole point of this.

The thought of talking to her mother, though. That made her nervous, she had to admit. Sure, the last deep talk they’d had had resulted in the two of them moving to the city -- which had, of course, been the best thing that’d ever happened to her. Even so, the thought of sitting down with her mother  _ again _ and then opening herself up and telling her mother all her anxieties and worries…

Could she do that?

Like Corrin, Azura loathed making her mother worry. To add even more burdens upon her mother when her mother deserved only happiness...Azura clenched her fist, nails digging into her palm.

But...What Laslow told her might also be true. That look of concern on her mother’s face that day. Those small flashes of worry in her mother’s eyes. Did she truly know what would make her mother happy, or did she simply think she did?

Azura looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; Laslow gave her a warm smile, and Odin across from her held up his fist and threw up a mighty thumbs up, all with an animated wink and grin of his own.

“You’ll figure it out, Azura. I know you will,” Laslow said.

“And if you need help, we’re both happy to assist, my lady,” Odin said.

Whatever her thoughts were for now, Azura knew she would have to take the time later for some more introspection; right now, she had friends to thank for clearing the path forward.

“Thank you, both of you. It means a great deal to me to have you both here with me,” Azura said softly. “Thank you, too, for helping me.”

“Anytime, my dear friend,” Odin said, and with a grunt, he gripped a part of the chain link fence and pulled himself up. “Now, c’mon. We should get you back home, it’s getting late…”

* * *

 

Azura’s friends walked her home, the two of them giving chipper goodbyes and waves and salutes as they headed back down the street to the train station. Azura couldn’t help but smile a little as she heard her friends boisterous voices carry through the street, and it lightened her heart a little after such a long day. But now she was finally home...

It was with a large amount of relief when Azura entered her apartment and found it unlit; her mother must still be out, and Azura opened her bedroom door to find Corrin already settled in bed, blanket over her lap as she sat against the headboard with a book in hand.

“Azura! You’re home,” Corrin said with a smile.

A warm and gentle light bloomed in Azura’s heart just then; for coming home to Corrin each night brought her an indescribable kind of joy. Corrin was, in every sense of the word,  _ home. _

It’d become habit for Corrin to simply come over at night -- Azura had made it clear there was no need for permission, and she left the balcony unlocked anyway. There’d been a little hiccup when Arete had opened Azura’s door on accident one evening, believing Azura was home when she was still at rehearsal, and found Corrin snuggled up in bed already. That’d been a hectic evening, with Corrin freezing on the spot, like a deer in headlights as Arete stared back with shock to find a  _ Corrin _ in her  _ daughter’s bed. _

“Uh. Ma’am. Ms. Valliete. I can explain,” Corrin said.

Arete just slowly backed away from the door, and said in a stage whisper, “I. I’m just gonna. I’ll just go.”

“O-oh, u-uh--”

From what Azura could understand from a shell shocked Corrin later that night, Arete had apparently sprinted down to the ramen shop, burst in and shouted at Mikoto,  _ “Your daughter’s sleeping with my daughter!” _ which caused Sumeragi, sitting at the counter to spit tea and spill tea all over himself and Mikoto to give an extremely bewildered look at Arete in the doorway. Then the three adults had sped back to Arete’s apartment to find a panicked Corrin about to leap back over the balcony and onto the rooftop of her home next door, caught mid-escape. That had launched its own episode of Mikoto and Arete and Sumeragi all freaking out over Corrin attempting to launch a (relatively harmless, Corrin stammered) daredevil stunt of leaping to a rooftop. Mikoto then sat all of them down for some damn tea so Corrin could explain that she simply liked to sleepover with her girlfriend -- and she made it vehemently clear that  _ no, _ they didn’t  _ do _ anything except  _ sleep. _

Azura had come back to a stiff-as-a-board Corrin lying in her bed and Arete, in a somewhat exasperated voice, cheerfully telling her that Corrin could simply take the front door to sleepover from now on.

“How come you never told your mom I sleep over?” Corrin had asked shakily as Azura nonchalantly snuggled close to her side.

“Mm. Never really seemed important,” Azura had said.

Corrin didn’t argue against that, knowing how Azura prized her privacy, and their sleepovers continued relatively peacefully.

So as Azura got herself ready for bed, she told Corrin about her day, and about how good the burgers were from Odin’s favorite burger joint. She paused, though, when she got to the part where she, Laslow, and Odin had gotten to the rooftop of the literature building.

“Ooh, that place. Great view,” Corrin said.

Azura, sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing her long locks of blue hair, nodded in agreement. “It truly does have a wonderful view of campus.” She pursed her lips, thinking of how to tell Corrin of what she’d spoken of with Laslow and Odin; it was a heavy subject, one that she was uncomfortable with bringing up when they still had class the next day, and Corrin with her own plate of problems. “We...Corrin, I do want to be honest.”

“Mhm?”

“I talked to Laslow and Odin a bit about...things that make me anxious,” Azura said carefully, placing her brush on the nightstand and sitting back against the headboard so she could meet Corrin’s gaze. “I do want to talk about it with you, but--”

“Not right now?” Corrin finished for her. With a small, understanding smile, Corrin said, “No worries. I understand.”

Azura relaxed a little, her heart softening a little. She could always count on her girlfriend to keep an open, understanding mind. “I promise. When we...both aren’t so busy. I do want to tell you about things.”

Corrin closed her book and leaned over Azura to put it on the nightstand as well, before she pulled back to plant a kiss on Azura’s cheek. “I know. Big emotional stuff’s kinda heavy, and we both have a lot on our plates right now. But you know what I can do right now to make you feel better?” Corrin asked, and she settled down into bed, resting her head on the pillow as expectantly she held out her arms.

Azura laughed. “You just want an excuse to cuddle.”

Corrin put on her best puppy-dog face. “But  _ cuddling, _ Azura.”

With a smile and a shake of her head, Azura nonetheless turned off the lamp on the nightstand and laid down as well, giggling a little as Corrin immediately came forward and pressed her face into Azura’s chest.

“You really enjoy doing that, don’t you?”

“World hard and cold, tiddy warm and soft,” Corrin said, her voice muffled a little as she wrapped her own arms around Azura’s torso.

With an amused exhale, Azura said, “Corrin, it’s almost summer. I don’t think it’s cold anymore, outside.”

“...Uh, world hard, tiddy soft?”

They both giggled a little at that, and Azura happily pressed a kiss to the top of Corrin’s head as she relaxed in Corrin’s embrace. Time for some rest…

For Corrin, she stayed awake just a little bit longer, turning her head a little so she could press an ear over Azura’s heart. She listened to its rhythmic beating for some time, how it slowed as Azura slipped into slumber. It lulled Corrin to her own sense of peace for a moment, and she couldn’t help but feel her own heart fall just...a little further...for the girl in her arms.

She wanted to spend more nights with Azura like this, just the two of them, at peace.

It felt...right.

Corrin’s heart raced a little in her chest as those thoughts came to the forefront of her mind, and her arms tightened around her girlfriend.

Still. That tiny bit of fear at the corner of her heart. She couldn’t help but fall for Azura, a little bit each day, with her smile and her laugh and her patience and her kindness. But it was always in small bits, like her fingers would slip from a ledge and grasp another ledge just a foot below. She wasn’t truly letting go, just yet.

To truly love...Corrin knew she’d have to let go, to truly fall.

Corrin shut her eyes, and inhaled deeply. A part of her knew what was holding her back.

She unconsciously gathered the back of Azura’s dress in her fist. She listened a minute more to the beating of Azura’s heart, clear and solid and sound and  _ real. _

Azura was here, alive, with her.

A burst of courage lit itself inside Corrin’s heart, resolute and firm. Things had to change. 

For Azura, for everyone else, and for herself, she had to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit slower/less interesting than the other chapters ;; I don't think this is my absolute best, because I'm not the best at long conversations just yet so I'm not super satisfied with how this chapter went lol but it did what it needed to do for me to set up the rest of the story lol
> 
> thank you for sticking around ;; i really appreciate you guys a lot ;; i haven't forgotten azurrin and they're still near and dear to me lol I just...happen to like other shipS NOW TOO LOL
> 
> also something i've learned over time with my friends is sometimes they're just not at the best place themselves for deep talks even tho i know they always support me so i always try and ask/make sure they're ready for a deep talk before i go into things ;; i feel like azurrin's in that way too where they really understand each other and respect each other's mental space and emotional capacity lol


End file.
